Recuerdos del pasado perdido
by Godardy
Summary: Una nueva tormenta se avecina. Los hijos de los héroes del pasado tendrán que enfrentarse a los muchos secretos que el final de la guerra trajo consigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo. Todo empezó, por supuesto, por un Pokémon.**

Cuando el timbre del recreo sonó, Jake se despertó sobresaltado. Pidió en voz baja que el profesor Johnson no se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había dormido durante su clase mientras sus compañeros se levantaban de sus pupitres para dirigirse a la puerta del aula. Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta, pero antes de que pudiese empezar a gritarle corrió él también hacia el pasillo. Luego le caería una buena bronca, pero ahora había algo más importante que hacer.

Y tanto, su amigo Derek Hammill y él llevaban dos semanas coleccionando cromos de Pokémon, si bien en ese momento parecía que habían sido dos años, y hoy era el día en el que unos cuantos chicos de las clases de su curso se iban a reunir para intercambiarlos. En el patio había una zona, detrás del campo de fútbol, en el que las chicas no solían ir. Era el sitio perfecto para reunirse sin que les espiaran.

Derek y él se dirigieron corriendo hasta allí. Habían tenido muy buena suerte con los cromos que habían comprado y tenían una buena selección de Pokémon legendarios repes, además de tres Pikachus. Bueno, no será legendario, pero se vendería muy bien igualmente. El objetivo era un latios que había desaparecido misteriosamente del mazo de los amigos hace algunos días. Con un poco de suerte, alguno de sus compañeros tendría uno de sobra.

\- Corred, he oído que los del grupo B han salido antes y han empezado ya- gritó Thomas Davies adelantándoles. Derek apresuró el paso sin mediar palabra. Se trataba de un niño especialmente alto para su edad. A diferencia de otros, su crecimiento acelerado le había sentado muy bien, y todas las chicas del curso estaban coladas por él. Jake, por su parte, era uno de los más bajos de su curso, pero a cambio era el más rápido y siempre era el que metía más goles cuando jugaban al futbol. Eso le había otorgado una fama, en opinión de Jake muy merecida, que le hacía igual de irresistible para las chicas, con el punto adicional que otorgaba la admiración del colegio de primaria al completo.

Pero no todo era perfecto, ese curso había aparecido un niño nuevo en su clase que había despertado la atención del colegio entero. Se decía que sus padres eran millonarios y que tenían negocios por todo el mundo. Los pocos afortunados que habían tenido la oportunidad de ir a su casa se habían pasado varios días contando cada detalle en el colegio. La amistad de Scorpius era, sin lugar a duda, lo más deseado por los compañeros de Jake y, como buen famoso, Scorpius no la daba fácilmente. Sea como sea, lo más importante por el momento es que los padres millonarios de Scorpius le habían comprado un mazo de cartas magistral, y ese era el objetivo.

\- Tíos, llevamos como una vida esperando, sentaos de una vez y empecemos- Dijo Roger Taylor, un chico de la otra clase, cuando hubieron llegado.

\- Nosotros queremos un latios- anunció de primeras Derek.

-Tío-dijo Jake en voz baja- ¡pero no les digas lo que queremos o nos costará más!

-Pues yo he visto que Scorpius tenía uno. -Ese era Charlie Wilson, uno de los afortunados amigos del niño nuevo- ¿Verdad Scorpius?

-Mmm pues si…pero no está en venta, me ha costado mucho conseguirlo.- dijo secamente.

-Eso es que no lo tienes-dijo Jake, intentado provocarle -tus padres pueden haberte comprado un montón de sobres que si no te sale, no te sale.

El intento de Jake consiguió el efecto esperado, y Scorpius comenzó a buscar el latios en su mazo. A Jake no le cabía ninguna duda de que lo tendría. Es decir, cuando llegó a Inglaterra, Scorpius parecía llegado de un mundo completamente diferente. ¡Nunca había oído hablar de los Pokémon! Y, hablando de cosas realmente serias, ¡ni siquiera sabía jugar al futbol! Y eso que en Francia el futbol gusta más que en Inglaterra…Pero había tardado muy poco en ponerse al día, y ahora sabía tanto de Pokémon y futbol como el que más, es decir, Jake. Que les hubiese suplicado a sus padres que le comprasen un cromo de cada Pokémon, parecía bastante razonable.

Cuando Scorpius encontró el latios, Derek ofreció la primera puja, pero nadie la oyó.

\- ¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL! ESE ERA MI LATIOS, MALFOY-gritó indignado Jake.

Inmediatamente se lanzó contra Scorpius con la intención de partirle la cara, un poco como había visto que hacían en las películas. No terminó de darle la primera patada cuando Scorpius le empujó para la dirección contraria. Jake cayó dolorosamente contra el suelo, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y, aunque -estoy bien, enfermera Moore, se lo juro por lo que más quiera- acabó en la enfermería. La única parte buena es que, como él fue el peor parado, la bronca le cayó a Scorpius. Pero joder, eso significaba que el rubio del bote ese había podido con él. Y Jake siempre ganaba las peleas, tío, siempre.

Las cosas no mejoraron tras el recreo. El profesor Johnson castigó a Jake al día siguiente tras las clases y encima tuvo que aguantar como todos sus compañeros se interesasen por él y le preguntasen a cada segundo si estaba bien, poniendo en evidencia que le habían dado una paliza. En opinión de Jake, las cosas estaban yendo muy, muy mal, y la culpa era de ese Malfoy, que había alterado el orden natural de las cosas. En cuanto a Scorpius, ese día no volvió a clase.

...

\- Te digo que era mi cromo, Derek, siempre marco los legendarios por atrás para identificarlos rápidamente- la voz de Jake sonaba algo preocupada en el camino de vuelta a casa. Derek y él eran vecinos, eran lo que los padres de Jake llamaban amigos íntimos por obligación. Los padres de ambos habían sido amigos desde jóvenes, se habían mudado en casas contiguas y habían tenido hijos únicos de la misma edad. Claro que luego nació la hermana de Derek, pero es solo un bebe, así que no es un problema, por ahora.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no cabe una mínima posibilidad de que te estés equivocando? ¿No crees que a Malfoy le costaría menos que sus padres le comprasen cien cartas hasta que saliese el latios antes que robarte la tuya? Es decir, solo la llevamos una vez al cole, y pasaron días desde entonces cuando la perdiste…-Derek, alto, guapo, la voz de la cordura.

-Mira, lo de la carta fue raro. ¿Pero qué me dices del empujón?

-Pues que te empujó, tío, te empujó.

-Ni siquiera llegó a tocarme. Malfoy no es como tú. Él es de los que huyen cuando vas a pegarles. No solo no tiene fuerza para empujarme como lo hizo, sino que no tiene las agallas. - Jake sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era imposible, pero realmente sentía que había sido así. No recordaba que Malfoy llegase a tocarle, simplemente salió disparado hacia el lado contrario.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Malfoy ya? Nos empezamos a parecer a la gente de clase…

A Jake le pareció extraño que su amigo dejase pasar una oportunidad tan jugosa de poner verde a su enemigo número uno, pero cambió de tema a las posibilidades de Inglaterra de seleccionarse para la Eurocopa de ese año. Lo extraño del día, sin embargo, no se le olvidó, y nada más terminó de comer subió corriendo a su cuarto a buscar la carta desaparecida. No que no lo hubiese hecho ya, pero esta vez decidió tomar medidas más drásticas y mover todos los muebles. Ni rastro de ella.

...

Jake no había caído en ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El profesor Johnson le había castigado, por supuesto, y al día siguiente tras el final de las clases se dirigió a la sala de castigo comiéndose apuradamente el bocadillo que su madre, muy enfadada, le había hecho a toda prisa esa misma mañana al enterarse de que -Sí, mama, me han vuelto a castigar por quedarme dormido en clase- y de que– No, mama, no me quedo dormido porque no duerma bien en el colchón nuevo, me quedo dormido porque me aburro soberaaanamente en clase.

Al entrar en la sala de castigo, Jake cayó en la cuenta, finalmente, de que si pegas a un compañero, te castigan. Y ahí estaba Malfoy, sentado ridículamente recto, y recibiendo las miradas indiscretas de dos chicas de un curso por debajo de Jake. Esas miradas deberían de ser suyas, joder.

Al cabo de media hora de un aburrimiento infernal, cinco batallas entre romanos y alienígenas dibujadas en su cuaderno de estudio e innumerables miradas de profundo odio hacia el pupitre de Scorpius, Jake decidió mandarle la nota más enigmática que se le pudo ocurrir. "Se que el Latios era el mío, cabrón malnacido hijo de puta. No sé cómo lo has hecho pero era mío, imbécil de mierda".

Scorpius no se inmutó, siguió concentrado en el problema de matemáticas con el que llevaba la media hora. Poco antes de que la hora finalizase, le dedicó una mirada seria y descarada antes de guardar el libro y el cuaderno en la mochila y salir el primero de la clase. Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, pero también había algo de curiosidad en aquella mirada.

...

Resultó ser que varios días después de aquella sesión de estudio obligado, Maia, la madre de Jake, encontró la ya celebérrima carta toda mojada y rota en el fondo de la lavadora. Y tras una bronca acerca de por qué hay que revisar los bolsillos de la ropa cuando la metes en la lavadora, se acabó el misterio. Por entonces, junio ya estaba acabando, y pronto no habría más clases aburridas ni insoportables niños de pelo hiper rubio rondando por los alrededores de Jake. La perfección.

Con el correo de ese día llegó la revista semanal, Game Boy!, a la que Jake estaba subscrito, y eso le pareció razón suficiente para salir un rato a la casa de Derek a mirar juntos los videojuegos que saldrían aquél verano. Apenas había cien metros entre las dos casas, una distancia perfecta para correr durante veinte segundos y llegar sin estar todavía cansado a la puerta de su amigo.

La familia de Derek, los Hammill, tenían visita ese día. Una pareja de apariencia bastante agradable estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, mientras que el señor Hammill les ofrecía pastas y la señora Hammill ponía una elegante música jazz en el reproductor de audio. Derek se encontraba en la sala de al lado, sentado enfrente del televisor jugando al Mario Paper con un niño de aparentemente unos diez años y otro un poco más mayor, de doce o trece. Sesión de juegos sin Jake, la mañana empezaba bien. Y no es que no le molestase no conocer ni siquiera a esos dos niños, que parecían tan amigos de Derek, sino que encima parecían imbéciles. El mayor tenía cogido el mando del revés. Santo cielo. Y el pequeño apretaba los botones todos juntos, como si pensase que así pasarían más cosas.

Estaba cabreado con Derek sí, pero la bronca le llegaría más tarde, primero había que analizar a esos dos idiotas. Su amigo le había ofrecido algo incómodo un sitio junto a él en el sofá. "Pues que se incomode lo que quiera" pensó Jake "eso por no haberme invitado".

-Estos son James y Albus Potter, amigos de mis padres. Quiero decir… que sus padres son amigos de mis padres. -El juego estaba en pausa, y los hermanos Potter se habían levantado para saludarle, aunque no sabían muy bien si tenderle la mano o no. "Como lo hagan se las reviento". Lo más raro de todo es que parecían curiosos cuando le miraban, como si fuese una especie en extinción o algo.

A lo largo de las dos partidas que echaron antes de que los hermanos desistiesen definitivamente, Jake no dejó de acordarse en todo momento de Scorpius. Había algo parecido en ellos. Como si fuesen de otro mundo. Es decir, ¿qué niño de diez años que se precie no sabe jugar a videojuegos? Se apostaría a su madre a que Malfoy tampoco sabía.

A media mañana, a la hora de la merienda, cuando Jake le comentó a Derek que la carta desaparecida por fin había aparecido, los hermanos Potter preguntaron educadamente que qué era eso de los Pokémon. Bueno, se lo preguntaron a Derek, no a Jake. Su amigo empezó a contar torpemente lo que eran. ¡Cómo resumir en una frase lo que son los Pokémon! Y fue entonces cuando Jake no pudo resistir más.

-Derek, deberías presentarles a tus amigos a Malfoy, son aún más raritos que él. -Y si le han oído, que le oigan. Ya bastante tiene con preocuparse de lo que piensen de él los niños normales como para empezar a preocuparse por los raritos.

-¿Te refieres a Scorpius Malfoy?- Preguntó James de repente muy interesado.

Derek intentó tomar nerviosamente el mando de la conversación y les dijo a los Potter, en voz de advertencia, que – seguramente se trata de OTRO Malfoy porque el Malfoy que nosotros conocemos se acaba de mudar a Londres.

Jake, que conocía a su amigo desde que nació, se dio cuenta que ahí pasaba algo, y decidió seguir con la conversación, costase lo que costase. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuantos Scorpius existirían en Inglaterra?

-Sí, ese mismo. Es un niño super rubio, sus padres son millonarios y si te descuidas te miran con cara de asco, los muy idiotas. ¿Entonces le conocéis no?

Pero la conversación se acabó allí, porque los padres de Derek irrumpieron en la sala bastante agobiados, como si les fuese la vida en acabar con esa conversación, y pusieron excusas poco convincentes sobre por qué era hora de que Jake se volviese a casa.

...

-Jake, por lo que más quieras, no me lo paso mejor con ellos que contigo. Nuestros padres son muy amigos, y cuando vienen de visita me toca quedarme con ellos. Vamos, ¿es que no les has visto? Más paletos y no nacen…- Eso último animó bastante a Jake. Eran unos paletos, definitivamente. Hoy mismo la familia Potter se había hecho acompañar por los padres de Derek para visitar los museos más importantes de la ciudad. Parecían especialmente interesados en las obras "egipciológicas" del British Museum, como el propio Albus las había llamado.

-De acuerdo, te creo. Pero es que me dio la sensación de que les conoces mejor de lo que quieres que yo crea, tío. -Se encontraban tirados en el césped de la casa de Derek, aprovechando que estaban solos. Hacía ya una semana desde que los Potter se habían instalado en Londres, donde tenían su segunda residencia. Desde entonces, era normal encontrarlos pululando por la casa de los Hammill, siempre atentos a los movimientos de Jake, como si su mera presencia les pusiese nerviosos.

-Mira, lo que pasó el otro día fue raro. Es mucha casualidad que conozcan a los Malfoy, y más teniendo en cuenta que se acaban de trasladar desde Francia, pero es solo una casualidad, te lo juro. -Derek, siempre tan sereno, parecía sincero. Jake le creyó, posiblemente porque, entre todas las personas cercanas a él, Derek era el único en el que siempre había podido confiar. Ciegamente.

En ese mismo instante la puerta de entrada de la casa se cerró, y los Hammill y los Potter entraron en la vivienda charlando animadamente.

-Nunca antes habíamos visto un museo muggle. Supusimos que, si a los críos no les interesan los mágicos, no les interesarían estos.- Las palabras de la señora Potter se interrumpieron ante el codazo que le dio su marido. Habían visto a Jake y Derek caminar hacia ellos para recibirlos.

-Quizás es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo apresuradamente el señor Potter. Nos vemos mañana para… bueno, ya sabéis.- Y sin más, cogieron de la mano a sus hijos, a Albus y a Lily, la pequeña, pues James solo se había quedado en Londres dos días, y salieron de la casa.

El ambiente se volvió de lo más incómodo. Jake lo había oído, y mientras lo escuchaba, había sentido muchísima confusión. Estaba claro que hablaban de un tema que él no controlaba, como cuando sus padres comentaban el telediario sin explicarle absolutamente nada. Que existiesen museos mágicos, es decir, museos de magia, parecía razonable, y luego estaba esa palabra que no había entendido, muggle, que desarticulaba cualquier teoría que él pudiese formar acerca del significado oculto de aquel comentario. Lo que realmente le pareció a Jake raro fue el comportamiento de esas dos familias al conocer que les había escuchado. Todo eso lo pensó tranquilamente en su habitación cuando hubo vuelto, porque en aquel momento, solo tuvo pensamientos para salir lo más rápido que pudo de esa casa. Esa gente, y su propio mejor amigo incluido, escondían algo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

El verano en Inglaterra suele ser suave, pero la última semana de junio parecía no haberse enterado de que "ya es verano, joder, por qué no deja de llover de una maldita vez". Se trataba del penúltimo día de clase, y Jake se encontraba resguardado en la entrada al colegio, muy enfadado, "no, cabreado, estoy cabreado", porque no se pudiese jugar al futbol en el recreo por culpa de la lluvia. Junto a él se encontraban John Klein y Thomas Davies, los amigos a los que Jake recurría cuando Derek estaba de viaje, o, por la razón que sea, no estaba disponible. Derek, en efecto, no volvería más al colegio ese curso, porque al parecer la familia entera estaba en unas vacaciones de dos semanas en los Estados Unidos con los Potter, visitando el pueblo donde había nacido el padre de Derek.

Antes de marcharse, Derek había corrido hasta la casa de Jake, esperando que la promesa de dos semanas separados sirviese para que Jake le volviese a hablar, pero solo consiguió un montón de gruñidos seguidos de una larga serie de insultos, ya que "si vas a seguir mintiendo, al menos cierra la puta boca". Y, tras una llamada desesperada a casa de Jake cuando hubo aterrizado, se acabó la gran historia de amistad entre Jake y Derek.

-Si mi padre nos dejase usar su taller, allí podríamos jugar al futbol esta tarde, con mis hermanos ya seríamos tres contra tres- estaba comentando Thomas. Jake nunca se había cuestionado si ese chico tenía o no hermanos.

Lo que estaba claro es que los Hammill y los Potter escondían algo. Solo había que descubrir qué. Si Jake hubiese sido más listo, habría podido sonsacarle algo a su amigo fingiendo no estar enfadado, pero era demasiado tarde. También podría ponerle como condición para su amistad que le contase la verdad. No, Jake sabía que por muy sincero que fuese Derek, a veces hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden contar.

-Con mis hermanas seríamos cuatro contra cuatro- Decía John emocionado.

-No no, chicas no- Ese era Thomas.

Jake sabía que su madre guardaba una llave de la casa de los Hammill. Además, durante estas dos semanas tendría que usarla para regar las plantas y darle de comer al gato. Quizás, si se ponía muy pesado, su madre le dejaría acompañarle y tendría ocasión de investigar algo. Incluso podría alegar haberse dejado algún videojuego en la habitación de Derek y su madre le dejaría ir solo.

-Jake- le decía alguien.

Entre todos los niños afinados en esa gran sala sufriendo por la lluvia, los aficionados al fútbol eran los que lo estaban pasando peor. Como de costumbre, los chicos se habían sentado todos más o menos juntos y las chicas, a lo suyo, se dedicaban a hacer pulseritas, o lo que quiera que hagan las chicas. Bueno, no todas, había algunas a las que les gustaba el futbol. Jake llevaba varios minutos mirándolas poner las perlitas en los alambres, todas ellas muy concentradas, mientras divagaba sobre como entrar en la casa de los Hammill.

-Jake- John acompañó su requerimiento de atención con un empujón, que sacó a Jake de las nubes.

-Qué, joder.

-Que qué piensas tú- le insistía John.

-Sobre qué.

-Tío, sobre las hermanas de John- Thomas se habría enfadado, pero parecía demasiado necesitado de obtener una respuesta de Jake.

No todos los chicos estaban sentados juntos. Scorpius, es decir, ese estúpido cara culo de Malfoy, se encontraba de pie en la otra punta de la habitación, tan serio como de costumbre. Curiosamente, llevaba como diez minutos mirándole.

\- Que están buenísimas, qué quieres que piense. - La respuesta no pareció satisfacer a ninguno de sus dos amigos. "Posiblemente no discutiesen sobre si están buenas o no, qué más da". No les dio tiempo a corregirle, porque a Jake le había venido una idea. "Si los Potter conocían a Malfoy, es que Malfoy está en el ajo. Es tan raro como ellos, al fin y al cabo".

Se levantó del suelo y caminó, todo lo elegantemente que pudo, pues hay que mostrarse elegantes ante los enemigos, hasta llegar a la esquina que ocupaba Malfoy.

-Qué putada que llueva…- Jake necesitaba respuestas de Malfoy, así que necesitaba ser amable con él. "Quizás debería empezar preguntándole sobre su familia. No, se ofendería el muy imbécil, bueno, yo me ofendería". Como Malfoy, aunque le mirase, no respondía, Jake se vio obligado a decir algo más. -Lo digo porque no se puede jugar al futbol- Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, y tú por qué no te sientas en el suelo, como todo el puto mundo. - A ojos de Jake, Jake seguía siendo amable. Y además la pregunta surgió el efecto esperado. Scorpius, es decir, ese fraude de ser humano que era Malfoy, todavía serio, se iba a dignar a responder.

-Porque el suelo está mugriento, es obvio. – Y, ante la incomprensión de Jake- Sucio, que el suelo está sucio, o es que esa palabra tampoco la entiendes. - Lo dijo con la satisfacción que da ganar al adversario con palabras y no con golpes o insultos.

-Últimamente hay muchas palabras que no entiendo, pero mugriento sí que sé lo que significa. Lo que no entiendo es qué más da que el suelo este sucio, siéntate igual tío. – Y Malfoy, que siempre hacía lo que no se esperaba de él, se sentó en el suelo, ligeramente incómodo y cuidándose de tocarlo solo con la ropa.

\- Y qué es lo que no entiendes. Tiene que ser importante para que hayas venido a hablar conmigo de eso. – No parecía razonable seguir por ese camino, no había que mostrar demasiada debilidad.

\- Sé que conoces a mi amigo Derek.

-Me toca aguantarlo cada día en clase, como me toca aguantarte a ti. - Malfoy dijo todo eso con una sonrisa.

-Me refiero a que le conoces de antes, osea, tu familia y su familia, os conocéis- Era demasiado arriesgar, pero había algo que le decía a Jake que no se estaba equivocando del todo.

-¿Qué sabes?- La de Scorpius era una pregunta, pero en realidad, era una exigencia. Jake había conseguido sacar a Malfoy de esa burbuja de indiferencia que le acompañaba a todas partes, ahora había que darle el golpe de gracia.

\- Todo. – Esa palabra surgió el efecto esperado, pero solo durante unos segundos. Malfoy parecía estar dándose cuenta del farol, era necesario llenar la mentira de detalles. – Por ejemplo, sé de vuestra relación con los Potter.

-Yo no conozco a los Potter, me dan asco, tanto como los Hammill. No sé qué quieres de mí, pero no voy a hablarte de esos desgraciados sangre sucia.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo sonó, y todos los niños del colegio de primaria se dirigieron lentamente hacia sus clases. Jake no tuvo más remedio que cortar la conversación e imitarles. El tema de conversación parecía uno solo: en dos días toda esta mierda se acaba.

La señorita Mary, la profesora de plástica, les había puesto a trabajar en grupos. Era demasiado tarde para dar nueva materia, así que cada grupo podía hacer lo que quisiese. Bueno, lo que sea mientras refleje la importancia de la amistad. Jake prefería no decir en voz alta lo extremadamente imbécil que había sonado aquello mientras la profesora lo explicaba.

-¿Te pones con nosotros Jake?- decía John todo esperanzado. Jake, por su parte, no apartaba la vista de Scorpius, que parecía a punto de aceptar la invitación de una niña a sentarse con ella y sus amigas, pero también daba la sensación de que lo hacía más resignado que interesado.

Sin responder a su compañero, cruzó el aula como una bala y se acercó a Sarah, la chica en cuestión.

Malf… es decir, mi amigo Scorpius se pone conmigo. - Agarró, ante sorpresa de este, el brazo del chico. -Vamos a dibujar cómo nuestro amor por los Pokémon nos ha unido. - Aquello lo añadió en tono sarcástico, para que las chicas no creyesen cosas raras y para que Malfoy no creyese que ahora, de repente, son amigos, porque no lo son. Malfoy, en cuanto consiguió librarse de la mano de Jake que todavía le apretaba el brazo, no se opuso a ponerse con él.

-Escucha -Empezó Jake en voz baja mientras se sentaban en un extremo del aula y ambos cogían la cartulina que les entregaba la profesora. -Te doy todos mis Pokémon a cambio de una pista. Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que esconde Derek, y sé que está conectado con los Potter… y posiblemente contigo.

\- Ya tengo muchos Pokémon, y puedo tener todos los que quiera, te recuerdo que mis padres son millonarios. -Siempre tan presumido, el imbécil de Malfoy. -Pero te daré una pista igualmente, me encanta verte tan desesperado. -Se levantó para coger algo en su mochila, y volvió con su mazo de cartas. Para cuando se puso a rebuscar en ellas, Jake ya tenía claro qué iba a sacar. El Latios desaparecido.

-Puedes quedártela. -Continuó Malfoy regocijándose en el desconcierto de Jake. Colocó la carta enfrente de él y tuvo el cuidado de darle la vuelta, para que viese la inconfundible marca a la que Jake se había referido -Quería un legendario y no me salía ninguno. No estoy acostumbrado a querer algo y no conseguirlo. No lo hice a propósito, esas cosas a veces pasan.

La cabeza de Jake iba a mil por hora. La carta había aparecido, pero gracias a su paso por la lavadora había quedado inconfundible. Claramente, la que se había quedado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones había sido otra. Mientras pensaba todo eso, se dedicó a garabatear en la cartulina. La mirada de la señorita Mary nunca descansaba.

\- ¿Me la robaste?- La voz curiosa de Jake, libre de todo enfado, sorprendió a Scorpius.

-No exactamente, es complicado. Esas cosas a veces pasan. ¿A ti nunca te ha pasado?

-Cómo quieres que te responda si no me quieres contar qué es lo que pasa a veces. -Jake sentía que, si seguía presionando, quizás Scorpius acabase contando algo.

\- ¿Es que no te ha llegado la carta?

\- ¿La carta? ¿En qué puto siglo estamos? ¿Es que te mandas cartitas de amor Malfoy? ¿Se las mandas a los Potter? - Vale, la había cagado pero bien. "Qué te costaba decir: pues claro que me ha llegado, subnormal. A ver ahora como salgo de esta".

El ambiente se volvió incómodo. Malfoy estaba visiblemente afectado, pero no por el comentario de Jake. Daba la sensación de que le preocupaba haber hablado de más.

\- ¿Malfoy, a qué carta de refieres?- Pero Scorpius posó la vista en la cartulina y se puso a dibujar. No contestó a ninguna de las preguntas de Jake.

Volver a entrarle a Malfoy después de la metedura de pata del penúltimo día de clase, parecía cuanto menos arriesgado. Entre tanto, las clases se habían acabado, y el verano anunciaba ser muy aburrido sin la compañía de su mejor amigo. Para cuando la voz de su madre le llamó a desayunar, Jake llevaba ya dos horas levantado jugando a la nueva consola de Nintendo a escondidas en su habitación. Bueno, no iba a ser un verano del todo aburrido si podía jugar a videojuegos. Diez minutos más tarde, su padre llamó a la puerta de su habitación, recordándole que estaba a punto de enfadar a su madre y Jake decidió que no se podía alargar más la espera. Guardó la consola y se dirigió al comedor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy cielo?- Le preguntó su madre mientras le acercaba un bol de leche para que se sirviese cereales. Su padre, Joseph Green, se encontraba friendo lo huevos y el bacon en la cocina con algo de prisa. Su trabajo en el hospital no entendía de vacaciones.

-Saldré con algunos del cole en un rato. Thomas y John han reunido a gente para jugar al futbol. -Mientras empezaba con los cereales, su padre le ofreció bacon con un gesto -No, no tengo demasiada hambre.

-¿Has hablado con Derek desde que se fue a Estados Unidos?- dijo su padre. Sus padres no sabían de que la amistad entre su hijo y su mejor amigo pasaba por malos momentos. Incluso pensarían que su cabreo, más severo de lo habitual, se debería precisamente a la ausencia de Derek.

-Llamó a casa la tarde que se fue, pero tuve que colgar porque… osea colgó él. -Jake había colgado en cuanto comprobó que el que llamaba era su amigo.

-Cariño, te habrá llamado al día siguiente, el vuelo a Estados Unidos durará más de diez horas. – Su madre le estaba sirviendo bacon y huevos aun sabiendo que no tenía hambre.

-No, me llamó esa tarde. Bueno, me voy.

Jake se dirigió al vestíbulo para ponerse las deportivas y cogió la pelota de futbol que guardaba en el armario del recibidor, para no tener que subir siempre a por ella a su habitación. Thomas tendría una, sin duda, pero a Jake le gustaba botarla por el camino, y prefería tener la opción de entrenar solo un rato si se cansaba de la compañía de sus compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, él es con diferencia el mejor de todos los de su clase.

Nada más empezó a caminar hacia el parque se topó con la casa de Derek. La tentación de entrar a echar un vistazo le abordaba cada vez que pasaba por ella y ese día parecía el indicado. No había nadie por la calle, tenía una coartada para estar fuera de casa y los Hammill tardarían varios días en volver.

Como si la decisión se hubiese tomado hace siglos, corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, dejó el balón de futbol detrás de un seto para que no se viese y comenzó sus artimañas para conseguir abrir la ventana del salón. Estaba bien cerrada desde dentro, así que empezó a intentar forzar las otras y vio que la ventana del pasillo del piso superior estaba entreabierta. Se puso a trepar como buenamente pudo. Después de tantos años sin intentar controlarla, la hiedra había empezado a cubrir parte de ese muro y parecía lo suficientemente sustentante para el peso de un niño de diez años.

Jake necesitó de todo su ingenio para conseguir abrir un poco más la ventana, que también estaba atrancada por dentro. No hizo falta abrirla del todo para que consiguiese pasar. La casa se encontraba en penumbra porque los Hammill habían cerrado todas las cortinas para que su pobre gato no sufriese demasiado por el calor. A Jake no le hacía falta ver más que eso. Con la destreza de alguien que lleva toda la vida moviéndose por esa casa, encontró el manillar de la puerta de la habitación de Derek y consiguió entrar en la habitación. Abrió ligeramente las cortinas para que entrase algo de luz y comenzó a buscar pistas, lo que fuese que pudiese aclarar algo.

El escritorio estaba lleno de cosas, como siempre. Estaba el álbum de cromos de Pokémon, junto a los álbumes de cromos de años anteriores. Los últimos deberes sin hacer estaban en el centro de la mesa, con un palo viejo haciendo de marcapáginas. Algunas revistas de videojuegos, deportes, e incluso una de chicas con coches, se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas en un montón cerca de la lamparita de noche. La curiosidad le pudo y cogió la de chicas y coches, la última del montón y la única que sobresalía un poco. Tuvo que colocar la mano encima del montón para evitar que se cayesen y cuando la hubo sacado se sentó un rato en la cama a ojearla.

"No, Jake, ahora no. Hay que buscar pistas". Así que puso la revista encima del montón, con la intención de acordarse luego y llevársela a casa, y no pudo evitar fijarse en que algo se había caído, posiblemente mientras sacaba la revista. Se trataba de otra revista en cuya portada aparecía una mujer sentada sobre una escoba, aparentemente volando. Sonreía al mirar una pelotita dorada que enseñaba con la mano derecha. Al principio fue una sensación, pero tras un minuto de cuidadosa observación, Jake estuvo completamente seguro de que la imagen se movía. En la portada ponía en fina letra dorada:

 _ **La magia del Quidditch**_

 _Revista semanal, precio fijo de 2 knuts por ejemplar_

 _Veinte razones por las que jugar al Quidditch rejuvenece. Página 2_

 _Especial acerca de las cualidades de la saliva de dragón para las escobas más delicadas. Página 12_

 _Entrevista a Johanna Slipton, la nueva buscadora de las Cometas Rojas, el equipo que está revolucionando el mundo mágico. Página 18._

 _El mundo mágico_. Jake abrió la revista. Iba a leerse todos esos jodidos artículos hasta saber más cosas acerca de ese mundo "y hasta asegurarme de que no es una puta broma pesada". Sin embargo, nada más abrir la revista, algo cayó de su interior. Se trataba de un sobre con un sello rojo en el centro. Del otro lado, en letra escarlata, se encontraban escritos todos los datos de la dirección de Derek, incluso la habitación en la que dormía. Jake sacó de su interior varias hojas y comenzó a leer la primera de ellas:

 _Estimado Sr. Hammill_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Dedalus Hemsley_

 _Subdirector_

Diez minutos después, las preguntas eran infinitas. Jake no dejaba de darle vueltas a toda la información que había encontrado en la habitación de Derek. La revista "La magia de Quidditch" y la carta de ese colegio de magia, posiblemente la misma carta a la que se había referido Malfoy, habían sido tan reveladoras que ni siquiera había continuado rebuscando entre las cosas de su ya más que sospechoso amigo. La carta la había dejado debajo del montón de revistas y la revista de Quidditch se la había llevado. Antes de entrar al parque, del que ya se oían los gritos de sus compañeros jugando, decidió sentarse detrás de una valla a leer un poco la revista. Tenía demasiada curiosidad como para esperar a que dejasen de jugar para irse a comer.

Todo en aquella revista confirmaba la existencia de ese mundo. Incluso después de leer varias páginas descubrió el significado de esa palabra, _muggle_ , que tanto le había extrañado. Era la palabra que utilizaban para referirse a la gente como él, que no pertenecía al mundo mágico. Y, la verdad sea dicha, "esos cabrones nos tienen en peor consideración que a los perros". En la página 24, Johanna Slipton comentaba lo importante que es mantenerse en forma día a día: "Un día oí que los muggles utilizan ciertos artefactos con los que puedes hacer deporte sin salir de casa. Me llamaron especialmente la atención las máquinas de fermorales y las de una cosa a la que llaman fitmess. La verdad, que astutos son estos muggles cunado quieren. Algún día me gustaría conocer a alguno de ellos, he oído que son gente muy hospitalaria". Ridículo.

-¿Vienes a jugar? – Malfoy se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia él. No se le pasaba nada.

-Sí, ahora voy – Dijo Jake intentando esconder sin éxito la revista tras su espalda. Fue una mala táctica, porque Scorpius vio que pretendía esconder algo, y le bastó una rápida mirada para saber qué era.

-¿La magia del Quidditch? Pensaba… pensaba que tú no… ¿te llegó la carta? - Parecía nervioso. Detrás de él se acercaba un hombre alto y con el pelo aún más rubio que Scorpius. Lo llevaba bastante largo, casi le llegaba a los hombros. Solo podía ser su padre.

-Scorp, no me habías dicho que Hammill no es el único de los nuestros que hay en tu clase. -Tenía una gran sonrisa, perecía realmente contento de ver a Jake junto a su hijo. -Soy Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius.

-Yo soy… Jake Green. Encantado. -Cambió de mano la revista y estrechó su mano. El señor Malfoy parecía algo confuso.

-Os dejo jugar tranquilos. Te vengo a buscar en dos horas. – Tocó discretamente el hombro de su hijo y miró con interés a Jake, siempre sonriendo. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, los dos niños se volvieron a mirar.

La mirada de los ojos grises de Scorpius era del todo contraria a la de su padre. Había enfado, y también, sobre todo, incomprensión.

-Te llegó la carta o no. -Resultaba curioso. En las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido, Scorpius siempre se había mostrado moldeable, con menos carácter del que cabría esperar para alguien de su reputación. Pero aquella mañana, su mirada era más directa y penetrante de lo que Jake habría podido ni siquiera imaginar. No era una mirada ante la que se pudiese mentir.

\- No. Esto lo he sacado de la habitación de Derek. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. -Eso último, sin saber muy bien porqué, lo dijo mirando al suelo.

-Entonces, ¿qué sabes?

-Sé que hay un mundo mágico en el que jugáis a un deporte hiper complicado, pero muy chulo. Definitivamente muy chulo. Y que tenéis dragones, o al menos su saliva… Sé que a la gente como yo nos llamáis muggles y que no soléis juntaros con nosotros. También sé que tenéis un colegio de magia, y – eso último era bastante doloroso de decir en voz alta- y que Derek irá allí el año que viene. – Scorpius oyó todo aquello con tranquilidad y la seriedad que pedía la situación. El enfado que Jake había notado al principio, se estaba esfumando.

-¿Por qué dices que tú eres un muggle? -Inquirió Scorpius.

-He oído que nos llamáis así. ¿Lo he pronunciado mal?

\- No, no es eso. Mira, algunos sangre lim.. algunos de nosotros sabemos identificar a los que son magos de los que no. Yo apenas lo noto, mi padre dice que desarrollaré esa habilidad cuando vaya a Hogwarts y comience mis estudios, pero si mi padre te ha reconocido, es que lo eres. Sin lugar a duda. Piénsalo, para cuando él llegó tú ya habías escondido la revista. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber si no?

A Jake se le habrían ocurrido diez razones para explicar aquello antes de pensar que ese hombre tenía un sexto sentido para identificar a los magos. Además, se le pasaba por alto algo muy obvio.

-Cuando te dije que no sabía a qué carta te referías, pensaste que te estabas equivocando y que yo no era mago. Así que supongo que esa carta para ir a ese colegio raro les llega a todos los magos de nuestra edad. Pero a mí no me ha llegado. Así que no lo soy. -Aquello pareció confundir a su extraño compañero de clase.

-Puede que todavía no te haya llegado. Todavía estamos en junio, y muchas veces las lechuzas se extravían. Piensa que mandan varios centenares en estas fechas.

-¿Mandan lechuzas? Os escribís cartas y os comunicáis con lechuzas y encima os atrevéis a decir que los raros somos nosotros…

La conversación no pudo continuar. Thomas se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos. En los dos segundos que tardó en llegar, Jake sintió alivio de que a Scorpius no pareciese haberle molestado su último comentario.

-¿Venís? Mi hermano Mike te ha escogido como delantero, Jake. Y ahora se está peleando con John para conseguir a Scorpius. -Thomas no pareció notar que acababa de interrumpir una conversación importante y se dedicó a arrastrar a Jake del brazo hasta el descampado donde jugaban. Como con Scorpius no tenía tanta confianza, "bueno, nadie tiene tanta confianza con Malfoy", se dedicó a pedirle otra vez que fuese.

El partido empezó. Eran cuatro contra tres, pero el equipo más pequeño, formado por Mike, Jake y Scorpius, tenía todas las de ganar. Sin embargo, nada más empezaron, Jake demostró que ese no era su día, y no solo no metió ningún gol, sino que parecía no preocuparle en absoluto. Al final acabaron siete a dos, pero esos dos los había metido Scorpius jugando de defensa, no Jake.

-Solías jugar mejor en el cole- Scorpius, completamente acalorado por el esfuerzo del partido, dijo aquello como si se tratase de un comentario curioso. Nada que ver con las miradas asesinas de Mike desde la portería.

-¿Como jugarías tú después de descubrir que hay un mundo paralelo en el que la magia existe? -Scorpius le agarró por el hombro y le hizo una señal para que bajase el tono.

-Es mejor que no digas esas cosas en voz alta. - Seguía mirando algo nervioso a su alrededor- ¿Tienes tiempo esta tarde? Intentaremos comprobar si realmente eres… ya sabes.

-¿Por qué no ahora? -Jake no sabía bien cómo iba a poder esperar a la tarde para saber algo tan fundamental como eso.

-Mi padre me espera. En mi casa nos gusta respetar las costumbres familiares. Y las comidas y las cenas son sagradas. -Lo dijo totalmente en serio. -¿Podemos vernos aquí mismo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Tres horas después, Jake se encontraba corriendo para llegar lo antes posible al descampado donde había quedado con Scorpius. Había dedicado la hora que le había sobrado después de comer para releer de nuevo la revista, que llevaba bien sujeta con los pantalones. Definitivamente era su bien más preciado.

Scorpius, siempre tan puntual, llegó siete interminables minutos después que Jake. Como no sabían muy bien como saludarse, no lo hicieron. No era la amistad lo que había propiciado ese encuentro. En realidad, en lo que a Jake respecta, "nosotros somos tan poco amigos como antes, y no se hable más". Había algunos chicos de unos trece o catorce años jugando con una pelota en el descampado, así que salieron y encontraron, tras unos pocos árboles y matorrales que había en la parte más alejada de la carretera, un sitio donde parecía poco probable que les viese nadie.

-¿Y cómo vamos a saber si soy.. como tú?- Susurró Jake mientras se sentaban el uno frente al otro apoyándose en dos de los árboles que formaban aquél recoveco.

Scorpius se tomó un tiempo para contestar- Normalmente los niños magos dan señales de que lo son en los primeros años de edad. Si a los once años no has dado señales, lo más probable es que seas un squib… osea alguien que vive en el mundo mágico pero que no tiene magia. -Eso último, sin saber bien por qué, no le gustó demasiado a Jake.

-¿Pero yo no he dado señales no?

-Eso yo no lo sé. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo inexplicable? O simplemente, ¿han pasado cosas a tu alrededor que no se podrían explicar salvo con magia?

-Lo más raro que me ha pasado fue cuando vi mi latios en tu mazo de cartas. Y eso era cosa tuya, no mía, así que…-Scorpius le escuchó atentamente y luego empezó a sacar algo de su bolsillo. Un palo de unos treinta centímetros y de aspecto bastante viejo. A Jake le resultó extrañamente familiar.

-Si eres un mago, esto nos lo dirá. Se supone que no puedo usar una hasta que vaya a Hogwarts, pero mis padres esconden varitas por toda la mansión por si nos atacasen. -Había una cierta mirada de rencor en los ojos de Scorpius mientras dijo eso- He cogido una prestada. No se ningún hechizo, pero si la agito salen chispas, ¿ves? -E inmediatamente agitó la varita. Unas pocas chispas de color verdoso salieron de la punta. Scorpius no pareció suficientemente contento con el resultado, así que volvió a agitarla varias veces hasta que por fin salieron muchas de una sola vez e iluminaron aquel recoveco donde se habían escondido. -Ahora tú- Dijo al final, pasándole con cuidado aquél extraño palo que había resultado ser una varita.

Jake la miró atentamente y luego la cogió con el cuidado con el que se cogen las cosas de cristal que además cuestan mucho dinero. La varita desprendía un suave calor, como si estuviese viva. No era muy evidente, pero ahí estaba, y era reconfortante. Era como si de repente, Jake se sintiese en contacto con la magia.

\- ¡Agítala!- Volvió a decir Scorpius. Jake sentía un miedo terrorífico de agitarla y que no sucediese nada, y Scorpius lo sabía, así que esperó varios segundos antes de volver a insistir.

No llegó a hacerlo. Un hombre apareció de la nada y le quitó la varita a Jake. Una mujer agarró de repente a Jake por la muñeca y le obligó a levantarse. Él mismo pudo ver como otra mujer hacía lo mismo con Scorpius. El hombre le hablaba únicamente a Scorpius.

-Debo llevarte a la oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la magia, por haber incumplido el decreto para la razonable restricción de la brujería en los menores de edad, que de seguro conocías cuando robaste esa varita. ¡Y además has roto el estatuto internacional del secreto mágico con ese muggle de ahí!- Señalaba a Jake, pero seguía sin mirarle.

-Al final van a tener razón los que dicen que estábamos mucho más tranquilos sin los Malfoy husmeando por aquí. Solo sabéis traer problemas. - añadió la mujer que sujetaba a Scorpius. Un insulto así contra su familia habría hecho explotar a Jake, pero Scorpius parecía no haberlo oído. El curioso muchacho rubio estaba algo acalorado por la situación, pero mantenía la calma.

-Atabraquium- susurró la mujer que sujetaba a Jake. De repente, sintió como si unas cuerdas se hubiesen atado fuertemente en sus muñecas. No daba la sensación de que fuesen reales. Es más, Jake habría aposado cualquier cosa a que eran invisibles. Quien iba a decir que al final la magia existía. Scorpius parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo en sus muñecas, porque en ese mismo instante se empezó a contorsionar como si pretendiese acomodarse mejor las manos y paró cuando encontró la mirada asustada de Jake.

Los tres magos se dieron prisa en recogerles y hacerles caminar hasta el descampado. Nada más hubieron salido del recoveco donde les habían detenido, pasaron por delante del grupo de chicos que estaban jugando con un balón, pero ellos no dieron señal alguna de haber visto la extraña escena que ocurría delante de sus narices.

-¿Pueden vernos?- le susurró Jake a Scorpius cuando les hubieron pasado. Scorpius no parecía preocupado por ese insulso detalle y, haciendo uso de aquella horrible manía "que solo un niñato malcriado puede tener", ni le contestó ni le miró.

En todo caso, se trataba de una escena digna de ver, y Jake habría apreciado la ironía si no hubiese estado tan asustado. El hombre, que caminaba delante, iba vestido con un traje largo color púrpura y usaba unos zapatos marrones puntiagudos. Llevaba algo parecido a una corbata, pero se la echaba por detrás del hombro como si le molestase. Susurraba cosas extrañas para sí mismo, frases como "malditos Malfoy, solo Merlín sabe cuánto trabajo dan" o "no me extraña que los muggles estén tan amargados con estas cintas atadas al cuello".

Llegando ya a la carretera, se empezó a oír un gran estruendo proveniente de los cláxones de los coches. No era normal que hubiese atasco por aquella zona, pero a estas alturas ya nada podía sorprender a Jake.

-Qué ruidosos son estos muggles- La mujer que sujetaba a Jake soltó un bufido de desagrado mientras comentaba la situación.

-He oído que a eso lo llaman música. Al perecer lo escuchan mientras se emborrachan en las disquequecas. Ni siquiera los Magos del blues saben hacer tanto ruido…

Una vez se acercaron a la carretera, Jake pudo comprobar que había un coche aparcado en el centro de la calzada que no dejaba pasar a los vehículos que circulaban en ninguna de las dos direcciones. Se estaban dirigiendo hacia él.

-Creo que es su forma de decir que les molesta que hayamos parado el coche ahí… -dijo el hombre mientras revolvía en su bolsillo insistentemente. Luego se giró hacia el coche que hacía más ruido- ¡TENEIS UN DESCAMPADO ENORME PARA PASAR! Por Merlín, que gente más cuadriculada. - Consiguió sacar las llaves de coche cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente y, con una concentración infinita, pulsó el botón que lo encendía a distancia.

-No te preocupes, mi padre arreglará todo esto- le dijo Scorpius a Jake mientras se encontraban sentados en una pequeña salita de espera de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia. - Se creen importantes porque ganaron la guerra, pero la mayoría son aún más farsantes que los que la perdimos. -Eso último lo dijo en un tono de voz más alto, esperando que el hombre que vigilaba en la puerta le oyese. Si lo hizo, no dio señales de ello.

Llegar hasta ese sitio no había sido fácil. El hombre que les había detenido había conducido "siempre que a ese suicidio se le pueda llamar conducir" hasta el centro de Londres. Allí, dejando otra vez el coche en el centro de la carretera, se habían apretado por grupos en una cabina telefónica roja, de esas en las que los turistas se suelen hacer fotos. Todo lo que había pasado desde aquel momento no se podía explicar salvo con magia. El interior de la cabina había empezado a bajar como si se tratase de un ascensor y les había dejado en una sala enorme, decorada con una gran fuente central y varias esculturas doradas. Las paredes estaban totalmente recubiertas de fotografías y de carteles y centenares de personas vestidas con túnicas largas corrían de un sitio a otro haciendo toda clase de cosas. Daba la sensación de que la mitad de las cosas que había en aquel lugar levitaban por sí mismas.

-¿La guerra? ¿Algo así como en El Señor de los Anillos? - Jake se alegró de que Scorpius por fin le hubiese hablado.

-¡Qué tiene que ver un fabricante de anillos en esto! Da igual, lo importante es que mi padre va a venir a arreglarlo, ¡y se os va a caer la cara de vergüenza, estiércol de hipogrifo! - El hombre que guardaba la puerta siguió sin inmutarse.

Como si se le hubiese convocado en ese mismo instante, el señor Malfoy entró en la salita de espera acompañado del hombre que les había detenido. Iba vestido con una túnica negra que se alargaba prácticamente hasta los zapatos. Por encima vestía una capa, negra por fuera y verde esmeralda por dentro. Nada que ver con la ropa con la que Jake le había visto ese mismo día. Nada más hubieron entrado, la tensión que se generó entre él y los dos hombres resultó insoportable. Daba la sensación de que se conocían bastante bien pero se cuidaban de no mirarse en ningún momento y actuaban como si aquello fuese lo más difícil que les hubiera tocado hacer en toda su vida.

-¿Dónde está la varita? – inquirió el señor Malfoy sin apartar la mirada de su hijo.

-La Oficina de Aurores ha confiscado la varita hasta que se hagan las verificaciones pertinentes. Necesitamos saber si su hijo encantó de algún modo al muggle- respondió el hombre que les había detenido.

-Wright, a diferencia de los de otros, mi hijo no va por ahí encantando a muggles. Sólo se estaba divirtiendo con su amigo. No creo que robarle una varita a su padre sea un delito que merezca tantas molestias por vuestra parte. - respondió el señor Malfoy con ironía.

-Como te decía, Malfoy, sí que lo es en el momento en que se implica a un muggle.- la voz del señor Wright no era tan firme como la del señor Malfoy- en todo caso puedes llevarte a tu hijo. Hemos trasladado el expediente a la Oficina de Aurores y ellos decidirán si es necesario llevarlo a juicio o no.

-¿Y el otro muchacho? ¿Lo vais a retener aquí? - dijo el señor Malfoy mirándole preocupado. Parecía que realmente le tenía afecto.

-Estamos esperando a que se libere algún especialista que se pueda hacer cargo de su desmemorización. -dijo el hombre que vigilaba la puerta mientras les pedía con gestos al señor Mafoy y a Scorpius que se fuesen ya.

\- Espera… ¿Es este el muggle al que os referíais?-

-Pensaba que la gente como tú los huele a kilómetros. – respondió Wright- Lárgate de una vez, Malfoy. No tenemos todo el día.

El señor Malfoy se acercó a Jake y le observó cuidadosamente. Levantó una mano y le tocó ligeramente la barbilla - ¿Estáis seguros?

-Tan seguros como de que nos haremos nosotros mismos un encantamiento desmemorizador como tengamos que seguir viéndote. Fuera.

El señor Malfoy continuó observándole unos segundos más y luego cogió a su hijo por el hombro y ambos, no sin cierta resistencia por parte de Scorpius, salieron de la habitación.

Wright se volvió a sentar en la silla que se había colocado cerca de la puerta y así esperaron una media hora más. Jake decidió que si ese imbécil no se dignaba a mirarle, al menos él no le iba a quitar los ojos de encima, y observó con orgullo como esa táctica producía síntomas de nerviosismo en el mago ese de mierda.

Un hombre bastante más joven entró al final en la sala, respirando agitadamente.

-Resulta que los padres han denunciado su desaparición. Hay que darse prisa o la policía muggle podría querer investigar cuando le encuentren.

-La verdad, cómo malcrían a sus hijos. Les pierden de vista un instante y ya piensan que le han raptado. -Eso último le hizo bastante gracia a Jake, porque, en efecto, le habían raptado. Soltó un bufido involuntario y los dos magos se giraron hacia él, como si se hubiesen percatado de que seguía ahí. -Mejor darse prisa, sí. Si el desmemorizador está libre es mejor que vayamos ya.

Las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas se desprendieron y ambos hombres le agarraron, cada uno por un costado, y lo sacaron de la habitación. Después de haber cogido dos extraños ascensores que parecía que se movían libremente por el espacio del lugar donde estaban, llegaron a un pasillo decorado con vidrieras verdes y azules, donde les esperaba una mujer, también vestida con una túnica larga, en este caso roja.

-Agatha, gracias por la celeridad. Resulta que la policía muggle ya le está buscando.

La mujer sonrió a sus dos compañeros. Luego se giró hacia Jake.

-¿Mi nombre es Agatha, cómo te llamas tú?- esperó unos segundos para ver si respondía y, como no lo hacía, siguió hablando- Creo que podemos ser buenos amigos. Vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a pasar a esa habitación de ahí y vamos a llamar a tus padres para que vengan a buscarte. ¿Te parece bien?

Jake sabía de sobra que no les iban a llamar, pero el caso es que esa mujer no daba miedo. En realidad, había sido la primera en ese sitio en dirigirse directamente a él y además parecía que había pena en su mirada. No sabe bien por qué, no es propio de él, pero la idea de entrar en esa habitación le parece bastante buena, muy buena, la verdad.

Entraron solo ellos dos y la mujer le indicó que se sentase en un sofá que había al fondo, rojo también. Cuando se hubo sentado, ella cogió una botellita de un armario que había cerca y pronunció algunas palabras en voz baja. Se la llevó al sofá y le dijo que se tomase todo su contenido para estar más tranquilo cuando sus padres llegasen. Jake, bajo su atenta mirada, lo hizo. Luego la mujer se dirigió a la puerta, todavía abierta, para hablar con los hombres en voz baja, aunque audible.

-Lo normal es que los muggles se desmayen nada más beberlo, aunque si han estado en contacto con la magia bastante tiempo puede tardar más… ¿Que tal tu mujer, Alfred?

-Muy bien, gracias. Está trabajando en una nueva fragancia para hipogrifos domésticos. Los hace más dóciles.

Jake se había tragado el contenido de aquella botellita nada más recibió la orden, pero no se desmayaba. Supuso que sería porque tendría muchas cosas que olvidar, pero el caso es que las recordaba todas perfectamente.

-Está trabajando para rebajar el olor a espárragos incendiarios. Son un fuerte tranquilizante pero claro, no huelen tan bien como otras hortalizas. La verdad, el de mi mujer es un trabajo muy duro…Por supuesto, te mandaremos una botellita cuando consiga el permiso para comercializarlo.

Había pasado como un minuto, y Jake empezaba a ser más consciente de su entorno. Nada más conocer a esa mujer, se había sentido como una marioneta, incapaz de hacer nada que ella no quisiese, pero poco a poco el efecto iba deshaciéndose. Y ya estaba claro que ni iba a olvidar nada ni se iba a desmayar. Era el momento de jugársela, así que fingió que se desmayaba. Quedó un poco sobreactuado, pero no llamó demasiado la atención de los dos magos y la bruja, que seguían hablando sobre lo difícil que es domesticar a esos hipogrifos sin gastase el dinero en un domesticador.

Al rato, acabaron su interesante conversación y la mujer se dirigió hacia Jake, tendido en el sofá. Debió de hacer algo, porque de repente el cuerpo de Jake empezó a flotar. Parecía que le transportaban a alguna parte, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos en ningún momento. En una imagen fugaz, se imaginó a él mismo como parte de todos esos objetos levitantes que tanto le habían llamado la atención un rato antes. Al final, sintió que le apoyaban en el suelo. Parecía que había césped abajo, podría ser el sitio donde lo encontraron con Scorpius y su varita de las narices. Esperó todo lo que pudo quieto y finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos. Era noche cerrada. Intentó fingir que se encontraba desorientado, porque suponía que le estaban observando, y tras unos minutos sujetándose la cabeza como si le doliese mucho, se levantó y echó a andar hacia su casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

La vuelta a casa había sido larga y corta a la vez. Les contó a sus padres que se le había pasado la hora jugando al futbol y ellos le creyeron. Apenas se enfadaron porque habían estado muy preocupados. Además, nunca se enfadaban demasiado con él. Ventajas de ser hijo único.

Al despertarse la mañana siguiente, todos esos extraños sucesos parecieron más un sueño que la realidad. "Si no se lo cuentas a nadie, no tienen por qué saber que no se te borró la memoria, Jake, así que no hagas gilipolleces". Sin duda, guardarlo en secreto parecía lo más sensato, y más cuando la sensación de que le controlaban era constante.

Pero cuando bajó a desayunar la realidad se chocó de bruces con él. El señor Malfoy se encontraba sentado desayunando con sus padres. Vestía muy informal para ser millonario, de forma parecida a como iba en su primer encuentro. Cuando Jake entró en la habitación, el señor Malfoy ya le estaba mirando.

-Cielo, el señor Malfoy se enteró de lo de anoche y ha venido a ver si estabas bien. Al parecer Scorpius y tu estáis muy unidos- la voz de su madre no podía esconder la ilusión de una amistad así.

-Sí, nos llevamos bien, ayer estuvimos jugando. Gracias por interesarse, señor Malfoy.

-De nada, Jake. La verdad, tienes una familia encantadora- le dedicó una sonrisa y se movió con su silla para hacerle un hueco al chico.

-¿A qué se dedica usted, señor Malfoy?- le preguntó el padre de Jake mientras le rellenaba la taza de café.

-Administro los bienes de mi familia- dijo él con simplicidad. Y, ante la sorpresa de la familia entera- Me encargo de invertir el capital para aumentarlo y también creo algunos tipos de empresa con él. ¿Y a qué se dedica usted, señor Green?

-Soy cirujano en el Hospital de La Concordia, aquí en Beatons- El señor Malfoy asintió. En opinión de Jake, no tenía ni idea de lo que era un cirujano.

-¿Jake, serías tan amable de acompañarme hasta el aseo? No querría perderme- El aseo, cómo él lo había llamado, estaba nada más salir de la salita, pero Jake supuso que era una forma de quedarse a solas con él, así que asintió.

Cuando hubieron salido de la habitación, el señor Malfoy volvió a agarrar a Jake por el hombro y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada susurró: -Si lo recuerdas todo, solo asiente- Jake asintió- No se lo digas a nadie, a nadie-repitió más despacio- Se lo contaré yo a Scorpius, pero no podéis hablar de nada relacionado con la magia en público, y mejor tampoco en privado- Luego le soltó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salita.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo rápidamente Jake. El señor Malfoy le miró con benevolencia -No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo ha sabido usted que no me habían conseguido borrar la memoria?

-Esas pociones que usan no funcionan bien con los magos. Si las hubiese hecho yo, sí que lo harían, pero el caso es que no las he hecho yo… Por cierto, ¿un cirujano es un medico verdad?

Jake asintió – entonces, ¿por qué piensa todo el mundo que no lo soy? – pero el señor Malfoy ya había vuelto a entrar en la salita.

-Les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad. Están ustedes invitados a la mansión de mi familia cuando quieran -les dedicó una amplia sonrisa y esperó a que el padre de Jake se levantase para acompañarle a la puerta.

La parte buena era que ya sabía que no lo había soñado y además, como la poción no le había hecho efecto, seguramente sería un mago. Algún día se convertiría en alguien tan guay como el padre de Scorpius, y, como sabría hacer magia, también tendría tanto dinero como él. Solo había que esperar a que llegase la famosa carta.

Al día siguiente no llegó, y tampoco al otro, ni en toda una semana. Sus padres habían empezado a sospechar que esperaba correspondencia, y no era de extrañar, Jake miraba el buzón cada media hora y cuando no lo hacía miraba por la ventana a ver si había ido alguien a dejar alguna carta. Incluso una vez su madre se atrevió a preguntarle si tenía novia, a lo cual Jake respondió con un NO exageradamente alto y sonrojándose por completo. Quedó así zanjado el tema para sus padres: nuestro pequeño Jake ya tiene novia.

Junio ya se había acabado y el verano sin Derek empezaba a ser aburrido. John y Thomas habían seguido organizando quedadas de futbol, pero no era eso lo que él quería "Joder, si al menos Scorpius hubiera venido…".

-Mama, ¿recuerdas que el señor Malfoy nos invitó a ir a su mansión cuando quisiéramos? ¿Podríamos ir no? – esa, la de ir de visita a la mansión del padre de Scorpius, parecía la única manera de poder hablar con él, así que había que intentarlo.

-Cariño, esas cosas se dicen por educación, nada más. Si nos hubiera invitado de verdad, habría dicho qué día, nos habría dado su dirección o al menos un número de teléfono -sin duda su madre lo había reflexionado muy a fondo.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo dijo solo por educación.

-Si, cielo, puede ser, pero de todas formas no sabemos dónde vive, y aunque lo supiésemos me daría reparo aparecer allí sin más. ¿Por qué no juegas con otros amigos? Ya verás a Scorpius a la vuelta de las vacaciones.

Decidió salir de esa maldita casa. No solo no llegaba la esperada carta, sino que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir nada, NADA. Maldita sea, necesitaba asegurarse ya de que todo había sido real. Cogió la bicicleta del garaje y corrió calle abajo. No podrían seguirle a todas partes, tendría que haber algún lugar donde no se sintiese observado. No podía evitar acordarse de cómo habían aparecido tan de repente hace unos días. Pero no parecía que les hubieran visto por casualidad, parecía más que hubiesen seguido algún tipo de radar, algo que les hubiera llevado hasta Scorpius y él. Posiblemente el palito ese de mierda. Pero ahora no había ni palitos ni Scorpius. Solo estaba él y necesitaba saber demasiadas cosas, pero una de ellas ya no podía esperar más. "Necesito saber si soy un jodido mago o no".

Empezó a llover bastante, pero decidió no pararse. Todavía estaba demasiado cerca. Podría ir a un sitio concurrido de gente, el centro de Beatons, quizás. Intentaría hacer magia en alguna cafetería. Si ellos lo notaban, les sería complicado encontrarle esta vez. Aceleró el paso y de repente quedó cegado por una luz muy potente. Se tapó instintivamente los ojos con una mano y la bicicleta resbaló por la cantidad de charcos que se habían creado en la carretera. Un camión, que posiblemente ni siquiera le había visto por el tupido velo de lluvia, estaba a punto de atropellarle.

Jake solo puede recordar que unos momentos después se sintió tan eufórico como no lo había estado nunca. El camión había parado en seco ante él y él sabía, lo sabía, que no había parado precisamente por haber tocado freno. Había sido él, en aquel momento quiso parar el camión y simplemente lo hizo. Había algo dentro de él que se lo aseguraba. El camionero, por supuesto, se había dado un buen susto, incluso parecía que había saltado el airbag. Consiguió salir del vehículo y fue en busca de Jake, preocupado.

Algo lo agarró del hombro, y la imagen del camionero acercándose hacia él se le quedó grabada mientras todo lo demás daba vueltas.

"Otra vez no, otra vez no, por favor"

El mareo había sido demasiado y había acabado desmayándose. Cuando se despertó, todavía sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, solo podía rezar para no encontrarse otra vez en aquel horripilante sofá rojo con la señora psicópata mirándole con falsa condescendencia. Quien le miraba, sin embargo, era Scorpius. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a su archienemigo o bueno, lo que sea que sea ahora. Scorpius estaba serio, pero sonrió un poco cuando le vio abrir los ojos.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado. Mi padre estaba preocupado. Nunca le había visto así. - Jake sintió un repentino cariño hacia aquella familia.

\- ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado?- dijo intentando sentarse en la cama. No le gustaba tener que mirar arriba cuando hablaba con Scorpius. Parecía que él era inferior. "Y no lo soy, he parado un puto camión, así que no soy inferior a nadie"

-Dijo que se había aparecido contigo y que si hubieses sido muggle… en fin. No lo eres, así que…

\- ¿Qué es aparecido?

-Es lo que vosotros llamáis teteletransportarse. -respondió Scorpius orgulloso de saberlo.

-No jodas, ¿me he teletransportado? Espera a ver cuando se lo diga a De…-las palabras se le atragantaron. - ¿Y dónde estoy?

\- ¿Es que nunca te cansas de preguntar cosas? -puso los ojos en blanco- Estás en mi casa. Y voy a llamar a mis padres para que sepan que estás despierto. No te muevas de aquí.

La habitación donde se encontraba era probablemente el sitio más lujoso donde había estado. La cama estaba rodeada de cortinas, como en las películas antiguas, y había cuadros por todas partes. Una chimenea, ¡encendida!, era la protagonista. Parecía que estaba hecha de mármoles o piedras muy caras y encima de ella había un jarrón enorme de plata. Si le hubieran dicho que la reina duerme allí, le habría parecido exagerado. Se levantó y empezó a fisgar. Al lado de la chimenea había un baúl y Jake se decidió a abrirlo y ver lo que había dentro. "Seguro que hay joyas o algo así".

-No es de buena educación abrir los baúles de otros, niño. - Jake pegó un respingo. ¿Quién le acababa de hablar? ¡Pero si la habitación estaba vacía!

-Tienes que mirar un poco más arriba, un poco menos… eso es, ese soy yo. - sí, definitivamente el cuadro le estaba hablando. Se trataba del retrato de un hombre bastante mayor, de pelo canoso y barba muy larga.

\- ¿Eres un cuadro?

-Por supuesto que no soy un cuadro. Soy un retrato al que harías bien en respetar, hijo. Hacía tiempo que no oía semejante barbaridad, y eso que el otro día mi bisnieto trajo a un muggle, ¡a un muggle nada menos! a casa. En qué nos hemos convertido, sangres sucias por la mansión que mis ancestros construyeron con sudor y lágrimas, mi propia hija teniendo que tratar con respeto a esos adoradores de muggles. ¡Por el santísimo Merlín! ¡En mis tiempos se les quemaba en las hogueras! ¿Dónde están los buenos modales eh? Dime, dime, ¿Dónde están? Si mi santo padre, que en paz descanse, viese en qué se ha convertido nuestra sociedad… Escondiéndonos en las cloacas, ¡como si fuésemos squibs! Mientras los sangre sucia se exhiben impunemente por nuestras calles y se casan con sangres limpias con todo descaro. ¡Sanguijuelas! ¡Deshechos de escroguto! ¡Asquerosos sangre sucia!

-No le hagas caso – Era la voz del señor Malfoy -Es Cygnus Black, el padre de mi madre. Bueno… mi abuelo. – Y añadió divertido en voz baja -También es la razón por la que aquí solo duermen las visitas.

-¿Qué es un escroguto, señor Malfoy?

-¿Eso es lo único con lo que te has quedado de su emocionante discurso? El escroguto explosivo es una criatura mágica a la que sin duda tendrás que enfrentarte en Hogwarts. Pero todo a su momento, es la hora de comer. He llamado a tus padres diciéndoles que Scorpius insistió en que te quedases y les parece bien. -Y sin más se dirigieron a un gran comedor, con una mesa muy larga y dos chimeneas, una a cada lado de la habitación. A Jake le pareció gracioso que la familia Malfoy, compuesta por el señor Malfoy, su esposa, su madre y su hijo solo ocupase un extremo de la mesa.

-Esta es mi esposa, Astoria, y esta mi madre Narcissa. - Continuó el señor Mafoy con amabilidad. Las dos parecían estar al tanto de su llegada y le saludaron con una especie de sonrisa. Scorpius, por su parte, parecía más contento que hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad que paraste el camión? Mi padre dice que lo vio todo.

-Me iba a atropellar, solo extendí la mano y al instante siguiente ya se había parado -Jake no pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo mientras lo narraba. - ¿Señor Malfoy, como pudo usted verlo todo?

-Supe que eras tú desde que se puso a llover, era el típico chaparrón creado por un niño mago enfadado, así que fui a buscarte y llegué a tiempo para ver tu hazaña. Eso no significa que tengas que intentar repetirlo ¿vale?

La comida trascurrió tranquila. El señor y la señora Malfoy se encargaron de traer y llevar los platos con comida, toda ella extraña, pero deliciosa. Quien no se movió de su sitio y que, por no mover, tampoco movió la mirada de Jake en toda la comida, fue Narcissa. Se trataba de una mujer mayor, pero que conservaba un porte esbelto. Debió de ser guapa, pero los años se la estaban comiendo. Tenía la tranquilidad que conservan los ancianos cuando hacen lo que quieren y no lo que deben, como por ejemplo acosar así a un invitado.

Cuando hubieron acabado el postre, Scorpius le preguntó si quería ver el jardín de la mansión y Jake se levantó enseguida de la mesa, esperando poder separarse de aquella mujer.

Mientras se iban, oyó la voz de Narcissa susurrando a su hijo: - Parece poquita cosa, ¿seguro que es él?

-Tu abuela da bastante miedo- comentó Jake mientras bajaban por unes escaleras de mármol que conducían a un grandísimo balcón.

-No dejes que te asuste, su única diversión es asustar a los amigos a los que traigo a casa. Contigo se ha portado mejor porque sabe que eres un mago. Mira, este es mi sitio favorito de toda la casa. Normalmente suelo coger la escoba y lanzarme desde aquí. Es más divertido que si despego desde abajo.

El balcón, que se encontraba en el piso principal de la mansión, tenía, en efecto, unas vistas espectaculares. Nada más acabar el edificio había unos jardines a la francesa, con parterres de césped y de flores que se extendían hasta una gran fuente. Más allá había un pequeño bosquecito y, al lado, una estructura elipsoidal con algunos dibujos hechos con el césped en el suelo y seis altísimos postes, tres a cada lado.

\- ¿Te refieres para jugar al quidditch verdad? -Jake apenas prestaba atención a lo que Scorpius decía, no podía estar más fascinado por aquel lugar.

\- Si, el deporte sobre el que leíste en la revista esa. ¿Quieres que juguemos? Todavía no he decidido si quiero ser buscador o cazador, pero ya te aseguro yo que en segundo voy a entrar en el equipo. El buscador es el que se encarga de encontrar la pelota más pequeña, se llama la sintch dorada y…

-Ya se cómo funciona el quidditch tío. Me he leído esa revista treinta veces. Pero me tienes que enseñar a volar… Ah, por cierto, como me vuelvas a llamar tu amigo te reviento la cara.

Scorpius estuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego cogió dos escobas y le entregó una a Jake. -Te montas a ella y te lanzas desde la balaustrada. El balcón tío, el balcón.

-Ya sé lo que es una balaustrada, joder, Scorpius. ¿Y ya está? ¿Me lanzo y ya?

-Si fuese tu amigo te daría algún consejo. Pero como no lo soy… Te espero en el campo de quidditch- se montó en su escoba y, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, echó a volar y se dirigió a toda velocidad al campo elipsoidal.

Jake decidió que él no sería menos que ese rubio de bote, se subió a la balaustrada, se montó en su escoba y se lanzó. Suerte que solo había un piso, porque se cayó de bruces contra el suelo y se cargó una de las esquinas de un precioso parterre de flores. Scorpius, que lo había visto divertido, se acercó volando y le ayudó a colocarse en su escoba, detrás de él.

Veinte minutos después, Jake ya había conseguido emprender el vuelo, aunque torpemente, con su escoba, y diez minutos más tarde ya había decidido qué iba a ser de mayor. Una estrella de quidditch, joder, sin duda alguna, una puta estrella de quidditch. Scorpius, a quien ya se le había pasado el enfado, le estuvo explicando todo lo que sabía del quidditch, las faltas más típicas, los mejores jugadores y los mundiales que se celebran cada cuatro años. Le habló de los torneos de quidditch que se hacían en Hogwarts y a raíz de eso le explicó cómo era Hogwarts, o mejor, cómo le habían dicho que era, porque él nunca había estado.

-Mis padres querían mandarme a un colegio privado para hijos de magos excelentes en Francia, allí van todos los hijos de los ministros de magia y de las estrellas de quidditch, pero… bueno, el caso es que no me aceptaron. – No era la primera vez que Jake veía esa mirada de rencor en los ojos de Scorpius – Por eso decidimos volver a Inglaterra, porque aquí sí que me aceptaron. Bueno, aquí aceptan a cualquiera, incluso a incompetentes como tu amiguito Hammill.

-Derek no es ningún incompetente, es mi mejor amigo- protestó Jake.

-Los padres de Hammill no eran nadie hasta que el glorioso Harry Potter decidió posar sus gloriosos ojos en ellos. Y claro, todo lo que toca Potter es bueno por definición, así que los Hammill también lo son. -Harry Potter, el hombre que había estado tomando té con pastas en el salón de Derek.

\- ¿Por qué les odias tanto? ¿Es por la guerra esa?

-Mira, cuando vayas a Hogwarts te dirán que hay unos racistas y elitistas que odian a todos los que no son como ellos. Te dirán que nuestra hipocresía llevó a Inglaterra a una guerra que nos destruyó por dentro y te dirán que seguimos siendo igual de hipócritas que antes. Los que te lo cuenten se vanagloriarán de ser mejores que nosotros, porque claro, ellos aceptan a todo el mundo. Bueno, aceptan a todo el mundo menos a nosotros. ¿Cómo quieres que no les odie si ellos me odian a mí?

-Esta vez no estoy seguro de haber entendido todas las palabra -Algunas imágenes de aquél horrible día cuando les detuvieron volvieron a su mente. Recordó al señor Malfoy y a sus captores mirándose con un profundo odio, las palabras que dijo la mujer cuando cogió a Scorpius: "Estábamos mejor sin vosotros"- pero una cosa, ¿quiénes son aquellos a los que dicen que odiáis?

-A los muggles, los hijos de muggles, a los magos que se casan con muggles…Todo lo que tenga que ver con los muggles -añadió algo cansado Scorpius.

\- ¿Y yo soy alguna de esas cosas? -por supuesto, Jake sabía que sí.

-Eres un hijo de muggles.

\- ¿Y me odias?

-No, sería tu amigo, si tú quisieses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

\- ¡Arriba! ¡Vuela! ¡Levita! ¡Haz algo! ¡Joder, que hagas algo! ¡Ostia puta como no hagas algo te parto por la mitad!

Jake llevaba una interminable hora mirando fijamente a un lápiz con la intención de que levitase. A veces intentaba hacerlo volar con los ojos y otras apuntando con la mano, pero no había forma. El lápiz no quería moverse. Y no era un problema intrínseco del lápiz, le pasaba a la lámpara, la goma de borrar, la revista Game Boy! de ese mes y al nuevo juego de Pokémon. Ni siquiera había podido mover un trocito de papel cortado a propósito para que sea la cosa menos sustancial posible. "Quizás hace falta un palito de esos" había pensado hace tres días, así que se fabricó uno, pero suponía que la rama sucia del abeto de su jardín que había cortado y que ahora manchaba sus manos de savia, no funcionaba. No sentía ese calor que había notado aquel día.

Julio había pasado a ser el infierno personificado. Para empezar, la cartita de las narices no aparecía, y para acabar, LA CARTITA DE LAS NARICES NO APARECÍA. Mientras él pasaba los días encerrado en su habitación, los Hammill habían vuelto de su viaje a Estados Unidos y Jake había pillado un par de veces desde la ventana a Derek mirando fijamente su casa. Quizás él tenía más suerte y la hacía levitar.

Sus padres no tardaron, en todo caso, en invitar a sus vecinos a cenar un día, y ese día, por supuesto, era hoy. Y ahí estaba, la familia al completo, con la hermanita incluida, dirigiéndose felizmente a la puerta de su casa.

Cuando el timbre sonó, su padre entró en su habitación.

\- ¿Te has cambiado ya?

-Sí - "con magia y sin magia", pensó Jake resignado.

-Pues baja a recibirles. -Dijo mientras le acomodaba la chaqueta- Ei, no sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos, pero este es el momento de solucionarlo, ¿vale?

-Vale -respondió Jake secamente.

En la salita de estar su madre charlaba animadamente con los Hammill. La señora Hammill le estaba recitando la lista de ciudades que habían visitado, puesto que habían decidido quedarse con la familia del señor Hammill solo una semana y dedicar la segunda a conocer el país.

\- ¿Alquilasteis un coche o preferisteis moveros en avión? -preguntaba su padre mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Jake tomó su asiento junto a Derek. Realmente, realmente intentó sonreírle un poco, pero qué se le va a hacer, no le salió. Derek, por su parte, parecía algo avergonzado, y no le miró.

\- Derek, hijo, cuéntale a Jake cómo fue tu primera experiencia en avión. -le decía unos minutos después la señora Hammill a su hijo. -La verdad, fue divertidísimo. Creo que hizo más fotos de las nubes que del resto de cosas que visitamos. Ah, y cuéntale lo que nos pasó con ese hombre que vendía algodón de azúcar, cuéntale, cuéntale.

\- Mama, me estás agobiando. ¿Puedo ir al jardín hasta que esté la comida? -Había suficiente confianza entre las familias para que Derek se pudiese levantar sin pedirles permiso a los anfitriones. Miró a Jake y le hizo una señal para que fuese con él.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- le decía Jake a su mejor amigo ya en el jardín trasero.

-Oye, ¿y tú porqué estas tan enfadado, si puede saberse? ¡El que debería estar enfadado soy yo! - Derek había crecido en esas dos semanas, estaba todavía más alto y su voz… su voz era más grave.

\- ¡¿Tú?! Llevas escondiéndome que eres un mago once años -chilló Jake- y … y también que existe la magia. ¡Once años tío! Una vez me enfadé con mi padre por llamarte mi mejor amigo porque joder, le dije, es mi puto hermano. Y mira cómo me lo has pagado. Mintiéndome en la cara toda tu vida. Sobre todo cuando no tenías ninguna razón para hacerlo.

-Y tú te has dedicado a husmear en mi habitación mientras he estado en Estados Unidos. ¡Y me has robado!

\- ¿Enserio te parece comparable? Quédate tu jodida revista, si eso es lo que te molesta. -la rabia le produjo tal bajón que decidió sentarse en un banquito columpio que había en el jardín.

-Vale, perdona, perdona- Derek era más fuerte, más alto y daba más miedo, pero Jake siempre ganaba -mira, ha habido veces en las que he querido contártelo, pero no podía. No podemos contárselo a nadie ¿entiendes? Porque si lo hacemos, algún día todo el mundo sabrá de nuestra existencia. No podemos hacer una excepción, ni siquiera con un mejor amigo, ni siquiera con un hermano, ¿vale? Yo no he hecho las reglas…

-Vale, eso lo entiendo. Igualmente, has sido injusto conmigo. -Jake seguía serio, pero Derek sabía que ya se le estaba pasando.

-Tu tampoco se lo puedes decir a nadie. Y mejor que nadie más sepa que lo sabes, ni mis padres, ni Scorpius… porque entonces te denunciarán al ministerio y te borrarán la memoria. -dijo Derek en tono grave.

-Si tú supieras…Resulta que soy como tú, gigante imbécil. Yo también soy un mago.

\- ¿Te ha llegado la carta?

\- Que pesadito está todo el mundo con la cartita esa. No me ha llegado, pero he hecho magia, ¿vale?

\- Si no te llega la carta…-Derek no acabó la frase porque Jake no quería volver a oír la misma historia otra vez, así que entró en la casa y se fue a sentar a la mesa.

…

El enfado con Derek no le duró mucho esta vez. Los dos amigos se necesitaban más de lo que admitían y además eran más populares así. Por otro lado la vuelta de Derek le sirvió a Jake para olvidarse de vez en cuando de que la carta no llegaba e incluso llegó a convencerle de que realmente había hecho magia. Había tenido la intención de contarle detalle por detalle todo lo que le había sucedido desde que él se fue de vacaciones, pero en cuanto nombró a Scorpius, Derek puso la misma cara que Scorpius cuando habló de Derek, así que decidió contarle una versión reducida donde ningún Malfoy aparecía en ella. En resumen: que paró un camión con la mano.

Parecía que poco a poco las cosas volvían a la normalidad y el verano en compañía de su mejor amigo fue tranquilo. Había vuelto a ver a Scorpius un par de veces durante los partidos de futbol pero, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek, apenas había podido hablar con él. Scorpius había entendido sus prioridades y, o al menos eso parecía, le daba igual. Tampoco es que le faltasen amigos.

El penúltimo día de agosto, sin embargo, un tremendo miedo se apoderaba de Jake. "Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre", eso ponía en la carta de Derek, "apuesto a que empezarán sin mí". Su mejor amigo, y por qué no, también Scorpius, se irían a ese colegio todo el año y él no. Eso era difícil de soportar. Quizás había llegado el momento de aceptar lo que para todo el mundo menos para los Malfoy y él parecía evidente, que él no es un mago.

Después de respirar profundamente dos veces, de tragar saliva y de alisarse la camisa, Jake llamó a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Tras algo así como un minuto esperando, la señora Malfoy le recibió.

-Tú eras Jake Green ¿verdad? -la mirada de aquella mujer tenía cierto cariño- Scorpius está en su clase de alemán, pero no le queda mucho. Pasa, te haré preparar un chocolate mientras esperas.

Le condujo a una gran habitación llena de sofás y sillones donde le dijo que se acomodase. A los pocos segundos volvió con una taza de chocolate caliente y se sentó junto a él.

-Scorpius es un despistado -era la persona menos despistada que Jake conocía -y siempre se olvida de que tiene clases extraescolares. Cuando acabe te pedirá perdón por ese descuido.

-Señora Malfoy, lo cierto es que Scorpius no me ha invitado… he venido yo, y la verdad es que esperaba hablar con el señor Malfoy.

-¿Con mi marido? -La señora Malfoy estaba algo confusa -La verdad es que no entiendo…

Como si se le hubiese convocado, el señor Malfoy apareció en la habitación. Llevaba el pelo más largo que la última vez y lo tenía recogido, lo cual acentuaba las arrugas de su frente. Daba más miedo que otras veces, y Jake se preguntó si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? En dos días habría perdido su oportunidad.

-Jake, Scorpius terminará su clase de un momento a otro. -Jake abrió la boca para decirle que era con él con quien quería hablar, pero no hizo falta- así que estaremos más tranquilos en mi despacho. Ven.

La mansión era, ahora no tenía la menor duda, infinita. Llena de pasillos, escalera y más pasillos. Todo hecho con mármoles blancos o rosas. No había luz eléctrica, pero todo estaba perfectamente iluminado con chimeneas o, simplemente, por arte de magia. En una ocasión, Jake creyó haber visto a una especie de enano de orejas puntiagudas girando por una esquina, pero se olvidó de él cuando llegaron al despacho.

El señor Malfoy estaba muy serio. Jake no pudo evitar recordar cuando les contó a sus padres que se dedicaba a administrar los bienes de su familia. Parecía un trabajo tedioso, porque el despacho, enorme, estaba repleto de mesas con montones de hojas y libros encima y algunos artilugios de lo más extraños sobre los que no se atrevía a preguntar. El señor Malfoy se sentó en una butaca tras el escritorio principal y le dijo amablemente que se sentara.

-Supongo que tienes muchas dudas, Jake -hizo una pausa para que se acomodara y luego le sonrió- puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo -Jake tomó aire, no había vuelta atrás- ¿está usted seguro de que soy un mago?

-Por supuesto, no debes preocuparte por no poder hacer magia ahora, en Hogwarts te enseñarán a hacerla.

-Pero es que… a mí no me ha llegado la carta. Eso significa que no voy a ir a Hogwarts ¿no?

\- ¿No te ha llegado? -el señor Malfoy se levantó de su butaca y le rozó con cuidado la barbilla igual que lo había hecho en el ministerio - curioso.

Volvió al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, del que sacó una varita. Luego la cogió por el extremo contrario y le indicó a Jake que la cogiera. Jake sintió cómo el color que había sentido aquella vez volvía a inundarle. Aquella sensación tenía que ser señal de algo.

-Agítala, pero hazme un favor y no apuntes a ninguna de las mesas, no querría tener que volverlo a ordenar todo.

Jake no perdió un segundo y la agitó. No pasó nada. La volvió a agitar una y otra vez, frustrado, hasta que el señor Malfoy se la quitó de las manos.

-Tranquilo, con esa furia es normal que no consigas nada. Vuélvela a coger y esta vez no la agites, simplemente siéntela.

-Ya la siento, se lo prometo, señor Malfoy. Sé que soy un mago.

-Jake, yo te lo prometo a ti. Si no fueses un mago no habrías podido montar en escoba, la poción desmemorizante habría surgido efecto y ni siquiera habrías podido entrar en este mismo despacho.

Esas palabras le tranquilizaron muchísimo.

-Vete a casa, mañana sin falta iré a verte con noticias de Hogwarts. No te preocupes. - Le sonrió una vez más y le acompañó hasta la puerta principal de la mansión. -Prometido, -le aseguró- mañana sabrás algo.

…

Cuando el muchacho se hubo ido, Draco dejó de sonreír. Se dirigió a toda prisa a su despacho y cerró la puerta con llave. Había llegado la hora de hacerle una visita a Minerva. Respiró hondo, se alisó la túnica, y comprobó que el pelo estaba exactamente como debía estar. Luego se apareció en las puertas de Hogwarts y aguardó a que Hagrid, con una profunda mirada de odio, le recibiese.

-Gracias por permitirme entrar tan rápidamente, Hagrid. Necesito hablar con Minerva sobre uno de sus alumnos. -dijo procurando no decir nada incorrecto que le pudiese enfadar.

\- Te llevaré con ella, pero procura no hablarme por el trayecto, Malfoy.

-Bien -gruñó Draco.

-Bien -repitió Hagrid, posiblemente en un desesperado intento de tener la última palabra.

Era ya media mañana y empezaba a hacer calor. Los recintos de Hogwarts eran exactamente iguales a como los recordaba. Una ola de nostalgia le invadió mientras rodeaban el lago y llegaban a una puerta lateral del castillo. En el interior no había ningún alumno, pero sí cientos de elfos domésticos ultimando las tareas de limpieza antes de la llegada del Expreso de Hogwarts en dos días. Recorrieron los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al primer piso de la torre del director y, tras la contraseña "pellejo de sapo", ambos subieron hasta el despacho de Minerva MGonagall.

Hagrid entró primero para avisar de su llegada y se fue rápidamente tras gruñirle que ya podía pasar. Draco esperó cinco segundos a que se le fuese el acaloramiento provocado por la caminata y entró en el despacho.

-Hacía tantos años, señor Malfoy, que pensé que no le volveríamos a ver por aquí. -Minerva McGonagall había envejecido un poco tras su último encuentro. Sobre todo, daba la impresión de que había perdido en altura. Se encontraba de pie mirando por una de las ventanas del precioso despacho redondo que, como directora de Hogwarts, poseía. Todo por allí parecía igual que como lo había dejado Dumbledore, quien dormía apaciguadamente en uno de los muchos retratos de los anteriores directores del colegio que adornaban las paredes.

-Si le digo la verdad, yo también me hice ilusiones de no tener que volver por aquí, profesora. -Minerva se dio la vuelta y le observó detenidamente.

-Sentí la muerte de su padre. Con todo, no fue un mal hombre, al menos no al final.

-Gracias- su padre y Minerva habían tenido más en común de lo que ellos se imaginaban, pensó Draco.

-Supongo que ha venido a asegurarse que su hijo va a tener un trato justo por parte de sus compañeros. Le aseguro que no toleraré que ese muchacho sufra por culpa de los crímenes de otros. -Hizo una pausa -En eso soy muy estricta, y creo que el respeto va por delante de todo lo demás.

-Se lo agradezco, pero sé que mi hijo se las apañará bien aquí. Es un chico fuerte. Es de otro tema del que vengo a hablar. -Draco ya no era el muchacho asustado que esa mujer había visto por última vez en los juicios de su padre y en el suyo propio. Ahora era el heredero de la mayor fortuna mágica del país y la segunda a nivel mundial. Era un hombre adulto que había conseguido sacar adelante a una familia a pesar de injurias y agresiones. Minerva tenía que entenderlo.

-Siéntese donde desee, entonces. -dijo con simplicidad.

-Verá- empezó Draco mientras tomaba asiento- el mismo instinto que me permite reconocer a un mago también me permite reconocer a alguien de mi sangre cuando le veo.

-No entiendo qué intenta decirme, señor Malfoy. -dijo Minerva tras unos segundos de pausa.

-Yo creo que sí, no me obligue a avergonzarla contándoselo.

-Es mejor así, Draco.

-Es un delito negarle la educación a un mago. Como directora de un colegio de magia, debería saberlo, Minerva. -siseó Draco acentuando, igual que había hecho ella, su nombre de pila.

-No le estoy negando la educación a ningún mago, él es un squib. -Ahora, la directora de Hogwarts parecía algo confusa.

-No lo es. A simple vista parece que sí, pero no.

\- ¿Ha dado alguna señal de tener magia? -respondió Minerva con un tono de voz que auguraba que su paciencia se iba a acabar.

\- No, todavía no. Él cree que sí, pero en realidad no. Sin embargo, no se trata de lo que ha hecho, yo sé que es un mago, puedo oler su poder. En algún momento descubrirá cómo canalizarlo. Además, ha volado en escoba con mi hijo.

-Muchos squibs lo pueden hacer. Puede que no sea totalmente muggle, pero tampoco es totalmente mago. Nuestros radares captan a cientos de muchachos así al año y ninguno de ellos tiene el poder suficiente para ir a Hogwarts. Draco, créeme, es mejor para él que sea así. -todo lo que ella decía tenía sentido, Draco lo sabía. Y luego estaba la advertencia del final…

-Yo pagaría su educación. Incluso me ofrezco para ayudarle si va más retrasado. Sé que esa apariencia squib es solo eso, una apariencia.

\- ¿Y qué pasará cuando día tras día, semana tras semana, no consiga hacer magia? He dicho que no, señor Malfoy. Ya puede irse. – Incluso se levantó para acompañarle a la puerta, pero Draco se lo impidió y se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella.

-Mi madre me habló una vez acerca de un antepasado nuestro. Todos le tacharon de squib, pero solo lo era en apariencia. Verás, simplemente tenía la capacidad de comunicarse con la magia de una forma distinta, de una forma más ancestral. -Minerva estaba algo pálida. Draco supuso que estaba entrando en razón. -Ese muchacho es igual, lo noto cuando estoy en su presencia.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo, Draco. -Minerva miraba al suelo, indecisa.

-Es usted la persona más recta que conozco, profesora McGonagall, y estoy seguro de que si no quiere educar a ese chico es por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender. Únicamente pregúntese si es razón suficiente para negarle la educación.

Minerva tardó mucho tiempo en responder, pero Draco no se movió de su sitio, sabía que lo haría. Cuando lo hizo, había vuelto al tono autoritario que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Tiene un mes. Si al mes considero que no podrá seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros, se volverá a casa. Ah, y no es necesario que se encargue usted de su educación, por si no lo ha notado, aquí hay profesionales cuyo trabajo es precisamente ese.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos!

Aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos lo que me habéis leído y, especialmente, a todos los que me habéis aguantado hasta aquí. Solo comunicaros que a partir de ahora colgaré dos capítulos semanales.

Espero que os esté gustando y cualquier recomendación, ya sabéis 😉

¡Un abrazo!

…

 **Capítulo VI**

A las diez de la mañana del último día de agosto, tal y como el señor Malfoy había prometido, Jake tuvo por fin noticias de Hogwarts. Un hombre y una mujer, indiscutiblemente magos por las túnicas largas que vestían, se acercaron a la puerta de su casa a un paso muy tranquilo y esperaron a que su madre abriese la puerta.

Jake, que lo había visto todo desde su ventana, corrió escaleras abajo para llegar justo cuando se estaban presentando.

-Señora Green, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y me acompaña Joseph Brooks, ambos venimos a hablar de su hijo Jake Green. -La mujer que hablaba parecía realmente muy seria. Jake no habría podido decir cuántos años tenía. Hablaba con la autoridad con la que hablan aquellos que saben que, digan lo que digan, siempre se les va a tomar en serio. El hombre que la acompañaba tenía una expresión que pretendía comunicar que estaban hablando de cosas importantes.

La señora McGonagall no tardó en percatarse de la presencia de Jake y, mientras su madre le respondía algo extrañada, se le quedó mirando descaradamente.

\- ¿Ha hecho algo malo? No lo entiendo, ¿con qué autoridad vienen ustedes aquí? Jake, llama a tu padre y vete a tu habitación. – No dejaba de mirar con desconfianza las túnicas púrpuras que vestía la extraña pareja.

-En efecto, necesitamos que su marido esté presente, pero es mejor que el muchacho también se quede. Es muy importante -recalcó el señor Brooks.

Cuando se hubieron sentado todos en el salón, la madre de Jake les servía café a regañadientes y su padre, algo tenso, insistía una y otra vez el motivo de su visita.

-Me volveré a presentar ahora, señor y señora Green. Soy la profesora McGonagall directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y me acompaña el señor Brooks, un representante del Departamento de Educación Mágica. Venimos a comunicarles que su hijo ha sido admitido en dicho colegio para este mismo curso.

-Esto empieza a ser una broma pesada, señores. -Dijo su padre mientras se levantaba ofendido. -Y parecen ustedes mayorcitos como para ir por ahí molestando a la gente con semejantes tonterías. Si pasan un minuto más en esta casa puedo asegurarles que llamaré a la policía y… -no pudo continuar, pues la profesora McGonagall acababa de sacar una varita de un bolsillo interior y con un delicado movimiento de muñeca había comenzado a hacer levitar la tacita llena de café que segundos antes le había servido la madre de Jake.

-No sería conveniente que invitara también a la policía, señor Green. Le recomiendo que se siente y escuche lo que tengo que decirles. -Él lo hizo- Su hijo ha sido admitido en mi colegio para aprender magia, pero se encuentra en un período de prueba, pues no estamos seguros de que tenga el poder necesario para estar al nivel de las competencias que exigimos. - Para Jake aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría. Entonces era eso… seguramente el señor Malfoy habría intercedido por él y por esa razón le aceptaban. Aquella mujer, decididamente, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Veinte minutos después, los visitantes habían convencido a los padres de Jake de que la magia existía a base de hacer levitar tazas, de encender y apagar las luces con un simple golpe de varita o de hacer que los muebles cambiasen de color recitando unas pocas palabras.

-Esta es - continuaba la profesora McGonagall -la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. -Les entregó a sus padres una carta similar a la que había tenido Derek. ¡Por fin! -Como observarán, en la segunda hoja hay una lista de los objetos que su hijo deberá comprar para utilizar durante su estancia en el colegio. Todo se puede comprar en Londres, aunque no son lugares accesibles para ustedes dos, -señalaba a los padres de Jake- por lo que un mago se encargará de acompañar a su hijo a comprarlas. No debería superar el coste de doscientas libras, aunque será necesario que su hijo cambie el dinero por dinero mágico en un banco mágico.

Los padres de Jake, decididamente, seguían flipando.

-Por otro lado -continuaba el señor Brooks acercándole un papelito al padre de Jake -les facilito un número de teléfono mugg… un número de teléfono para que me llamen si necesitan algo. De ahora en adelante seré yo quien se encargue de tratar con ustedes los asuntos mágicos que sean de su incumbencia.

-Señora McGonagall… -preguntó avergonzadamente su madre – Usted ha dicho que mi hijo se encuentra en período de prueba… no entiendo.

-Lo normal es que los magos den señales de magia desde muy jóvenes, pero su hijo no las ha dado. Intentaremos enseñarle magia, pero si no lo conseguimos en un periodo de tiempo conveniente, no podremos seguir haciéndonos cargo de él. Dará clases particulares con uno de mis profesores por las tardes, señor Green, -dijo mirando a Jake con frialdad -tendrá usted que esmerarse mucho para seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros. -la profesora no le quitaba los ojos de encima. "Qué coño estará mirando", pensó Jake. Además, no era la primera vez que se sentía el blanco de indiscretas miradas provenientes de magos y brujas.

La profesora McGonagall y el señor Brooks se levantaron e hicieron ademán de acercarse a los padres de Jake para despedirse. Estos, por su parte, estaban totalmente confusos, pero empezaban a hacerse a la idea de que su hijo probablemente sería un mago. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y el señor Brooks, con una extraña mueca, comunicó que debía ser el encargado de acompañar a Jake a comprar sus cosas para Hogwarts.

-Hemos pensado – continuaba el señor Brooks - que se sentirían más seguros si dejan a su hijo en manos de un viejo amigo. El hombre sonreía extrañamente. ¿Qué sabría él de las amistades de sus padres? A no ser que se tratase de…

-Creo que ya conocen al señor Hammill -continuaba el señor Brooks acercándose a la nueva visita.

\- ¿Frank? ¿Tú eres… como ellos? -preguntaba la madre de Jake.

-Así es, Maia. Tanto Emy como yo lo somos. Sentimos mucho no habéroslo dicho antes, la verdad, pero el mundo mágico tiene reglas muy estrictas para que nuestro secreto no se propague entre vosotros.

…

Una hora más tarde, Frank Hammill y Jake habían cogido un tren para llegar al centro de Londres y desde allí un autobús para llegar a un bar, mugriento donde los haya, con una cartela en el exterior que rezaba: "El Caldero Chorreante". En la barra, atendiendo a dos hombres de aspecto corpulento, se encontraba una mujer regordeta y sonriente.

-Frank Hammill, ¿verdad? - chilló cuando entraron. - ¡Y veo que traes carne fresca! -se rio a carcajadas. -Déjame ver, déjame ver…

-Jake, esta es Hannah Longbottom. Es la dueña de este deslumbrante bar. Hannah, este muchacho se llama Jake Green. Es hijo de muggles, así que no creo que te suene de nada. -Intentó apartar a Jake de las manos de aquella mujer, pero ella lo retuvo sujetándole del brazo.

\- Jake, ¿quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? -dijo cuando hubo dejado de observarle tan atentamente. Seguro que te encanta, seguro que te encanta…

-Hannah, gracias, pero tenemos prisa. Mañana parte para Hogwarts y todavía no ha podido comprar ningún libro. - Se le veía agobiado de verdad. - Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, Jake. Sígueme.

Hannah Longbottom no pareció de acuerdo con la decisión del señor Hammill pero aun así se apartó para dejar a la vista una puertecita marrón.

-Mi hija también va a Hogwarts, se llama Jenny, aunque está ya en cuarto. ¡Cómo crecen, cómo crecen! Le diré que te busque en el Expreso de Hogwarts -dijo con una sonrisa a modo de despedida.

El lugar al que conducía a puerta marrón era un pequeño patio, donde la señora Longbottom guardaba la escoba y el cubo de basura, bastante lleno, por cierto. Jake se preguntó si la hora de viaje había sido solamente para ver a esa mujer y entrar en ese patio. Pero no se lo preguntó durante mucho tiempo porque el señor Hammill sacó una varita y empezó a tocar algunos de los ladrillos de la pared del fondo.

-Esta, Jake, es la forma más simple de entrar en el Callejón Diagon. Acuérdate de que ladrillos he tocado y del orden, por si alguna vez tienes que entrar por tu cuenta. De todas formas, Hannah siempre te echará una mano si la necesitas.

La voz de Hannah Lombottom se oía todavía en la lejanía. -Harry, pasa, pasa, qué orgullo verte por aquí. ¡Qué orgullo! Voy a llamar a Neville para que te salude un rato. Espera aquí, espera aquí.

-Vengo por un asunto oficial, querida Hannah. Pero cuando acabe me pasaré a ver a Neville, que luego se va a Hogwarts y ya no le veo en todo el año. Voy a pasar al Callejón…

Las palabras del señor Potter quedaron inaudibles porque de repente los ladrillos que había tocado el señor Hammill con la varita habían empezado a moverse hacia los extremos de la pared. En dos segundos, se había creado un espacio suficientemente grande para que los dos pasasen con comodidad. Más allá del patio interior se veía una preciosa calle en zigzag repleta de personas. El señor Hammil le metió prisa para que pasase y nada más lo hubieron hecho los ladrillos se cerraron tras ellos. Jake no miró atrás, pues lo que tenía delante era maravilloso.

Cientos de personas paseaban por el callejón mirando uno y otro escaparate. La mayoría parecían familias, aprovechando probablemente el último día que tenían antes de que los niños partiesen hacia Hogwarts. Todo el mundo llevaba paquetes en las manos y unas extrañas bolsas de papeles de colores colgando. Se oían risas y gritos por todas partes. Volando encima de todos ellos había extraños juguetes e incluso niños en escobas. Pero el señor Hammil no se quiso parar ni siquiera para observar todo aquello y condujo a Jake, que no dejaba de mirar todos los escaparates por los que pasaban hasta una tienda llamada Túnicas para Todas las Ocasiones de Madam Malkin.

-Necesitarás tres túnicas sencillas, un sombrero, guantes protectores y una capa de invierno. Encárgaselo a la señora Malkin, yo iré a Gringotts a cambiar el dinero que me han dado tus padres y me pasaré luego a pagar. -El señor Hammill parecía preocupado. Quizás pensaba que era muy agobiante comprar todo lo que ponía en la carta con tan poco tiempo de antelación. - Cuando hayas acabado, dirígete por esa calle y al fondo verás una tienda de color azul que se llama La botica de Slug & Jigger y vete encargando un juego de redomas de vidrio y un kit de pociones para primer curso. Te veré allí. – Respiró hondo y, sin más, se dirigió hacia el edificio más grande del callejón, cuya cúpula, Jake estaba seguro, se podría ver desde muy lejos.

…

La señora Malkin resultó ser dos señoras, madre e hija, cada cual más amable que la otra.

-Pasa, cariño -le dijo la señora más mayor cuando hubo entrado. - ¿Eres de Hogwarts no? Pues manos a la obra, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Helen! Trae tela para tres túnicas normales de Hogwarts y vete buscando el sombrero, los guantes y la capa. – se volvió otra vez hacia Jake y le indicó que se subiera a un estrado para que pudiese tomarle las medidas.

-Parece que vas a pegar un estirón muy pronto… ¿Cómo me habías dicho que te llamabas?

-No lo dije. Soy Jake Green. -La señora Malkin medía tan rápido que ya había apuntado un montón de números en la libreta que llevaba consigo.

-Jake Green. Hijo de muggles, entonces. Te encantará Hogwarts, hijo. Y te encantará la magia…

Diez minutos después, Jake se dirigía muy animado por la callecita que el señor Hammil le había indicado para comprar el kit de pociones y el juego de redomas, sea lo que sea eso. La calle era más oscura que aquellas por las que había pasado y, tras caminar algunos metros, Jake se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo. Pensó entonces que quizás, si volvía para atrás, podría rodear por una calle concurrida pero ese pensamiento llegó demasiado tarde.

Dos figuras encapuchadas salieron de la nada y se lanzaron contra él. El primero, con un simple movimiento de muñeca, le ató las manos con aquellas cuerdas invisibles que Jake conocía tan bien mientras el segundo lanzaba algunos hechizos al aire. De repente todo se volvió negro y Jake sintió que no podía mover un solo músculo. Estaba totalmente atrapado. Sintió el aliento de uno de los hombres mientras le susurraba al oído.

-No queríamos matarte, no somos asesinos, pero no nos has dado otra opción. -dijo con simplicidad. Jake pensó, sin saber muy bien por qué, en las palabras que Scorpius le había dicho meses atrás: "te dirán que hay unos racistas y elitistas que odian a todos los que no son como ellos". Recordó su mirada de rencor y supo que aquellas personas no le odiaban por nada que hubiera hecho, sino simplemente por algo que es.

El hombre continuó hablando, esta vez en voz mucho más fuerte: -¡Avada Kedabra!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

-No queríamos matarte, no somos asesinos, pero no nos has dado otra opción. -dijo con simplicidad. Jake pensó, sin saber muy bien por qué, en las palabras que Scorpius le había dicho meses atrás: "te dirán que hay unos racistas y elitistas que odian a todos los que no son como ellos". Recordó su mirada de rencor y supo que aquellas personas no le odiaban por nada que hubiera hecho, sino simplemente por algo que es.

Supo que le iban a matar. Entre la completa oscuridad que se había creado, apenas pudo ver como aquel hombre que le acababa de hablar le apuntaba con una varita y se concentraba mirándole a los ojos. Cuando el hombre comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo, su cuerpo reaccionó de la misma manera que había reaccionado al ver que el autobús le iba a atropellar. Levantó las manos y las puso entre su cara y el mago que le estaba atacando. El destello de luz verde apenas llegó a tocarlas y Jake sintió un gran dolor cuando lo hicieron. Era como si un gran poder quisiese a toda consta atravesarlas. No se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Pero aun así no se atrevió a apartarlas porque más allá estaba su cara, y eso sí que no.

Tras unos segundos de dolor que parecieron interminables, el destello de luz verde se acabó y la oscuridad empezó a disiparse. El hombre que le había atacado yacía inerte en el suelo y el segundo hombre no tardó ni un segundo en girar sobre sí mismo y desaparecer.

Jake se quedó mucho rato tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y mirando a aquél hombre, encapuchado y vestido totalmente de negro, tendido en el suelo. Le abordaron unas ganas enormes de acercarse con cuidado y destaparle el rostro, solo para ver quien es. Pero no podía, estaba prácticamente paralizado del miedo y suponía que el hechizo inmovilizador que le habían mandado todavía seguía haciendo efecto. Se miró las manos, que estaban sangrando, pero ya no le dolían tanto, sólo punzaban un poco. Pensó en sus posibilidades de salir de ahí sin que nadie se diese cuenta y decidió que en cuanto tuviese fuerzas, saldría de ahí corriendo. Más o menos en tres, dos…

\- ¡Jake! ¡Aquí estabas! -era la voz del señor Hammill. Oyó como se acercaba corriendo delante de él y cómo se paró en seco al ver el cuerpo muerto de su atacante. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? -Le tocó para tranquilizarle y Jake notó cómo podía volver a moverse con libertad.

-No lo sé… me atacaron y luego él se… se…

-Tú no has tenido la culpa. No te sucederá nada, pero igualmente hay que avisar de lo ocurrido, ¿entiendes?

-Frank -La voz provenía desde muy cerca, justo atrás de Jake. A Jake le dio un vuelco el corazón y se volvió sobresaltado. Vio cómo el señor Potter se agachaba junto a él y con suavidad le cogía las manos. Sacó su varita y susurró un hechizo. Sintió un hormigueo tranquilizante y empezaron a curarse.

Cuando hubo acabado, el señor Potter le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Realmente no creo que sea necesario avisar a nadie más, ya me ocupo yo. Desde mi punto de vista está claro lo que ha ocurrido. Este hombre intentó atacar con una maldición imperdonable a un muchacho únicamente por su procedencia muggle y fue tan idiota como para equivocarse de objetivo y darse a sí mismo. -Ese tal Potter le estaba cayendo cada vez mejor, aunque la verdad: el final de esa historia que se había inventado no era demasiado creíble

\- Harry, ha muerto un hombre. El muchacho le ha podido matar involuntariamente. Aunque no sea su culpa… ¿qué hacemos? ¿Lo dejamos aquí tirado? -dijo en voz más baja.

\- ¿Aquí tirado? ¿Y para qué crees que estoy yo? ¿Es que el jefe de aurores no está cualificado para decidir cómo se procede ante un caso de violencia callejera? Deja que sea yo quien se ocupe de hacer mi trabajo. - El señor Potter mantenía la tranquilidad, pero su voz parecía cada vez más intransigente.

-Perdona, Frank, no pretendía tratarse así. -siguió hablando a modo de disculpa- Es solo que llevo un día agobiante y querría que este caso levantase el menor escándalo posible, ¿lo entiendes? Luego si quieres me paso por tu casa y te lo cuento todo.

-Claro, Harry. Disculpa si ha parecido que quería inmiscuirme. Sólo quiero lo mejor para este muchacho. Es un buen amigo de mi hijo. ¿Puedo sacarle de aquí o necesitas hacerle preguntas? Vamos con un poco de retraso para hacer sus compras para Hogwarts.

-En efecto, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas. Estoy seguro de que habrá tiempo de sobra por la tarde para que termine esas compras. -el señor Potter dio por terminada la conversación con una no muy lograda sonrisa y el señor Hammill no tuvo más remedio que irse dejando a Jake en ese horrible callejón.

Cuando se hubieron quedado a solas con aquel cadáver, el señor Potter volvió a sacar la varita y se la colocó en el cuello.

-Miller, ¿puedes acercarte a mi ubicación un momento? Hay que retirar el cadáver.

Luego guardó la varita y se acercó al hombre muerto, le retiró un poco la capucha de forma que sólo él pudo ver al individuo. Miller llegó en menos de un minuto y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el cadáver. No hizo ninguna pregunta y cuando se fijó en Jake, el señor Potter comentó: -Jake es un buen amigo de mi hijo Albus, le estaba ayudando a comprar sus cosas para Hogwarts porque sus padres son muggles. Menuda desgracia que haya tenido que ver a este hombre muerto… Gracias por ocuparte de todo, gracias.

-De nada, Jefe. Para eso estoy. Mi hijo también empieza este año. -dijo dirigiéndose con cariño a Jake. - Se llama Marlon y su madre también es muggle. Seguro que os llevaréis muy bien. -Luego saludó con la cabeza al señor Potter y se desapareció él también.

-¿Te apetece un helado, Jake?

No le apetecía un helado en absoluto, pero asintió. El señor Potter le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le condujo hasta una calle más concurrida. Todo el mundo, mientras pasaban, le saludaba con respeto y había gente que incluso se acercaba a pedirle un autógrafo. Él les saludaba con parsimonia y luego les preguntaba acerca de tal o cual familiar.

Llegaron finalmente a una heladería cuyo rótulo rezaba: Heladería Florean Fortescue, más o menos 1000 años haciendo helados. Se sentaron en una mesa en el interior del establecimiento y fueron atendidos al segundo por un hombre joven muy sonriente.

-Bienvenido, Jefe Potter. Qué honor tenerle por aquí. ¿Qué desea? ¡Esta vez invita la casa!

-Gracias Colin, pero no es necesario. Pagaré como siempre. Tráenos dos helados de chocolate y frambuesa con nueces, si eres tan amable. - Y el tal Colin se fue corriendo a prepararlos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Jake? -le preguntó el señor Potter

-Si

\- ¿Me contarías lo que ha pasado? -el señor Potter intentaba poner una voz agradable, pero Jake sabía que lo que ahora seguía era un interrogatorio. Y estaba claro que ese hombre era una especie de policía.

-Pues… me inmovilizaron y me dijeron que tenían que matarme.

\- ¿Eran dos?

-Si, pero tampoco sé quién era el otro.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué pasó después?

-Pronunció un hechizo y salió una luz verde. Luego él se… bueno, se murió. -A Jake nunca le había costado hablar de muerte, pero ahora que la había visto, la cosa cambiaba.

\- ¿Se murió sin más? ¿Tú no hiciste nada?

-Sólo… levanté las manos. Pero fue para protegerme

-Claro, por eso te sangraban. ¿Entonces el hechizo rebotó en ti?

-Supongo que sí. Entonces, ¿yo… le maté?

-Por supuesto que no. Él se buscó la muerte solito. No pienses en eso. Era o él o tú.

-De todas formas, le he matado. -Esa era la triste verdad.

Colin, el camarero, trajo los helados. Las raciones eran enormes, y a Jake le bastó una mirada rápida para comprobar que los helados de los otros clientes no eran ni la mitad de grandes.

-Muchas gracias, Colin. ¿Qué tal Dennis?

-Muy bien, le han contratado para trabajar en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Gracias por interesarse, Jefe Potter.

Cuando se hubo ido, el señor Potter continuó hablado.

-Trabaja a tiempo parcial como fotógrafo para _El Profeta_ , el periódico de los magos-comentó ante la incomprensión de Jake- pero el pobre necesita ganarse un sobresueldo trabajando aquí. - Y sin más empezó a comerse el helado. Jake lo probó a desgana.

Diez minutos después Jake se encontraba mucho más tranquilo y había empezado comer el helado con más ganas. El señor Potter había empezado a hablarle de cosas más amenas, como que era muy posible que él y su hijo acabasen en la misma casa de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué casa es esa?

\- ¿No las conoces? No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saber las casas que hay. Ni siquiera yo que no había oído nunca hablar de magia, desconocía semejante cosa.

\- ¿Usted es hijo de muggles?

-No, pero me criaron mis tíos y ellos sí que lo eran… -Por como lo dijo, estaba claro que quería cambiar de tema -Bueno, el caso es que hay cuatro casas distintas en Hogwarts y es muy importante que te sientas a gusto con la que te toca, porque pasarás la mayoría del tiempo con tus compañeros de casa. Cada una de ellas valora un tipo distinto de cualidades, de forma que, si te gusta mucho estudiar, irás a Raverclaw, si eres una persona generosa, irás a Hufflepuff, si eres valiente irás a Gryffindor y si valoras el poder, irás a Slytherin.

\- ¿Y a cuál fue usted? -preguntó Jake interesado.

-A Gryffindor -contestó con orgullo- que es en mi opinión la mejor casa de todas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, una especie de amigo mío me dijo que la mejor era Slytherin.

\- ¿Y yo conozco a ese amigo?

-Scorpius Malfoy, vive en una casa enorme -el helado se le atragantó al señor Potter y empezó a toser. Cuando se hubo recuperado se levantó de la silla.

-Será mejor que empecemos a hacer tus compras para Hogwarts o se nos hará tarde. Solo una cosa más -se acercó a Jake -por el momento no le diré a nadie lo del incidente con aquél hombre, así que es mejor que tú también guardes el secreto, ¿vale? -Luego le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y ambos salieron del establecimiento.

El resto del día fue como Jake había imaginado que sería nada más hubo pisado el Callejón Diagón. El señor Potter le llevó a toda clase de tiendas para que comprase todo lo que necesitase y un poco más tarde, la señora Potter y su hijo Albus les acompañaron.

Como el primer encuentro entre Albus y Jake no había sido especialmente agradable, y Jake sabía perfectamente que había sido por su culpa, no esperó que Albus fuese amable con él, pero ese muchacho le sorprendió.

-¿Me cuentas cosas muggles? -le dijo mientras caminaban detrás de sus padres para dirigirse a la última tienda y más importante, la tienda de varitas.

-¿Cosas muggles? Pues…los muggles en vez de montar en escoba vuelan en aviones-se le ocurrió.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿podrías explicarme porqué vuelan los aviones? O también podrías contarme cómo se propaga esa electroicidad. O… ¡ya se! ¡ya se! Cuéntame cómo es posible que los muggles se puedan meter en la tefefisión y luego consigan salir de ahí.

Jake se rio a carcajadas.

-Tío, no tienes ni puta idea de nada. Eres un ignorante de narices. La gente no se mete en la tefefefefefisión y…y…-dijo intentando contener la risa- ¿Cómo lo has llamado? Nadie tiene la más mínima idea de cómo se propaga la electroicidad, así que no esperes que lo sepa yo que, te lo puedo asegurar, nunca he acabado una clase despierto. -Jake pensó que ese era el momento en que ese chaval de ojos verdes iba a pasar de él, pero otra vez más, Albus le sorprendió.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Soy un ignorante? ¿Cuántos hechizos te sabes? ¡Porque mi hermano James ya me ha enseñado cuatro! Y me salen a la primera.

-¿Te sabes hechizos?-dijo Jake con franca curiosidad.

-Pues claro. Observa -y, tras haber echado un ojo a sus padres para comprobar que seguían caminando delante de ellos y no tenían ni idea de lo que iba a pasar, sacó su varita y dijo con voz clara mientras apuntaba a un pobre chico regordete de unos trece o catorce años: -Steleus.

El chico comenzó a estornudar sin control tan fuerte que toda la gente que caminaba por la calle se giró alertada y todos los niños que había comenzaron a reírse del pobre chico.

-Le esperan los veinte minutos más infernales de su vida, te lo aseguro. -Dijo Albus conteniendo la risa y llorando del esfuerzo. -Se lo hice al elfo domestico de mi tío Percy y el pobre sufrió tanto que mi abuela por poco me corta las orejas. -le salió una carcajada.

-Albus -dijo Jake procurando ponerse serio y secándose las lágrimas.

-Qué

-Eres la ostia. Espero que me pongan en tu casa, porque eres la ostia, tío. Y más te vale enseñarme ese hechizo cuando tenga mi varita.- Albus sonrió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Jake deseaba con toda su alma una varita, pero la deba miedo ser tan patoso con ella como había demostrado en casa del señor Malfoy. Cuando Ollivander, un hombre exageradamente viejo y exageradamente extraño le observó detenidamente y le entregó una, Jake ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, agitarla y ver si sucedía algo.

No era fácil, la familia Potter se encontraba a su lado y daba la impresión de que no se iban a querer perder un solo momento de su demostración. Especialmente Albus le miraba con complicidad y una amplia sonrisa en la boca y aquél chico le caía bien, así que no quería hacer el ridículo delante de él.

Respiró hondo y la agitó. Lo que de seguro era una decepción para la familia Potter, para Jake fue un alivio, porque salió una chispita verde, una sola, única y miserable chispita verde, cuando Albus había sido capaz de hacer estornudar durante veinte minutos a un chico el doble de grande que él. Miró a su alrededor y la familia Potter se le acercó para darle ánimos. Albus no parecía tampoco tan decepcionado.

-No es la varita correcta, sin duda alguna…necesitas algo más flexible, algo mucho, mucho más flexible. -Y Ollivander volvió a su trastienda a rebuscar.

-No te desanimes, yo tuve que probar cinco varitas antes de dar con la mía -comentó Albus a modo de consuelo.

-Esta de aquí, catorce centímetros, núcleo de escama de dragón y muy flexible. Agítala otra vez. -Se la entregó con cuidado.

Jake la agitó y consiguió producir un ligero viento que arrastró un poquito algunas cajas vacías que había en el escritorio del viejo Olivander. No habría sabido decir si eso era mejor o peor que lo de la chispa, la verdad.

-No, el dragón no funciona, necesitas algo más propiamente mágico, quizás una crin de unicornio… y más flexible, más flexible. -le entregó una varita más. -Dieciséis centímetros, núcleo de unicornio, extremadamente flexible.

Jake se concentró como pudo y la agitó: de ella salieron varias chispas verdes. No una ni dos, ¡varias! Esa debía ser la varita. Ollivander cruzó el escritorio y se acercó peligrosamente a Jake. Le dijo en voz muy baja y ahorrándole la vergüenza que habría sido para Jake que la familia Potter hubiese oído esas palabras: -Señor Green, esta varita le será de utilidad, aunque, si me permite el atrevimiento, no parece que vaya a ser usted muy distro con las varitas. Quizás encuentre alguna forma más eficaz de… como decirlo apropiadamente…canalizar la magia.

Luego continuó en voz más alta.

-Serán siete galeones.

…

Caía la noche cuando el señor Potter acompañó a Jake a su casa en coche, quien nunca habría imaginado que ese hombre pudiese tener un coche tan común como de hecho, tenía. Había sido un día ciertamente extraño y Jake no sabía bien si sentirse asustado por el ataque de aquellos dos hombres encapuchados u optimista por la gran tarde que le había regalado la familia Potter. Parecía que el mundo mágico estaba lleno de peligros, pero también había gente dispuesta a ayudarle y protegerle. No podría olvidar fácilmente, en todo caso, las palabras del hombre que poco después yacería muerto a su lado: "No queríamos matarte, pero no nos has dado otra opción". ¿Cómo podían saber quién era él? ¿Por qué iban a tener una razón para matarle? No se atrevía a contarle aquello al señor Potter.

Habían quedado para recogerle en la entrada de King's Cross al día siguiente temprano y ayudarle a pasar al lado mágico, tal y como lo había llamado Albus. La señora Potter había sido tan amable que incluso le había regalado un paquetito envuelto y le había dicho que lo abriese cuando estuviese en Hogwarts. Además, le había dicho que no temiese por nada, porque Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo. Eso animaba mucho, la verdad.

Aparcaron enfrente de la casa y sacaron del maletero todo lo que habían comprado en el Callejón Diagón. Cuando llamaron al timbre les recibió la madre de Jake y se notaba que había estado todo el día preocupada.

\- ¡Me dijeron que estarías fuera solo por la mañana! ¿Y quién es usted? -dijo dirigiéndose al señor Potter – Se suponía que era Frank quien iba a cuidarle.

-El señor Potter y su esposa me han acompañado a comprar todo esto, mama. -dijo Jake empezando a meter bastante ilusionado todas las bolsas y cajas en la casa.

-Soy Harry Potter, jefe de aurores. Es algo así como jefe de policía. Su hijo presenció un incidente y decidí hacerme cargo de él para evitar que no hubiese más problemas.

-¿Qué tipo de incidente?

-Nada importante. -respondió el señor Potter con una voz autoritaria- Mañana por la mañana a las 11:00 sale el expreso hacia Hogwarts. Estaría bien que estuviesen un poco antes, mi esposa y yo podemos ayudar a Jake en todo lo que necesite. Verá, mi hijo pequeño, Albus, empieza también su primer curso en Hogwarts mañana y creo que se llevan muy bien.

-Entiendo, entonces nos veremos mañana, señor Potter. Gracias por haberse hecho cargo de mi hijo y por traerle a casa. -dijo ya más tranquila.

El señor Potter empezó a abrocharse otra vez el abrigo y la madre de Jake le acompañó a la puerta. Sin embargo, nada más fueron a abrirla, el timbre sonó otra vez.

-Señor Malfoy, qué sorpresa.

-Que tal, señora Green, venía a ver qué tal esta su…-eso fue todo lo que dijo, porque entones vio al señor Potter detrás de la madre de Jake y el ambiente se volvió tremendamente incómodo.

-Oh, no les he presentado. Señor Malfoy, este es…

-Nos conocemos -dijo el señor Potter cortantemente, seguramente queriendo evitar tener que estrecharle la mano. Ambos se miraban a los ojos.

-Es cierto, aunque hace mucho que no nos veíamos. -Sin duda alguna esos dos hombres habían tenido problemas en el pasado, pero el señor Malfoy estaba mucho más tranquilo que el señor Potter y cuando terminó su frase sonrió ligeramente y le extendió la mano. -Me alegro de que se encuentre bien. -terminó. El señor Potter miró la mano que le habían tendido y se fijó durante un pequeño instante en el brazo, luego tragó saliva y le estrechó la mano.

-Entonces…-continuó la madre de Jake dirigiéndose al señor Malfoy- ¿es usted también… un mago?

Él sonrió.

-Así es. Como le decía, venía a comprobar que su hijo ha sido aceptado en Hogwarts, aunque ya veo que ha sido así. -miró a Jake y le guiñó un ojo. Jake no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad.

-Sí que me han aceptado. Aunque la mujer que vino me dijo que estaba en período de prueba.

-No te preocupes por eso, Jake, te irá bien. Cualquier cosa, cualquier problema que te surja, por pequeño que sea, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Mándame una lechuza de vez en cuando. -le apretó el hombro como solía hacer y luego se dirigió a Maia. -Mañana llevaré a mi hijo a la estación de King's Cross para coger el expreso de…

-Ya les he ofrecido yo mi ayuda, Malfoy. -cortó otra vez el señor Potter – El muchacho estará seguro conmigo.

-Se la agradezco a ambos -dijo la madre de Jake, que en su vida haría nada que pudiese disgustar al señor Malfoy -mañana les veremos entonces en King's Cross. ¿Alguno de ustedes desea quedarse a cenar?

-No, muchas gracias- dijo el señor Potter -me esperan en casa. Y terminó de abrocharse el último botón de su abrigo

-Hoy es un día para pasar en familia -continuo el señor Malfoy -pero muchas gracias igualmente.- Saludó cariñosamente a la madre de Jake y a él le dedicó una última sonrisa.

…

-Muy considerado por tu parte interesarte por el muchacho muggle, Malfoy. Aunque si te digo la verdad, no me creo que hayas cambiado tanto. – Ambos habían salido del jardín delantero de la casa de los Green y se dirigían a la carretera donde estaba aparcado el coche de Harry. Aquél hombre, detrás de sus amables sonrisas y sus atenciones hacia Jake, seguía siendo la sabandija que un día había apoyado a Voldemort. Harry sabía por experiencia lo poco que podía fiarse de un Malfoy y ese muchacho, por nada en el mundo, podía relacionarse con semejante gente.

-Me pregunto si el jefe de aurores acostumbra a llevar de compras a todos los pobres muchachos muggles. -ironizó Malfoy. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan fríos como de costumbre. Harry sabía que ese hombre en realidad no había cambiado nada. La última vez que le había visto había sido en su propio juicio, solo dos días después de que condenasen a su padre a pasar veinte años en prisión. Y no en cualquier prisión, en Azkaban. Se trataba de la peor prisión de todas, a la que desde que acabó la guerra solo se habían trasladado a los mortífagos, para dar ejemplo. Ese muchacho, por su parte, aparentemente asustado, se había salido de rositas y no había tardado ni diez días en casarse con Astoria Greengrass.

-Mis razones para acompañar a ese muchacho no son de tu incumbencia, pero tus razones para comportarse así con él sí que lo son de la mía. -Si había que seguirle el juego, Harry se lo seguiría.

-En ese caso te las explicaré. - Malfoy exageró un suspiro- Jake y mi hijo son buenos amigos y no quiero que las estúpidas rencillas que han manchado nuestro pasado le salpiquen a él. - "¿¡Estúpidas!?A la mierda, paso de seguirle el juego", pensó Harry.

-Sé que hay más, Malfoy. Sé quién podría ser ese chico, y sé que tú, de alguna manera que no alcanzo a entender aún, lo sabes. Aléjate de él, o lo convertiré en un asunto de estado y tendrás que salir echando leches de este país. Tu querido hijo incluido. ¿O tengo que recordarte que tu permiso para residir aquí es temporal?

-Potter, creo que ves visiones, bueno, siempre las viste. -hizo una pausa en la que Harry no logró articular palabra. - No todos los niños criados por familias muggles tienen que ser tan especiales como tú, porque verás, niños tan especiales como tú solo ha podido haber uno. Quizás debería arrodillarme mientras hablo contigo, debe de ser una grandísima falta de respeto que alguien como yo siga de pie ente semejante… -le miró de arriba abajo- personalidad.

-Este es un aviso, Malfoy. No sigas por ahí. -las puntas de sus dedos ya tocaban el mango de su varita.

-Sólo los hombres más débiles tienen que defenderse dando avisos. -continuó Malfoy enseñando sus manos, pues se había percatado de la peligrosa posición de la mano de Harry y pretendía demostrar su fortaleza con aquél gesto.

-Aléjate de ese muchacho.

-Cuídate, Potter. -Sin más, se desapareció en la noche.

Harry se quedó un rato más frente a su coche pensando. La vuelta de Draco Malfoy no podía significar nada bueno, y ahora se arrepentía de no haber hecho nada al respecto. Siempre había intentado protegerle porque, al fin y al cabo, todo lo malo que hizo, lo hizo con diecisiete años. No es justo juzgar a alguien por cosas que ha hecho tan joven, y menos si se ha arrepentido. Pero un jefe de aurores debía pensar también en la seguridad de su pueblo, y con esa familia de nuevo en Inglaterra, la seguridad no estaba garantizada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Decididamente, no era posible meter toda su vida en una maleta. Había empezado por las cosas fundamentales, como las túnicas que había comprado en el Callejón Diagón y su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Luego había continuado por las verdaderamente esenciales, como su colección de cromos de pokémon y la que completó el año pasado de jugadores de fútbol. Su balón de fútbol, su camiseta de su equipo favorito, y sus deportivas de jugar al fútbol… Después todas las consolas que había acumulado durante su vida, con sus respectivos juegos, claro, y bastante que había renunciado a las más antiguas. Había llegado a la conclusión de que "se siente, pero no me caben todos estos malditos libros de texto. Dejaré el de Historia de la magia, que parece un coñazo". Al final cayó en la cuenta de que quizás podía llevar dos maletas, así que les quitó una a sus padres y consiguió meterlo todo, un poco apretujado, pero al fin y al cabo todo.

Cuando hubo acabado, su habitación no parecía la misma. Por primera vez comprendió que realmente se iba de casa y la verdad, no tenía ni idea de adonde iba.

Sus padres le esperaban visiblemente emocionados en la cocina, le obligaron a desayunar dos veces y luego metieron las maletas en el coche y, sin más, se dirigieron hacia King's Cross.

-La señora McGonagall dijo que desde allí podéis escribir correspondencia todos los días, así que hazlo. -le dijo su madre, que se había sentado con él en la parte trasera del coche para poder abrazarle durante todo el trayecto.

-Es que…

-Me da igual que no te guste escribir, o que sea de chicas, o de empollones, o lo que quiera que fueses a decir, solo hazlo. -le cortó ella. Jake asintió, porque la vio al borde de las lágrimas. Es lo que pasa cuando los padres solo tienen un hijo, pensó.

-Al menos Derek y él estarán juntos, piénsalo. -Comentaba su padre mientras conducía. En cambio Jake pensaba más en Albus y Scorpius.

Nunca había estado tan temprano en Londres y le asombró lo bonita que era con tanta luz. La estación de King's Cross no se hizo esperar. Estaba llena de gente extraña, bueno, magos, con sus túnicas largas y sus colores extravagantes. Y un montón de niños de todas las edades, todos ellos arrastrando grandes carritos llenos de baúles "¡baúles, nada menos!" y jaulas con lechuzas, gatos o sapos. Algunos de ellos incluso llevaban ya puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts. Jake se preguntó cómo era que la gente normal no se daba cuenta de lo raro que parecía todo eso, hasta que notó que, en efecto, sí que se habían dado cuenta, y algunos de ellos no paraban de hacer fotos con sus móviles. El único sitio donde no parecía haber ningún muggle era precisamente allí donde los magos estaban más concentrados, en los andenes 9 y 10.

-Que bien que habéis llegado pronto. -Era la voz del señor Potter -Señor y señora Green, les presento a mi esposa y a mis dos hijos, James y Albus. -Albus sonrió a Jake y corrió a ponerse a su lado.

\- ¿Emocionado? ¡Hoy dormiremos en Hogwarts! -prácticamente daba saltitos de puro entusiasmo. -Jake sonrió, aunque con un poco de nerviosismo.

\- Tío, estoy aterrado. Esta gente es super rara. Llevan búhos y ratas. -Luego cayó en la cuenta de que Albus, en efecto, llevaba consigo una lechuza. -Tío, tú también eres super raro.

-En cuanto entres en el Expreso, el raro serás tú con esos baúles tan extraños.

-Son maletas, imbécil.

\- ¿Y para qué sirven? -lo mejor es que lo preguntó totalmente en serio.

-Bueno, vale, son baúles. Hola, James -James se acercaba a hablar con ellos.

\- Hola, Jake. -James se parecía muchísimo a su padre, salvo por los ojos, que eran castaños. Pero no solo se parecían físicamente, se movían igual y usaban el mismo tono solemne. Albus, por el contrario, tenía los rasgos delicados de su madre. - Me alegro de que vayas a Hogwarts. Yo voy a segundo, así que lo sé todo sobre Hogwarts, cualquier cosa solo tienes que preguntarme.

\- Gracias

-Jake, será mejor que te despidas aquí de tus padres, porque los aurores han cortado los andenes 9 y 10 a los muggles por seguridad. – Dijo la señora Potter. Jake les abrazó a los dos, y mientras se despedía de su madre, vio como los Hammill se acercaban a ellos.

\- ¡Frank! -Gritó su padre. -Podríamos haber venido juntos, hombre -se saludaron amistosamente. El señor Hammill miró luego a Jake y a los hermanos Potter con interés. Derek, con un carrito y un baúl igual de extravagante se acercaba a ellos con una amplia sonrisa. Saludó primero a Albus y a James.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos? -dijo en voz muy alta el señor Potter. Y toda la familia Potter, incluidos Derek y Jake, se dirigieron a una larga cola que terminaba en una pared que separaba los dos andenes. La gente se tiraba contra la pared, y al instante desaparecían.

\- ¿Adónde van? -le preguntó a Albus.

-Al andén nueve y tres cuartos, es el andén de los magos -le explicó él.

-Estás literalmente a una pared de nuestro mundo – siguió James.

-James, ya ha estado en el Callejón Diagón – le recordó Albus.

Ya era su turno. La señora Potter les explicó a Derek y a él como cruzar- -Simplemente corred con decisión hacia la pared. La magia hará el resto. -Derek se lanzó con elegancia y cuando hubo desaparecido, lo hizo Jake, aunque en su caso parecía que estuviese corriendo por su vida. Además, había colocado una maleta por delante de él porque decidió que si este truquito no funcionaba, al menos la peor parte se la llevarían sus libro de texto y no él. Lo último que oyó fue la risa desencadenada de Albus burlándose de él. No le podía culpar, él habría hecho lo mismo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un nuevo andén, lleno de gente y con un maravilloso tren antiguo estacionado, había aparecido. Las familias se apresuraban por despedirse de sus hijos y les ayudaban a subir los baúles al tren. No muy lejos de él se encontraban los Malfoy, con abuela incluida. No estaban solos, otra pareja con dos hijos, una niña más o menos de la edad de Jake y un chico más mayor, hablaban animadamente con ellos. Scorpius hablaba con la niña, aunque un tanto fríamente. Jake sintió el impulso de ir a saludarle, pero sentía que si lo hacía luego tendría que explicárselo a Derek, que estaba al lado suyo, así que no lo hizo. El señor Malfoy, en todo caso, no tardó en levantar la vista y sonreírle. Incluso hizo además de acercarse a saludar, pero en cuanto vio a la familia Potter aparecer por la pared, cambió de idea y le comentó algo a su esposa. Albus, por supuesto, seguía riéndose y Jake se tuvo que contener para no pegarle.

-Me caías mejor cuando creía que eras un paleto de mierda que apretaba todos los botones del mando a la vez -le espetó.

-Ahora el paleto de mierda eres tú -y siguió riéndosele en toda la cara.

…

-¡Rose! Pensaba que ya no llegabais…-Albus, Derek y Jake se habían sentado en un compartimento vacío. Habían tenido bastante suerte porque el tren iba muy lleno. James, por su parte, se había encontrado con un tal Louis Weasley nada más entraron al andén nueve y tres cuartos y los dos habían desaparecido.

La chica a la que Albus hablaba era una muchacha de intenso pelo rojo ondulado y llena hasta la frente de pecas.

-Mi padre ha estado veinte minutos intentando meter un galeón en uno de esos parquímetros muggles. -La chica resoplaba, se notaba que había tenido que correr. -No entiendo por qué no me ha traído mi madre, la verdad. -Soltó el baúl en medio del compartimento y se tiró al asiento que había libre, al lado de Jake, y colocó los pies en el baúl en cuestión.

-Soy Rose, por cierto -dijo con simplicidad cuando vio a Jake. Daba la sensación que a Derek también le conocía.

-Jake -intentó sonreírla, pero ella seguía contando las aventuras que había tenido que pasar para llegar a King's Cross.

-Luego el ascenseor se averió porque mi padre pensó que si apretaba a todos los botones iría más rápido y sin querer le dio al botón ese rojo. Total, que la voz de una señora empezó a hablarnos de la nada y mi padre empezó a decir que eso solo podía ser magia negra así que me cogió y nos aparecimos directamente en la entrada de la estación. De ahí que mi pelo se parezca ahora mismo al de mi madre. -se lo empezó a peinar con las manos.

\- ¡Ala! ¿Y cómo son los ascenseores por dentro? -Albus la miraba con un interés infinito.

-Te pareces al abuelo, Albus…-él se ruborizó.

-Hola… Rose -ese era Derek. Y se notaba a kilómetros que estaba coladito por ella.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, hola. -Y se giró hacia Jake. - Tú debes de ser hijo de muggles, ¿no?

-Sí…

-Jake es super majo- le aseguró Albus- ojalá te pongan en Gryffingor, Jake. Por cierto, Rose es mi prima.

\- ¿Vosotros ya sabéis a que casa vais a ir? -preguntó interesado.

-Prácticamente sí. Todos nuestros padres han ido a Gryffindor. -le explicó Rose.

-Y nuestros abuelos. -continuó Albus.

-Si no voy a Gryffindor, creo que mi padre me deshereda. -suspiró Rose.

\- ¡Exagerada! Solo te desheredaría si fueses a Slytherin. -dijo Albus sonriendo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de la presión que eso supone?

-¿Qué tiene de malo Slytherin? -preguntó Jake. Rose le cogió de la mano, y empezó a hablarle como si hablase a un enfermo mental, o algo por el estilo.

-Para empezar, que tendrías que dormir en la misma habitación que ese imbécil de Ewan Nott, que ese estirado de Scorpius Malfoy y ese asesino en potencia que es Darragh Collingwood. Y mejor no te cuento con quien tendría que dormir yo porque, te lo aseguro, no dormiría. Pero no preocupes, a Slytherin nunca van los hijos de muggles. En eso tenéis suerte.

El tren empezaba a moverse y algunos de los niños aprovechaban para saludar a sus padres. Albus, desde la ventana, les decía adiós a los suyos, que se acababan de encontrar con un hombre totalmente sudoroso, pelirrojo y con pecas que, no cabía la menor duda, era el famoso padre de Rose. Rápidamente dejaron atrás la estación y comenzaron a tomar velocidad.

La primera hora de trayecto se pasó volando. Sus tres compañeros de compartimento tenían cien cosas que contarle sobre Hogwarts, y eso que ninguno había estado. Le contaron que las escaleras se mueven y que hay un montón de fantasmas. Al parecer el padre de Albus y los padres de Rose habían sido muy amigos en Hogwarts y lo habían explorado entero. Los dos primos tenían la determinación de hacer lo mismo, y habían hecho un calendario según el cual cada finde tenían que explorar una parte del castillo.

-Pero a fondo, ¿entiendes? -le decía Albus- Así es como se descubren las cosas realmente importantes, como la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Y el Salón de los Menesteres. -continuaba Rose. Esos dos siempre se terminaban mutuamente las frases.

En ese momento un muchacho con un pelo de color indefinido, entre el naranja y el rubio, más o menos, llamó a la puerta y entró al compartimento con cuidado de no tropezarse con el baúl de Rose.

-Hola Lys-le sonrió ella.

-Hola Rose, hola Albus, hola Derek…Hola-terminó dirigiéndose a Jake.

-Jake -le dijo Rose.

-Yo soy Lysander Scamander. -dijo dirigiéndose a Jake- Mi madre me ha dicho que os entregue un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso a cada uno -y evidentemente avergonzado, les entregó cuatro ejemplares.

-Gracias, Lys-le dijo Derek.

\- ¿Te quieres quedar? -le siguió sonriendo Rose.

-No… me quedan doscientos ejemplares por repartir… si eso vuelvo luego. -y salió del compartimento cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-Me cae genial -sentenció Rose -es super misterioso.

-Está pirado, como su madre -dijo Derek.

-Eh, que estás hablando de una heroína de guerra -le avisó Albus.

-Lo que tú digas, tío.

-Salgo un momento al baño -dijo Jake, aunque los tres habían empezado a gritarse entre ellos acerca de la madre de Lysander y pensó que no le habían oído.

El tren, en efecto, estaba abarrotado de gente. Todos ellos levaban un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso en la mano y la mayoría parecían conocerse muy bien. No dejaban de abrazarse entre ellos y de contarse sus vacaciones. Empalagoso no, lo siguiente.

En realidad, Jake no quería ir al baño, pretendía encontrar a Scorpius, así que fue mirando de compartimento en compartimento hasta que identificó su inconfundible cabellera super rubia en uno de ellos. Llamó y entró. Dentro había cuatro personas, dos chicos y dos chicas, de las cuales una era la muchacha de piel oscura con la que había visto a Scorpius hablar en la estación. Todos le miraron.

-Y tú eres…-la que le hablaba era precisamente esa chica.

-Jake Green. -aquella chica le intimidaba bastante- Venía a hablar con Scorpius. -Scorpius le miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Con alguna razón en concreto o porque sí? -siguió ella.

-No le hagas caso, tío. Soy Ewan Nott, y la imbécil de mi novia es Harmony Zabini. Solo tiene bonitas palabras para mí. -Ella le sacó la lengua. Scorpius estaba algo más aliviado y le saludó con la mano y una especie de sonrisa.

-Y ella es Ada Crabbe. -señaló a una chica que estaba concentrada mirando algún tipo de comida extraña que llevaba en las manos- A Scorpius parece que ya le conoces. - Scorpius se levantó y le hizo señales para que saliese con él.

-No te entiendo. Llevas todo el verano pasando de mí y ahora vas y te presentas a mis amigos. -le susurró Scorpius.

-Mira tío. Seré hijo de muggles o lo que os dé la gana, pero empiezo a ver como funcionan las cosas aquí. Tú no me has querido presentar porque te da vergüenza que sepan que tú y yo somos… da igual. -Jake miró nerviosamente a los lados, como hacía cuando estaba enfadado, y barajó la posibilidad de dejarle dramáticamente plantado allí.

-Vale, vale. Perdona. Pero es que ellos… sobre todo Harmony. -Jake le miró, esperando a que acabase la frase.

-Mira -continuó al cabo de un rato Scorpius- esto es complicado. Yo quiero ser tu amigo, pero resulta que tú vas por ahí con los Weasley, los Potter y los Hammill y yo no puedo llevarme bien con ellos. Mis amigos te aceptarían, pero no puedes estar con los dos grupos. Tienes que escoger. ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que sí. Pero Scorp, a mí me da igual cómo te lleves con ellos, yo soy nuevo aquí, y quiero ser libre de escoger a mis amigos. Quizás vosotros podáis hacerlo mejor que vuestros padres ¿no? -porque estaba claro que sus padres lo habían hecho de puta pena.

-No, Jake. Tú no entiendes absolutamente nada, pero de acuerdo -dijo él resignado, aunque visiblemente más contento que antes. – Igualmente no digas que no te avisé. Si tú y yo somos amigos, nadie más querrá serlo. -Le miraba a los ojos, como si aquello supusiese un reto.

-Me arriesgaré


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Era ya de noche cuando el Expreso empezó a disminuir la velocidad y decididamente habían pasado muchísimas cosas. Una señora viejísima había pasado con carrito lleno de extrañas golosinas y chocolatinas y Rose y Albus habían querido comprar una cosa de cada para que Jake lo probase todo. Luego habían sacado las varitas y sus tres amigos le habían hecho algunas demostraciones, aunque Jake no consiguió más que chispas. Le vieron algo derrotado, pues no era la primera vez que le surgían dudas acerca de sus capacidades mágicas.

-A todos los hijos de muggles les pasa al principio-le había dicho Albus consolándole.

-No a todos, a mi madre no le pasó -continuaba Rose.

-Tu madre es un caso especial, Rose. Pero de verdad, no te desanimes. Nosotros hemos crecido rodeados de magia, y tú hace unos meses… ¡todavía no sabías ni que existía!

Derek, que sabía mejor que los dos primos las pericias por las que Jake había tenido que pasar para acabar allí, se quedó callado.

Cuando el Expreso se hubo parado definitivamente, les acogió una estación iluminada levemente con farolas. Rodeando la estación parecía que se extendía un pueblo, solo visible por las luces de las calles y, arriba, coronando todo el paisaje, un gran castillo negro se alzaba.

-Supongo que ya lo habrás adivinado, eso es Hogwarts -dijo Albus cuando hubieron bajado su equipaje, tan asombrado que no podía apartar los ojos.

\- ¡Dejad los baúles en la estación! ¡Dejad los baúles a la vista y en la estación! ¡Los alumnos de segundo o más que se dirijan a la izquierda y los de primero conmigo! -el que gritaba era el hombre más grande que Jake había visto nunca. Llevaba el pelo largo y la barba aún más y vestía kilos de ropa.

\- ¡Hagrid! -Albus corrió a abrazarle, aunque no lo consiguió demasiado.

\- ¡Albus! Que alegría tenerte por fin aquí… y ¡Rose! ¡Ya solo faltan dos Weasleys! -luego continuó con lo suyo- ¡Los equipajes fuera, en la estación! ¡Los de primer curso conmigo!

Poco a poco un grupo de unas treinta personas se acercó a Hagrid. El resto de los alumnos ya se dirigían al camino que les habían indicado.

\- ¿Veis las barcas que hay ahí al fondo? Caben cuatro personas por barca, id colocándoos. Os aseguro que os gustará llegar a Hogwarts así, es una tradición. Y las mejores vistas del castillo son sin duda las que hay desde el lago. ¡Adelante pues!

Luego, mientras los que estaban más cerca se iban subiendo, Hagrid se acercó a los primos otra vez.

-Albus, Rose, me gustaría que vinieseis conmigo hoy. -parecía visiblemente emocionado de haberlos visto- Si no es mucho problema separaros de vuestros amigos -dijo eso último mirando a Derek y a Jake.

-No, claro que no -dijo Derek. -Nosotros vamos por nuestra cuenta, no os preocupéis. -Y los dos empezaron a dirigirse al lago, buscando alguna barca que estuviese vacía. La única libre a esas alturas, sin contar la de Hagrid, era una que estaba ocupada por dos personas, un niño y una niña. Derek y él se subieron.

Los ocupantes de la barca tenían un aire extraño. Ambos llevaban el pelo largo y suelto y no parecían participar de la alegría generalizada que se vivía por todas partes.

-Hola -dijo Jake, sin poder dejar de mirarlos. Derek, era extraño en él, no dijo nada. Por supuesto, no obtuvieron respuesta.

Las barcas empezaron a moverse y nada más hubieron girado un poco, el castillo en todo su esplendor quedó visible. Jake oyó los sonidos de admiración provenientes de algunos de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Como te llamas?-le preguntó la chica a Jake con una voz más melodiosa de lo que esperaba

-Jake Green- susurró Jake, algo intimidado.

-Tu nombre de verdad -gruñó el chico en voz exageradamente alta.

-Jake Green -repitió Jake gritando como él y mirándole a los ojos. Las chicas raras le asustaban, pero los niños gruñones eran su especialidad. -Y vosotros qué, ¿sois de una especie de secta o algo así? -Jake pudo notar como Derek, aterrado, le decía con el codo que parase.

-No vuelvas a dirigirnos la palabra, sucio muggle. -gruño el chico otra vez.

-Te vas a enterar, es… es….escreoguto de mierda -gritó Jake intentado recordar el insulto que había recibido de aquél retrato en la mansión Malfoy. Nada más decirlo se lanzó contra el chico. La intención de Jake era la de tirarle al lago, pero el chico se resistió al primer empujón, así que decidió tomar medidas más drásticas y le empujó con tanta fuerza que los dos cayeron al agua.

Siguieron pegándose en el lago y, como Jake había caído encima, le fue fácil mantener al chico a raya, que en realidad estaba más preocupado por respirar que otra cosa. Cuando consideró que le había pegado lo suficiente intentó agarrarse al bote y subir pero su contrincante no dejaba de agarrarle y se volvían a caer al agua. Las cosas encima del bote no iban mejor, porque Derek y la chica habían empezado a pegarse también, y daba la impresión de que ella se las apañaba mejor que él. Por supuesto, ellos también acabaron en el lago.

Al poco rato apareció Hagrid y les subió a todos al bote sin apenas hacer esfuerzo.

\- ¡En tantos años como profesor nunca había visto semejante barbaridad! -Gritaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas. Soltaba tanta saliva con cada palabra que Jake, pensó para sus adentros, habría estado mejor en el lago. - ¡Jamás! ¡Ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley! ¡Ni siquiera Sirius Black! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -Hizo una pausa en la que no dejó de mirarlos a los cuatro. - ¿Cómo os llamáis? -Inquirió más tranquilo.

Derek contestó por Jake y él, cosa que él agradeció infinitamente. Albus y Rose les miraban preocupados desde el bote de Hagrid.

\- ¿Y vosotros? -le preguntó a la extraña pareja. Respondió la chica.

-Yo soy Harriet Collingwood y él es mi hermano Darragh, y él -acusó a Jake -nos ha atacado primero.

-Hagrid -dijo Albus, y cuando él se hubo girado, le dijo algo al oído. Los dos hermanos se miraron serios. Jake estaba empezando a tiritar.

-Vosotros dos -dijo el gigante dirigiéndose a los Collingwood. Estaba algo más sereno tras las palabras de Albus -conmigo en el bote. Y vosotros cuatro juntos -luego se quitó el abrigo y se lo dio a Jake y Derek. Era tan grande que servía de sobra para cubrirles a los dos.

Los botes se pusieron en marcha otra vez. Jake notó que todos se habían detenido al mismo tiempo y que en ese preciso momento ellos se llevaban la atención de los treinta alumnos de primer curso.

\- ¿Les conocíais? -preguntó Jake todavía tiritando.

-En el mundo mágico todos nos conocemos más o menos. -Respondió Albus- Las cosas que ha hecho la familia de esos dos…No te las puedes ni imaginar, Jake. Son gente horrible.

\- ¿Y tú lo sabías cuando nos subimos a la barca? -le preguntó a Derek

-Pues claro, tío, pero no me atrevía a decirte nada. Dicen que su madre les ha enseñado magia negra desde antes de que supiesen caminar. -Mirándolos, la verdad, no costaba creerlo.

-Ya te dije yo en el Expreso que ese Darragh es un asesino en potencia, -siguió Rose- pero no os dejéis engañar por la dulce voz de Harriet, ella sí que es un monstruo.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste a Hagrid? -siguió preguntando Jake, que se había acomodado junto a Derek para entrar antes en calor.

-Le dije que son los hijos de Herstia Carrow, no hace falta decir más. No os castigará a vosotros, tranquilos. Todo el mundo sabe que ellos siempre tienen la culpa.

Siguieron avanzando, ya quedaba muy poco para llegar a su destino. Los primeros botes estaban a punto de tocar tierra.

-En realidad, yo tuve la culpa. Yo empecé. -dijo Jake. No arrepentido, eso no, sino simplemente como información.

-Algo habrán hecho ellos -sentenció Albus.

Los primos tuvieron razón. Cuando hubieron llegado a tierra, un hombre de pelo canoso se abrió paso hasta Jake y Derek y con un golpe de varita les secó la ropa. No solo les secó, sino que de repente entraron en calor.

\- ¿Estáis bien? -les preguntó con una voz amable -Rubeus me ha comunicado ya lo sucedido. Espero que el incidente no fastidie totalmente este importante día. -Cuando ellos hubieron asentido se dirigió hacia los mellizos Collingwood, que estaban siendo vigilados por la atenta mirada de Hagrid. -Vosotros, conmigo. -Dijo con voz autoritaria. Los tres se alejaron hacia el castillo. Todo el mundo les miraba alejarse y se oían algunos cuchicheos.

-Ahora nos dirigiremos a la puerta principal de Hogwarts. ¡Seguidme todos! -Volvió a gritar Hagrid y luego les hizo una señal a ellos cuatro para que se acercasen.

-Jake y Derek, ¿cierto? -preguntó con voz decidida pero más amable que antes.

-Así es, señor -respondió Derek.

-No hace falta que me llames señor. Todavía no soy tu profesor. Puedes llamarme Hagrid. Siento haberos gritado antes, no sabía quiénes eran ellos. ¿Me contaríais que sucedió? Así Hamsley no tendrá que molestaros durante el banquete.

-Llamaron a Jake sangre sucia y luego se lanzaron contra nosotros. -Quien hablaba era Derek- Estaban tan rabiosos que nos caímos del bote y por más que intentásemos volver a subir, nos volvían a tirar. La verdad, temí por nuestra vida -Jake miró extrañado a su amigo, quien había puesto un tono de voz que no conocía. Nunca había pensado que Derek pusiese mentir con tanta facilidad, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba mintiéndole toda la vida sobre la existencia de la magia.

-Lo que suponía -dijo Hagrid. Para entonces habían llegado a las famosas puertas, que se empezaron a abrir poco a poco.

El interior del castillo era tan alucinante que Jake se quedó con la boca abierta, y no fue el único. Realmente parecía un castillo medieval, de esos que aparecen en las películas. Supo desde que puso el pie en el suelo del castillo que aquél sería su hogar.

…

El lugar más alucinante de ese castillo, Jake podía afirmarlo sin haber visto el resto, era el gran comedor. Todavía no habían entrado, pero la puerta estaba abierta, y podían ver perfectamente como el resto de alumnos se iban sentando en cuatro mesas enormes. Hagrid, en ausencia del subdirector, que era el hombre que se había llevado a los mellizos Collingwood, les explicó que cuando fuese el momento deberían entrar en fila de uno y quedarse quietos donde él les indicara.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Scorpius cuando se hubieron parado. Jake le indicó que se moviesen un poco para tener más intimidad. Albus y Derek les miraban extrañados y Rose parecía bastante cabreada.

-No demasiado -susurró Jake para que nadie le oyese -Osea, no por lo de los Collingwood. -No quería que Scorpius creyese que era un debilucho. -Creo que tenías razón sobre Derek. No es tan buena persona como creía. -hizo una pausa y, al ver que Scorpius no decía nada siguió -Lo que pasó en el bote fue culpa mía, hemos mentido. -Rose, todavía flipando, parecía estar a muy poco de acercarse y cortar la conversación.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar ese genio, Jake. -Se lo dijo serio pero con cariño. -Igualmente no les viene mal que les castiguen, a esos dos. Son lo peor. -Curiosamente, Scorpius y el resto de sus amigos coincidían en eso.

-No sé a qué genio te refieres, pero yo no tengo nada que controlar- le ladró a Scorpius.

-A ese mismo. -continuó Scorpius sin molestarse - Mira, ya entramos.

Jake adelantó un poco para ponerse entre Albus y Rose. El primero le miraba interrogante y Rose se había propuesto no mirarle.

-Tío, qué haces hablando con Malfoy. Su familia es tan peligrosa como los Carrow. O peor, porque los Malfoy son inteligentes. -Jake tuvo la sensación de que Albus no estaba enfadado porque pensaba que bastaba con contarle eso para cortar su amistad con Scorpius.

-Albus -le dijo al oído mientras empezaban a entrar en el gran comedor -Scorpius es un buen tío. Él ha sido el primer mago en confiar en mí. Él y su padre. De verdad, no son mala gente.

-Luego -gruño su amigo.

Cuando se hubieron parado todos en fila india, la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento, que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa de profesores. Les miró a todos seriamente y luego se acercó a un atril que había colocado en el centro del comedor, justo delante de la mesa de profesores.

-Os iré llamando por orden y os iréis colocando el sombrero. -señaló a un sombrero roñoso y arrugado que había encima de un taburete -No os olvidéis de quitároslo y dejarlo en el taburete una vez os haya asignado a vuestra casa.

-Kristen Amery – una niña peinada con dos trencitas se acercó al taburete y se colocó el sombrero. La chica era tan pequeña, que el sombrero le cubrió toda la cabeza.

-¡Raverclaw! -pronunció ante sorpresa de Jake el sombrero. La mesa de Raverclaw empezó a aplaudir y la recibieron con multitud de saludos.

-Candence Bardley -se trataba de una niña rubia muy mona que llevaba un enorme lazo rosa en la cabeza.

-¡Gryffindor!-gritó el sombrero nada más le hubo tocado el lazo. Igual que había sucedido, la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió su llegada.

Los hermanos Collingwood, que habían llegado justo a tiempo para su selección, fueron colocados en Slytherin. Y así fueron desfilando una serie de niños y niñas cuyas caras aún no reconocía. Una tal Faith Bellamy fue a Gryffindor, Ada Crabbe a Slytherin y a Raverclaw fueron otras tres chicas más y dos chicos antes de que llamasen a Jake.

Cuando hubo oído su nombre, Jake se acercó al taburete intentando conservar la serenidad. En realidad estaba muy asustado de que el sombrero ese le mandase, en vez de a cualquier casa de esas, a su propia casa alegando que había un error y que él no era mago.

El sombrero se quedó callado un buen tiempo. -Lo único que tengo claro es que Hufflepuff no. -se volvió a quedar callado y luego continuó. -No parece que tengas un gran entusiasmo por estudiar, mejor Raverclaw tampoco. - Jake estaba a punto de estallar.

-Mmm… complicado, mmmm…Creo que en Slytherin podrás encontrar mejor tu camino. -Jake miró a Albus. No tenía ni idea de si estaba oyendo lo que decía el sombrero o no. Albus le intentaba decir algo con las manos. Por suerte, Jake lo entendió antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

"Gryffindor" pensó Jake con tanta fuerza que casi lo dijo en voz baja. Hace un rato no le habría importado demasiado ir a Slytherin pero en su opinión Rose tenía razón, a ver quién duerme con un Collingwood al lado. "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, allí están mis amigos".

-Querido muchacho, si algo he aprendido en tantos años es que hay cosas que es mejor que se queden como están. Algún día me lo agradecerás…¡Slytherin!-eso último lo gritó y Jake supo que era su última palabra, todos lo habían oído. A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, nadie aplaudió. Tres de las mesas del comedor le miraban extrañados y una mesa, la de Slytherin, le miraba incluso enfadada. Rojo de vergüenza, se quitó el sombrero y se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía, al lado de Ada Crabbe, quien le sonrió un poco tontamente.

-No te aplauden porque eres sangre sucia -le dijo Ada mirando con detenimiento el plato vacío que tenía delante.

-Gracias -respondió sarcásticamente Jake y se esforzó por no mirar a la cara a ninguno de sus compañeros. Miró en cambio a Albus, quien mantenía una expresión seria.

Era el turno de Derek, y el sombrero le mandó rápidamente a Gryffindor acompañado de un gran aplauso. Y así los chicos y las chicas que esperaban de pie fueron siendo asignados a sus respectivas casas. Jake perdió totalmente el interés. Los mellizos le observaban con una expresión de profundo odio y no eran los únicos, pues personas de cursos más altos hacían lo mismo y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Estaba claro que ganarse la aceptación de esa gente no iba a ser fácil.

Sin embargo, los alumnos de Slytherin dejaron en un momento dado de mirarle con odio para aplaudir con fuerza a un nuevo miembro, que se sentó junto a él y le tocó el hombro. Jake se giró sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo, yo dormiré entre Darragh y tú. No podrá matarte sin despertarme antes. -le susurró. Jake sonrió aliviado.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con todo el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin? - le dijo un poco más en broma. Se alegraba muchísimo de ver a Scorpius allí.

-No te odian, es solo que les acabas de enseñar una difícil lección. -dijo quitándole importancia.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Que no hace falta tener tatarabuelos magos para ir a Slytherin, que un hijo de muggles es igual de merecedor de ser de esta casa que ellos. -A Jake le pareció extraño que Scorpius hablase como si Slytherin fuese la mejor casa de todas, cuando Rose y Albus la habían dejado por los suelos.

-Me alegro de tenerte aquí-dijo Jake sin poder evitar echar una mirada furtiva a Ada Crabbe, que todavía no había dejado de mirar el plato. Scorpius se rio, más fuerte de lo que solía hacer, posiblemente en un medido intento de atraer las miradas del resto de la mesa.

Ewan Nott no tardó en unirse y se sentó feliz enfrente de Scorpius.

-Menuda sorpresa. La verdad, pensé que irías a Gryffindor. Hay que tener cojones para enfrentarse a los Collingwood. -eso último lo dijo en voz muy baja y acercándose a ellos, pues los mellizos estaban sentados al lado suyo. -Siento que no te hayan puesto con tus amiguitos Weasley, pero pronto descubrirás que esas no eran las mejores amistades que podías hacer, créeme. -Iba a seguir hablando, pero paró ante la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Scorpius.

-Ya no queda apenas nadie -comentó Scorpius tras una oleada de aplausos dirigidos a una chica que acabó en Hufflepuff -y luego servirán el mejor banquete que hayamos probado, ya verás. -Ada levantó la vista un momento.

-Se pone super rara cuando no come -comentó Ewan -pero normalmente no es así. -Los tres se rieron de la pobre chica, que había empezado a preguntarle a Harriet Collingwood si tenía comida y se había topado con la mirada más fría que posiblemente le habían echado en toda su vida.

De repente todo el comedor, que había empezado a tener un ruido de fondo bastante importante, se quedó otra vez en silencio. Sentado con el sombrero todavía puesto, estaba Albus, quien le miraba directamente a él.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Scorpius

-Ni idea, joder, estaba riéndome de Ada -dijo Ewan alterado.

Poco a poco el silencio que se había creado fue desapareciendo, todo el mundo cuchicheaba, igual que habían hecho antes con Jake.

-NI DE PUTA BROMA -gritó un chico mayor al fondo de la mesa de Slytherin. Y un montón de gente empezó a gritar cosas parecidas.

-Creo que le han puesto en Slytherin. No sé qué le pasa hoy al sombrero seleccionador -continuó Ewan.

El comedor se convirtió en un caos. Los alumnos de Slytherin estaban en su mayoría levantados y cabreados y los de Gryffindor también. Algunos de Gryffindor gritaban que era un error, sobre todo James y su primo Louis, ambos con una expresión muy asustada.

-BASTA -gritó la profesora McGonagall con una voz que sin duda había sido ampliada por medios mágicos. El comedor quedó otra vez en silencio -Señor Potter, por favor, tome ya asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. -Y Albus se levantó despacio y se acercó a la mesa. Juzgó si sentarse junto a Ewan o junto a Scorpius, y finalmente se decidió por Ewan, quien se acomodó un poco más junto a Harriet Collingwood cuando Albus se hubo sentado.

Jake buscó su mirada y cuando la encontró, encontró a un Albus mucho más sereno de lo que había esperado, incluso le pareció que le había sonreído levemente. Scorpius, por su parte, apretaba los labios y miraba a la mesa.

-Scorp…-empezó Jake.

-Quizás tengas razón -le interrumpió. Jake no supo muy bien a qué se refería- Te prometo que lo intentaré, pero tú prométeme que dormirás entre Potter y yo, para que al menos, si se levanta a matarme, tú te des cuenta antes.

…

-Eh, Albus. Albus, despierta, tío.

Debían de ser las dos de la madrugada y todo el castillo dormía merecidamente. El dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherin no era una excepción. Darragh, el único que había echado las corinas de su cama, se había asignado la cama más alejada de la puerta y contiguamente dormía Ewan. Scorpius dormía en el centro de la habitación y hacía de separación entre ellos y Jake y Albus. Este último dormía en la cama más cercana a la puerta de entrada.

No habían intercambiado apenas palabra desde que llegaron. Una chica bastante amable de quinto curso les había acompañado hasta la sala común, que se encontraba en las mazmorras del castillo y les había indicado cómo salir y entrar a través de una pared que se abre si se le da la contraseña correcta. También les habían dicho que estaba terminantemente prohibido salir de la sala común después de las diez de la noche, como si ella no lo hiciese de vez en cuando.

-Albus, despierta, joder. -Jake acompañó su requerimiento con un fuerte empujón.

\- ¡Que! -susurró Albus todavía dormido.

\- Esta es mi primera noche aquí -le dijo Jake al oído.

-Enhorabuena, tío -y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Jake le dio un codazo en la espalda.

\- ¡Au!, ¿qué te pasa? - Albus se incorporó ligeramente.

-Que ahora el castillo está vacío. Vamos a explorarlo, como dijiste en el tren. -Jake no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, y si iba a pasarse la noche despierto, no iba a ser el único.

-No me refería a hacerlo de noche, Jake -dijo bostezando.

-Como no te levantes te aseguro que me voy con Scorpius, seguro que él sí que quiere.

-Malfoy te mandaría a la mierda -comentó Albus, terminando de incorporarse y buscando los zapatos en la oscuridad.

-Oye, ahora en serio -le contaba ya en la sala común Albus a Jake - ¿por qué te llevas tan bien con Malfoy?

-Ya te lo dije, fue el primer mago que confió en mí.

-Pues como sigas hablando con él será el último, porque yo por ahí no paso. -dijo Albus buscando a tientas la pared que daba acceso al resto del castillo. -James me ha contado cada secreto de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero aquí todo es diferente… -continuó algo frustrado.

-Albus.

-Qué -dijo sin mirarle, concentrado en buscar la pared.

-En mi colegio de antes yo también me llevaba mal con algunos chicos, pero era porque eran unos engreídos de mierda que no sabían que yo mandaba ahí, o porque estaban gordos, o porque eran imbéciles o hablaban como chicas o… el caso es que tú y Scorpius… ¡os odiáis antes incluso de haberos conocido!

-Aquí está -la pared empezó a moverse silenciosamente dejando al descubierto un pasillo de las mazmorras y Albus sonrió victorioso - ¿qué decías?

-Nada, tío, nada. Vamos a ver las escaleras esas que se mueven.

El castillo estaba levemente iluminado por unas grandes antorchas, que producían zonas de mucha luz y dejaban otras bastante oscuras. Los dos se movieron sigilosamente hasta la puerta de salida de las mazmorras y empezaron a subir unas escaleras en forma de caracol.

\- ¿No deberíamos hacer algo para acordarnos del camino de vuelta? -sugirió Albus después de haberse tropezado con un escalón suelto.

-Cuando ya no puedas bajar más, allí dormimos nosotros. -dijo Jake sin darle importancia.

Continuaron subiendo hasta que oyeron un ruido más arriba. Alguien había cerrado una puerta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Jake le hizo señas a Albus para que bajase corriendo y ambos empezaron a correr escaleras abajo intentando no hacer ruido.

-Parad, parad -susurró alguien más arriba -estoy oyendo pasos, ¡corred! -no parecía la voz de un profesor. Oyeron un montón de pasos subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¿James? -dijo Albus en voz alta. Todo el mundo se paró en seco.

\- ¡Albus! -dijo James, quien corría a abrazar a su hermano. Detrás de él se encontraban Louis y Rose.

-¡Que hacéis aquí? -inquirió Albus, feliz de haberse encontrado con ellos.

-Hemos venido a sacarte de ese antro. Te llevaremos a la sala común de Gryffindor. Mañana vendrán nuestros padres a arreglar el asunto. -dijo orgulloso James, quien no parecía haber aceptado demasiado que su hermanito no iría a su misma casa.

-James, es mejor que no hagamos nada. No es para tanto, estoy con Jake. -dijo Albus para intentar animarle.

-No vamos a permitir que duermas con un Collingwood - dijo Louis.

-O peor, con un Malfoy -continuó Rose mirando a Jake con expresión acusadora. Jake pensó que era mejor callarse.

-Bueno, vale, pero eso se puede arreglar mañana cuando vengan papa y mama, además este imbécil no me deja dormir, -le dio un codazo a Jake - así que tampoco es que vaya a pasar mucho tiempo con Collingwood o con Malfoy.

\- ¿Adónde estabais yendo? -preguntó Rose interesada.

-A dar una vuelta -sentenció Jake, a quien no le apetecía nada que ese grupillo los acompañase. Cogió a Albus del brazo y tiró de él escaleras arriba.

-Eh, de eso nada -dijo curiosamente James cortándoles el paso. - Albus, o te vienes con nosotros o te vuelves a tu dormitorio, y tú, Jake, tú te vuelves a tu dormitorio sí o sí. -Posiblemente esperaba que Albus cambiase de idea y se fuese con ellos.

-Entonces nos vamos a nuestro dormitorio, -dijo decidido Albus -es mejor así. -Y ambos se dirigieron escaleras abajo y volvieron a entrar en el pasillo que daba acceso a las mazmorras

-Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó Jake a Albus, quien se dirigía de nuevo a la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

-James nos ha dicho que…-comentó ocupado Albus.

\- ¿James? Qué tiene, ¿un año más que tú? ¿Y permites que te de órdenes? Tío, Albus, me decepcionas. -Y eso lo dijo en serio, no se esperaba que su amigo obedeciese de esa forma a su hermano.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? -preguntó Albus bostezando.

-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Uno, vamos a ver si encontramos el acceso a las cocinas, seguro que ha sobrado un montón de tarta de limón del banquete y por la noche me entra hambre y dos, te quedas en Slytherin, porque si no lo haces, juro por todos tus primos que voy a amargar cada segundo de tu mísera existencia. - Y Albus sabía que lo haría sin dudarlo.

…

"Aunque debido a lo reciente de los hechos todavía no se tienen muchos datos, fuentes fiables provenientes de _La Gaviota viajera_ confirman que el mago tenebroso apodado Lord Voldemort ha sido finalmente derrotado esta misma noche en un colegio inglés de magia y hechicería. Este mago tenebroso había tomado por la fuerza las instituciones gubernamentales mágicas inglesas y había establecido un reinado de terror en todo el país en el que hijos de muggles y simpatizantes de muggles fueron sistemáticamente asesinados. Por el momento se cree que su asesino podría ser Harry Potter, un muchacho de solo diecisiete años lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle frente. Desde Estados Unidos, queremos enviar un mensaje de apoyo a todas las víctimas de este brutal genocidio y ofrecer nuestra ayuda a los supervivientes para que puedan reconstruir su nación con la máxima celeridad posible. Celebramos de todo corazón vuestra buena nueva."

Edeline permaneció callada junto a su madre durante el todo el discurso de su hermano, que se retransmitía en directo por la radio. Era uno de los primeros que hacía como Ministro de Magia, aunque para llegar a ese puesto había tenido que dar tantos que este no debía suponer ningún reto. Brendan, como siempre, estaba resplandeciente.

-Bueno, no ha ido tan mal. Toda una suerte que los ingleses hayan arreglado sus problemas en este momento. -comentó dirigiéndose a su manager, quien no tardó en asentir.

-Sí, toda una suerte -comentó sarcásticamente Edeline -así te ahorras tener que tomar partido, porque todos sabemos de parte de quién te habrías posicionado. -Su madre suspiró de forma algo exagerada.

\- ¿De parte de ese monstruo sin nariz? -Brendan se rió de la misma forma que lo hacía en los meetings- Edeline, cariño, toda nación necesita un líder, incluso me atrevería a decir que un líder fuerte como él, pero vamos, sobre todo, necesita un líder carismático. – Se retocó el pelo justo en ese momento- Ese engendro, por muchas verdades que dijese, nunca iba a dejar de ser un engendro. -Sacudió su cabeza, como para borrar esa fea imagen. -Mejor así -añadió.

Tanto Brendan como el resto de su familia sabían que Edeline no apoyaba sus ideas, pero a nadie le importaba. La escuchaban con paciencia y luego, tomándose sus palabras como producto de un arrebato adolescente, las borraban con elegancia. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era en absoluto importante.

-A todo esto, Edeline. -continuó su hermano mientras se le acercaba -mañana he invitado a cenar a alguien muy especial -le arregló con cariño la manga de la blusa -solo prométeme que serás amable con él.

-Amable -repitió ella sin expresión alguna- ¿puedo irme ya? -él asintió.

No esperó ni un segundo más. Cogió el abrigo y el sombrero del perchero y salió de aquella habitación con paso acelerado. El Ministro de Magia tenía una casa reservada para él y su familia en el centro de Manhattan, pero la familia Adevane era tan rica que Brendan había considerado una bajada de posición inaceptable mudarse a aquella casucha, así que se habían quedado en su mansión familiar, a las afueras de la ciudad. No le fue difícil encontrar un sitio donde desparecerse y fundirse con la bruma de la noche.

El olor inconfundible de los barrios bajos la recibió nada más se apareció en aquel callejón, a estas alturas demasiado conocido para Edeline. Con paso decidido recorrió dos callecitas hasta llegar al bloque de pisos al que se dirigía, no necesitó llamar, la esperaban.

Edeline siempre había pensado que Brendan tendría en cuenta sus opiniones cuando consiguiese convertirse en Ministro de Magia, aunque solo fuese un poco, pero lo cierto era que desde que lo había conseguido, ella ya no era capaz de reconocer en ese hombre a su hermano. Había decidido no quedarse de brazos cruzados ante el retorno de aquellas ideas racistas y machistas al gobierno mágico porque sabía que solo podían ir a peor. No le había quedado más remedio. Aprovechando que nadie en su familia la creía lo suficientemente espabilada como para hacer algo así, había decidido unirse a un grupo de resistencia activista, el más grande y mejor organizado de la comunidad mágica de los Estados Unidos, Mnemósine. La información que ella podía aportar siempre era bienvenida.

Respiró hondo, no siempre se sentía cómoda traicionando así a su familia, pero debía hacerse, por el bien del mundo mágico, debía hacerse.

No se lo pensó más y abrió la puerta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

A la mañana siguiente el tema de conversación era uno solo: un Potter había acabado en Slytherin. Algunos habían pronosticado ya el nacimiento de un nuevo mago tenebroso, que Scorpius le había explicado, "es una especie de dictador en el mundo mágico, como el Hitler ese". A Jake le pareció incluso gracioso que el colegio pensase así de su amigo Albus. Si le hubiese tocado a él, lo habría exprimido al máximo, pero Albus no parecía estar disfrutándolo, ni mucho menos. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor a desayunar todo el mundo se quedó callado mirándole.

-Es muy simple, tío, -le susurró Jake mientras se dirigían a su sitio- cuando te apetezca comerte la merienda de otro le sueltas un: ¡como no me la des, te lanzo un mal de ojo! Y si no te apetece levantarte para coger algo, le dices al imbécil que tengas más cerca: "levántate tú y cuando llegue el día del juicio final puede que te perdone la vida". -Albus sonrió ligeramente.

-Jake, sigues sin tener ni idea de cómo funciona el mundo mágico. ¿Qué cojones es un mal de ojo? ¿Y el juicio final? ¿Eso lo has sacado de alguna de esas pelucas muggles de Hollywoff?

-Tío, parece que hablas otro idioma, en serio. Lo que intento decirte es que, si te tienen miedo, mejor para ti. No tienes ni idea de lo que hace la gente cuando te tiene miedo. -Scorpius, que se había sentado en frente, los miraba a los dos, sin saber muy bien si entrar en la conversación o no.

\- ¿Y tú sí? -preguntó Albus sarcásticamente.

-A mí no me tenían miedo, me tenían respeto porque era el más popular del cole. Eso es aún mejor. -Comentó orgulloso Jake. A Scorpius se le escapó una risita.

-Engaña lo que quieras a Potter, -le susurró- pero en el cole nadie te tenía respeto. Me adoraban a mí porque su deseo más profundo era el de que les invitase a mi mansión una tarde.

-Malfoy, a ti nadie te ha invitado a unirte -le espetó Albus. Y acto seguido comenzó a servirse bruscamente bacon y huevos de una de las bandejas. Scorpius puso aquella mirada vacía que ponía cuando, Jake suponía, juzgaba que todavía no era apropiado matar a quien le había ofendido. Ewan estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Scorpius volvió a impedírselo con una sola mirada. "Ese es más o menos el respeto al que yo me refería", pensó Jake.

Dedalus Hamsley estaba pasando por las mesas repartiendo unas hojas a todos los alumnos. Era un hombre de una cierta edad, con pelo canoso y que caminaba algo encorvado. Sin embargo, parecía más jovial que muchos de los chicos de ese comedor. Vestía una túnica negra similar a la que había llevado el día anterior, mucho más escueta que las vestimentas del resto del profesorado. Era el único profesor al que había conocido, aunque había unos cuantos desayunando en la mesa de profesores, cada uno con aspecto más estrafalario que el anterior.

\- ¡Buenos días! -saludó jovialmente-Yo soy Dedalus Hamsley, el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y el subdirector de la escuela. -sonrió ampliamente y dedicó un segundo para mirarlos a todos- Aunque no seáis de mi casa, siempre podréis contar conmigo para lo que necesitéis, ¿de acuerdo? Las fuerzas oscuras que habitan ahí fuera no entienden de casas -se dirigió especialmente a Albus mientras decía eso último -mientras tanto os traigo vuestros horarios… primer curso de Slytherin… aquí están. Vaya, ¡parece que os veo esta misma mañana en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! -empezó a repartir una hoja a cada alumno de primero, sin percatarse de la cara de asco que le habían puesto los mellizos Collinwood- ¡Entonces ahora mismo nos vemos! -y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Mi hermano dice que es el profe más guay de todos, aunque está como una cabra -le dijo Albus un poco más contento mirando el horario -y da la mejor clase de todas, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La tenemos hoy después de Encantamientos y antes de Herbología. -continuó mientras inspeccionaba el horario.

Jake miró el horario que tenía en la mano. Había asignaturas con nombres un tanto extraños, pero le pareció que le podían interesar más que las de los colegios muggles. No había ninguna que se pareciese a matemáticas, y eso ya era muy buena señal.

…

El profesor de Encantamientos era el hombre más bajo y anciano que Jake había conocido. Albus ya le había avisado mientras se dirigían al aula de que no era totalmente humano, pero eso no había evitado que no pudiese quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se dedicaba a apilar un montón de libros cerca del atril para poder subirse. Bastaba con echar un rápido vistazo al aula para saber que el resto de los alumnos encontraban igual de interesante a su nuevo profesor. Esa asignatura la compartían con los de Hufflepuff, que debía ser la casa con menos alumnos de primero, solo tres chicos y tres chicas, que no estaban precisamente muy contentos de tener que dar clase con los de Slytherin. Se habían sentado todos juntos y apiñados en un extremo de la habitación y no paraban de mirar de reojo a los mellizos Collingwood, a Scorpius o al propio Albus. Una niña de largo pelo color canela apretaba la mano de otro chico mientras susurraba algo aterrada.

\- ¡BUH! -le gritó Harmony Zabini riéndose todo lo alto que podía junto con Ada Crabbe. La pobre niña pegó un respingo y Jake supuso que eso era suficiente para que no la fuesen a dejar en paz por toda una semana.

-En este colegio -empezó a decir el profesor -os enseñarán muchas cosas. No os equivoquéis, la mayoría de magos, en su día a día, solo utiliza los hechizos que se enseñan en esta asignatura. Os recomiendo pues que os lo toméis en serio, porque esta es, al mismo tiempo, la asignatura más difícil de todas. Equivocarse en un movimiento de varita, en la pronunciación de un hechizo, puede resultar fatal, no lo olvidéis. Mi nombre es Filius Flitwick, por cierto. -Los miró a todos y comenzó a pasar lista. La chica a la que Zabini seguía torturando con amenazas no verbales se llamaba Melissa Wood y el chico que la consolaba Nathaniel Sanders.

-A Hufflepuff suelen ir los hijos de muggles. -le explicó en voz baja Albus- Están tan asustados porque no se enteran de nada, bueno, todos menos Wood y Sanders, que son sangre limpia, y porque alguno de mis primos les habrá dicho que los de Slytherin son todos unos asesinos.

-Somos -le corrigió Jake. Albus puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a atender al profesor Flitwick.

\- Pero ¿qué hacéis todos ahí sentados? Levantaos y a hacer magia. ¡Varitas en mano!

Jake había albergado en los últimos días tanto miedo a que llegase ese momento, que ya se había acostumbrado. Era el momento de hacer magia, y algo dentro de él le decía que no iba a ser tarea fácil. Cogió con miedo su varita y se colocó en una parte del aula entre Albus y Scorpius, tal y como Flitwick les había indicado.

-El hechizo que aprenderemos es con diferencia el más sencillo que podáis imaginar, pero requiere de concentración, no solo para producirlo sino principalmente para mantenerlo activo. -Flitwick siguió hablando acerca de los peligros de hacerlo mal, como que la varita podía incendiarse, pero Jake solo lo escuchaba a medias. Scorpius lo notó e intentó tranquilizarle como pudo.

-Relájate -le susurró -si estás tan nervioso no lo conseguirás.

-Gracias por los ánimos, joder -le increpó Jake.

Cuando empezaron a practicar el hechizo Lumos, todos los alumnos se encontraron en dificultades y el primero en conseguirlo, cómo no, fue Scorpius, quien sonrió satisfactoriamente y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que todo el mundo lo había visto. El resto de los alumnos de Slytherin le siguieron de cerca y también buena parte de los de Hufflepuff. La clase, en realidad, no se centró en producir el hechizo, algo increíblemente elemental, según las palabras del profesor, sino en mantenerlo más de diez segundos. Al final de la clase, solo Melissa Wood, que seguía muerta de miedo, no había sido capaz de mantener su varita encendida tanto tiempo. Y luego estaba Jake, que no había sido capaz ni de encender su varita. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, ya que Flitwick no se había apartado de su lado intentando ayudarle, y algunos empezaban a susurrar cosas acerca de su incompetencia.

\- ¡Cinco galeones a que es un muggle y le han traído aquí por equivocación! -gritó Ewan cuando el profesor hubo abandonado el aula algo frustrado y los alumnos recogían sus cosas.

\- ¡Repite eso y te lanzo un juicio final! -le respondió rojo de enfado Albus mientras se acercaba a Ewan con la varita levantada.

Jake no esperó a ver como acababa la heroica acción de su amigo y salió del aula. Se sentó en el pasillo porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y rezó para desaparecer. Joder, él siempre era el mejor en todo, pero había algo en la magia que se le atragantaba, y si en un mes no conseguía arreglarlo…No quería ni pensar lo que diría Derek, o su familia.

Alguien se sentó junto a él.

-Tu Potter y mi Nott se están liando a tortas ahí adentro -le pasó un brazo por los hombros y no dijo nada más.

-No estoy llorando -aclaró Jake después de un rato. Scorpius esperó un rato en contestar, posiblemente para escoger bien las palabras.

\- Sé que puedes hacerlo, el problema es que piensas que no puedes. -Esperó un rato más- ¿No paraste un camión una vez? - "Y también maté a un hombre", pensó Jake.

-A saber si eso es verdad -dijo Jake completamente hundido.

-Jake, la magia no miente. -No lo dijo a modo de consuelo, sino como una constatación.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? -A Jake no le parecía que fuese momento para andarse con acertijos.

\- Significa exactamente lo que has entendido. -La gente empezó a salir del aula y Jake se levantó sobresaltado. No quería que viesen su debilidad.

Los de Hufflepuff se distanciaron lo antes que pudieron y se perdieron por uno de los pasillos y los de Slytherin se dirigieron a su segunda clase. Albus, solo y lleno de moratones, no se había tomado muy bien el verle junto con Malfoy mientras él peleaba por su reputación, o eso supuso Jake, porque lejos de dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada en todo el trayecto. Quienes sí lo hicieron fueron Ewan, quien se sujetaba dolorosamente el brazo y Harmony.

Cuando llegaron al aula los de Gryffindor ya les esperaban sentados en pupitres de dos en dos. Lo primero que Jake hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Derek, que estaba sentado con un muchacho al que recordaba de la noche anterior, Robert McMillan, pero que tuvo la delicadeza de levantarse y preguntarles a Albus y a él que tal estaban. Albus resopló y se sentó solo.

\- ¿Con quién se ha peleado? -le preguntó a Jake el amigo de Derek, como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

-Que te den – le dijo despacio y mirándole a los ojos, procurando ofenderle todo lo posible. McMillan no reaccionó a tiempo para responderle y cuando lo intentó, Jake ya se había sentado con Albus. Su amigo hizo un espaviento cuando le vio sentarse junto a él pero en el fondo Jake sabía que no aguantaría mucho más enfadado.

Dedalus Hamsley no tardó en llegar, acompañado de la misma sonrisa cordial que esa mañana.

-¡Qué bien veros aquí a todos! Y más en tiempos como estos, es necesario que aprendáis a defenderos. -continuó tras una pausa. Sí, sí, en tiempos como estos…Nunca es tarde.

-Disculpe, profesor -la que hablaba era una chica rubia de Gryffindor – ¿qué tiempos son estos?

-Mi querida… ¿cómo se llamaba usted? -preguntó el profesor Hamsley algo confundido.

-Candence Bradley -respondió en voz muy baja.

-Mi querida Candence, ¿usted se siente segura aquí? -Le preguntó tras haberse acercado a su pupitre.

-Hasta hace un momento, sí. -dijo ella intimidada al ver que el profesor Hamsley no dejaba de mirarla.

-No debería…. Pero no se preocupen -se dirigió a toda la clase- yo les enseñaré a sentirse seguros, y más en estos tiempos que corren. -Volvió a sonreír. -Hoy empezaremos por algo muy simple, pero que es muy útil si las fuerzas del mal nos cogen por sorpresa como de hecho, sucede muy a menudo.

\- ¿Qué es eso de las fuerzas del mal? -le pregunto en voz baja Jake a Albus.

-Ya te lo dije, está como una cabra. -sentenció él cortantemente.

-Así pues- seguía diciendo el profesor Hamsley- no hay nada mejor que un buen Confundus para sentirse a salvo en estos tiempos que corren. Levántense, vamos, les enseñaré cómo mover la varita para producirlo lo más rápido y dañinamente posible. Levántense.

-Dedalus, perdona que te interrumpa. -la profesora McGonagall se encontraba en la entrada del aula.

-Oh, directora McGonagall, pase, pase. -dijo el profesor Hamsley feliz.

-No será necesario, solo quería robarte un rato a uno de tus alumnos, Jake Green. Espero que no sea un problema -A Jake se le cayó el alma al suelo. ¡Había dicho un mes! Y solo había pasado un día… Despacio se levantó del pupitre ante la mirada de toda la clase y salió del aula junto con ella mientras el profesor Hamsley retomaba la clase.

Ambos caminaron en silencio unos segundos, y Jake supuso que sería así hasta que llegasen a su despacho, o a donde quiera que se dirigiesen, pero esa mujer le sorprendió.

-Al profesor Hamsley le gusta asustaros diciéndoos que las fuerzas del mal se aproximan y tonterías del estilo. -dijo con un tono más amable del que Jake habría esperado- No le hagáis caso, en realidad es el profesor más competente de todos los que tendréis. - Llegaron a un bonito patio en el que Jake no había estado antes y siguieron avanzando.

-Parece muy amable -dijo Jake pensando que la profesora McGonagall esperaba una respuesta de él. Supuso que no le había recogido del aula para contarle las bondades de ese hombre, pero ya sacaría ella el tema delicado cuando lo creyese conveniente.

-Este balconcito -dijo dirigiéndose a una esquina del patio desde la cual se podía ver buena parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts -puede ser un buen lugar para que hablemos. -Y se sentó en una esquina de un banco de piedra. Jake hizo lo mismo y esperó a que volviese a hablar. El patio estaba completamente vacío y se respiraba una calma extraña.

-El profesor Flitwick me ha contado del incidente de esta mañana. -dijo tranquilamente. Jake aguantó la respiración y se obligó a contestar.

-Ya le cogeré el truco -y en efecto, ese era su plan. Solo tenía que despistarla un poco, hacerla creer que lo tenía bajo control.

-Ese es el problema, Jake. En la magia no hay trucos.

-Si me permite, profesora, trucos es todo lo que he visto desde que he llegado aquí. –"Ni idea de por qué he dicho eso", pensó mientras lo decía, pero lo cierto era que en lo poco que llevaba ya le había parecido que la forma en la que aprendían los hechizos tenía algo de artificial. Ella suspiró levemente.

-Voy a intentar enseñarte Jake. Si existe, encontraremos la manera -dijo seria y sin mirarle.

-Gracias. -respondió Jake algo confundido por esa repentina amabilidad. Pensaba que ese día iba a ser el primero y el último en Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall se levantó e hizo ademán de despedirse con la cabeza, pero Jake ya había formulado su pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué? – En realidad, era una pregunta más compleja. ¿Por qué en vez de darle otro ultimátum, de repente se ofrecía a ayudarle? ¿Por qué no se lo encargaba a otro profesor, o a algún alumno más avanzado? ¿Acaso creía que enseñarle magia era una tarea tan complicada que solo ella podía lograrlo?

-Porque en el fondo, el profesor Hamsley tiene más razón de la que él mismo cree, Jake. Te veré todas las tardes una hora antes de la cena.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Para cuando habían acabado las clases de su primer día en Hogwarts, Jake ya había decidido cuál era su asignatura favorita: Herbología. Lo único que había que hacer era recolectar raíces y trasplantar macetas. Eso lo podía hacer hasta el niño más muggle del mundo, así que era perfecto para él. Las clases del próximo día, además, prometían ser más de lo mismo, porque Albus le había dicho que en Pociones no hacía falta usar la varita y estaba claro que Historia de la Magia era de empollar.

Todos los Slytherins de primer curso habían vuelto a la sala común, todos menos Albus, que le había dicho a Jake que prefería quedarse con su hermano y sus primos un rato. En realidad, a Jake no le importó, porque llevaba todo el día llevándose miradas de odio por parte de Albus cada vez que hablaba con Scorpius y miradas de desaprobación por parte de Scorpius cada vez que hablaba con Albus y aquello realmente le estaba empezando a cansar.

\- ¿Crees que se acabará cambiando a Gryffindor? -le preguntó Jake a Scorpius cuando hubieron subido a la habitación de los chicos.

-Nunca nadie ha podido cambiarse, aunque me gustaría que hiciesen una excepción, la verdad. -Le respondió Scorpius mientras se tumbaba en su cama. Ewan había subido con ellos porque lo había preferido a quedarse con los Collingwood en la sala común pero se había puesto a recoger sus cosas y a pretender que no les oía.

\- No sé por qué os odiáis tanto, si sois tal para cual. - Dijo bromeando Jake. -Aunque si lo que buscas es un esbirro -dijo en voz mucho más alta -es mejor que te quedes con Nott, Potter me ha salido bastante rebelde.

-No sé si lo has notado, muggle, pero yo, a diferencia de otros, sí que puedo hacer magia -dijo Ewan apuntándole con su varita.

-Adelante, por favor. -dijo Jake poniendo la voz más arrogante que pudo y extendiendo los brazos- Enciende tu varita, lánzame un jodido Lumos, seguro que me haces un daño que lo flipas.

-Antes de que te des cuenta sabré hacer muchas más cosas. -dijo Ewan algo ruborizado.

-Puede ser, pero mientras tanto, te quedas calladito cuando hablan los mayores. -Scorpius le lanzó una mirada de reprobación, pero no fue más allá. Estaba claro que Jake no andaba muy desencaminado y que ese Nott "es realmente el puto esclavo de Scorpius, cómo se lo montan algunos".

Estuvieron un rato tranquilos hablando de todo lo que había pasado ese día, y después Scorpius se levantó de la cama y sacó el libro de encantamientos de primer curso.

-Qué coño haces -le exigió Jake.

-Hay que hacer una redacción sobre las diferentes tonalidades que adquiere el hechizo Lumos según el núcleo de la varita con la que se produzca, Jake. -dijo mientras sacaba la pluma y el tintero.

-Pues que te cunda -se levantó enfadado y salió de la habitación. Total, ya casi era la hora de su cita con la profesora McGonagall y seguramente se perdería tres veces por ese maldito castillo antes de encontrar su despacho, así que más valía ir con tiempo.

No se perdió, porque nada más salir de su sala común se encontró con una especie de fantasma de aspecto realmente terrible.

\- ¿Os dirigís a algún lar? -le dijo el propio fantasma cuando vio que Jake dudaba acerca de qué dirección tomar. Tenía toda la ropa manchada de sangre color plata, tan vívida que parecía estar chorreando. Al moverse, producía un sonido de cadenas tintineantes. Jake se quedó casi sin habla y no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo varias veces.

-Eh… yo… la verdad, no se… - "no sé qué cojones significa lar".

-Permitidme ayudaros, si os complace. -Dijo mientras producía una reverencia.

\- ¿Complacerme? -dijo con voz más aguda de la que solía tener - ¿cómo, exactamente?

-Indicándoos el camino, por supuesto. ¿A dónde os dirigís, mi señor? -volvió a preguntar.

-Al… -tomó aire- al despacho de la profesora McGonagall -consiguió acabar.

-Es muy simple, mi señor, solo tenéis que ascender hasta el primero de los pisos y dirigiros a la torre del director, que es la que se encuentra más al norte. Es el mismo camino que hay que hacer para arribar al Gran Comedor. Luego podréis preguntar a alguno de los corteses retratos que pueblan las paredes de este ancestral castillo. A no ser que deseéis que os acompañe, por supuesto, yo estoy a vuestra total y absoluta merced. -E hizo una reverencia aún más grande que la anterior.

-¡No!, quiero decir, que no será necesario. Muchas gracias, señor…

-Sir Roderick de Diot, a su merced.

-Sir Roderick. Gracias… tengo un poco de prisa, así que...- no sabía muy bien cómo despedirse.

-A más ver -dijo él inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

-A más ver, eso. A más ver. -Repitió intentando parecer solemne. Y se alejó a paso ligero procurando no mirar atrás. Cuando se hubo calmado, no pudo evitar pensar que su miedo no había tenido ninguna razón de ser y que ese fantasma, en realidad, había resultado ser muy majo. Quizás la próxima vez le dejase acompañarle.

Y, además, el consejo que le dio le fue de mucha ayuda, porque parecía que no todos los retratos eran tan desagradables como el de Cygnus Black, lo cual era de agradecer. Una niña que había sido retratada jugando a tomar el té con sus amigas, incluso le invitó a quedarse con ellas un rato después de haberle indicado el camino.

Pero cuando finalmente llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de la directora, todos sus pensamientos sobre fantasmas y retratos de niñas se disiparon al momento. La profesora McGonagall, tan seria como siempre, le esperaba en el mismo pasillo.

-Pellejo de sapo -dijo ella cuando Jake la hubo alcanzado, y la gárgola que tenían delante empezó a toser y acto seguido a moverse hacia un lado. Ambos entraron en lo que parecía ser unas escaleritas de caracol que conducían al despacho. A diferencia del del señor Malfoy, el despacho de la profesora McGonagall estaba ordenadísimo y constaba de varias estancias circulares conectadas entre sí. Un millón de retratos le observaron cuando entró y empezaron a comentar cosas entre ellos, posiblemente animados por tener algo nuevo que ver.

-Haremos lo siguiente, señor Green. Probaremos varios hechizos, cada uno de una disciplina diferente, para encontrar aquella que le es más afín. Saque su varita y comencemos. Empezaremos con el hechizo que ha estudiado hoy en clase. -Jake se preparó para lanzar Lumos e intentó recordar exactamente el movimiento que el profesor Flitwick les había enseñado. Notó como la profesora McGonagall intentaba guiarle con la mano para mejorar el movimiento. Por supuesto, cuando lanzó el hechizo, no sucedió nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? -preguntó al cabo de cinco minutos intentándolo.

-Señor Green, si todo el mundo se rindiese tan pronto como usted, posiblemente los trolls poblarían este castillo. Probemos con otro hechizo, este es de la rama de transformaciones. A mí, al menos, me resultan más simples.

Así que pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos intentando cambiar de color una hoja de papel y la restante media hora intentando realizar un Confundus. Nada funcionó. Cuando se hubieron cansado, la profesora McGonagall se sentó en su butaca, ahora sí, completamente derrotada.

-Seguiremos mañana, Jake.

Jake guardó la varita en el bolsillo del uniforme y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. No quería permanecer allí ni un segundo más. Sentía demasiada vergüenza. Pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta, alguien la abrió con delicadeza junto a él. Se trataba del señor Potter. "Pues claro, ha venido a suplicar que cambien de casa a su hijo".

-Harry, pasa. Esperaba que vinieses -dijo la profesora McGonagall haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse. El señor Potter se fijó en Jake y le saludó con una sonrisa.

-No querría molestar, puedo volver luego- dijo más como cortesía que otra cosa.

-El joven Green ya se iba -anunció McGonagall y Jake aprovechó para salir del despacho aceleradamente.

…

Cuando Jake se levantó a la mañana siguiente, le dio la sensación de que sus compañeros de habitación llevaban varias horas despiertos. Todos se habían duchado y vestido y estaban a punto de salir a desayunar. Scorpius seguía haciendo los deberes sentado en su cama.

-Menudos frikis, ¿qué horas es? -todos se giraron hacia él. Albus estaba algo aliviado de que su amigo se hubiese levantado.

-Las ocho. Ve a ducharte, que si no no te va a dar tiempo -respondió Albus.

-Paso. Voy a jugar a alguna consola. -y empezó a rebuscar en una de sus maletas aquella que estaba buscando. Luego sacó el cargador y solo entonces cayó en la cuenta.

\- ¿Dónde están los enchufes? -preguntó con pánico.

\- ¿Eso es algún invento tuyo muggle? -preguntó Albus.

-Albus, ahora no me sirves. ¡Scooooorpius! ¿Dónde están los enchufes? -Scorpius le miró divertido.

-Jake, aquí no hay enchufes. No vas a poder cargarlo. -Parecía que el asunto le divertía mucho.

-¡Joder! ¡Me cago en ti, Scorpius! -Scorpius le puso una cara burlona y volvió a enfrascarse en el libro que estaba leyendo- Y en ti, y en ti -dijo dirigiéndose a Albus y a Ewan. -Pero sobre todo -dijo mirando fijamente a Darragh - sobre todo me cago en ti, pedazo de sangre limpia. -Darragh no le hizo el menor caso, en realidad, no había abierto la boca desde que se pegaron en el lago, pero Jake sabía por experiencia que algún día le tocaría la fibra sensible, solo había que ser paciente.

El aula de Pociones se encontraba en las mismas mazmorras, aunque un piso más abajo que la sala común de Slytherin, por lo que el olor a humedad era aún más intenso. El profesor era un anciano gordo y amable que les invitó a todos a entrar a su aula como si se tratase del salón de su casa. Cuando vio a Albus el rostro se le iluminó.

-Querido, tú debes de ser Albus Potter, ¿verdad? Pues claro que sí. Conocí a tu padre cuando era un poco mayor que tú, y desde entonces he de decir, siempre hemos sido íntimos amigos. -Albus le miró confundido -Siéntate donde más te guste, siéntate. -Y Albus y Jake tomaron asiento enfrente de dos grandes calderos llenos de agua.

Luego posó sus ojos en Scorpius, que se había parado en la entrada tras comprobar que volvían a compartir clase con los Gryffindor.

-Oh y tú eres Scorpius Malfoy. Sin duda, también estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas. No fui amigo de tu padre, la verdad, apenas le recuerdo como alumno… pero esas cosas siempre pueden cambiar. Siéntate cerca, por aquí, sí. -Se giró al ver que entraban nuevos alumnos. -¡Robert McMillan! -dijo abrazándole- Dale recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte, y dile especialmente a tu madre que iré a vela a su próximo partido, así es, me han regalado entradas en el palco presidencial…

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este tío?-le preguntó a Albus.

-Vive de las celebridades, a mi padre no le dejó en paz y ahora tampoco deja en paz ni a mis primos ni a mi hermano. Dijo fijándose en Rose, que se acercaba a hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Tuviste noticias de tu padre, Albus? -le preguntó procurando no mirar a Jake.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Por nada -se fue corriendo a su sitio porque la clase acababa de empezar.

Horace Slughorn, pues así se llamaba el profesor de Pociones, que además era jefe de la casa de Slytherin, les dio la bienvenida y comenzó a dar algunas nociones principales sobre la asignatura. Se trataba principalmente de leer atentamente el libro y seguir a rajatabla las indicaciones, y Jake descubrió que se le daba especialmente bien. Bueno, una vez que se hubo familiarizado con los nombres de los ingredientes.

La poción a realizar ese día se llamaba Filtro del Verano y producía un mayor aguante al calor en quien la bebía. Claro que, si se realizaba mal, podía tener efectos desastrosos en la piel e incluso tener efectos tóxicos permanentes.

Slughorn pasaba a menudo entre las mesas y alababa las pociones de todos aquellos a los que había saludado al entrar, dando especialmente la enhorabuena a Scorpius, a quien le había quedado una poción tan intensamente roja que Slughorn aseguró, si te la tomases, no tendrías calor en todo un día. Curiosamente, aunque no se había fijado antes en Jake, también alabó bastante sorprendido la suya y le aconsejó cortar los cuernos de babosa veinte minutos antes de echarlos ya que así se adaptaban mejor a la temperatura ambiente. Luego dedicó algunos segundos a observarle descaradamente. Quien no dio ni una y acabó con el caldero prácticamente deshecho por un líquido verde al que le habían salido una especie de pelos en la superficie fue Ada Crabbe, quien curiosamente no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo desastrosamente mal que lo estaba haciendo.

-Querida mía, ¡qué desastre es este! - exclamó Slughorn cuando lo vio- No se lo daría ni a mi peor enemigo… Haz el favor de lavar el caldero, para ti por hoy es suficiente.

Cuando hubieron acabado, todos se llevaron algunos puntos para sus respectivas casas y Jake decidió mientras guardaba el libro de pociones de primer curso que aquella era una asignatura muy fácil.

-Oh, querido, espera un momento -dijo Slughorn intentando alcanzar a Albus mientras salían de clase -voy a hacer una reunión de bienvenida este viernes para algunos alumnos…selectos, sería un placer que asistieses. Y venga usted también, señor Malfoy, venga usted también si le parece. -Luego se dirigió algo incómodo al resto de Slytherins de primero -Pasen buena tarde, muchachos. -Y cerró la puerta del aula.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

-Lo importante es escoger objetos compuestos por los mismos materiales. Por ejemplo, un tejido de lino podría transformarse fácilmente en un vestido de lino. Únicamente concéntrense y procuren visualizar en su mente tanto el objeto que tienen delante como aquél en el cual desean convertirlo. -La que hablaba el viernes por la mañana era Danae Gillmor, la nueva profesora de Transformaciones. Era una muchacha de unos veinte años, o incluso menos, que en la única clase que habían tenido antes que esa había demostrado una absoluta incompetencia en lidiar con niños problemáticos. Jake pensaba provecharse de ello.

-Lo que tenéis enfrente es masa de pan ya cocinada. Lo único que hay que hacer es darle la forma deseada a partir del hechizo Metarcum -continuaba ella mientras Jake observaba a Ada Crabbe comerse trocito a trocito todo su pan. Hacía ya un rato que miraba con un deseo infinito el pan de Kristen Amery, una chica de Raverclaw a quien no le había quedado más remedio que sentarse a su lado y que protegía su pan con las dos manos. A Jake esa escena le parecía infinitamente más interesante que oír a la profesora Gillmor hablar acerca de un hechizo que, a estas alturas ya lo tenía claro, no iba ser capaz de realizar.

-Procura no sulfurarte -le dijo Albus, sentado a su lado. -Al final lo conseguirás. -Jake decidió que ese intento de darle ánimos era tan lamentable que no merecía ni una respuesta. Sacó su varita y lanzó el hechizo con calma. Luego otra vez, y así hasta el infinito.

La mayoría de los alumnos de Raverclaw lo consiguieron a la primera y, como no, también lo consiguió Scorpius. Albus no necesitó mucho más tiempo. Era frustrante. Hasta Ada Crabbe había conseguido transformar el nuevo pan que la profesora Gillmor, algo extrañada, le había vuelto a dar y se disponía a comérselo, aunque esta vez con forma de estrella.

-Debe visualizar el objeto que quiere transformar -le decía la profesora Gillmor que, ya era costumbre, pasaba la mayoría de la clase junto a su pupitre.

-Ya lo visualizo, ese no es el problema.

-No, si lo visualizase, lo conseguiría transformar, ¡visualícelo! -le decía cada vez más agobiada.

-Lo visualizo, lo visualizo… ¡Metarcum! -no sucedió absolutamente nada.

-Señor Green, debe visualizar el objeto que quiere transformar, debe visualizarlo…

\- ¿Eso es lo único que sabe decir de este hechizo, profesora? -le espetó procurando ser cruel. Como suponía, ella no tuvo la suficiente fortaleza como para regañarle.

-Su problema, señor Green, es que no consigue mandar a su varita instrucciones claras, y por eso no funciona. Debe visualizar el pan. –"Cómo diga otra vez más que lo visualice…" - ¡Visualícelo!

"Se acabó", pensó Jake fuera de sí. Cogió su varita y la partió por la mitad. No lo hizo cabreado, sino fríamente, porque sabía que así dolía más. Toda la clase se quedó callada de repente e incluso Ada dejó de comer.

\- ¿Ve lo que he hecho? -le preguntó a la profesora Gillmor- He visualizado mi varita rota, y aquí está, rota tal y como la visualicé. -Tiró la varita al suelo del aula y se levantó con intención de salir de allí.

-No puede salir del aula, señor Green -gritó ella desesperada mientras él se alejaba.

\- ¿Acaso le cuesta visualizarlo? No se preocupe, yo se lo enseño -y salió del aula dando un portazo.

…

Solo hacía cinco días desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, pero Jake no había perdido el tiempo en materia de exploración y podía afirmar orgulloso que ya nunca se perdía y que dentro de muy poco se conocería el castillo enterito. Las escapadas nocturnas que había estado haciendo noche sí y noche también con Albus habían tenido algo que ver, por supuesto.

Conocerse el castillo tenía muchas ventajas, y la principal era que, si se quería esconder, podía estar seguro de que nadie le iba a encontrar. Supuso que a partir de ahora saberse esconder sería necesario, porque sin poder mágico y sin varita, ya no había razón para no echarle de Hogwarts. Se encontraba en un rincón de la lechucería, un lugar bastante frecuentado, pero que en pleno horario de clase estaba desierto. Se quedaría un rato más, al menos durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, a la que, lo había decidido ya hace dos días, no iba a volver nunca más.

Quizás Scorpius tenía razón y estaría bien que empezase a controlar su genio. Romper su varita en las narices de la profesora Gillmor no había sido demasiado inteligente, sobre todo porque se había quedado sin varita, claro. Debió de darse cuenta ya aquel día en el despacho del señor Malfoy que él no era un mago, o al menos no lo suficientemente mago como para estudiar allí. A estas alturas, todo el colegio estaba enterado de que había un muggle infiltrado, y si Jake no impusiese el respeto que de hecho imponía, ya se lo habrían comido vivo.

Había decidido recurrir a la única persona que realmente pensaba que podía ayudarle. "Estimado Señor Malfoy… No, mejor quita el estimado, pareces una señora de noventa años…Una vez me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda, solo tenía que pedírsela. Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme ahora". Había muchas cosas que contar, pero poca confianza, así que decidió dejar la carta así. Con suerte comprendería su desesperación.

Ató el mensaje a la pata de la primera lechuza que encontró y le susurró "Señor Malfoy", esperando que el pájaro lo entendiese. Debió de hacerlo, porque echó a volar y desapareció en la intensa luz del mediodía. Se quedó un rato mirando el lugar donde la lechuza había desaparecido y luego, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, se percató de que el resto de las lechuzas le miraba atentamente. Le pareció algo macabro, así que decidió ir a esconderse a otra parte.

Bajó las escaleras y miró hacia los extensos jardines del castillo. Al fondo se podía ver la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid, de la que salía un fino hilo de humo, y más allá se extendía el Bosque Prohibido, lugar al que les habían prohibido terminantemente ir, bajo pena de expulsión. Jake pensó que, puesto que se iría de todas formas, más le valía acercarse allí mientras pusiese, así que echó a correr hacia el bosque.

No fue imbécil. Obviamente, rodeó la lechucería y los muros exteriores del castillo para poder entrar en el bosque sin que nadie le viese. No era la primera vez que se escapaba del cole. La dispersa arboleda con la que se encontró al principio se fue haciendo cada vez más tupida, y la intensa luz que minutos antes le había cegado intentando seguir la trayectoria de la lechuza, ahora apenas se filtraba poco uniformemente por los huecos del follaje. Igualmente, allí no había más que conejos y ardillas y, aunque en una ocasión le pareció ver un cervatillo, rápidamente lo perdió de vista. En realidad, sintió una intensa calma, no como aquella que precede a momentos de gran estruendo, sino como cuando sabes que te encuentras en un lugar seguro. Los pájaros cantaban un poco en la lejanía y las hojas se estremecían con el poco viento que soplaba. La luz que conseguía entrar a aquel bosque creaba un ambiente especial. Jake cerró los ojos.

Todos los sonidos se hicieron cada vez más reconocibles en su cabeza, había algo de familiar en todo aquello. Los pájaros cantaban, sí, y las hojas se movían ligeramente. Todo era tremendamente lúcido en aquel momento. Jake podía sentir cosas, como el crecimiento de los árboles, que sabía, era imposible sentir. Supuso que era magia, porque nunca le había gustado irse de excursión con sus padres y odiaba los bosques desde que tenía memoria. Mucho mejor quedarse a jugar a algún videojuego en casa, claro. Y sin embargo, aquella sensación era mejor que ningún videojuego, era más real.

-¿Lo sientes?- Una parte de Jake, esperaba que el señor Malfoy le hubiese seguido. Cuando los adultos le miraban, Jake solía pensar que sabían algo que él desconocía. Algo sobre él de extrema importancia. Algo que explicase que le hubiesen intentado borrar la memoria, matar, expulsar y admitir en Hogwarts, todo en solo pocos meses. Pero el señor Malfoy no parecía esconder nada.

\- Creo que sí. -Contestó sin girarse. Le daba miedo abrir los ojos porque temía perder aquella conexión que había conseguido establecer con su entorno, pero lo hizo. -¿Es magia? -Preguntó girándose hacia el señor Malfoy.

-Es la magia más ancestral de todas. Aquella más pura. Aquella que no necesita de varitas ni de hechizos. – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, pero en realidad más serio de lo que nunca le había visto.

-¿Y usted puede enseñármela? – El señor Malfoy se acercó, le miraba curioso.

-No es un tipo de magia que yo pueda controlar, Jake. No es un tipo de magia que nadie pueda controlar. Aunque creo que en el pasado hubo gente que sí que pudo. Al menos, eso cuentan las historias de mi familia. – Y Jake agradeció la sinceridad.

-¿Y por qué ya nadie la usa? -Jake necesitaba agarrarse a su última oportunidad de quedarse en Hogwarts, costase lo que costase, había que intentarlo.

-No tengo una respuesta, aunque sí varias teorías. -Abrió la boca para continuar, pero se lo pensó mejor y añadió despreocupadamente: - Puede que simplemente haya formas más fáciles de hacer magia, quizás más útiles.

-Pero a mí esas formas no me valen, usted lo supo nada más me vio, nunca conseguiré hacer un hechizo…

-Probémoslo pues de esta otra forma- sentenció el señor Malfoy apiadándose de él. - Por cierto, enhorabuena por haber acabado en Slytherin, no esperaba menos. -Añadió con orgullo.

…

El señor Marcus controlaba totalmente el comercio de varitas en Estados Unidos, todo un magnate. En cualquier proto-dictadura que aspirase a tener una larga trayectoria, el control de las varitas era esencial, pues garantizaba a su vez el control de los magos y brujas, y ese hombre, las controlaba. La cuestión era quién le controlaba a él. Por supuesto, Brendan esperaba ser ese hombre. Edeline y el señor Marcus habían sido cuidadosamente sentados juntos en aquella velada y al lado del invitado se sentaba Brendan, con una amplia sonrisa y el pelo recién peinado, más atractivo que nunca. Al otro lado de la mesa, se sentaba Richard, el hermano mayor de Edeline y junto a él su madre, Henam. Dos sirvientas trajeron los primeros platos y se dispusieron a cenar.

-El Ministro Adevane me ha comentado que está usted muy interesada en conocer el proceso de distribución de las varitas – le dijo el señor Marcus intentando comenzar torpemente una conversación con ella. Era un muchacho algo mayor que ella, de intensos cabellos negros y la piel clara. Edeline tomó un sorbo de vino con tranquilidad antes de responderle, intentando así dejar claro que ella tomaba las riendas.

\- Nunca me ha interesado demasiado la distribución de las varitas, señor Marcus. -Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa y mientras lo hizo pudo ver como Brendan le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia por detrás del señor Marcus.

-El mío no es un trabajo muy interesante, en realidad- intentó disculparse- pero tiene otras ventajas, señorita Adevane. Muchas otras ventajas. -Seguramente se refería a la cantidad ingente de dinero que le proporcionaba.

-No lo pongo en duda, no cuando mi querido hermano le ha invitado a cenar. -Edeline se forzó a no dejar de sonreír. Brendan seguía mirándola serio. Pero mientras aquello siguiese pareciendo una rebeldía adolescente, ella sabía que Brendan no se lo tomaría demasiado mal.

El señor Marcus sonrió también, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse los comentarios de Edeline, y su madre aprovechó para rebajar la tensión.

-Mi hija tiene la lengua afilada, señor Marcus, pero también un corazón generoso. -Su sonrisa sí que era falsa.

-No me cabe la menor duda de ambas cosas -continuó el señor Marcus -Y además es usted muy bella. -continuó atreviéndose a recogerle detrás de la oreja un rizo rubio que se había desprendido del complicado recogido que llevaba. Edeline procuró no clavarle el cuchillo de la ensalada en la mano mientras lo hacía y en cambio volvió a sonreír irónicamente.

-¿Piensa usted colaborar con mi hermano, señor Marcus? -eso lo preguntó Richard, sentado enfrente suyo, y decididamente incómodo.

Richard era el mayor de los tres hermanos, aunque el menos carismático y el menos hábil con las palabras. Ver como su hermano pequeño se acababa de convertir en el Ministro de Magia cuando ese puesto habría podido ser suyo con extrema facilidad, no era fácil. Edeline lo sentía realmente, porque pensaba que Richard habría sido mejor ministro. Conservador, pues al fin y al cabo no podía evitar provenir de la familia de magos más antigua de todo el continente, pero comprometido con el progreso y con la gente. Su vida no iba a ser fácil, pensaba a menudo Edeline: siempre susurrarían a sus espaldas lo que pudo llegar a ser y nunca fue.

-Considero que una nación fuerte como la que su hermano pretende crear necesita todo el apoyo posible. El mío, él ya lo sabe, está a su completa disposición. -Sin duda ese era el tipo de preguntas que se había preparado en casa. Levantó la copa e hizo como que brindaba en honor a Brendan.

La velada transcurrió todo lo tranquila que pudo, a pesar de los comentarios sarcásticos que Edeline soltaba de vez en cuando. Normalmente, tras la cena, Brendan y el invitado se habrían retirado para hablar de las cosas realmente importantes, pero aquél día era distinto. Las cosas realmente importantes ya estaban habladas, Edeline lo sabía, pues la incluían a ella. Era necesario llevarlas a cabo. Así que no tardó en encontrarse a solas con el señor Marcus, enseñándole un jardín que él de sobra conocía por sus constantes reuniones con Brendan y que en realidad, no necesitaba ser enseñado.

-Señorita Adevane…

-Llámeme Edeline. -Le cortó ella -No soy tan importante. -Era de noche, pero el jardín estaba bien iluminado. Edeline se movía con seguridad por el sitio que había sido su hogar toda la vida.

-Llámeme entonces Aedus. -dijo él bastante feliz de poder tutearla.

-Aedus Marcus, es un nombre rimbombante donde los haya.

Aedus se rio -Mis padres quisieron gastarme una broma, de eso estoy seguro. -Edeline se rio también.

Mientras se reía no pudo evitar pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Supuso que sería así. Su hermano le presentaba a una cara bonita; ella, que no se conformaba fácilmente, acabaría descubriendo que ese hombre no estaba tan mal, le reiría alguna broma como de hecho estaba haciendo y acabaría accediendo a casarse. Una forma elegante de domar a la bestia y controlar a toda la población mágica de una sola vez. Pero a ella no la domarían, moriría antes de permitirlo.

En todo caso, según parecía, moriría casada.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

El señor Malfoy y Jake estuvieron más de una hora intentando hacer magia en el Bosque Prohibido, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que era la hora de almorzar. El señor Malfoy, en realidad, no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder. Nunca había aprendido a hacer magia sin varita o sin hechizos y aquello era tan nuevo para él como para Jake, pero había que reconocerlo, era buen profesor. Se esmeró por reestablecer ese vínculo que Jake había sentido antes con el bosque y aunque la clase terminó sin que una pizca de magia saliese de Jake, éste se fue contento. Se sentía ilusionado por primera vez desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, porque por primera vez percibía que existía una solución.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que el señor Malfoy no había podido sentir nada parecido y de alguna manera supo que la magia le hablaba solo a él.

-¿Cuándo volverá a darme clase? -Le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia los confines del bosque.

-No sabría cómo darte más clases, Jake. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un profesor enseñar algo que no conoce? – Jake se esperaba algo así.

-Muchas veces. -El señor Malfoy se rio.

-Quizás mi madre pueda darme alguna información, siempre he pensado que sabe más magia de la que en realidad quiere hacernos creer. También buscaré en mi biblioteca, porque puede que un libro te sea más útil que yo. -Sentenció mientras se paraba junto a los últimos arboles del bosque - Mientras tanto, procura no volver al Bosque Prohibido y centrarte en tus estudios. -Le guiño el ojo, porque ambos sabían que posiblemente volvería al Bosque Prohibido y que ni de broma se iba a centrar en los estudios. Faltaría más.

…

-¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó Scorpius nada más le vio aparecer por el Gran Comedor. Todavía quedaba algo de comida, así que Jake se apresuró en servirse y se metió medio chuletón en la boca. La comida de Hogwarts tenía la mala costumbre de desaparecer de repente, cuando menos te lo esperabas. Así que Jake, siempre con miedo, se lo tragaba todo lo antes posible. -La Profesora McGonagall preguntó por ti en la case de Historia de la Magia. -Hay quien empieza a decir que tenéis una relación secreta…

Solo quedaban Scorpius y Ewan sentados en la zona de primero de la mesa de Slytherin, posiblemente esperándole a él. Bueno, Scorpius le esperaba y a Ewan no le quedaba más remedio que acompañarle. Jake se giró y vio como Albus hablaba con sus primos y su hermano en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sintió una oleada de pena por él.

-Mientras no me encuentre, no hay problema -aseguró Jake mientas se terminaba el chuletón y se servía medio plato de arroz. Al otro comentario, no lo dignó con una respuesta.

-Eso no va a servirte a largo plazo -dijo Scorpius muy serio y juzgándole con la mirada. Jake sabía que Scorpius lo decía por su bien, en realidad, él era el que más se preocupaba por él.

-Ni a corto…-terminó Ewan mientras miraba a la puerta del Gran Comedor con una ligera sonrisita. Scorpius y Jake le siguieron la mirada, y vieron como la Profesora McGonagall se dirigía a paso rápido hacia él, con la expresión más seria que nunca nadie hubiese podido poner antes. Por un momento, se le pasó la idea de salir corriendo, pero ella llegó hasta él con infinita rapidez y Jake pudo comprobar por su expresión que posiblemente no saldría vivo de aquella.

-A mi despacho, ahora-le susurró mirándole a los ojos.

No le dijo nada por el trayecto, en el que además Jake tuvo correr casi todo el tiempo para seguir su paso. Todos los alumnos le miraban, algunos divertidos y otros preocupados. Jake sabía lo que susurraban. "Es el niño muggle", "Le van a decir que ha habido un error y le van a echar". Al menos era el centro de atención.

-Señor Green. ¿Puedo saber qué he hecho para merecer semejante desprecio por su parte?-Comenzó en voz muy baja y esforzándose por seguir hablando cuando hubieron llegado a su despacho -Le he acogido aquí cuando usted y yo sabemos que no tenía el nivel mágico necesario, le he dado clases particulares toda la semana para conseguir que usted pueda hacer magia y he mirado hacia otro lado cuando se me ha comunicado que usted sistemáticamente no acude a ciertas asignaturas. -Su voz había subido considerablemente de volumen y los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts escuchaban atentamente. -La forma en la que usted se ha enfrentado a la señorita Gillmor es inaceptable. Merece la expulsión inmediata. -Por supuesto que la merecía, Jake lo sabía. Y si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro alumno, le habría expulsado. Pero esa mujer no se atrevía a expulsarle a él. Necesitaba tenerle cerca, controlar sus avances. Jake no sabía el por qué, pero estaba seguro de que haría falta mucho más para que la profesora McGonagall se atreviera a expulsarle.

Aquello era como cuando un profesor amenazaba con mandarle una notita a sus padres, claro que después de tantos años Jake sabía como falsificar la firma de su madre, así que hacía tiempo que le daba igual el asunto ese de las notitas. Bueno, esto era un poco más grave, pero siempre había una forma de librarse. Tantos años de experiencia tenían que servirle de algo.

-Lo sé, profesora McGonagall. -Dijo poniendo voz de arrepentimiento. En realidad estaba arrepentido, la señorita Gillmor no merecía a un alumno como él. -Es solo que me siento frustrado. La magia que pretenden enseñarme aquí, simplemente no la comprendo. -Hizo una pausa dramática - Pero por primera vez en esta semana, he sentido la magia. Hoy sé que puedo hacerlo. -Tal y como esperaba, la expresión de la profesora McGonagall se suavizó.

-Explíquemelo, entonces -dijo ella sentándose en su butaca y señalándole una silla a Jake. Jake no quería comprometer al señor Malfoy y tampoco quería confesar que se había saltado una norma más entrando en el Bosque Prohibido, así que no le quedaba más remedio que inventar.

-Cuando me fui del aula de la profesora Gillmor decidí salir a tomar el aire y me senté junto al lago. Cerré los ojos un rato y comencé a sentir todo aquello que sucedía alrededor de mí. Con una gran intensidad, profesora. Se lo prometo. Como si yo formase parte de todo aquello. Era una sensación extraña, pero al mismo tiempo familiar. Aquello era magia.

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo aquí también? – dijo ella todavía muy seria, pero Jake notó que había vuelto a tutearle. Se quedó callado y cerró los ojos, le bastó solo un momento para volver a conseguirlo. Consiguió sentir la presencia de los objetos de aquella habitación, la mayoría utensilios cuyo nombre y función desconocía, pero que en ese momento se encontraban a la total merced de Jake. Sintió el castillo, sus paredes y sus cimientos, así como todo aquello que lo poblaba. También formaban parte de Jake. Incluso la profesora McGonagall formaba parte de aquél vínculo, cuyo nerviosismo, Jake lo notaba, iba en aumento. Era la magia la que conseguía ponerles en contacto. Ella le invitaba a continuar con aquel vínculo, a ir más allá. Todo era lúcido, todo estaba al alcance de su mano. En aquel momento, Jake lo sabía, podría hacer magia solo con desearlo.

Y Jake sintió miedo y abrió los ojos. Esperó a que esa conexión se fuese, como había sucedido en el bosque con el señor Malfoy, pero no lo hizo. Los objetos seguían ahí, a su disposición, igual que el castillo; en el Bosque Prohibido seguían cantando los pájaros.

Se fijó en la pluma de escribir que había en el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y pensó que quizás podría hacerla levitar. ¡Hacer por fin magia! La sentía como si la estuviese tocando, así que sabía que solo era cuestión de mandar la orden, y la pluma le obedecería. Y la pluma obedeció, obedeció absolutamente a todo lo que Jake quiso. La profesora lo miró sorprendida, su rostro seguía siendo bastante impersonal, pero había miedo en ella.

-Quizás Samuel tenga razón, esto es demasiado peligroso -dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Quién es Samuel, profesora? -Preguntó Jake, asustado y alucinado al mismo tiempo por lo que acababa de conseguir.

-¿Samuel? -La profesora McGonagall sonrió con nerviosismo. -No entiendo- Como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor, la profesora McGonagall salió del vínculo que Jake seguía manteniendo con el resto de objetos de la habitación. Ya no pudo sentir más su nerviosismo y su miedo. Jake supo que era la propia profesora la que lo había hecho y supo que esa frase, en realidad la había pensado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato. Luego ella tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar.

-No hablarás de esto con nadie. Ni con tus profesores ni con tus compañeros. Me encargaré de que en las sesiones practicas tus profesores no te pidan que hagas magia, y tú no lo intentarás. Harás ejercicios teóricos complementarios para que puedan evaluarte, y será así hasta final de curso. Porque no tienes varita, y es mejor que la gente crea que no puedes hacer magia sin varita. -Esa última frase la dijo de forma más confidencial, más cercana. -No volverás a faltar al respeto a un profesor y seguirás viniendo aquí por las tardes, según habíamos acordado. Después de cenar tendrás dos horas de castigo todos los viernes hasta que yo decida y.. Ah, y si vuelves a reunirte con el señor Malfoy en este colegio, me encargaré de que no pongas un pie aquí nunca más. ¿Me has entendido bien, Jake? -Jake asintió. -Ahora explícame detenidamente todo lo que has sentido.

…

Cuando el muchacho se hubo ido, Minerva se quedó un rato pensando. Aceptarle o no en Hogwarts había sido un dilema que le había perseguido prácticamente desde que había nacido. Si ella decidía aceptarle, habría consecuencias, le habían dicho desde las más altas instancias. Pero privar a un niño mago de educación, es algo que un director de un colegio no puede permitir. Cuando supo que Draco le había introducido en el mundo mágico, comprendió que ya no tenía más remedio. El niño sería un mago, estudiase o no en Hogwarts, así que era mejor tenerle en Hogwarts, cerca, bien vigilado. Eso era lo más conveniente. Minerva realmente tenía el convencimiento de que ese muchacho merecía una oportunidad y a veces hay que hacer simplemente lo que creemos que es justo. Al menos eso es lo que se les enseña a los alumnos en Hogwarts.

Se levantó cansada de la butaca del escritorio y caminó hasta la terraza del despacho. El mejor lugar para pensar y además el único sitio de Hogwarts donde uno puede desaparecerse.

Las puertas de la vieja mansión aparecieron delante de ella. Hacía tantos años que no necesitaba viajar a la Mansión Malfoy, que por un momento se sintió como si fuese veinte años más joven y tuviese que enfrentarse a varias horas de discusión con Lucius y Narcisa acerca de la mejor forma de educar a su hijo, el favoritismo que supuestamente ella mostraba por Harry y otras tonterías semejantes. Recordó la tensión que solía sentir cuando se acercaba a aquellas verjas y esperaba a que un elfo domestico le abriese la puerta, cosa que siempre hacían con pensada lentitud. En otros tiempos, todo en aquella mansión le había resultado incómodo, y se preguntó cómo habrían decidido decorarla Draco y Astoria.

Quien le abrió la puerta, y aquello ya fue de agradecer, fue el propio Draco, quien seguramente esperaba una regañina de algún tipo. Al fin y al cabo se había colado descaradamente en los territorios de Hogwarts. Él se encontraba tranquilo y la invitó a pasar amablemente. Minerva pudo contemplar que en efecto la mansión había cambiado para bien y deseó que su dueño hubiese sufrido una transformación similar. Era necesario que comprendiese.

-Viene usted a regañarme -dijo él tras haberse acomodado en un saloncito con una chimenea encendida. Abrió con magia una botella de vino y sirvió a Minerva primero para luego servirse él.

-Draco, sé que piensas que actúas bien ayudando al muchacho. En realidad te honra preocuparte tanto por un hijo de muggles…

-Sí, me honra -dijo despacio, más interesado en su vino que otra cosa. Falso interés, por supuesto. Minerva sabía que escuchaba atentamente, porque se moría de ganas por tener más información.

-He venido a pedirte que no sigas entrometiéndote, por el bien del muchacho y por el tuyo. -Lo soltó todo de golpe. No entendía por qué le costaba tanto hablarle a ese hombre que hace tan poco había sido su alumno. Por suerte no se tomó eso último como una amenaza, o si lo hizo, lo disimuló muy bien. Al ver que no respondía, añadió a la desesperada. -Te hice un favor admitiéndole, recuérdalo. El trato era que yo le admitía en Hogwarts pero que a cambio no te entrometías en su educación.

-Yo eso, profesora- añadió de forma ligeramente sarcástica y con una sonrisita- no lo recuerdo exactamente así. -Dejó la copa en la mesa y echó un vistazo a la de ella, todavía sin probar. Minerva empezó a sentirse como en el pasado. Aquella casa…Intuía que más que la casa, eran los Malfoy y su perfectos hirientes modales. Lo debían de llevar en la sangre.

\- No sé qué es lo que has hecho hoy en el Bosque Prohibido. Cómo le has introducido en una magia tan antigua que ni siquiera sé ponerle nombre. -Hizo una pausa, necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Ya la controla, antes de que nos demos cuenta, ese niño tendrá el poder de decidir sobre todos nosotros.

Draco la escuchaba atentamente con una expresión inescrutable. Seguramente no entendía bien el porqué de tanta preocupación y Minerva no podía culparle.

-Yo no le introduje en nada. Cuando llegué, él ya lo había comprendido, había llegado hasta esa magia él solito. Lo que sea que te de tanto miedo… habría llegado igual sin mí. -Y tenía razón.

Minerva se levantó, no tenía sentido seguir más tiempo ahí. La mansión se le echaba encima, y le dolía la cabeza. Él lo entendió y se adelantó para acompañarle a la puerta.

-Minerva -dijo él cuando ella hubo salido de la mansión -Jake es un buen muchacho. Eso es algo en lo que coincidimos tanto Potter como yo. Creo que es lo único en lo que coincidimos… E incluso gente con muchas menos luces, como ese Hammill. Sólo confía un poco. -Ella le dedicó un saludo con la cabeza y continuó con su camino.

"También Tom Riddle era un buen muchacho", no pudo evitar pensar mientras se desaparecía de una vez por todas de aquel lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

-Te recuerdo de Ilvermorny -le dijo Aedus una mañana de verano. Llevaban ya un mes comprometidos, y a finales de septiembre sería la boda. Una boda preciosa, le había prometido Brendan. La más bella que el mundo mágico pudiera recordar. Edeline se lo esperaba, pues la verdadera unión que se celebraría aquel día no sería la de Aedus con ella, sino con su hermano. Una unión entre la política y la economía que sin duda traería serias consecuencias para el mundo mágico.

-Recuerdo cuando entraste. Tu primer día en el colegio. Yo ya estaba en mi último curso… Pensé que eras guapa, aunque demasiado pequeña para mí- se rio alegremente como tenía costumbre hacer. Estar con él era más agradable de lo que Edeline había supuesto en un principio. Aedus era un hombre simple, pero tremendamente generoso y sincero. Siempre tenía bonitas palabras para ella y algún detalle que regalarle. También escuchaba su opinión, algo que Edeline valoraba profundamente. -Luego te pusieron en Wampus, y he de confesarte que me dio bastante pena.

Edeline sonrió. No esperaba que un chico de diecisiete años se hubiera fijado en ella cuando solo era una niña de once. Aunque pensándolo mejor, los de su familia siempre eran el centro de atención. Lo seguirían siendo durante mucho tiempo, por desgracia.

Se encontraban tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en el lugar más pijo del barrio mago de Nueva York. En la terraza, para que todo el mundo les viese y sintiese envidia de su felicidad. Durante ese mes, Edeline había comprobado lo fácil que resultaba acostumbrarse a eso. Últimamente fingía tanta felicidad, que a veces se descubría siendo realmente feliz, y no sabía bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Siempre había pensado que el hombre que su familia escogiese para ella sería alguien a quien tendría que oponerse por principios, porque una mujer libre e independiente tiene derecho a escoger ella misma. Tiene derecho a escoger a alguien pobre y lleno de vida, un artista, por ejemplo. Tiene derecho a fugarse con él y vivir una trágica historia de amor. ¡Por Circe, una mujer libre e independiente tiene derecho a no depender de nadie! Además, ella nunca habría estado dispuesta a aceptar nada proveniente del cabrón de su hermano. Y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba. Ese hombre, un empresario rico hasta la médula, sin ningún interés por nada mínimamente artístico, le agradaba más de lo que se atrevía a pensar.

\- ¿A qué casa fuiste tú? -le preguntó Edeline interesada.

-A Horned Serpent -dijo él algo avergonzado, pues Horned Serpent no era una casa que gozase de especial fama. -Y creo que no se equivocaron… -añadió despreocupadamente – Me gusta estudiar y soy feliz cuando me encuentro ante retos intelectuales. En cambio tú…-dijo sonriéndole- eres la persona más rebelde que conozco. Toda una guerrera. Wampus tenía que ser tu casa, te define a la perfección. -La cogió de la mano con cariño.

"Toda una guerrera", repitió Edeline casi para sus adentros. Aquellas tres palabras le dolían demasiado, porque ella ya no era una guerrera precisamente. Desde Mnemósine le habían comunicado hace pocas semanas que ya no necesitaban sus servicios. No le habían dicho el porqué. Quizás pensasen que jugaba a dos bandos, o quizás simplemente considerasen que el riesgo de contar con alguien tan cercano al Ministro no valía la pena teniendo en cuenta la poca información que ella conseguía reunir. Fuera como fuese, ella ya no era de ninguna utilidad para la resistencia. Y si no formaba parte de ella, entonces formaba parte del bando de Brendan. Y ahí es cuando dolía tanto seguir pensando, que dejaba de hacerlo.

-Yo no me considero así...-dijo ella en voz baja apartando la mano.

-Edeline, -dijo él despacio, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Ella pudo comprobar en sus ojos oscuros, siempre tan sinceros, que no le había molestado el rechazo- no necesitas quemar tu casa familiar para demostrar tu fortaleza. Lo que sientes que debes demostrar, basta con que te lo demuestres a ti misma.

\- ¡No se trata de demostrar nada, Aedus! Se trata de hacer lo que es correcto. -Habría querido seguir, decirle lo que realmente pensaba de su familia, pero ese hombre era demasiado amigo de Brendan -Aunque quemar la mansión de mi hermano…-sonrió solo de pensarlo. Sonrió aún más imaginándose a Brendan dentro.

-Si eso es lo que te hace feliz… yo te ayudaría -dijo con simplicidad.

…

La primera clase de vuelo no fue hasta un mes después de que empezasen las clases en Hogwarts. La razón, que Annmarie Kurden, la profesora, había estado demasiado ocupada ejerciendo de árbitro en la liga profesional de Quidditch inglés. Era una mujer algo mayor, tan flaca que en opinión de Jake podría volar sin la ayuda de una escoba, y que les juzgaba en silencio mientras todos los alumnos de primer curso escogían su escoba.

-Las escobas de Hogwarts dan asco -típico comentario de Scorpius. -Seguro que no alcanzan ni los veinte kilómetros… -rebuscó un rato entre todas las escobas que había en el armario hasta que concluyó que todas eran igual de malas y cogió una cualquiera, resoplando.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él. -suspiró Albus -Son Barredoras 6, mi padre me ha dicho que estas son peores que las que usaban cuando él estudiaba aquí.

Jake cogió una al azar. Estaban tan viejas que daba la sensación de que se habían utilizado para barrer y no para volar. Scorpius se la quitó de las manos con una sonrisa. Albus se separó bruscamente al ver que Scorpius se había acercado tanto. Jake, a estas alturas, ya no se sorprendía. Normalmente Scorpius iba con Ewan y Jake con Albus, salvo en aquellos momentos en los que les daba por hablar un rato, momentos en los que Albus aprovechaba y se iba con su prima Rose, quien por cierto no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra a Jake desde que empezaron las clases.

-Precisamente esa no -Scorpius le hablaba como si tuviese que hablar a un bebe – Es una Estrella Fugaz, ¿es que no lo ves? -le señaló lo que quedaba de una inscripción hecha en dorado en el mango de la escoba.

-Pensaba que eran todas iguales -le dijo mientras Scorpius volvía a dejarla y cogía sin pensárselo otra exactamente igual pero que por alguna extraña razón era mejor.

-Las Barredoras son lentas, pero son fiables. Es una marca muy antigua y son de buena calidad. -Le explicó mientras le enseñaba el símbolo de la nueva escoba, marcado al borde del mango. Eran tres escobas barriendo. -Si no sabes qué escoger, pueden ser una buena opción. Pero recuerda: nunca, bajo ningún concepto, cojas una Estrella Fugaz.

-¿Hay muchas marcas? -le preguntó Jake mientras ambos seguían con la mirada a Darragh que acababa de entrar en la habitación y se dirigía al armario a por su escoba.

-Tantas como marcas de coches… La he dejado la primera a ver si alguien cae… -añadió en voz baja, sin quitarle ojo. Darragh se lo pensó un segundo y luego cogió la primera que vio. La Estrella Fugaz, por supuesto. Ambos se rieron por lo bajo y salieron apresuradamente de la habitación antes de que Darragh sospechase. Se chocaron con Harriet al salir por la puerta, quien les fulminó con la mirada y luego se deslizó ágilmente entre ellos.

-Qué coño le pasa a esa tía. -comentó Jake mientras se dirigían hasta la profesora Kurden, que les esperaba en el patio de vuelo. - Su hermano es idiota pero ella va un grado más adelante.

-Ada dice que a veces habla con ella, pero que dice palabras muy raras y que no la entiende. -Jake había aprendido a no meterse con Ada Crabbe porque Scorpius se lo tomaba muy mal cuando lo hacía. Era algo así como su protegida; la suya y la de medio Slytherin. A Ada no se la tocaba y punto. Tenía algo que ver con la familia de la que provenía y con que el señor Malfoy y el señor Crabbe eran muy buenos amigos. Jake no se atrevía a preguntar si el señor Crabbe era igual de especial que su hija. Supuso que algún día lo descubriría.

-¿Ya estáis todos? -preguntó intolerantemente la profesora Kurden. Albus se situó al lado de Jake y Scorpius desapareció con Ewan. -Seguramente pensareis que esta será la clase más divertida de todas, pero os equivocáis. Para saber volar bien hace falta tanta disciplina como para hacer una poción correctamente. -Todo el mundo la miraba serio, sin querer meterse en líos.

-Cuantos de vosotros nunca han subido a una escoba. -Jake supuso que era una pregunta. Ocho personas, la mayoría de Hufflepuff levantaron la mano tímidamente. -Vosotros por ahora mirareis como vuelan el resto.

Y la clase comenzó. Cada uno de lo que no habían levantado la mano tenían que esquivar una serie de obstáculos por turnos. En general, todos lo hicieron bastante bien, incluida Ada Crabbe, milagrosamente, y Jake hizo una actuación estupenda, pues después de Scorpius fue el que lo hizo en menos tiempo. Luego fue el turno de los que no habían cogido una escoba en su vida, todos ellos hijos de muggles, por supuesto, y curiosamente también los Collingwood, que de muggles no tenían ni un pelo.

Al ver que la cosa iba para largo, la profesora Kurden les permitió sentarse mientras les enseñaba y, aunque habría preferido volar un rato más, Jake se alegró de poder pasar una de las últimas mañanas en las que todavía hacia buen tiempo al aire libre. Albus se había llevado su baraja de cartas explosivas, cosa que Jake sospechaba siempre llevaba en los bolsillos, y Derek, ese nuevo amiguito suyo, Robert McMillan, y Jasper Loughty, otro Gryffindor, se habían apuntado a la partida.

Cuando llegó el turno para volar de Darragh, todos los que le observaban sentados en el patio se complacieron al ver que las mariposas volaban más rápido que él. Su escoba era tan inestable que se acabó cayendo al suelo, de lo cual Jake disfrutó muchísimo. Lo que nadie se esperaba era lo que sucedió a continuación. Candence Bradley, con diferencia la niña más pequeña y con aspecto más inocente del colegio entero, consiguió controlar su escoba a la primera y antes de que acabase su turno había completado la carrera de obstáculos que la profesora había preparado en menos tiempo que Scorpius. Todos aquellos que habían conseguido buenas puntuaciones en sus turnos se quedaron con la boca abierta, sobre todo Albus, que por no quitarle los ojos de encima, no se los quitó en los siguiente veinte minutos, mientras el resto de personas que quedaban por volar lo intentaban. Cualquier profesor le habría dado mínimo diez puntos a Candence por lo que había conseguido, pero Kurden la acusó de haber mentido al decir que no había volado nunca y le quitó cinco. A Candence le dio exactamente igual. Eso le dijo en voz alta a la profesora, que decidió quitarle otros diez, para ver si aprendía a comportarsee. Candence no se dejó intimidar y volvió a anunciar resuelta lo poco que le importaba, que por ella como si le quitaba cien, y eso a Jake le pareció fascinante.

…

\- ¿La has visto, tío? -le preguntó de Albus camino al Gran Comedor mientras no apartaba los ojos de la espalda de Candence, que se reía alegremente con las otras tres chicas de Gryffindor de su curso, Rose, Bonnie Stone y Faith Bellamy. - ¡Vuela como la mismísima Diana Powell!

-No sé quién es esa -le dijo Jake, algo cansado de seguir hablando de Candence.

-Algún día me casaré con ella. -anunció Albus, lo cual a Jake, a esas alturas, no le podía sorprender menos.

-¿Con Diana Powell?

-Con Candence, idiota.

-Enhorabuena, tío, pero mientras tanto podríamos comentar la legendaria caída de ese sangre limpia de Darragh, por ejemplo. -Albus seguía mirándola, así que Jake tomó una decisión necesaria. Empezó a caminar hacia Candence.

-Pero qué haces, pero qué haces, joder -le dijo Albus en voz baja y atropelladamente mientras intentaba detenerle.

-Tío, Albus, se supone que eres el próximo Señor Oscuro del mundo mágico, o como se diga -añadió al ver que Albus iba a corregirle -no un gallina que no puede ni hablar con una niña que pesa la décima parte que él. -Y sin más se acercó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, desde la cual Rose ya le miraba cabreada. Jake supuso que esa chica no le perdonaría ni aunque renegase de Scorpius.

"Ojalá le matase un hipogrifo accidentalmente". Esos eran los pensamientos de Rose. Jake no sabía muy bien por qué, pero desde aquella tarde en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall a veces podía oír algún pensamiento aislado. Suponía que aquellos que se pensaban con más fuerza, aunque había gente a la que a menudo les oía algún pensamiento que otro mientras que a otras personas nunca les había oído nada.

Se centró en lo que había ido a hacer.

-¿Candence? -le dijo Jake a la chica, que se encontraba ya sentada en la mesa y sirviéndose un plato de arroz tres delicias. Albus estaba detrás de Jake, rojo como un tomate.

-¿Si? -Se giró, y Jake pudo comprender que esa chica tenía más encantos que el de volar bien. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, y sus ojos un poco más grandes de lo que cabría esperar, de un intenso color miel que iba en perfecto juego con el color de su pelo. Jake se quedó paralizado, la había visto antes, sí, pero era como si la viese por primera vez.

-Me ha gustado como has volado… es decir, le ha gustado a mi amigo Albus, que está demasiado avergonzado como para decírtelo a la cara. El caso es que le ha gustado como has volado. Pero a mi me ha gustado como te has enfrentado a Kurden. Es decir, me ha gustado como has volado yyy me ha gustado como te has enfrentado a ella. No es que no me haya gustado como has volado, que me ha gustado, y mucho –"por dios Jake deja de hablar" Ella tenía una expresión extraña- En definitiva, que me ha…

-Gustado como has volado, a mí también -terminó Albus.

-¿Qué bicho os ha picado?- esa era la voz de Rose, al borde de la risa -Parecéis estúpidos. -Al final no pudo aguantarse y se rio con saña. Candence también se rio. A Albus le dio tanta vergüenza que se fue corriendo a su mesa, pero Jake se quedó dónde estaba y esperó a que Rose terminase de reírse. Tardó un buen rato, pues se reía a propósito, pero cuando paró estaba tan seria como Jake. Él se acercó a su oído y le dijo despacio y amenazante: -Si tanto te gustan los hipogrifos, conozco a una tía que hace unas fragancias estupendas para domesticarlos. -La cara que puso Rose fue incluso mejor que lo de la caída de Darragh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

El espantoso intento de ligar con Candence que protagonizaron Jake y Albus fue bastante sonado entre los alumnos de primero. Posiblemente fue obra de Rose y las demás chicas de Gryffindor. El caso es que Albus estaba muy avergonzado y a Jake le resbalaba completamente. ¡Candence ni siquiera le gustaba! Se la había pedido Albus, y los amigos respetan esas cosas.

-Tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo nos mira. -le dijo Albus ese mismo día volviendo a la Sala Común después de la cena.

-La gente suele mirarte, Albus. Eres el jodido hijo de Harry Potter y vas a Slytherin. No sé de qué te sorprendes. -Hacía tiempo que Jake ya no se esforzaba por ser amable. De qué serviría. Nació borde y punto. -Y yo soy un muggle que no puede hacer magia, ¿recuerdas? En realidad, yo también nos miraría, si fuese ellos. Nos miraría y nos juzgaría. -Y en efecto, todo el colegio seguía pensando que Jake no podía hacer magia. Los profesores, por orden de la directora, habían desistido con él y simplemente le mandaban tareas extra para hacer en clase sentadito mientras el resto practicaban magia. A Jake ya no le importaba, porque sabía que podía hacer magia. Siempre que quisiera, en realidad, podía hacer levitar algún objeto, cambiarle de color y ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya lo he pill…-Albus se tropezó con el mismo escalón con el que se había tropezado semanas atrás, en su primera noche en Hogwarts. -No entiendo qué les cuesta arreglar un simple escalón, de verdad…

-Imagínate cuantos escalones hay en el colegio. Que este sea el único que está roto me parece un milagro. -Se cruzaron con un grupo de chicas de segundo, que se rieron por lo bajo cuando les vieron. Albus se puso tan rojo y tan nervioso que Jake tuvo que aguantarle del brazo para que no volviese a tropezar, esta vez con un escalón completamente normal.

-Albus. Lo que te está pasando es básico. Ellas saben que te molesta, y mientras no aprendas a mostrar indiferencia, se seguirán riendo de ti. Las tías son crueles, tío, incluso la enanita esa con cara de angelito que te has buscado.

-Candence no es cruel. -Y resultó que ahí se acababa la conversación, porque -Como vuelvas a llamarla enanita te parto la cara.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, ambos pudieron comprobar que estaba muy concurrida, sobre todo por alumnos de últimos cursos, que aprovechaban después de la cena para acabar los deberes. Entre ellos se encontraba Scorpius, siempre enfrascado en sus redacciones, quien, a diferencia de todo el resto, se solía sentar bastante aislado, buscando quizás una tranquilidad que era complicado encontrar en una habitación llena de adolescentes. Viéndole solo, a Jake le daban ganas de sentarse con él, pero luego pensaba que su amigo prefería estar tranquilo mientras hacía los deberes, así que no le molestaba.

-Tío…yo también tengo trabajo atrasado… -y Albus, melancólico, se subió al cuarto, donde normalmente nunca había nadie a esas horas. Darragh, en efecto, solía aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar con su hermana en la sala común y realmente no pasaba apenas tiempo con ellos, lo cual siempre era de agradecer.

Jake se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común, uno particularmente cerca de la ventana que daba al lago y comenzó a mirar a los peces que pasaban. Siempre era agradable verlos, mucho mejor que hacer unos deberes que sus profesores ya sabían de sobra que no iba a hacer. El tiempo pasó y la habitación se fue vaciando poco a poco. Jake pudo observar como aún quedaban un par de grupitos en una de las esquinas de la Sala Común y en otra seguía estando Scorpius, enfrascado en el final de una redacción que Jake suponía era la que les había pedido Hamsley sobre los Peligros y gravísimas consecuencias de provocar un Locomotor Mortis a alguien que sufre de cojera. Interesantísimo, desde luego.

Intentando no hacer ruido se levantó y salió de la Sala Común al corredor de las Mazmorras. El aula de Pociones estaría libre pero Jake sabía que al profesor Slughorn le gustaba practicar sus habilidades en pociones antes de irse a dormir, así que no era una buena opción. Tampoco era conveniente alejarse mucho, porque los profesores y prefectos solían hacer rondas, aunque en las Mazmorras apenas había vigilancia. Como si llevase media vida en ese castillo, Jake se movió con agilidad y sin necesidad de ninguna luz salvo la poca que emitían las antorchas de la pared, a punto ya de extinguirse.

Había una serie de aulas complementarias a la de pociones un poco más lejos, y eran buenos sitios para practicar magia sin que nadie le viese. Cuando hubo comprobado que la que quería estaba realmente vacía, se las apañó para encender una débil luz en una de las esquinas, la más alejada a la entrada e intentó concentrarse. La estrategia de McGonagall desde el día en que por fin había conseguido hacer magia había sido entorpecer sus progresos. Le solía mandar lecturas interminables sobre los peligros del uso incorrecto de la magia y a veces le hacía repetírselo de memoria al final de las sesiones. Magia habían vuelto a hacer en contadas ocasiones, y siempre cosas sin ninguna dificultad. Básicamente levantar objetos y convertir tazas en vasos. No habían pasado muchas sesiones cuando Jake comprendió que esa mujer no tenía interés en que él avanzase. Así que se había propuesto hacerlo él mismo, una noche de cada dos, a escondidas.

Concentrarse con ese silencio siempre le resultaba fácil. Era cuestión de pocos minutos y ya volvía a sentir aquella cercanía con todo lo que le rodeaba que tanto le fascinaba. Ese día se había propuesto crear luz, porque estaba harto de que sus compañeros pudieran invocar Lumos sin ningún problema siempre que lo necesitasen y él no. Le parecía algo esencial para la vida diaria en un castillo en el que no había interruptores y además no aguantaba que a Darragh le saliesen las cosas antes que a él.

Comenzó a intentarlo y a los pocos minutos ya había conseguido que una débil luz surgiese de su mano, y se sintió satisfecho. Volvió a probar y mientras se volvía a concentrar notó algo en lo que antes no se había fijado. Alguien le estaba espiando, podía sentirlo. No sabía desde donde, pero allí había alguien más, allí o en el pasillo de entrada. Con paso algo dubitativo se acercó a la puerta de entrada del aula, se asomó cuidadosamente y pudo comprobar que afuera no había nadie. La cerró con cuidado e intentó volver a crear un vínculo con su entorno que le pudiese dar más pistas. No se lo había inventado, de eso estaba seguro.

Dos segundos más tarde, la puerta de entrada al aula se abrió y Scorpius entró por ella.

-¡Aquí estas! -Dijo él algo cansado y totalmente ajeno al miedo que había inundado al Jake segundos antes. Jake sintió un alivio tremendo al ver a su amigo allí y sin quererlo se acercó a él casi corriendo.

-¿Qué hacías? ¿Me espiabas? -le preguntó, aunque no estaba enfadado.

-Acabo de llegar, te lo prometo. Vi cómo te ibas de la Sala Común y decidí seguirte, ¡pero caminabas muy rápido y yo no veía nada! Así que tuve que volver a por la varita y para entonces ya no sabía dónde estabas. -hizo una pausa para respirar - ¿No estas enfadado no?

-No… - "Ni puta idea de porqué con él no consigo enfadarme".

-Oye, ¿qué hacías aquí? ¿Los deberes? -dijo Scorpius intentando chincharle.

-¡No! No hacía nada, Scorp. -Jake prefería que nadie supiese que él podía hacer magia, principalmente porque McGonagall se lo había prohibido terminantemente pero también porque todavía no sabía que pensar acerca de todo aquello y suponía que si sus amigos lo descubrían le comerían a preguntas.

-Intentabas… -Scorpius no terminó la frase y bajó la mirada.

-No, joder. -Nadie sentía pena de Jake, faltaría más. -Vámonos de aquí ya, ¿vale?

Y los dos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la Sala Común, pero cuando hubieron cruzado la primera esquina Scorpius le cogió del brazo y le obligó a parar. Se apoyó en la pared y tragó saliva.

-Jake, puedes hablar conmigo. Porque intuyo que Potter pensará que hablar de tus sentimientos es de chicas, o algo así. -Parecía algo dubitativo. Jake intuía que decir aquello le había costado, pero él no estaba preparado.

-Eso lo pienso yo también. -Decidió sentenciar con un tono de voz muy similar a un gruñido. Scorpius no se dejó intimidar. Nunca lo hacía.

-Por Merlín -Scorpius exageró un suspiro -qué complicado eres…¡Allí! -señaló a algo que había sucedido a las espaldas de Jake. Jake se dio la vuelta y avanzó corriendo hasta la esquina que acaban de girar. Ambos vieron como una persona vestida totalmente de negro corría a muchísima velocidad y sin apenas pisar el suelo y tomaba las escaleras que comunicaban esa zona con el resto del castillo. Todo estaba tan oscuro que Jake solo había conseguido ver una silueta pero le fue suficiente para cerciorarse de que aquella era la persona que le había estado espiando. La puerta del aula de la que acababan de salir se tambaleaba ligeramente. Todavía se podía oír el ruido que hacía al alejarse.

-Esa persona ha salido del aula donde estábamos antes -dijo Scorpius alterado.

-Me estaba espiando -gritó Jake. Y sin pensárselo dos veces salió disparado hacia las escaleras. Solo había un camino que podía seguir, así que si se daba prisa tendría que volver a verle nada más hubiese subido a la primera planta. Scorpius corría detrás de él.

No le vio al terminar el tramo de escaleras pero no se rindió tan fácilmente. Recorrió en tiempo récord el pasillo principal de la primera planta y dudó si salir al patio de vuelo o continuar recto. En el segundo en que tardó en pensárselo Scorpius le había alcanzado. No lo entendía, no había ninguna puerta desde las escaleras hasta allí. Tendría que haberle visto. No podía haber ido tan rápido… era demasiada distancia. Tenía que estar escondido en alguna parte…

-Ya no le vamos a encontrar -le dijo Scorpius agarrándole del hombro para que no volviese a correr. Y tenía razón. Jake respiró hondo y notó como Scorpius hacía lo mismo. Ese cabrón, fuera quien fuese, le había estado espiando un buen rato mientras intentaba hacer magia y luego había desaparecido más rápido de lo que cualquier ser humano puede hacerlo. No era normal en absoluto.

Ambos se quedaron un rato respirando. El castillo estaba muy oscuro y todavía temían que esa persona les siguiese espiando. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna se filtraba por el patio de vuelo y les inducía a una calma que no habían sentido antes en las mazmorras. Jake miró al exterior y vio una sombra volando. Por un momento pensó que podría ser su espía y caminó hacia el exterior.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Scorpius.

-Mira, allí arriba hay algo. Algo volando. -la sombra en cuestión se dedicaba a hacer círculos con algunas piruetas alrededor del patio a gran velocidad.

-¿Es alguien sobre una escoba? -preguntó Scorpius asombrado mientras se acercaban intentado que no les viese.

-¡Es Candence! -Jake no podía creer que a la pequeñaja esa se le hubiese ocurrido salir a esas horas a practicar con la escoba, a oscuras y con el riesgo de que la pillasen. -Esa tía tiene huevos.

-Ya te digo…-comentó Scorpius tras haberla observado hacer varias piruetas seguidas sin haberse matado. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándola hasta que por supuesto acabó viéndolos. Bajó a toda prisa y Jake pudo notar a la luz de la luna cómo sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. Su pelo todo despeinado. Sonreía de una forma tan sincera que Scorpius y Jake no pudieron evitar sonreír también.

-¿Me espiabais? -preguntó amigablemente. Jake soltó una especie de risita ante la, dadas las circunstancias, más que oportuna pregunta.

-Interrumpirte habría sido un delito -le dijo sinceramente Scorpius. -ha sido alucinante. -Ella se rio feliz y les miró emocionada.

-Volar es… -No podía encontrar las palabras -Me siento feliz mientras lo hago, más que en ningún otro momento. ¿Me entendéis? -Jake no la entendía, nunca había sentido atracción por ninguna cosa durante más de cinco minutos seguidos, pero solo con verla sonreír tanto le pareció hacerlo, así que musitó un "si".

-Vosotros voláis bien. ¿Volaríais conmigo? -Scorpius y Jake se miraron. Volar era lo último que habían planeado para esa noche. -Podríamos dar la vuelta al castillo. ¡Verlo desde arriba! Podríamos… podríamos sobrevolar el lago. ¡Sería brillante!

-Pero Candence…-dijo Scorpius -Es medianoche. Nos saltaríamos como diez reglas sobrevolando el lago de noche… -Y eso acabó de convencer a Jake, que se fue directo al armario de la habitación contigua al patio, donde esa mañana había visto que guardaban las escobas. Candence le siguió emocionada. Cogieron dos Barredoras 6 y Candence le lazó una a Scorpius, que la cogió a duras penas.

-Sinceramente pienso, querido Scorpius, que cumplimos demasiado las normas. – Anunció Jake. Y se montó en la suya y ascendió unos pocos metros.

-Las normas están para… -comenzó a protestar Scorpius.

-Como digas para cumplirlas, Malfoy, te lanzo un escupitajo -le advirtió Jake. Scorpius le lanzó una mirada de "como te atrevas…" y se subió por fin a su escoba.

Candence lanzó una risita y comenzó a acelerar. Jake y Scorpius la siguieron. La brisa de la noche, ya bastante fresca, se hacía notar cuanto más ascendían y cuando hubieron llegado a superar los tejados del castillo, el frio era intenso. Jake lo recibió como una liberación. Desde allí arriba podía entender cómo se sentía Candence cuando volaba. Como si fuese el rey del mundo. Todos los problemas que pudiese tener, incluso esa misteriosa sombra que le había estado espiando minutos después, eran contratiempos mundanos. Supuso que Albus le mataría cuando descubriese que había estado volando con Candence, así que decidió disfrutar sus últimos momentos de vida antes de que su mejor amigo acabase con él.

Candence se deslizaba por la noche como si hubiese nacido para ello, acompañando con su cuerpo todas las curvas que trazaba para esquivar las torres del castillo. Scorpius la seguía, demostrando él también una gran pericia y sonriendo como Jake nunca antes le había visto sonreír. Juntos recorrieron todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, sobrevolaron el Bosque Prohibido y llegaron hasta los límites de lo que suponían pertenecía al castillo. Cuando por fin decidieron bajar, aterrizaron a la orilla del lago y se tumbaron en el césped húmedo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y de repente los tres echaron a reír.

-Ahora el día ha sido mucho más interesante, ¿no? -dijo Candence sin dejar de mirar las estrellas y sonreír.

-¿Realmente nunca te habías subido a una escoba antes? -le preguntó Jake todavía perplejo.

-Soy hija de muggles, como tú. -respondió con simplicidad. -Descubrí lo que es el Quidditch hace una semana y todavía no me sé ni las reglas.

-Deberías presentarte a las pruebas para buscadora. Aunque seas de primero, tienen que hacer una excepción contigo -le dijo Scorpius.

-Me lo pensaré -le dijo divertida -si me explicáis antes que es eso de ser buscadora.

\- ¿Y te pensarás también lo de ser nuestra amiga? -le preguntó Jake pensando que esa chica _no_ podía no ser su amiga.

\- Las chicas de Gryffindor son muy majas y me gusta hablar con ellas, pero cumplen demasiado las normas. A veces es exasperante… Así que mientras estéis dispuestos a saltaros diez normas por noche, ya lo sois. -A Jake le pareció perfecto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

El primer lunes de octubre empezaban las pruebas de Quidditch, y eso generaba una tensión enorme entre los alumnos de segundo para adelante y una frustración más que enorme en los de primero. Scorpius era el más afectado con diferencia, que llevaba desde los tres años entrenándose para entrar en el equipo de Slytherin.

-Es una norma injusta -le decía a Ewan durante el desayuno -yo estoy tan preparado como cualquiera, y para ser buscador no hace falta ser fuerte, solo rápido. -Tuvo que dejar de quejarse porque empezó a llegar el correo y todo el mundo siempre se quedaba atento por si les llegaba algo desde casa. A Jake casi siempre le llagaba una carta de sus padres, una mala manía que había que quitarles como fuera.

-Totalmente injusto, Scorpius -le dijo Ewan mientras abría su correspondencia.

-Y no lo digo solo por mí, que conste. Sé de gente que juega muy bien, incluido Jake. ¡Todos nos merecemos una oportunidad de demostrar lo que valemos!

-Mi padre entró como buscador en primero. Si eres bueno, te cogen igualmente -comentó Albus sabiendo que sus palabras le dolerían a Scorpius muchísimo.

-No me hagas decir nada al respecto, Potter. -El apellido de Albus le sonó como si quisiese escupirlo.

-Mi padre ganó casi todos los partidos que jugó, y creo que nunca perdió contra el tuyo, así que es mucho mejor buscador. -Albus nunca perdía ocasión de defender a su padre y Scorpius tres cuartos de lo mismo. Una batalla perdida, donde las haya.

-Jake -dijo una voz melodiosa por detrás. Era Candence, lo cual provocó que Albus dejase de interesarse por lo que pudiese decir Scorpius y comenzase a babear - ¿habéis visto esto? -Le dio a Jake un ejemplar de ese día de El Profeta y señalando el artículo que aparecía en portada.

-Hola Candence -le dijo Scorpius. Albus había intentado articular otro saludo, pero todavía no lo había conseguido.

-Dos muertos en el Ministerio tras un ataque sorpresa de varios encapuchados al Departamento de Misterios. -leyó Jake en voz alta -Todavía no se sabe con seguridad lo que se han llevado, pero fuentes confidenciales de El Profeta creen que puede tratarse de una profecía. Estos recientes sucesos inevitablemente nos recuerdan a los que sucedieron el pasado agosto, cuando una de las profecías custodiadas con máxima seguridad fue sustraída sin que nadie lo notase hasta varias semanas después. ¿Están relacionados ambos robos? ¿Es cierto que el Ministerio desconoce el fin de este nuevo ataque o es precisamente eso lo que pretende hacernos creer? Más información acerca de los dos fallecidos y la reacción de sus familias en la página 6… ¡Wow! ¿Suelen pasar cosas así a menudo? -Jake ni siquiera sabía que existiesen las profecías y no se le ocurría cómo podía llevarse alguien una.

-No desde los tiempos de Voldemort -dijo Albus mirando a Scorpius, quien puso aquella expresión neutra a la que recurría cuando quería partirle la cara a alguien y sus buenos modales se lo impedían.

-Es increíble que yo sea la única de este colegio que está suscrita a El Profeta… Esto me parece algo muy serio-dijo Candence con melancolía- En fin, si lo queréis os lo doy, -y le entregó el ejemplar de El Profeta a Jake -yo me tengo que preparar.

-Vas a ver las pruebas, ¿Candence? -le dijo Albus con un tono de voz mucho más alto de lo normal. Ella le sonrió con compasión.

-Oh, no. No puedo, esta tarde he quedado con Boonie para pedir por catálogo un pintauñas que cambia de color según tu humor… Divertíos – les dedicó una sonrisa a cada uno y se alejó con Boonie, que la esperaba cerca de la puerta del comedor. A Jake le pareció extraño que hace veinte segundos estuviese tan preocupada por esos dos muertos en el Ministerio y ahora se dedicase a pensar en su nuevo pintauñas. Sin duda sus uñas iban a ser una fiesta multicolor.

-Deja de babear, Potter -le dijo Jake al comprobar que Albus la seguía con la mirada -la vas a ver en dos horas en la clase de Defensa. Y los próximos siete años…

-La pienso ver el resto de mi vida, Green -acentuó el apellido de Jake a propósito.

-Pues más te vale esmerarte más, porque vas de puta pena -y así Ewan cerró la conversación.

…

-En estos tiempos, el Quidditch puede ser una buena distracción, sí señor, pero no se distraigan de lo realmente importante. -El profesor Hamsley siempre daba una pequeña charla al inicio de las lecciones acerca del grave peligro que corrían todos. Jake había hecho una apuesta con Albus acerca de cuantas veces repetía la palabra "peligroso" o la coletilla "en tiempos como éste" - Corren malos tiempos, tiempos en los que hay que estar siempre alerta. Nada es lo que parece, y todo el peligroso. -Albus y Jake marcaron una rayita en su cuaderno aguantando la risa.

-Hoy aprenderemos un hechizo muy útil. ¡Inmobilus! -continuó Hamsley mientras apuntaba el nombre del hechizo en la pizarra -Si alguien peligroso os quiere matar y no os sabéis ningún hechizo para matarle antes, usad siempre este. Os dará unos segundos para comenzar la huida o para lanzar algún otro maleficio. En tiempos como este, Inmobilus es un hechizo que debéis dominar a la perfección.

Y comenzó la clase práctica. Jake, sin embargo, como ya era costumbre, se quedó en su pupitre haciendo una redacción acerca de Por qué en tiempos como estos Inmobilus puede ser útil cuando alguien quiere matarnos. Aquellas lecciones eran algo más que aburridas, eran injustas para él, vergonzosas. No iría a ninguna, pero McGonagall le había prometido la expulsión inmediata si no asistía, así que se tragaba el orgullo y se centraba en hacer las redacciones.

El profesor Hamsley tenía la manía de hacer él mismo las parejas en las clases prácticas, porque "en la vida real no puedes escoger con quien te enfrentas", así que a Albus le había tocado con Darragh. Jake dio gracias a dios a que ninguno de los dos tuviese la más mínima idea de cómo hacer un hechizo realmente potente, porque de ser así esos dos no saldrían vivos de aquella.

Darragh lanzaba un Inmobilus detrás de otro sin conseguir ningún efecto. Albus, que al principio se lo había tomado en serio, tras comprobar que el podre inútil no daba una, se empezó a reír y consiguió que todos los chicos de Gryffindor y Rose se riesen con él. Darragh no podía estar más rojo, y seguía gritando -¡Inmobilus!, ¡Inmobilus!, ¡INMOBILUS! -como un descerebrado.

El verdadero peligro provenía, Jake a estas alturas ya lo había comprendido, de su hermana melliza. Harriet lo observaba todo con una calma que no podía significar nada bueno. Levantó la varita hacia Albus con una mirada de odio infinito y comenzó a pronunciar -Cofrin…

Jake no se lo pensó dos veces. Sabía que solo él podía verla, porque todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en el ridículo que estaba protagonizando Darragh, y sintió miedo por su amigo. Se le ocurrió que empujar a Albus para que no le diese el hechizo era más simple que parar a Harriet así que simplemente extendió el brazo hacia él y aunque Albus estaba como a cinco metros, la magia hizo lo que Jake le había pedido. Albus salió disparado hacia un lado y el hechizo de Harriet dio en la pared. Todo el mundo se quedó parado mirando a Harriet, que escupía al suelo, cogía del brazo a su hermano y juntos desaparecían del aula. Albus, desde el suelo, flipaba en colores.

-¡Ha intentado matar a Albus! -empezó a decir Rose, y todos los alumnos de Gryffindor empezaron a gritar cosas parecidas. Mientras el profesor intentaba poner orden, Candence se acercó a Albus y le ofreció una mano para que se levantase. Albus consiguió dominar bastante bien los nervios y se la aceptó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Jake supuso que se la aceptó solo por tener el honor de tocar a Candence y se preparó para una insufrible semana en la que su amigo no dejaría de comentar que su amor platónico le había tocado.

Entre todo el barullo que se había montado en pocos segundos, alguien se sentó junto a Jake.

-Toda una suerte que a Albus se le hubiese ocurrido tirarse al suelo justo en ese momento -dijo Scorpius en tono ligeramente irónico.

-Toda una suerte, tú lo has dicho -le respondió Jake.

…

Las pruebas para los nuevos jugadores se realizaban en el Campo de Quidditch. Slytherin a las tres de la tarde, Gryffindor a las cuatro, Raverclaw a las cinco y Hufflepuff a las seis. Así nadie perdía clase. La selección de los jugadores para la temporada tenía bastante seguimiento, y generalmente a la gente le gustaba ir a ver quién podía entrar ese año en el equipo de su casa. Scorpius no se lo quería perder por nada en el mundo porque ver estas pruebas "es la forma más fácil de evaluar a mis futuros contrincantes".

-Si tan injusto te parece -le decía Jake mientras buscaban un sitio centrado en las gradas -denúncialo a McGonagall, tío. Cuando queremos algo hay que intentar conseguirlo como sea.

-Lo intentaré el año que viene -dijo sentándose en la primera fila. Jake se sentó junto a él y Albus, Derek y Robert McMillan tomaron asiento a continuación.

Las primeras pruebas eran las de Slytherin, así que en las gradas la mayoría de gente que había era de esa casa. Muy interesado en no perderse nada estaba Slughorn, con una banderita ridícula de Slytherin y hablando animadamente con el Premio Anual de ese año, un chico bastante alto y fuerte de Slytherin. El jurado lo autogestionaba cada casa, y Albus le estuvo explicando que normalmente son los jugadores que el capitán ha permitido continuar un año más los que lo conforman. La última palabra la solía tener el propio capitán.

-¡Mira! -le dijo Scorpius señalando a una chica mayor de pelo intensamente rubio -Ella es la capitana del equipo de Slytherin, se llama Aurore Van Ewen y hasta que llegaste tú era la única persona con padres muggles que había conseguido entrar en Slytherin. -Todo el mundo aplaudió a Aurore y Jake se sorprendió de que esa chica sangre sucia fuese tan bien recibida entre los de Slytherin. La seguían tres jugadores más, una chica y dos chicos, y detrás una avalancha de alumnos interesados en entrar ese año en el equipo.

-¡Allí está mi hermano! -gritó Ewan, emocionado al ver a un chico exactamente igual que él solo que un poco más alto prepararse para empezar la prueba. -se presenta a cazador.

Las pruebas empezaron. El equipo había preparado una serie de circuitos que todos los interesados tenían que completar en un tiempo señalado y aquellos que lo superaron pudieron comenzar a realizar las pruebas específicas para aquello para lo que se habían presentado. Todo acabó muy rápido, porque el en circuito de obstáculos se quedaron muchísimas personas. Ethan, el hermano de Ewan, consiguió hacerse con su sitio en el equipo, y según les comentaron algunos Slytherins de otros cursos, entraron las personas que todo el mundo esperaba que entrasen.

Las pruebas de Gryffindor eran muy importantes para Albus porque su hermano James se presentaba a buscador y su primo Fred Weasley, que estaba en cuarto, a golpeador. Dominique Weasley, otra prima más, estaba fija en el equipo, así que si James y Fred entraban, los Weasley serían prácticamente mayoría. Oscar Swift era el capitán del equipo, un chico de séptimo al que Jake recordaba haber visto hablar varias veces con James durante las comidas. Supuso que haría todo lo posible para que su amigo entrase.

Las pruebas para Gryffindor estuvieron mucho más reñidas que las de Slytherin. Había mucha gente muy buena intentado entrar, y los nervios se contagiaron a las gradas. Escoger al golpeador vacante fue complicado, y cuando Fred consiguió hacerse con el puesto, muchísima gente empezó a murmurar que no se lo había merecido.

-Con los Weasley siempre sucede igual -gritó Ewan en unas gradas casi completamente ocupada por Gryffindors.

Lo peor llegó con las pruebas a buscador, el puesto más solicitado con diferencia. Se habían presentado catorce personas, de las cuales siete habían superado las ya muy difíciles pruebas de nivel que Oscar Swift les había hecho hacer al inicio de la sesión. Finalmente, tras más de una hora inventando nuevos retos y un montón de Raverclaws exigiendo que les dejasen empezar ya a ellos, la cosa quedó entre dos personas de segundo curso: James y una chica castaña que conseguía levantar tantos aplausos como él.

-Es Naomi Baker - les explicó Louis Weasley, que se había sentado en las gradas para ver cómo lo hacía su primo -toda una sorpresa. El año pasado volaba super mal y hace unos días empezó a decir que iba a ganar las pruebas a buscadora.

Las gradas empezaban a llenarse y Jake pudo comprobar que había varios profesores, entre ellos la directora, sentados en una zona reservada para ellos. Oscar empezó a hablarles a James y Naomi.

-Esta es la última prueba. Suelto una snitch y quien la atrape, se queda con el puesto. ¿Entendido? Colocaos en posición. -Y cuando lo hubieron hecho la soltó.

Ambos oponentes salieron disparados y desde las gradas se oyó un ooohhhh generalizado. James volaba con muchísima seguridad y no perdía de vista nunca la snitch, mientras que Naomi se deslizaba con más parsimonia y dejaba que el viento la ayudase a avanzar. Tras un rato ascendiendo, la snitch cambió de rumbo y comenzó a descender en picado. Scorpius le había explicado que en esos momentos en los que la snitch obliga a los jugadores a acercarse peligrosamente al suelo es cuando se sabe quién es realmente mejor buscador. Ni James ni Naomi dieron señales de asustarse y cayeron en picado detrás de la snitch. La curva había favorecido a James, que llevaba un poco de ventaja, pero Naomi le iba alcanzando poco a poco. Quedaban pocos metros para llegar al suelo, estaban a punto de chocarse, y a Jake le pareció que ambos estaban maravillosamente locos por no intimidarse por algo así. James llegó primero y se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Se debió de romper algo. Naomi tocó el suelo con un pie y se dio impulso para volver a subir. Atrapó la snitch al segundo siguiente.

Albus y Louis se levantaron corriendo para socorrer a James, que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas por el dolor. Desde las gradas la gente empezó a gritar y aplaudir feliz. Había sido un gran espectáculo, y Jake decidió que el buen Quidditch le encantaba. Aplaudió con entusiasmo a la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor, que sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana. Oscar la saludó muy contento y empezó a hablar con ella mientras la gente seguía aplaudiendo. Cuando los aplausos empezaron a desaparecer, Naomi aprovechó el momento para sacar su varita y lanzar un encantamiento sobre sí misma. Al segundo siguiente, Naomi ya no era Naomi.

-¡Es Candence! -gritó Scorpius. Todo el mundo empezó a hablar agitadamente. Candence seguía sonriendo, parecía que le encantaba el barullo que se había creado al descubrir su identidad. La verdadera Naomi apareció por las gradas riéndose y corrió hacia Candence para abrazarla.

Candence, entre todo el barullo, se giró hacia Scorpius y Jake y les guiñó un ojo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

James se había roto un brazo y una costilla. La enfermera, la señora Pomfrey, le había dado una pócima, un calmante y le había recolocado el brazo. Luego había intentado que los veinte Weasley que habían ido a ver cómo estaba James se fuesen, pero al no conseguirlo se enfadó y se fue ella murmurando que "así no hay quien trabaje".

-Lo que realmente me duele es haberme estrellado contra el suelo, joder. ¡Lo he practicado mil veces! -Por más calmantes que le hubiesen dado, James no se calmaba.

-James -le dijo Dominique, la chica más guapa que Jake había visto hasta el momento -has volado realmente muy bien. Deberías estar orgulloso de lo que has conseguido - Oscar le había ofrecido ocupar el puesto de cazador que seguía libre, asegurando que él lo haría mil veces mejor que los que se habían presentado, y James había aceptado de mala gana.

Albus y Jake se habían sentado al lado de James y llevaban ya media hora aguantando sus quejidos por no haber conseguido con doce años lo que su padre hizo con once.

-Si, vamos tío, anímate -le dijo Louis, que además de ser su primo era su mejor amigo-vas a ser el mejor cazador de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Pero quién es esa chica? -dijo él sin escuchar una palabra de lo que le decía Louis. Albus fue a contestar, pero la chica en cuestión acababa de entrar en la enfermería.

-Espero no molestar… -dijo algo intimidada. Le reconfortó ver a Jake y a Albus allí. Cuando la miró a la cara, Jake pudo notar que había estado llorando. Echó de menos su sonrisa.

-¿A qué vienes? -le ladró James, que no se dignaba ni a mirarla a los ojos.

-Esperaba poder hablar contigo, si no te importa. -respondió en voz muy baja y mirando al suelo.

-Gracias a ti no puedo moverme, así que habla de una vez. -James estaba realmente muy enfadado y Jake pensó que Candence podría haber escogido un momento mejor para hablar con él.

-A solas.

-Son mis putos primos y se irán cuando yo les diga. No os vayáis, tíos. -añadió mirando a Louis.

-De acuerdo… -respiró hondo y Jake pudo ver cómo se le saltaba una lágrima. -He venido a disculparme por haber jugado sucio. Merecías conocer la cara de tu contrincante es solo que… El caso es que los de primero no podemos jugar en el equipo así que … -se quedó quieta un rato mientras intentaba respirar y añadió al borde de las lágrimas -eso, que enhorabuena.

Todo el mundo se quedó congelado y ella no aguantó la presión y empezó a sollozar. James la miraba incrédulo, ya no parecía tan enfadado.

-Pero Candence, ¿qué ha pasado? -le preguntó Dominique muy afectada.

-La profesora McGonagall me lo ha prohibido. Porque las normas están por algo y… y que además merezco un castigo porque robé Poción Multijugos del despacho de Hamsley. También me dijo que viniese a disculparme. -Nadie sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante la noticia. Todos esos Weasleys se alegraban de que James fuese el nuevo buscador, pero las lágrimas de esa niña enternecían a cualquiera. Sobre todo a Dominique, que la rodeó con un brazo y le dijo que la acompañaría a las cocinas a que le diesen zumo de calabaza. Candence, hundida, se dejó llevar.

-¿Entonces soy el nuevo buscador? -preguntó James esperanzado.

-Eso parece -dijo lleno de júbilo Louis - Esa niña lo superará, así que disfruta, tío.

Oscar Swift, el capitán de Gryffindor, no tardó en unirse a la fiesta, diciendo que era una pena que no hubiese sitio para los dos, pero que se alegraba por su amigo. Jake decidió salir de allí, porque le parecía demasiado injusto que Candence no pudiese jugar. Era mucho mejor que James, esa tarde había quedado demostrado.

La hora de la cena debía de haber acabado ya así que se dirigió a la Sala Común, concurrida como siempre de chicos estudiando. Como Scorpius no estaba allí, decidió subir a su habitación, a ver dónde se había metido.

En efecto Scorpius estaba en la habitación, recogiendo su ropa del suelo. La habitación, además, estaba hecha un desastre, con todo tirado por el suelo, los baúles volcados y las camas deshechas.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? -Scorpius se sorprendió al verle.

-¡Que alguien ha aprovechado mientras estábamos viendo las pruebas para rebuscar entre nuestras cosas! -siguió ordenando desesperadamente todos sus calcetines.

-¿Han rebuscado en las cosas de todos? -dijo Jake agachándose para recoger algunos libros del suelo.

-En las tuyas, las mías y las de Albus. No lo entiendo -dijo con el ceño fruncido – a mí no me ha desaparecido nada. Nada que yo recuerde. Ni siquiera se han llevado los galeones que me dio mi madre.

-Miraré a ver si a mí me falta algo- dijo Jake intentando pensar qué podría haberle desaparecido. En realidad no tenía nada de valor pero el ladrón en cuestión se había dedicado a mirar hasta entre la ropa interior.

-Quizás le han quitado algo a Albus… -dijo Scorpius mientras le ayudaba a terminar de levantar toda la ropa.

Albus entró en ese momento en la habitación y se encontró con el mismo panorama que Jake minutos atrás.

-¡Nos han robado! -grito al ver su colección de figuritas de leyendas del Quidditch por los suelos.

-El caso es que no sabemos el qué -le dijo Jake -mira a ver si te ha desaparecido algo, porque a Scorpius y a mí no.

-Creo que no me ha desaparecido nada- sentenció diez minutos después, cuando hubieron terminado de recoger la habitación.

-¿Quién podría haber sido? -dijo Scorpius, quien no dejaba de dar vuelta en la habitación.

-No sé… ¿alguien que supiese que no íbamos a estar? -dijo Jake intentado recordar todo lo que tenía. Ya se había olvidado de cuantas consolas había traído.

\- ¡Claro! Es decir, todo el mundo podía suponer que iríamos a las pruebas, pero al menos podemos descartar a quienes estaban allí. Por ejemplo, yo vi a Darragh y a Harriet hacer el imbécil en una esquinita en las gradas, no pudieron ser ellos. -dijo Albus.

-Ewan no se movió de mi lado, así que no pudo ser nadie de esta habitación. -siguió pensando Scorpius.

Tras un rato tachando a posibles sospechosos, Scorpius se puso a hacer los deberes y Albus comenzó a cantar en voz alta la letra del nuevo single de Las Brujas Hechizadas. Tenían tanto ritmo que Jake decidió ponerse a cantar con él, lo que provocó que Scorpius acabase yéndose de la habitación cabreado.

-Esto sería aún mejor con música -le dijo Jake cuando se hubieron cansado de cantar.

\- ¿Alguna idea de cómo trasportar un equipo de música?

-Ni siquiera sé cómo son los reproductores de música magos, pero seguro que hay una forma. -Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin un reproductor de música. Eso había que arreglarlo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, esto se parece a una historia que me contó mi padre. -dijo Albus, que se había tumbado en su cama -Estaba en su segundo curso en Hogwarts… Le revolvieron toda la habitación, pero al final resultó que había sido mi madre que quería recuperar un diario que le había dado o algo así. Las tías son rarísimas.

Jake sonrió sin más y siguió pensando en el asunto del reproductor.

…

La fiesta de gala estaba teniendo muchísimo éxito. Edeline supuso que se debía a que era la primera que su hermano organizaba como Ministro de Magia, pero estaba segura de que la mitad de la gente que había acudido sólo estaba interesada en cotillear sobre la feliz pareja.

No había nada que esconder. Eran una pareja muy feliz. Cada día más en realidad. Y cuando Brendan le había advertido de que debía dejarse ver del brazo de su prometido, ni siquiera pensó en desobedecerle, porque es lo que deseaba hacer. Así que pasaron un buen tiempo en el recibidor, dando la bienvenida a algunos invitados selectos y comentando lo emocionados que estaban por la boda, y luego se sentaron estratégicamente en el centro de todas las miradas y tuvieron una aburridísima charla sobre lo difícil que es encontrar buenos calderos hoy en día con el nuevo Encargado Jefe de Asuntos Cotidianos.

-La gente se lo toma a broma, pero deben comprender que nuestra sociedad se basa en un compromiso con una magia sostenible. -decía entre ostra y ostra - De la misma manera que, como ustedes de sobra saben, es importantísimo que la gente pueda acceder a las varitas de mejor calidad puesto que esperamos los mejores resultados en materia de hechizos, con los calderos sucede lo mismo. Si el caldero es malo, la poción es mala. Y si la poción es mala, entonces todo el sistema se viene abajo, ¿entienden? -tomó un largo trago de champagne. -¡Todo el sistema!

-Totalmente de acuerdo, señor Gillmor, totalmente de acuerdo -Aedus se mostraba muy interesado en la conversación e incluso se había reclinado hacia delante para mostrarlo, pero Edeline sabía que era todo mentira. Simplemente, Aedus sabía encontrar el lado divertido de las cosas, incluso cuando Edeline perdía toda esperanza. Cuando le miró a los ojos notó como le sonreía ligeramente y sin quererlo sonrió ella también.

-No sabe usted cómo me alegro de que coincida, señor Marcus. -continuaba el pobre hombre- Porque la verdad, este es un asunto de extrema gravedad y cuando nuestro muy querido Ministro me ofreció este puesto le juré que arreglaría lo primero el asunto de los calderos. ¡Y aquí me tiene! -le salió algo de comida por la boca mientras gritaba -No descansaré hasta haberlo conseguido, sí señor.

Edeline necesitaba desconectar de esa conversación. Nunca había pensado que los calderos pudiesen ser tan importantes para el mundo mágico. Miró a la orquesta que su hermano había contratado. Una orquesta enorme que no dejaba de tocar las obras más clásicas de la historia de la música mágica. Se le ocurrió que quizás podía pedirle a Aedus de bailar, y así se libraría de ese hombre, pero cuando fue a preguntárselo se fijó en una persona que estaba sentada dos mesas más al fondo. Le conocía de Mnemósine, estaba segura. Era uno de esos que siempre estaban en la sede, controlándolo todo y encomendando las misiones. Cualquier duda que hubiese tenido acerca de su identidad se disipaba ante el hecho de que no dejaba de mirar hacia ella. Tenía que querer hablar con ella, seguramente había acudido a la fiesta para eso.

Le inundó una oleada de nervios, porque ya se había acostumbrado a no sentir pavor cada vez que su hermano le dirigía la palabra, pero también le volvió esa ilusión que sentía cuando se creía útil para cambiar las cosas. Parte de algo importante. Si ese hombre le ofrecía volver a la organización, ella aceptaría. De eso estaba segura. Aunque supusiese tener que traicionar a la persona que quería.

Aedus notó que miraba hacia otra mesa y le siguió la mirada. Luego se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres bailar? Le preguntó mientras le cogía de la mano. Ella se levantó, encantada de no tener que seguir escuchando al señor Gillmor, pero también de salir del campo de visión de ese otro hombre.

-La política es aburrida -le dijo Aedus cuando empezaron a bailar -pero es necesaria, supongo. Siento que tengas que aguantar estas cosas. -Había empezado a sonar un vals y muchas parejas se animaron a seguir su ejemplo y se levantaron para bailar también.

-No me importa aguantarlas. Prefiero eso que lo contrario -tantas vueltas habían conseguido que perdiese de vista al hombre de Mnemósine. Se preguntó si habría salido de la habitación.

Brendan se acercaba hacia ellos con la mejor de las sonrisas. Se arregló el pelo justo antes de empezar a hablar.

-¡Mi querido amigo Aedus! Veo que mi hermanita y tú os lo estáis pasando mejor que bien.

-Brendan, gracias por invitarnos. Siempre es un placer venir aquí. -Dijo Aedus mientras cogía de la mano a Edeline. Quizás pensó que eso agradaría a Brendan.

-Espero que sea verdad, porque va a ser así por mucho tiempo. -Dijo riéndose y dando palmaditas en el hombro de Aedus.

-Hablando de cosas más importantes. – le dijo en un tono más bajo -Me han comentado que ayer empezaron a llegar varios sangre sucia provenientes de India. -puso una expresión algo desagradable, dando a entender que era un tema que le molestaba -Parece que tienen a un Mago Tenebroso que no quiere saber nada de ellos.

-Es comprensible -dijo Aedus. Edeline miró a su prometido. No esperaba un comentario así. Y solo por complacer a su hermano… Apartó su mano de la de él. Estaba confusa, porque Aedus seguía sonriendo, con esa sonrisa abierta que tanto le gustaba a ella. Esa que asegura que no tiene nada que esconder, que es la mejor persona con la que te has podido juntar.

-Totalmente comprensible… -continuó Brendan -pero es un tema delicado. Lo único que querría es echar a los sangre sucia de aquí también, pero no es tan fácil. No es popular. -acentuó esa última palabra, para dar a entender que ser popular era lo más importante.

-Haremos que lo sea -le aseguró Aedus -sólo necesitamos tiempo. Cuando la gente vea lo bien que nos va con tus políticas, te creerán en todo

-Así espero, amigo mío -dijo Brendan dando a entender que era mejor continuar la conversación en otro momento. Edeline seguía muy enfadada, y lo peor es que Aedus no parecía haberse dado cuenta. No sabía si había dicho todo eso solo porque estaba su hermano delante o porque realmente lo creía, pero en cualquier caso, ella no podía casarse con él. No era posible.

Se mareó y se tuvo que apoyar en Brendan para no caerse al suelo. Su vida se derrumbaba y Aedus seguía sonriendo.

-¡Edeline! -exclamó Brendan con una gran preocupación fingida -¿te encuentras bien, hermanita? -Aedus la miraba ahora preocupado.

-Necesito…sentarme -dijo ella.

-Yo te acompaño, no te preocupes -dijo Brendan. Y le acercó una silla.

-En ese caso, si me disculpáis un minuto… -dijo Aedus -He visto a unos viejos amigos y me gustaría poder saludarles. ¿Te importa si me ausento un momento? -miraba a Edeline, pero ella no pensaba devolverle la mirada. Respondió Brendan.

-¡Pues claro que no! Yo me quedo un rato con ella. -y Aedus desapareció.

La presencia de Brendan no era algo que Edeline apreciase. Necesitaba salir a tomar el aire y aclararse las ideas y sobre todo necesitaba no ver ni a Brendan ni a Aedus en un buen rato. ¡Por Merlín! No quería pasar ni un minuto más en aquella habitación repleta de conservadores imbéciles forrados de galeones que conspiraban para ver cómo podían hacerse aún más ricos y que no se daban cuenta de que su hermano era el mayor peligro de la Comunidad Mágica en Estados Unidos. No podía entender cómo minutos antes todo eso le había dado igual. Pero una cosa estaba clara, no se volvería a dejar engañar. Si Mnemósine no la quería, actuaría en solitario. Haría lo que hiciese falta para ver arder a su hermano y a aquella mansión entera.

Mnemósine… aquél hombre que la miraba antes debía de seguir allí. No tenía sentido que se hubiera ido sin haber hablado con ella. Tenía que encontrarle.

-Ya me encuentro mejor, Brendan - también ella puso su mejor sonrisa falsa -No descuides tus compromisos por mí. Esta fiesta es importante. -Y se levantó con seguridad para dar a entender que estaba bien completamente.

-De acuerdo, pero no estés sola. Ve a buscar a tu prometido -la besó en la mejilla porque había gente mirándoles y luego se fue a saludar precisamente a esa gente.

Ella miró a su alrededor. No encontraba a ese hombre, pero el salón era tan amplio que fácilmente podría haberlo pasado por alto. Decidió dar un rodeo. Tenía miedo de que Aedus diese con ella, pero por el momento no le había visto. Decidió darse prisa. Una pareja de ancianos se acercó a hablar con ella pero no les hizo ni caso. En otros tiempos habría disfrutado de ver sus bocas abiertas y su cara incrédula, pero en ese momento estaba muy ocupada. Tenía que encontrarle como fuese.

El mareo volvió a más tras la segunda vuelta al salón y decidió mirar por la ventana. El jardín estaba precioso en esas fechas y mirarlo le haría bien para mitigar el mareo. Tras un rato observando cómo el jardinero podaba un árbol se dio cuenta de que el hombre al que andaba buscando se encontraba precisamente en un banco del jardín. La maleza prácticamente le ocultaba, pero allí estaba. Quizás espiaba a alguien… O quizás la esperaba a ella. Edeline se puso en marcha y bajó corriendo las escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo.

La brisa de verano la acogió cuando pisó el jardín y se sintió reconfortada. Avanzó con paso seguro hacia el banco donde lo había visto. Podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Pero algo la detuvo cuando se dispuso a girar la esquinita que la separaba de ese hombre. Se encontraba hablando con alguien. En voz muy baja, imposible de escuchar desde esa distancia. Seguramente la maleza ocultaba a esa segunda persona cuando miró por la ventana. Decidió esperar allí a que terminase de hablar con esa persona y luego acercarse a él.

Tras cinco minutos la conversación acabó. Los dos se levantaron y se separaron inmediatamente. Cada uno tomó una dirección distinta. Edeline decidió apresurarse pero justo cuando fue a cruzar la esquina vio que alguien iba a salir cerca de allí. Un segundo después pudo reconocer a esa persona, que se tapaba disimuladamente la cara con la mano y que caminaba a toda prisa hacia la mansión para continuar con la fiesta.

Era Aedus.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

El viernes por la tarde, en opinión de Jake, era el mejor momento de la semana. Normalmente aprovechaba para pasar el rato con Albus jugando a las cartas explosivas. Derek y su nuevo amiguito del alma, ese McMillan de las narices, siempre se unían. Jake apenas podía creer que alguien que había sido tan importante para él en el pasado como lo había sido Derek, de repente no lo fuese lo más mínimo. Es decir, la relación era cordial, pero había algo en su antiguo amigo que le hacía irreconocible. Siempre se andaba con cuchicheos con sus nuevos amigos Gryffindor y se comportaba como si él fuese más importante que nadie. La madurez, si es que ese era el problema, le estaba sentando de puta pena.

Albus pensaba igual. Ellos dos habían sido más amigos de lo que Jake imaginaba, y sin embargo, desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, tampoco le reconocía. Por eso, pasar la tarde del mejor día de la semana con ese idiota y su más que idiota nuevo amigo era, en opinión de Jake, una grandísima estupidez. Había que cambiar de actividad.

-Tío –le dijo en voz baja a Albus cuando Derek Y McMillan se distrajeron un momento discutiendo acerca de si Derek había hecho o no trampas en la última jugada – ¿por qué seguimos quedando para esto con estos dos idiotas?

-Porque a las cartas explosivas no se puede jugar entre dos. –dijo él mientras echaba un vistazo hacia Derek para comprobar que no les oía.

-Pues jugamos con Scorpius, joder –Jake realmente deseaba que la relación entre sus dos mejores amigos se relajase, y en realidad lo estaba consiguiendo, porque ya no se fulminaban con la mirada cada vez que se veían. Pero de ahí a llevarse bien… Deseaba que se llevasen bien entre otras cosas para darle la patada a Ewan, cuya única aspiración en la vida era seguir a todas partes a Scorpius.

-No pienso jugar con ese estirado –dijo él intentando dejar claro que la conversación se acababa. Derek y McMillan se acababan de dejar de pelear y volvían a prestar atención a la partida.

-Para estirados estos dos… -comentó Jake en voz tan baja que solo Albus pudo oírle.

-Como vuelvas a hacer trampas no vuelvo a jugar contigo –seguía refunfuñando McMillan. Jake no podía imaginar un universo donde Derek, la voz de la cordura, el tío más legal del colegio, hiciese trampas. Si hubiese prestado atención a la partida seguramente habría sabido con certeza si era verdad o no, pero la partida no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

-Que sí, joder, vale. Es que estoy preocupado…

-Eso no te da derecho a hacer trampas! –seguía McMillan

-Qué te preocupa, Derek? –le preguntó Albus por cortesía.

-No he podido hablar con mi padre desde que estoy aquí. A las cartas solo me responde mi madre, y cuando le pregunto por él me dice que está de viaje o que trabaja mucho. – Jake pudo notar cómo una pizca de su antiguo mejor amigo resurgía. Ese que se preocupaba por todo el mundo.

-Tu padre siempre estaba en casa –constató Jake. Los padres de Derek, en efecto, siempre estaban en casa cuidando de sus dos hijos. Era como si fuesen desempleados o como si trabajasen desde casa.

-Si, por eso sé que me están mintiendo… -Derek apoyó los brazos en la mesa y se recostó sobre ellos.

Albus se levantó de su silla intentando no hacer ruido y miró a Jake con cara de disculpa.

-A donde vas? –dijo Jake con pánico al ver que se quedaba solo con Derek y McMillan y que encima tenía toda la pinta de que iba a haber drama.

-Slughorn me ha invitado a otra de sus reuniones. –dijo un poco avergonzado - Esas en las que solo invita a la gente famosa… Básicamente somos todos mis primos, mi hermano y yo. Scorpius vino el primer día así que supongo que también vendrá… Y alguna gente que no conozco.

-Pues nada, que te diviertas con la clase alta –le dijo Jake al oído - pero me voy contigo hasta que me hayan perdido de vista –dijo señalando a Derek Y McMillan.

…

La cena fue lo más trágico que le había pasado a Jake desde que comenzó el curso. Albus y Scorpius no estaban porque claro, estaban cenando con Slughorn. En la zona de primer curso de Slytherin, para cuando Jake llegó, solo quedaban los Collingwood y Diana, que seguía engullendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Se había hecho medio amiga de Harriet, seguramente porque el resto de chicas no la hacían demasiado caso.

Jake miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Candence hablaba animadamente con las chicas de su curso. Decidió acercarse a hablar con ella. Quizás ella querría hacer algo después de la cena, porque eso de irse a la Sala Común tan pronto siempre le ponía de los nervios.

Ella le observó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y como bienvenida le enseñó las uñas. Eran de un rosa intenso, que casi hacía daño a los ojos.

-Significa que estoy emocionada por algo –le dijo mientras le dejaba un hueco en la mesa de Gryffindor. –Mira, lo explica todo en el catálogo. Si es rosa es que estas emocionada, si es rojo que estás enamorada, si es negro que tienes miedo…

-Lo que no entiendo es lo que significa este verdoso grisáceo…-comentaba Boonie algo decepcionada. Se notaba que se acababan de pintar las uñas minutos antes.

-¿Y por qué estás emocionada? –le preguntó Jake a una Candence que no podía quedarse quieta.

-No sé… Dímelo tú. -Y añadió en voz más baja –¿No venías a proponerme alguna travesura?

-¡Pues claro! He tenido una idea increíble…Pero es mejor que lo hablemos a solas. –Boonie y otras chicas de segundo que se habían acercado a probar el pintauñas comenzaron a reírse. Jake consideró una pérdida de tiempo decirles que eso no era una cita y Candence debió de pensar lo mismo porque se levantó y ambos se alejaron de la mesa de Gryffindor muy dignamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu idea increíble? –Le preguntó Candence cuando hubieron salido del Gran Comedor.

-El otro día vi una alacena perdida cerca de las Mazmorras donde nadie entra nunca. –le dijo en voz baja -Había como diez escobas de barrer. Con un par de encantamientos podríamos hacer que se parecieran a las Barredoras 6 ¿no? Es decir, tú eres muy buena en encantamientos…

-Yo soy buena en todo, Green. –le dijo ella, que de sobra había entendido las intenciones de Jake -Puedo conseguir que se parezcan sí. Habría que marcarlas para que nosotros pudiéramos distinguirlas de las verdaderas, claro –dijo poniendo la expresión que solía poner cuando tramaba algo.

-Y esta noche las cambiamos de sitio. –Terminó Jake, tan emocionado como, a juzgar por el tono de sus uñas, debía estar Candence.

El plan necesitaba una gran preparación. Debían ser las ocho pasadas así que en teoría todos los alumnos deberían estar en las Salas Comunes o a punto de llegar. Jake y Candence decidieron esconderse un rato en la alacena donde estaban las escobas hasta que se hubiese hecho noche cerrada. Por el camino estuvieron muy atentos de no cruzarse con nadie pero justo antes de llegar a las Mazmorras, cruzando una esquina, se encontraron con el Profesor Hamsley, que iba claramente distraído y por poco se choca de bruces con ellos.

-¡Profesor!-exclamó Candence algo nerviosa. Sabía de sobra que tendría que estar en la sala común de Gryffindor, no en las Mazmorras. Él la miró un poco extrañado -Ahora mismo iba hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor…-puso cara de inocente. Jake entendió de pronto la causa del nerviosismo de Candence, pues Hamsley era el jefe de su casa.

-Pues muy bien, jovencita. -dijo él. Les sonrió y luego hizo ademán de proseguir su camino. -Muy buenas noches a los dos. -añadió a modo de despedida.

Jake y Candence no se lo pensaron dos veces y desaparecieron por las escaleras que llevaban a las Mazmorras.

-Me habían dicho que es raro de narices, pero no me esperaba algo así. -le dijo Jake a Candence cuando hubieron llegado a la pequeña alacena. Ella había empezado a reunir las escobas y a colocarlas juntas en el suelo para comenzar los hechizos de transformación. Sus uñas, reflejadas por el hechizo Lumos que ella acababa de lanzar, se habían teñido de un color azul claro.

-A veces se le va la olla. – dijo ella sin más -pensé que me gritaría, porque el otro día robé en su despacho… -cogió otra vez su varita y comenzó los encantamientos. Jake la miró con envidia. Deseaba poder tener esa desenvoltura con la magia, pero sus avances eran lentos y tortuosos.

Diez minutos más tarde, las escobas tenían un aspecto muy similar a las Barredoras 6 salvo por la pequeña cruz de color dorado que habían colocado en el centro del mango. Sólo había que esperar un poco más y las podrían intercambiar. Candence se sentó en el suelo, donde Jake llevaba ya un rato mirándola hacer magia.

-Yo no te gusto a ti, ¿verdad? -le dijo ella de repente. Jake se quedó paralizado. ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Nunca! Ahora solo tenía que decirlo en voz alta…

-No. -respondió en voz baja. Pensó que tenía que reforzarlo -Deberías de dejar de hacer caso a las chicas de Gryffindor, Candence. Solo piensan en esas cosas.

-Oye, que yo soy una chica de Gryffindor, por si no te has dado cuenta. -le miró sonriendo -Lo preguntaba solo para asegurarme.

-¿Asegurarte de qué? -Candence miró al suelo, avergonzada al fin.

-¿Crees que le gusto a Scorpius? -Jake no tenía ni idea. Es decir, Candence era muy guapa, seguro que le gustaba a cualquiera. Pero había algo en la imagen de Scorpius y Candence juntos que no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

-Pregúntaselo a él -le gruñó Jake, deseando con todas sus fuerzas cambiar de tema.

-Perdona -dijo Candence levantándose. -creo que ya hemos esperado suficiente… ¡Vamos allá!

…

La travesura se había realizado con éxito y a eso de medianoche Jake volvía cansado pero feliz a su habitación. Cuando llegó pudo notar como una pequeña luz provenía de la cama de Scorpius, que se encontraba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro. Albus entró en la habitación pocos segundos después de Jake.

-¿Acabáis de llegar de la reunión de Slughorn? -dijo Jake en voz más alta de lo que debería a ver si conseguía despertar a Darragh y Ewan.

-Yo me fui un poco antes, no aguantaba a tantos Weasleys -susurró Scorpius. Albus resopló.

Jake se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a ponerse el pijama. No sabía bien si hacer cómplices a sus dos amigos de la travesura que acaba de realizar con Candence. Al final se decidió por quedarse callado porque no estaba seguro de que Darragh y Ewan durmiesen de verdad. Mañana se lo contaría a los dos, si eso.

-Scorpius se lo ha pasado fatal -comentó Albus con falsa pena -Solo había otro Slytherin y era de séptimo, así que no se ha atrevido a hablar con él…-Scorpius le miraba con cara asesina.

-Cállate, Potter -siseó.

-Me callaré cuando me dé la gana, Malfoy. -hizo una pausa y continuó -total, que se ha pasado toda la noche hablando con los profesores.

-¿Había profesores? -preguntó Jake. Ahora que lo recordaba, no había visto a ninguno en el Gran Comedor durante la cena.

-Estaban todos. Hoy era el día con profesores… -Albus suspiró y se metió en la cama. -Apaga de una vez esa luz, Malfoy.

-Te fastidias -le dijo fingiendo que seguía leyendo.

Jake intentó cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansado, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado por haber llevado con éxito su primera travesura. La primera de muchas más…

-No pudieron estar todos los profesores -dijo Jake bostezando.

-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó Albus.

-Hamsley no estaba. Le vi saliendo las Mazmorras después de cenar.

-¿A qué hora le viste? -dijo Scorpius de repente muy interesado.

-Pues… ocho y algo.

-Eso es imposible. -comentó Albus -Estuvo en la cena de Slughorn desde las seis hasta al menos las doce, cuando nosotros nos fuimos.

-Pues habrá salido un momento. Buenas noches…

-Es imposible -seguía diciendo Albus, que se había sentado en la cama por nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba sentado al lado mío -le explicó Scorpius -Cuando Albus decía que me pasé la noche hablando con profesores en realidad se refería a que me pasé la noche hablando con Hamsley.

-Pero el despacho de Slughorn está en las Mazmorras, y yo le vi cerca de allí. ¿De verdad creéis que es imposible que hubiese salido un momento? -Jake estaba medio dormido y no entendía por qué sus amigos se habían puesto de repente tan nerviosos. Seguramente salió un momento y punto.

-Te estamos diciendo que no. No sé a quién viste, pero ese no era Hamsley -le aseguro Scorpius. Eso último consiguió inquietar a Jake.

-¡Que sí que era! -No le quedó más remedio que aceptar que por el momento no le iban a dejar dormir.

-Estaría oscuro… ¿Estás seguro? -Jake odiaba cuando Scorpius le hacía ese tipo de preguntas. Como si fuese idiota.

-Estaba con Candence. Ella también le vio. Preguntadle a ella si no me creéis.

-¿¡CON CANDENCE!? -Gritó Albus. Darragh se despertó de golpe y empezó a pegar unos chillidos extraños a los que nadie hizo ni caso. ¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO ERES, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! -Albus se había levantado y estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él.

-Cálmate, joder. Te recuerdo que quienes me dejaron solo fuisteis vosotros. -dijo Jake temiendo que Albus tuviese otra reacción exagerada.

-Oye -continuó Jake al ver que Albus se estaba relajando un poco -¿qué te parece si mañana hacemos algo juntos? Los cuatro juntos. -Albus empezó a refunfuñar que él prefería estar a solas con Candence pero al final se fue a la cama y todo el mundo se durmió.

Todo el mundo menos Jake, que seguía pensando en su encuentro con Hamsley de esa tarde.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

Lo prometido es deuda, le recordó cuatrocientas mil veces Albus a la mañana siguiente. Era sábado, el día soleado, y la imaginación de su amigo corría libremente. Tanto ellos dos como Scorpius se habían levantado tarde y cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se encontraron con que estaba casi vacío.

-Vamos, habla con ella. -Albus no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Candence desayunaba sola.

-Tío, relájate. Ahora vamos -Jake se sirvió una ración enorme de huevos revueltos y más bacon del que nadie en su sano juicio podría engullir. Scorpius le juzgaba con la mirada. -Qué, joder, tengo hambre. -Comenzó a comerse el bacon.

-Vamos, que se va a ir -insistía Albus impidiéndole que diese otro bocado más. Candence, en efecto, se había levantado, pero no se dirigió a la salida sino precisamente hacia ellos. Sus uñas, de color morado.

-Mirad -les dijo volviendo a enseñarles un ejemplar de El Profeta -han vuelto a colarse en el Ministerio. -Scorpius cogió el periódico y empezó a leer para sus adentros. Jake aprovechó para comer un trozo más de bacon.

-Otra vez en el Departamento de Misterios. -comentó Scorpius tras haberlo leído -Seguramente no encontraron lo que buscaban. -les pasó el periódico al resto para que lo leyesen también.

-Esto me resulta familiar -comentó Albus, y se dirigió a Candence un tanto nervioso -el otro día revolvieron todas nuestras cosas, pero aparentemente no se llevaron nada.

-¿No se llevaron nada? -ponía esa expresión cuando su cerebro iba a cien por hora -¿Sois conscientes de que no tiene ningún sentido? Algo debieron de llevarse.

-Nada que nosotros recordemos…- dijo Scorpius con una expresión similar -A todo esto, Candence. ¿Es cierto que ayer viste al profesor Hamsley después de la cena?

-Nos cruzamos con él, sí -dijo ella sin darle importancia. Seguramente seguía pensando en lo del ataque al Ministerio o el suceso en la habitación de Jake.

-Albus y Scorpius dicen que es imposible, porque estuvo con ellos en la cena de Slughorn. -Candence atendió de repente y comenzó a pensar.

-Hombre, imposible imposible no es… es decir, estamos en un colegio de magia. Yo no he crecido con magos, pero entiendo que seguramente haya alguna forma.

-¿Alguna forma de desdoblarse? -dijo Scorpius -eso es totalmente imposible. -Candence le miró algo molesta.

-Alguna forma hay, Scorpius. Evidentemente. Porque ayer tú y yo le vimos en sitios distintos a la misma hora. Así que posible es, otra cosa es que te cueste imaginártelo. -Se puso roja de repente y cuando hubo terminado de regañarle, apartó su mirada de la de él.

Scorpius no supo cómo responder a eso así que decidió quedarse callado. Albus seguía leyendo el periódico porque lo había abierto por las páginas donde se desarrollaba la noticia más a fondo.

-Está claro que buscan algo en especial y que no lo encuentran. Entrarán una y otra vez hasta que lo hayan encontrado…-Y por fin Jake cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Pues claro! -gritó consiguiendo que medio comedor se sobresaltara, incluido por cierto el profesor Hamsley, que desayunaba en la mesa de profesores con cara de resaca. -Ya sé qué se llevaron -dijo en voz mucho más baja. Sus tres amigos le miraban interrogantes.

-Nos lo vas a decir o…-dijo Albus sin entender nada.

-Necesito comprobarlo -respondió Jake nervioso. Se puso de pie y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por dejar toda esa comida en el plato comenzó a correr hacia las Mazmorras. Albus, Scorpius y Candence no se lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron tras él.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común de Slytherin se dieron cuenta de que Candence era de Gryffindor y que no debería estar allí, y ni mucho menos en las habitaciones de los chicos, pero ella les indicó con la mirada que no pensaba quedarse atrás. Cuando hubieron subido a la habitación se encontraron con Ewan haciendo el vago en la cama.

-Fuera de aquí, vago de mierda -le gruñó Jake con un tono que no admitía discusión. Comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ewan miraba a Scorpius en vez de hacerle caso.

-Qué hace una Gryffin…-empezó a decir sorprendido al ver a Candence.

-Ewan -le cortó Scorpius - ¿podrías salir un momento por favor? -Ewan no parecía tener ningunas ganas.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó mirando todavía a Candence.

-Porque lo digo yo. Vamos, sal. -Y finalmente Ewan decidió salir. Jake se tomó un momento para admirar lo bien que Scorpius mandaba sobre Ewan y continuó buscando.

-No está… -dijo al final. Se sentó en la cama, agotado.

-¿El qué? -insistió Candence. Sus tres amigos se morían de ganas de saber qué era lo que le habían robado.

-Una cajita que me dio la madre de Albus. Me dijo que no la abriese hasta haber llegado a Hogwarts. La guardé aquí -dijo señalando el bolsillo exterior de una maleta -Me había olvidado de que estaba y no la llegué a sacar.

-¿Qué había en la caja? -le preguntó Albus, interesado al oír el nombre de su madre. Jake no podía creerse que no lo supiera.

-Es que no la llegué a abrir. ¡Joder! Me había olvidado por completo…

…

-Entonces…a ver que me entere -recapitulaba Candence varias horas después en los jardines del Castillo. Albus había insistido en que hacía demasiado buen tiempo para quedarse dentro y todos habían estado de acuerdo. Pronto acabaría el buen tiempo y comenzaría a hacer un frío insoportable. Había que aprovechar. Jake, por su parte, estaba contento, porque era la primera vez que Scorpius y Albus pasaban un día entero juntos y todavía no habían intentado matarse. - ¿El día que estuvimos volando juntos, había un hombre que os estaba espiando? Y días después resulta que alguien entra en vuestra habitación, registra vuestras cosas y solo se lleva una cosa… Estaría bien saber qué es lo que se han llevado.

-Pues preguntémosle a la madre de Albus. -dijo Scorpius mientras se recostaba en el césped.

\- ¡No quiero que sepa que lo he perdido! -comentó Jake. La familia Potter había hecho mucho por él y no quería que pensasen que iba por ahí perdiendo las cosas que le habían regalado.

-¡Pero podría ser algo importante! -Continuaba Candence. Se notaba que le encantaría poder resolver ese misterio.

-Buenos días Albus -dijo una voz por detrás. Los cuatro se giraron sobresaltados. Era Hagrid, quien cargaba con un montón de cubos vacíos y les sonreía a todos.

-¡Hagrid! -exclamó Albus contento de poder ver al guardabosques. - ¿Te acuerdas de Jake?

-Cómo olvidarme del chico que se tiró al lago para pelearse con un Collingwood…-soltó una risotada y le revolvió el pelo a Jake. Su mano habría podido abarcar dos cabezas más.

-Y estos son Candence y… Scorpius Malfoy -acabó con un tono bastante más serio.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Draco Malfoy… -comentó Hagrid a disgusto -nunca pensé que viviría para ver a un Potter y a un Malfoy siendo amigos. Muy curioso.

-No somos amigos -exclamaron los dos al unísono. Hagrid se rio otra vez.

-Pues entonces me gustaría saber que hacéis pasando la tarde de un sábado juntos, la verdad. -Hagrid apoyó los cubos que llevaba en el suelo. Debían de ser más de diez, cada uno de distinto tamaño y color.

-¿Para qué son todos esos cubos? -Le preguntó Candence interesada. Todos miraron dentro de ellos, pero estaban completamente vacíos.

-Resultó ser que anoche empezó a haber goteras. ¡Goteras en Hogwarts! ¿Os lo podéis creer? -Los cuatro se miraron algo desencantados, pues esperaban una historia mejor -Cuando Dumbledore, que en paz descanse, me ofreció ser profesor, la verdad, pensé que dejaría de ocuparme de cosas tan mundanas como estas. En fin, chicos -dijo recogiendo otra vez los cubos y mirando con especial cariño a Albus -venid a verme un día, ¿vale? -hizo una pausa bastante y larga y añadió mirando a Scorpius -los cuatro estáis invitados, siempre que os apetezca. -y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su choza. Scorpius musitó un "gracias" que posiblemente no oyó.

\- ¿Ese hombre es profesor? -preguntó Candence sorprendida.

-Pues sí, no sé de qué te sorprendes tanto -le recriminó Albus, aunque con evidente vergüenza. Candence suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me sorprendo porque no se comporta como el típico profesor. Invitándonos a ir a su cabaña siempre que queramos, contándonos los trabajos que tiene que hacer como guardabosques y quejándose alegremente de ello. -Hizo una pausa esperando a que alguien respondiese -Oh por favor, ¡espabilad! Seguro que si le preguntamos algunas cosas nos responderá encantado. -Y acto seguido echó a correr detrás del guardabosques, cuya silueta todavía se veía alejándose hacia los confines del bosque.

-No sé qué os pasa hoy -dijo Albus cansado viendo como Jake y Scorpius se disponían a seguirla -pero tenéis que dejar de hacer eso.

La cabaña de Hagrid era especialmente pequeña para lo que cabría esperar de un hombre tan grande. El guardabosques se había sentido muy feliz de que quisiesen aprovechar la invitación tan pronto y había vaciado su cama de un montón de objetos extraños y cestas con patatas para que pudiesen sentarse todos. Scorpius se encontraba bastante intimidado, pero a esas alturas Jake ya no podía juzgarle. Entendía que necesariamente su padre habría sido alumno de Hagrid y que posiblemente las relaciones habrían sido tensas. Se sentó intentando tocar la menor parte de cama posible y Jake le empujó levemente para obligarle a apoyarse con una mano. Scorpius le fulminó con la mirada.

-Disculpad el desastre -dijo Hagrid dando vueltas por la cabaña ansiosamente -nunca tengo visita, la verdad. Dumbledore siempre venía… y tu padre, Albus. Pero ahora ya nunca viene nadie. -Comenzó a cambiar de sitio algunas cosas y luego se tropezó con los cubos que acababa de dejar en el suelo. Acabó por sentarse en un enorme sillón que había en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Vives aquí todo el año, Hagrid? -le preguntó Candence, quien no podía dejar de mirar la cantidad de objetos extraños que había por todas partes.

-Sí, todo el año. No sabría vivir en otro sitio, no señor. -A juzgar por la expresión que puso Scorpius al oír eso, estaba flipando en colores al descubrir que un hombre cinco veces más grande que él viviese en una habitación cinco veces más pequeña que su sala de juegos.

-Y supongo que lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts… -continuaba muy hábilmente Candence.

-No todo, no todo, nadie lo sabe todo. Un momento -dijo fijándose de repente en Candece- tú eres la chica voladora de la que todo el mundo habla tanto ¿verdad? -exclamó Hagrid de repente. Candence se puso algo roja.

-Solo gané las pruebas de Quidditch…-musitó.

-¡¿Solo?! -exclamó Albus, que cada vez se acostumbraba más a estar en presencia del amor de su vida - Candence, habrías sido lo mejor que le habría pasado al equipo de Gryffindor desde mis padres. -Ella sonrió y Scorpius hizo una mueca. Jake se alegró de haberse sentado entre los dos.

-Pero al menos lo sabrás todo acerca de los profesores -intentó continuar Candence, a la desesperada. Los miró a los tres intentando pedirles que la ayudaran.

-Depende de qué profesores, claro. -comentó Hagrid mientras se levantaba para sacar la tetera del fuego y comenzaba a servirles -Hay algunos con los que he compartido muchas batallas y otros a los que conozco menos. Por ejemplo a esa tal Gillmor no la conozco nada.

\- Creo que es nueva -informó Albus.

-El año pasado también daba clases aquí, aunque la verdad, es una incompetente, hasta Minerva lo dice… no sé por qué sigue dándoos clase. -Terminó de servirle a Scorpius y se volvió a sentar en el sillón. Produjo tal escándalo que la mitad del té de la taza de Candence se derramó.

-¿Y Hamsley? -preguntó Candence apartándose de la mesa para no mojarse con el té derramado.

-Es el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que podríais tener. Es una persona comprometida ante todo con el bien. -Tomó un sorbo de su té y todos aprovecharon para hacerlo. -Un momento, ¿a qué viene tanto interés por el profesor Hamsley? No estaréis tramando algo… -Todos se miraron agobiados.

-¡No! -respondió Albus -solo queríamos saber qué opinión tienen de los profesores, porque tu opinión nos importa Hagrid. ¿Qué me dices de… Slughorn?

Hagrid comenzó a responder que para su gusto es demasiado elitista pero que a veces es un buen amigo y comenzó a contar una historia sobre una araña gigante con nombre. Jake no pudo escuchar el resto de la historia porque Scorpius le dio un codazo y se tuvo que girar hacia él.

-Qué, joder. -le susurró comprobando que Hagrid básicamente se dirigía a Albus y que no se había percatado de que no le hacían caso.

-Había alguien allí afuera -dijo señalando por la ventana -estaba escuchándonos por esa ventana -insistió algo más nervioso -te lo juro. - Jake se fijó en la ventana, no veía a nadie.

-¿Estás seguro? -le entró miedo de repente, como el día en que descubrieron que alguien les espiaba en las mazmorras.

-Completamente.

-Jake, Scorp…-era la voz de Candence, y parecía que les había llamado más de una vez. Ambos se giraron sobresaltados - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien. -aseguró Jake más alto de lo normal -Hagrid, nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos…deberes. Muchísimos deberes. En fin -se levantó intentando no tirar nada y Scorpius hizo lo mismo. Candence se acercó a ellos.

-Pero la historia de Aragog…-musitó.

-Tenemos deberes -sentenció Scorpius mirándola a los ojos muy seriamente.

-Ah, me olvidaba, tenemos deberes, Hagrid -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pues claro que sí, ¡sois gentecilla muy ocupada! -Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto -Venid la semana que viene, si os apetece. Venid.

Los cuatro salieron de la cabaña una vez le hubieron prometido a Hagrid que volverían sin falta el sábado siguiente pero cuando Candence y Albus se dirigieron hacia el castillo Scorpius les paró a los dos.

-Había alguien allí -dijo señalando la frontera con el bosque prohibido.

-Será algún alumno haciendo el idiota -le dijo Albus sin mirarle a los ojos.

-No, era alguien que nos estaba espiando, lo prometo -Jake le creía.

-Malfoy, como si alguien tuviese interés en espiarte a ti -le espetó Albus algo enfadado y con evidentes ganas de volver al castillo.

-Oh disculpa -respondió Scorpius en tono irónico- olvidaba que no soy el hijo del grandioso Harry Potter. Qué tristeza más grande. Creo que me voy a suicidar.

-Pues yo lo haría si mis abuelos y mi padre hubiesen sido unos asquerosos mortífagos. -le gritó Albus acercándose a él peligrosamente.

-No te atrevas a referirte a mi familia… -La voz de Scorpius era un silbido inaudible y por primera vez en su vida Jake temió que no pudiese controlarse.

-¿O qué? ¿Te tengo que recordar que mi padre es el jefe de aurores y que con una carta puedo conseguir que el tuyo vuelva a Azkaban? ¿Tengo que recordarte que…- pero no acabó su amenaza porque Scorpius se acababa de abalanzar sobre él y los dos cayeron al suelo rodando. Los dos tenían el rostro desfigurado por la rabia e intentaban pegar al otro descontroladamente. Albus se las apañaba mejor. Candence también se puso muy nerviosa e intentó sin éxito hacerles parar.

-¿Pero qué es lo que les pasa? -preguntó alterada y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Llevan generaciones odiándose -le respondió Jake sin más. Ella seguía intentando tirar de Albus para que dejase de pegar a Scorpius pero él consiguió desprenderse de ella y la empujó hacia el suelo de un codazo. Jake fue a ayudarla a levantarse y cuando lo hizo comprobó que el codazo le había dado en la cara y que le estaba sangrando el labio. Antes de que pusiese hacer nada por ella, Candence sacó la varita y dijo algo que entre todo el ruido que se estaba produciendo Jake no pudo oír.

Albus y Scorpius salieron disparados hacia lados opuestos y la pelea se acabó. Albus se levantó algo dolorido y a Scorpius tuvo que ayudarle Jake. Luego se giró para ver cómo se encontraba Candence pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Se alejaba caminando hacia el castillo y ninguno de los tres se atrevió a llamarla.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

La noticia voló por Hogwarts y lo mejor es que nadie supo nunca que los responsables de aquella travesura que dejó en ridículo a medio segundo fueron Jake y Candence. Durante un cambio de clases James se acercó a ellos y les contó a Albus y Jake lo que había sucedido de primera mano.

-¡Menos mal que yo tengo escoba propia! Pero tendríais…-empezó a reírse descontroladamente -tendríais que haber visto a ese capullo de Quentin Peterson -un chico de segundo curso de Slytherin que por cierto estaba muy cerca y podía oír todo lo que decía James -se cayó redondo por la ladera -y no consiguió articular más palabras porque la risa se lo impedía. Albus se reía con él mientras que Jake estaba furioso porque la razón, la única razón en realidad, por la que había cambiado las escobas voladoras por las normales era porque quería ver cómo Darragh se caía redondo por la ladera. Que ese imbécil de Quentin Peterson se cayese, a Jake le daba igual. Claro que no había caído en que los de segundo pueden apuntarse a clases de vuelo y que sus clases son los miércoles y las de primero los jueves. En lo que a él respecta, James le había robado la broma y eso le ponía furioso.

Miró hacia el aula de Encantamientos, de la cual estaban saliendo los alumnos de Gryffindor y Raverclaw de primero, esperando ver a Candence. Ella no había intentado hablar con ellos desde el incidente y cuando Jake lo intentó sólo le dijo que no estaba enfadada con él pero que sus amigos eran idiotas, cosa que Jake no le discutió. El problema era que por mucho que Jake no fuese el culpable, ella ya no se acercaba a hablar con él como hacía antes y eso le dolía en el alma.

Decidió dirigirse a ella, que justo estaba saliendo al pasillo, y arreglar la situación, pero a medio camino Scorpius le cogió del brazo y le obligó a parar.

-No es necesario que los dos hagáis el ridículo -comentó algo divertido al ver que Albus se había lanzado hacia ella en cuando la había visto.

-Candence, perdona, perdóname -le decía mientras ella echaba a andar sin ni siquiera mirarle. No era la primera vez que intentaba disculparse y siempre había hecho el ridículo de una forma espantosa. Todo primero y medio segundo les observaba divertidos. -Vamos, qué tengo que hacer. -ella siguió sin hacerle caso y avanzando a grandes zancadas. Jake y Scorpius avanzaron también para no perderse el espectáculo. -Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer.

Candence se paró y suspiró -Es evidente, tienes que dejar de seguirme. -Y continuó a andar.

-¿Pe pe pero si dejo de seguirte volverás a ser mi amiga? -continuó gritándole él a la desesperada.

-Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, Potter. -Y eso le dejó tan helado que ni siquiera continuó persiguiéndola.

Quien sí lo hizo fue Jake, quien no estaba dispuesto a perder la amistad de alguien tan alucinante por el inútil de su amigo que estaba colado por ella pero que luego se dedicaba a darle codazos. La siguió por el pasillo y le dio alcance en una de las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto piso. Ella se había pasado en un rinconcito y Jake supuso que no sabía que la estaba siguiendo.

-Sois todos una panda de acosadores -le dijo cuando le vio. Estaba a punto de llorar y se sentó en el suelo.

-El acosador es Albus, que no sabe vivir sin ti. -Ella intentó una risa sarcástica, pero se quedó en un sollozo. -Qué sucede Candence -le dijo Jake usando todo el tacto con el que había nacido - ¿todo este drama es por nosotros?

-¡Obviamente no! -Sollozó varias veces más- ¿Por qué los chicos creéis que las cosas siempre giran a vuestro alrededor? -Jake se quedó callado -Es por el partido del viernes. -acabó por confesar.

Pues claro, el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. El primero de la temporada y el que según Albus siempre suscitaba más emoción. Aquél en el que Candence habría tenido que lucirse como nadie.

-Habrá más partidos. El año que viene ganarás a James en las pruebas y serás la buscadora.

\- El otro día me pelee con las chicas de mi curso porque me dijeron que el Quidditch es para chicos y para chicas feas. -le empezó a explicar haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de llorar -No sé bien si me querían llamar fea o me querían decir que como soy guapa no puedo jugar.

-Creo que es lo segundo -Candence le sonrió por primera vez en toda la conversación, y ya estaba tardando.

-Son idiotas, solo piensan en hacerse trencitas y en pintarse las uñas -Jake hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse porque Candence llevaba el pelo peinado a base de trencitas entrelazadas y por supuesto llevaba las uñas pintadas, aunque el color que tenían ahora era negro. Ella lo notó y añadió -solo digo que una cosa no tiene porqué quitar la otra…

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento y cuando Candence volvió a hablar ya se estaba recuperando.

-Las chicas de Gryffindor son idiotas, Albus está tan colado por mí que no deja de tartamudear cuando me habla y Scorpius… bueno, es Scorpius. Lo que quiero decir es que siento que eres mi único amigo.

-En realidad eres la chica más popular de primero y una de las más populares del colegio, todo el mundo está colado por ti, y todos quieren ser tus amigos…

-Pues me siento muy sola -le cortó ella.

…

El primer partido de la temporada generó más expectación de la que Jake hubiese imaginado nunca. Todo el colegio se había levantado ilusionado y los colores rojo y verde se veían constantemente decorando los pasillos. Era un día de lo más extraño porque a los alumnos se les permitía vestir el color de la casa que prefiriesen, sin importar si era o no la suya. Albus arrastraba los colores de Slytherin como si fuesen un drama.

-¿Cómo voy a esperar que Candence me quiera si voy con el equipo contrario? -le decía mientras se dirigían al estadio para coger buenos sitios.

-Primero -le cortó Scorpius -Candence no te quiere ni te querrá nunca y segundo, vistiendo de verde solo demuestras que apoyas a tu casa, y eso está bien. -A Albus no le molestó el comentario. En realidad, desde la pelea que habían tenido cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid se toleraban mucho más. Jake no entendía muy bien por qué.

-Es más complicado… -le dijo Albus mirando al suelo y recogiendo de mala gana la bufanda de Slytherin que llevaba arrastrando por el suelo.

James pasó corriendo con su escoba cogida de la mano. -Hoy tu casa va a perder, hermanito -y le guiñó un ojo Albus -por cierto, tienes a un Malfoy al lado, no sé si te has dado cuenta -y se alejó antes de que Scorpius pusiese devolvérsela.

\- ¿Cuáles son los mejores sitios? -preguntó Jake deseando que ninguno de los dos le diese más vueltas al comentario de James. Sólo consiguió que los dos se enfrascasen en una pelea acerca de cuáles eran los mejores sitios para ver el partido, pero en opinión de Jake esas peleas eran buenas porque al menos se hablaban. Finalmente ganó Albus porque Scorpius no tenía más ganas de discutir y se sentaron en una tribuna lateral. Ewan se tuvo que sentar al lado, cómo no. Tenía que sacar un momento para hablar muy seriamente a Scorpius acerca de ese pegamento que le había salido por amigo.

Cuando las gradas se hubieron llenado salieron al campo los dos equipos, que entre aplausos saludaron a todos los lados del estadio. Entre ellos estaba James, que si estaba nervioso, no dio señales de ello, pues era el que más sonreía, disfrutando de cada uno de los aplausos que le dirigían. Luego se montaron en sus escobas y cuando la profesora Kurden les dio la señal empezó el partido. Scorpius le empezó a explicar algunas particularidades del juego de ambos equipos. Decididamente el equipo de Gryffindor contaba con una gran ventaja porque sus cazadores eran de primera y se compenetraban de maravilla. Metieron la quaffle dos veces en los primeros cinco minutos y su portera era tan buena que paró los dos intentos de marcar que hubo por parte del equipo contrario.

-¿Normalmente qué equipo suele ganar? -le preguntó Jake a Scorpius algo decepcionado con el juego de Slytherin.

-Ni idea -respondió él sin quitar los ojos del estadio.

\- Slytherin nunca gana…-comentó Albus con voz neutra. Jake supuso que acogería con el mismo desánimo al equipo ganador, fuese cual fuese.

\- ¡Aurore Van Ewen ha visto la snitch! -gritó de repente la comentalista, una chica bastante mayor a la que Jake recordaba vagamente haber visto en la mesa de Gryffindor. Aurore era la buscadora de Slytherin y la persona en la que toda la casa confiaba para ganar aquel partido. Todo el mundo empezó a buscarla con ansiedad y no tardaron demasiado, porque pasó como un rayo al lado de la tribuna donde estaban sentados. La atención del juego se desplazó a ella y aunque Gryffindor volvió a marcar, apenas hubo aplausos. James volaba pocos metros por detrás de Aurore, recortando distancias a cada segundo que pasaba. Había que admitirlo, jugaba bastante bien. El problema era que Aurore corría como si no hubiera un mañana y la snitch cada vez estaba más cerca de su mano.

Después de dar dos vueltas al estadio, la pequeña pelotita comenzó a ascender. Por suerte hacía un día despejado y desde las gradas se podía ver perfectamente lo que hacían los jugadores aunque se encontrasen muy lejos. Las curvas habían beneficiado a James, quien además, al ser mucho más pequeño que Aurore, había ralentizado menos en la subida. Ambos estaban casi igualados y mientras seguía peleando por adelantar unos pocos centímetros -¡Gryffindor ha vuelto a marcar! -seguía diciendo la comentalista -¡ya van setenta a cero! Aurore va a tener que darse prisa si no quiere que su equipo pierda aunque ella atrape la snitch…

-El juego de Slytherin apesta -comentó Albus hundido.

-En eso sí que te doy la razón -la voz de Candence provenía de atrás y todos se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! -chilló Ewan al verla toda cubierta de prendas rojas en una grada reservada a Slytherin.

-Métete en tus asuntos, lameculos -le soltó Jake sin mirarle. Ella se agachó de forma que solo podían oírla Scorpius, Albus y Jake. Albus se puso tan rojo que Jake se juró a sí mismo que no dejaría de recordárselo durante una semana entera.

-Mirad hacia la grada de profesores -les dijo en voz baja – Todos lo hicieron pero al menos a Jake le pareció que no pasaba nada raro. Albus no estaba en condiciones de mirar nada que no fuese a Candence.

-Hamsley se está acomodando…-susurró Scorpius. Candence asintió

-¡Exacto! No pensaba venir…-dijo con una mueca al ver cómo Aurore y James comenzaban a descender peligrosamente tras la snitch -pero de repente ví como Hamsley se apresuraba a venir hacia aquí como media hora más tarde de que empezase el partido. Ese hombre esconde algo y este es el momento de…

-Pero Candence -le interrumpió Scorpius -justo ahora estamos viendo el partido… Además, ahora tú nos odias, ¿recuerdas? -intentó concentrarse en ver cómo iba la búsqueda de la snitch pero ambos buscadores la habían perdido de vista. Frustrado se volvió a girar hacia ella - ¿Qué has pensado?

Ella hizo como que no había oído todo lo anterior y dio un suspiro -Pues colarnos en su despacho. Si él es quien robó la cajita de Jake, tendríamos que encontrarla allí… venga vamos -y empezó a tirar de Jake y Scorpius. De Albus no hizo falta que tirase. Ewan se levantó con ellos e hizo ademán de seguir a Scorpius por las escaleras que bajaban hasta el suelo.

-Atrévete a bajar una sola escalera y…-comenzó Jake.

\- ¿Me lanzarás un maleficio? ¿Una maldición imperdonable? - le dijo algo nervioso.

-Se me ocurren diez maneras de cortarte lo huevos sin recurrir a ninguna maldición impermeable, imbécil -y no le pegó porque Candence le agarró del brazo y le obligó a bajar con ella.

-Es imperdonable, no impermeable -le dijo Albus riéndose cuando hubieron salido del estadio. Una oleada de aplausos provenía en ese momento de allí -tranquilo, si hubiesen cogido la snitch serían muchos más aplausos.

-Igualmente es mejor que nos demos prisa -insistió Candence, que llevaba la delantera y prácticamente corría hacia el castillo.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar al despacho de un profesor sin que nos pillen? -decía Scorpius bastante agobiado y mirando de vez en cuando hacia el estadio.

-Yo ya lo hice una vez, con una horquilla del pelo bastó-le explicó Candence.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que no suponga romper en un minuto todas las reglas existentes del colegio? -Scorpius, desde luego, no las tenía todas consigo.

-No -le respondió ella secamente.

En el castillo no había nadie salvo un par de fantasmas que pululaban por los corredores. Se dirigieron a paso rápido hasta la séptima planta, donde se encontraba el despacho de Hamsley. Candence sacó su horquilla y empezó a intentar forzar la cerradura -siempre me ha fascinado que los magos utilicen llaves como los muggles aunque tengan hechizos para cerrar puertas. -comentó mientras se concentraba en abrir la puerta.

-Eso es porque cada hechizo tiene su contra hechizo…-supuso Scorpius.

-No entiendo…-dijo Candence tras varios minutos intentándolo -no se abre. La ha tenido que cerrar de otra manera.

-Eso es que esconde algo -Albus se había colocado en la esquina para vigilar que nadie venía por sorpresa.

-Déjame probar a mí -suspiró Scorpius al ver que efectivamente Candence no conseguía abrirla – ¡Alohomora! -exclamó apuntando con su varita a la cerradura. La puerta no se abrió. -Había que intentarlo…

-Mierda, ¿no hay más hechizos que podamos probar? -preguntó Jake.

-Miles, pero no nos sabemos ninguno…

-Tíos, viene alguien, viene alguien -empezó a decir Albus mientras corría hacia ellos -viene alguien -volvió a decir con nerviosismo. Todos se miraron durante unos segundos, como si estuviesen petrificados.

-¡Corred! -dijo al fin Jake y empezaron a correr hacia la dirección contraria a la que se oían los pasos, cada vez más cercanos.

-No se molesten en hacer caso al señor Green -dijo la profesora McGonagall -que apareció de repente a pocos metros de ellos -sé perfectamente quienes son. -Detrás de él estaba Ewan. Scorpius le miraba incrédulo. -No alcanzo a entender las razones que podrían tener para querer entrar al despacho de un profesor. -Su mirada era de hielo, Jake a esas alturas la conocía bien.

-Profes…-comenzó Candence pero la directora la interrumpió.

-Querida señorita Bradley, intuyo que usted y yo nos vamos a conocer bien durante estos años. Y es curioso, porque no lo habría dicho nunca. Les enviaré una lechuza con sus castigos y no se molesten en volver para ver el partido. La señorita Van Ewen ha cogido la snitch.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

Era Aedus.

Edeline no podía creerse que la mano derecha de su hermano tuviese algo que hablar con un representante de la mayor organización existente en Estados Unidos contra el gobierno de Brendan. Pero aquel hombre que salía discretamente de entre la maleza y se dirigía a paso acelerado hacia la mansión era sin duda alguna Aedus. Su prometido y la persona de la que se había enamorado. ¿Estaría allí como espía? ¿Su misión era precisamente la de fingir que la quería a ella para meterse dentro del círculo más íntimo de Brendan? No sabía si prefería a un marido con ideas racistas pero enamorado o un marido comprometido con su pueblo pero que no la quería. En realidad, Edeline prefería lo primero, aunque dolía demasiado como para pensarlo. Dolía demasiado. Ahí fue cuando todos esos mareos que había tenido momentos atrás volvieron de repente y al fin se desmayó.

Hizo ruido. Por supuesto. En la poca consciencia que le quedaba pudo ver como Aedus se daba la vuelta y la veía. Pudo ver como se acercaba con cara asustada y la intentaba reanimar. Luego todo se quedó negro.

Cuando se despertó ya había amanecido. La cabeza le dolía y le dolió aún más cuando tuvo tiempo de recordar la razón por la que se había desmayado. Necesitaba hablar con Aedus, así que se levantó aguantando el mareo que le entró de repente y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta. Aedus no solía dormir en la mansión y cuando lo hacía lo hacía en el ala este, la de los invitados, para que nadie pudiera decir que compartían cama. Habiendo habido fiesta la noche anterior era posible que se hubiese quedado a dormir.

Alguien la había cambiado de ropa y soltado el pelo. No encontró ningún calzado que ponerse así que salió descalza de la habitación y en pijama. Acogió el frío mármol del suelo como un regalo, aunque era una sensación que dolorosamente le recordaba que podía sentir, y ella no quería sentir nada. Nada en absoluto. Y si tenía que sentir algo, prefería mil veces sentir el odio con el que había crecido, hacia su hermano y todo lo que su familia representaba, antes que el amor que había empezado a sentir por Aedus.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, pero con paso seguro. Conocía esa casa tanto como la odiaba. No podía ir fácilmente al ala este desde su habitación, antes tenía que pasar por las estancias comunes y seguro que habría alguien levantado, o algún sirviente, que le daría la vara por su aspecto. Su madre, en efecto, ya estaba levantada.

-¡Edeline, ven ahora mismo!- le gritó con malas pulgas. Esa mujer nunca la había querido y se dedicó a gritar algunas otras cosas mientras la vio pasar corriendo. Luego le caería una buena, pero eso a Edeline le daba igual.

Cruzó uno de los patios y cuando fue a entrar al ala este alguien la agarró de la cintura y la obligó a parar en seco. Era su hermano Richard. La agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la obligó a entrar en una estancia vacía.

-¡Suéltame! -Edeline se desprendió de su mano y fue corriendo hacia la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla. No llevaba varita y su hermano había sido mucho más rápido en cerrarla. Estaba atrapada. -Necesito…-comenzó con nerviosismo.

-Hablar con Aedus, lo sé. Pero es mejor que no lo hagas, Edeline. -Richard se estaba intentando acercar a ella para calmarla, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para permitírselo.

-Por qué no debería hablar con mi prometido, Richard. -le gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ayer te desmayaste. Él te encontró -empezó a hablar con cuidado.

-Sí, me desmayé.

-Qué viste, Edeline. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? -eso último lo susurró.

Edeline comprendió que Richard sabía más de lo que debería y se paró en seco. Aedus la había mentido, pero ella le seguía queriendo. No iba a delatarle tan fácilmente.

-Dábamos un paseo por el jardín -respondió también en voz baja. Él se acercó aún más.

-Eso dijo él también. -Había algo que le tenía que contar, Edeline lo notaba por su expresión. Brendan siempre había sido inescrutable pero Richard era un ser humano, y era su hermano, y sabía cuándo estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Richard?

\- Nos ha traicionado, Edeline. No es quien dijo que era. -Ella ya lo sabía, pero no esperaba que todo el mundo lo supiese de repente. - Anoche, en la fiesta, ese Gillmor, el nuevo Encargado Jefe de Asuntos Cotidianos se fue de la lengua y le acabó por contar la clave de acceso al Departamento de Gobierno.

Se quedó callado un momento y se sentó en un diván que había al lado. Edeline se quedó de pie, necesitaba saberlo todo.

-Resulta que había una organización extremista, una tal Mnemósine, liderada por cierto por Aedus, que andaba detrás de no sé qué archivos secretos que se guardaban allí. Anoche entraron, los robaron y quemaron todo lo demás. Esta madrugada han tomado las instancias gubernamentales. Estaba todo el mundo borracho tras la fiesta y nadie ha podido enfrentarse a ellos. Eran más de los que esperábamos y han dado un golpe de estado. -Se encendió un cigarro con las manos temblorosas -Estamos en guerra, Edeline. Les han devuelto sus varitas a todos los hijos de muggles a los que se las habíamos quitado y adivina por quién van a luchar todos esos desgraciados sangre sucia.

Y aquello fue demasiado. Era por la mañana y hacía un día precioso. Los primeros rayos de luz asomaban por las grandes ventanas de la mansión y los pájaros que solían anunciar la mañana lo hacían también ese día. Un golpe de estado, Edeline lo suponía, tenía que ser muy distinto. Tendría que haber llamas, muchas llamas, y gritos, y muerte, y dolor. Y allí todo estaba en calma y era bello.

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Richard? ¿Edeline? -era su madre, muy preocupada -Brendan ha vuelto. Nos vamos de la mansión. -Richard abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita y al momento siguiente su madre y Brendan habían entrado. Fue Brendan el que tomó la palabra.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Es un edificio demasiado grande como para defenderlo. Edeline… -musitó cuando la vio -tenemos que salir de aquí ya. No os preocupéis, les ganaremos y les mataremos a todos y ya nadie podrá impedirme matar a todos esos sangre sucia. Pero hay que ser estratégicos -y Richard le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

Desde el patio se cogieron todos de la mano y se desparecieron. Cuando pisaron la pequeña villa que había sido durante muchos años su residencia de verano Edeline gritó, porque hasta ese momento había esperado que Aedus volviese a por ella y la sacase de allí. Pero lo cierto es que no iría, porque no estaba realmente enamorado de ella, y si quería vivir, más le valía fingir que ella tampoco lo estaba.

…

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a ordenar todo esto? -Era un maravilloso sábado de diciembre y Jake seguía sin entender por qué tenía que pasarse los fines de semana haciendo cosas que McGonagall habría podido hacer con un golpe de varita. Cosas como limpiar trofeos u ordenar libros llenos de polvo en la biblioteca. Ese era, por supuesto, el castigo que les había impuesto por intentar colarse en el despacho de Hamsley. Desde el día del partido hasta que llegasen las vacaciones de navidades, no tendrían libre ningún sábado ni ningún domingo. La parte buena es que había conseguido que sus dos amigos pasasen tiempo juntos y se tolerasen cada vez más y además Candence ya siempre estaba con ellos.

-¿Es que nunca has pisado la biblioteca? -Le dijo Scorpius divertido al ver cómo Jake les miraba estupefacto. Cogió el primer volumen y lo abrió por la primera página y Candence y Albus le imitaron.

-Obviamente no – Jake se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que su amigo todavía le hiciese preguntas como esa. -Ya que vosotros sabéis tan bien como se ordenan, casi que mejor me siento aquí y os miro. Me servirá como lección.

-De eso nada -Le dijo Albus. - Solo tienes que mirar el autor en la primera página y guardarlo en el estante que corresponde. Pero fíjate antes en si es material especial o material prohibido o alguna cosa rara.

Jake cogió a desgana un manual enorme cuya carátula decía "Cien hechizos bastante útiles para resolver disputas monetarias" e intentó buscar el autor. En la primera página había muchos nombres y supo que aquello le superaba. Dejó el volumen en la mesa y se volvió a retumbar en la butaca - Yo paso -anunció. Y era su última palabra. -Que los guarde McGonagall.

-Con todo lo que la ves, ya podrías pedírselo -dijo sarcásticamente Candence, a quien no se le había pasado por alto que una tarde a la semana Jake se ausentaba para ir al despacho de la directora. Jake decidió hacer caso omiso.

-Déjamelo a mí -Le dijo Scorpius, que ya había hecho varios montoncitos de libros en su zona de la mesa. Abrió el libro y con un vistazo le bastó para saber en cuál de los montoncitos tenía que ir. Jake resopló.

-Esto no nos habría pasado si tu amiguito del alma, el gilipollas ese de Ewan, no nos hubiese traicionado. -Llevaba semanas planeando la mejor forma de joderle la vida a ese imbécil traidor. Todavía no había decidido cómo, pero iba a desear no haber nacido, de eso estaba seguro.

-No sé qué quieres que haga, Jake. -Scorpius puso el tono de voz que ponía cuando Jake volvía a sacar el tema, que esa siempre - ¡Si no le he hablado desde entonces!

\- ¡Pero con eso no basta! -Le dijo Candence, a quien también le sulfuraba muchísimo el tema.

-Candence, si no se te hubiese ocurrido la magnífica idea de colarnos en el despacho de Hamsley ahora no tendría que renegar de Ewan y no llevaríamos un mes castigados. -Scorpius dijo todo eso sin apartar la vista de uno de los libros y sin levantar la voz.

Jake empezó a mirar los libros que tenía delante, contento al darse cuenta de que sus amigos no esperaban que colaborase lo más mínimo. Al rato Candence y Albus se fueron a guardar algunos libros. Solo quedaban varios cientos más.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado que los títulos de los libros de magia son estúpidos? -Le dijo a un Scorpius concentradísimo en un volumen enorme y lleno de polvo. Cuando le veía tan concentrado le daban ganas de molestarle. -Por ejemplo este -continuó mientras cogía el que tenía más cerca – "Hongos y otras plantas prácticamente inútiles para las pociones más cotidianas". ¿Si son inútiles por qué escriben un libro sobre ellos? -Scorpius no le hacía ni caso -O este: Formas razonables para la magia aplicada a los Kynglipurs. ¿Qué coño es un Kyngl…lo que sea?. -Dejó el libro donde pudo y Scorpius aprovechó para catalogarlo. -Mira, ese es el mejor de todos: "Auriculares, luces led, tarjetas de crédito y otros inventos muggles cuya funcionalidad todavía se desconoce…"

-Jake, haz el favor de callarte de una vez. – Le dijo Scorpius a modo de advertencia. Jake decidió no hacerle ni caso y cogió el siguiente libro que tenía a mano. Lo fue a leer en voz alta para cabrear a Scorpius pero tras leer el título se quedó sin habla: "Magos y brujas que no usan varita. ¿Una ayuda para la sociedad mágica o el mayor de los peligros?" Lo abrió por la primera página y siguió leyendo: "Agatha McMullen narra su convivencia entre aquellas familias mágicas que no aceptan la mediación de las varitas y que apuestan por una magia más ancestral y natural. Autopublicado por la propia autora en la primavera de 1876."

No era un libro demasiado grande, si se lo guardaba en la túnica no tenían por qué darse cuenta. Y por la noche podría leerlo para ver si decía algo que le pudiese dar alguna pista. Al fin y al cabo sus avances con la profesora McGonagall eran lentos y tortuosos y Jake estaba seguro de que era ella la que se ocupaba de que así fuera. Había conseguido dominar muchos de los contenidos que sus compañeros habían aprendido en clase, pero seguía atrasado y cada avance le costaba mil veces más esfuerzo que a ellos. Y eso no era justo. Aún menos justo cuando tenía terminantemente prohibido hacer magia en público y ya puestos, fuera del despacho de la directora. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts tenía asumido que él era un muggle de narices y que algún día se darían cuenta y le echarían. Jake sabía que si quería seguir avanzando, necesitaba saber más y ese libro parecía el medio perfecto. ¡No podía creerse que no se le hubiera ocurrido mirar antes en la biblioteca!

\- ¿Sabes qué? -Le dijo Jake a Scorpius intentado simular indiferencia -Creo que voy a guardar algún libro… por ejemplo este. -Cogió el libro en cuestión, se levantó y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos desde los cuales su amigo ya no podría verle.

-Jake -Le llamó Scorpius si apartar la mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos -esa es la Sección Prohibida. Seguro que no tienes que ir por ahí. -Jake se dio la vuelta y se metió por otro lado rezando para que Scorpius no le hubiese dado demasiada importancia. Las voces de Candence y Albus, buscando los estantes donde iban los libros, se oían en la distancia. Albus ya no paniqueaba cuando estaba en compañía de su amor platónico, y eso mejoraba la convivencia. En realidad, últimamente se llevaban bastante bien. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ni ellos ni Scorpius podían verle, se guardó el libro en la túnica y luego se dio la vuelta para volver con Scorpius. El problema era que Scorpius ya estaba allí.

-Tío, Scorpius, eres demasiado perspicaz. Desearía que fueras más como Albus. -Le dijo pasando a su lado y actuando como si no acabase de robar un libro.

\- Medio Weasley y medio Potter… Pudo aspirar a más -Le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se las apañó para pararle y cogerle el libro que intentaba esconder. –"Magos y brujas que no usan varita…" -dijo leyendo la portada. Luego le miró con cara de pena -Jake, la magia sin varita sólo está a disposición de muy pocas personas y ellos, créeme, han aprendido antes a usar una varita.

Jake se quedó sin habla, deseando que ese momento incómodo pasase cuento antes. Se obligó a responderle algo como que no era para él, imbécil, o algo así. Pero no le salieron las palabras. Scorpius seguía ojeando el libro por dentro.

-A no ser… -comenzó él tras unos segundos- a no ser que sí que puedas…. Como ese día en clase de Defensa…

-Os estábamos buscando -dijo Albus a sus espaldas. Ambos se sobresaltaron, pero Jake agradeció muchísimo la presencia de Albus. -Qué estabais haciendo, ¿dándonos el lote?

Scorpius le fulminó con la mirada como solía hacer varias veces al día.

-Pues claro, para qué coño están las bibliotecas, tío -le respondió Jake mientras le quitaba de las manos el libro a Scorpius y se lo volvía a guardar.

Los cuatro se fueron otra vez a la mesa donde estaban los otros libros que tenían que guardar, pero Scorpius se las apañó para decirle al oído -No creas que me voy a olvidar de esto. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer magia.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

La profesora Gillmor se había atontado aún más con el frío. Esa fue la decisión que tomó Jake un miércoles de diciembre. Es decir, Gillmor siempre era tonta, porque había nacido así. Tonta y simple. Una rubia del bote a la que hay que decirle las cosas una a una y sin esperar grandes resultados de comprensión. Por eso, que Albus le explicase que el próximo miércoles no había clase porque eran las vacaciones de navidad y todos se iban a casa, no sirvió de nada. Ella seguía empeñada en que la semana que viene comenzarían a hacer ejercicios de transformación animal. Por eso, que Scorpius le explicase que en realidad se llamaba transformación zoológica o metamorzoología y no "transformación animal", solo consiguió que ella le respondiese alterada: es animal porque se hace con animales. Jake observó asombrado cómo Scorpius sonreía ante semejante respuesta. Supuso que su amigo se había planteado mejor la vida. En vez de romper la varita en un acto sin sentido solo porque una idiota no sabía hacer su trabajo, Scorpius se dedica a sonreír.

Por supuesto, la profesora Gillmor siempre metía la pata en lo relativo a Jake. La profesora McGonagall le había dicho en mil ocasiones que no le pidiese hacer magia en clase, pero la muy tonta continuaba, clase tras clase, empeñándose en que hiciese él también las prácticas que ella mandaba. Jake sabía que una vez se hubiese vengado de Ewan, ella sería la siguiente. Mientras tanto, debía seguir haciendo el ridículo en clase.

Hablando de Ewan, el muy gilipollas ahora solo pasaba tiempo con Harmony Zabini, a la que llamaba su novia cada vez con más insistencia, como si eso justificase en parte el hecho de que Scorpius ya no le hablase. Ese miércoles se encontraban sentados muy cerca de Jake y Albus.

-Explícame porqué todavía no le hemos zurrado -le dijo Albus mientras Gillmor se dedicaba a escribir algunos hechizos en la pizarra. Se paraba a cada rato a consultar que lo había escrito bien, la muy tonta.

-Porque Scorpius dice que como le zurremos se enfada -le volvió a repetir Jake, más interesado en crear volitas de papel para tirarle a Darragh, que estaba sentado justo delante de él.

-No lo entiendo -Jake compartía la desesperación de Albus. El asunto de Ewan se había enquistado. Ni mejoraba ni empeoraba, simplemente permanecía. Y además, qué clase de ser humano sería él si no le diese su merecido a semejante idiota…El problema era que Scorpius no las tenía todas con él. Jake estaba seguro de que tenía tantas ganas de zurrarle como ellos, pero por alguna razón se negaba a hacerlo. Quizás por orden de su padre. Y como insistía tanto en que era mejor así, Jake había acabado por ponerse de su parte. Porque le interesaba más mantener la paz que se había instaurado entre sus dos conflictivos amigos que darle su merecido a un niño que tarde o temprano se acabaría estrellando con una escoba y muriendo dramáticamente. Jake se encargaría de ello, sin duda alguna, algún día.

Y no es que no hubiesen intentado sellar una paz. De hecho, Scorpius lo había intentado varias veces. La última de ellas, durante una clase de vuelo, Ewan le había respondido que "ser sangre limpia es una actitud, y si sigues paseándote por ahí con semejantes compañías, por lo que a mí respecta, eres tan sangre sucia como ese asqueroso muggle de ahí", había terminado dirigiéndose a Jake. Cómo Ewan había salido con vida de esa clase, seguía siendo un misterio para Jake.

-¡Ay! -el grito de la profesora Gillmor sacó a Jake de sus cavilaciones y le devolvió a la realidad. Ni idea de cómo, pero la mujer se había caído de la grada y se apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Creo que se lo ha roto! -dijo agobiada Sarah Diggory, que se había sentado en primera fila y corría a socorrerla. Varios alumnos de Rawerclaw hicieron lo mismo. Los de Slytherin, sea cual sea la razón, no se mostraron demasiado dispuestos a ayudarla y se quedaron, muy dignamente, sentados en sus pupitres. Jake observaba divertido la escena y solo intentó poner una cara más acorde con la situación cuando notó que Scorpius le fulminaba con la mirada desde la otra esquina de la estancia.

-Parece que se lo ha roto de verdad -le comentó Albus tranquilamente cuando vio como Matthew Cullimore la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. El brazo le colgaba totalmente desfigurado y la profesora no dejaba de quejarse. Otro niño de Raverclaw, Liam Smith, se puso a llorar repentinamente en cuanto vio el brazo y eso provocó que Jake soltase una risotada que, supuso, le podría salir cara en el futuro.

-La llevaremos a la enfermería -dijo Cullimore avanzando con ella hacia la puerta de salida. Medio Raverclaw les seguía preocupado, entre ellos el niño llorón.

-¡Que nadie salga de aula! -añadió la profesora Gillmor con dificultad entre quejidos dirigiéndose a aquellos que seguían sentados en sus pupitres.

Cuando hubieron salido de la estancia hubo algunos segundos de silencio, que le sirvieron a Jake para serenarse y dejar de reírse. Cuando miró a su alrededor vio que, salvo dos chicas de Raverclaw, solo quedaban los alumnos de Slytherin en el aula y que Darragh y Harriet ya se habían levantado para irse de allí. Una buena decisión, había que admitirlo.

-¿Quieres dejar de reírte ya?- le espetó Scorpius, que se había levantado para ir con Albus y con él.

-¡Es que se ha puesto a llorar de repente! -intentó justificarse Jake -¡Es decir, estaba normal, y acto seguido, estaba llorando! -y añadió en tono burlón ante el rostro intransigente de su amigo -Oh, vamos, Scorpy, si solo es un pequeño placer de la vida. ¿Es que no quieres que disfrute de los pequeños placeres de la vida? -supo al instante que su amigo ya no estaba tan enfadado. En realidad, Scorpius nunca se enfadaba en serio.

-Deberías disfrutar -dijo una voz por atrás -ya que es lo único que vas a tener de bueno en la vida. Mientras nosotros seremos magos, tú te tendrás que conformar con ser un asqueroso squib que disfrute de los pequeños placeres que le están permitid…-el puñetazo le alcanzó en toda la barbilla e Ewan empezó a gritar. Para sorpresa de todos aquellos que había en la habitación, no fue Jake quien le pegó, sino Albus, que sonreía de oreja a oreja por haber cumplido su objetivo mensual. Tan contento estaba que no vio el puñetazo que Ewan le devolvió. Le dio en el brazo, pero igualmente pareció dolerle.

Antes de que Albus pudiese responderle Ewan ya había sacado su varita y Scorpius había hecho lo mismo. Ambos se apuntaban como les habían enseñado a hacer en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La varita de Albus había caído al suelo tras el primer puñetazo y Harmony la recogió con agilidad y le apuntó a él con rapidez. Jake se cabreó porque nadie se había preocupado en apuntarle a él con una varita.

-Somos dos contra uno -le dijo Ewan a Scorpius – como hagáis algo que no sea salir echando leches de este aula os pienso poner la cabeza donde tenéis el culo.

\- ¡Pero qué coño te pasa, Ewan! -le gritó acalorado Scorpius -Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada. Eres tú el que se chivó durante el partido y el que se dedica a insultar a mis amigos.

Ewan se acercó a él para evitar que el resto de los alumnos que seguían en el aula se enterasen de lo que iba a decir -Tú y esas ratas a las que llamas "amigos" os habéis dedicado a joderme la vida desde que llegamos a este castillo. Me habéis chupado la sangre poco a poco hasta que no me ha quedado más remedio que hacer algo al respecto. Total, no pasaba nada, porque yo era tu fiel sirviente que te obedecía en todo. -Hizo una pausa, se notaba que le costaba decir lo que estaba diciendo -Pero ya no es así. Te juro que no voy a dejar que me manipules nunca más. -Jake pudo notar como la expresión de Scorpius se ablandaba poco a poco.

-Siento que te hayas sentido así. -dijo aprovechando una pausa que hizo Ewan para tomar aire -Tienes razón en que no te hemos tratado como merecías. –Scorpius parecía arrepentido. Jake incluso llegó a comprenderle. Él y Ewan habían sido amigos toda la vida. Y los problemas entre amigos se solucionan. Eso es lo que hay que hacer.

La expresión de Ewan, sin embargo, no se había ablandado ni un ápice ante las disculpas de Scorpius. Se acercó todavía más a Scorpius y le susurró lleno de rabia algo al oído, algo que solo él pudo oír y que consiguió que su amigo palideciese. Luego bajó la varita, se separó poco a poco de él y seguido de Harmony, quien tuvo la delicadeza de dejar caer al suelo la varita de Albus, salió del aula.

Scorpius no se movió durante varios segundos. Estaba evidentemente preocupado.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -Scorpius miró a Jake y éste pudo notar que en los ojos de su amigo había algo de miedo, pero sobre todo determinación. En vez de responderle, Scorpius se dirigió a Albus.

-Tenías razón tú. Desde hoy hasta el resto de sus días va a saber lo que significa tenerme como enemigo. Tenéis permiso para pegarle siempre que queráis. -Se giró y se dirigió hacia su pupitre. Ante la mirada de los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la estancia, recogió sus cosas y se fue. Jake le siguió preocupado y cuando le alcanzó, sin saber muy bien como empezar una conversación, simplemente se dedicó a caminar junto a él.

Cuando hubieron llegado al patio de transformaciones, Scorpius se sentó en el suelo y esperó a que Jake hiciese lo mismo. Poco a poco se fue serenando y acabó por confesar.

-Me ha amenazado. -Tras esas tres palabras, Jake supo que su amigo no diría más y decidió no obligarle. Le habría querido decir que un mierdas como Ewan no tiene los medios ni el coraje para cumplir ningún tipo de amenaza. Le habría querido decir que aunque lo intentara, él estaría siempre allí, para impedirlo. Pero a quién iba a engañar. En ese mundo él no podía proteger a nadie. Prometerle que él le protegería solo evidenciaría que no es capaz. Así que pensó que era mejor no decir nada.

…

La tarde de ese mismo día era además la última que pasarían en Hogwarts. Tras el suceso de aquella mañana, todos sus amigos parecían más nerviosos de lo habitual. Incluida Candence, quien se había enterado rápidamente del suceso por boca de Albus y quien había decidido también que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Se encontraban en la biblioteca, sentados los cuatro en una mesa apartada del resto de alumnos, terminando la tarea que hacía semanas les había mandado McGonagall como castigo. Aunque ya no parecía un castigo, sino más bien una costumbre. Una horrorosa costumbre, desde luego, pero Jake intuía que quizás, algún día, podría echarla de menos. De hecho, pasar las tardes invernales en una habitación calentita con sus tres amigos mientras el castillo se teñía de blanco no parecía un mal plan.

Jake había aprendido a catalogar los libros. Scorpius se había encargado de ello alegando que aunque quisiera, él sólo no podía terminar todo el trabajo. A Jake le daba exactamente igual que no acabasen las tareas que les habían mandado como castigo. Qué pensaban hacer, ¿castigarles de nuevo? Hacía tiempo que ya había asumido que pasaría buena parte de los próximos siete años castigado.

-¡Pero yo no! -Le dijo Scorpius alterado cuando Jake le dijo eso último -¡Yo no quiero ser ese tipo de gente, Jake! Yo no soy de aquellos que aceptan sin más que en la vida todo es la misma mierda…

-En la vida todo es la misma mierda -Le dijo Albus sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Qué coño os pasa. -Exclamó Jake cabreado -Qué Scorpius sea un empollón vale, ya lo he asumido, te quiero igual, tío. -Scorpius sonrió - Que Albus esté melancólico vale, pero se supone que tu melancolía viene a raíz de que Candence no te hace ni caso, pero ahora Candence te hace caso.

-No todo el caso que él querría -Le interrumpió Scorpius. Candence se sonrojó.

-El caso es que pareces un enfermo crónico, joder. -Intentó continuar Jake.

-Ni idea de qué es eso -Le dijo Albus con el mismo tono impersonal que antes.

-Podríamos pasar del castigo, por una vez…- sugirió Candence -quizás ni lo notan. Podríamos… -la vista se le fue también a ella a la ventana. Jake imaginaba en lo que estaba pensando. Podrían coger las Barredoras que habían escondido tiempo atrás en aquella alacena y volar. Podrían salir y jugar con la nieve, como hacía medio colegio en ese mismo instante. Podrían robar algo de comida y simplemente perderse por algún rincón del castillo, tramando la mejor forma de vengarse de Ewan. Maldito Ewan. Candence no pudo continuar la frase y Jake se propuso acabarla por ella. Al fin y al cabo, ellos dos pensaban igual.

-Podríamos… -él tampoco acabó porque pensó que aquella palabra lo resumía todo. Al fin y al cabo, era su última tarde en Hogwarts hasta la vuelta de las vacaciones.

-Podríamos. -Terminó Scorpius, quien había dejado de consultar el último libro que había cogido y se dedicaba a mirar muy fijamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca -De hecho, podríamos. Aquí y ahora.

-Se os está yendo la olla. -confirmó Albus. Scorpius se rió sin maldad.

-Ewan acaba de salir de la biblioteca. -Explicó con calma -Apuesto a que si le seguimos ahora, con lo vacío que está el castillo, podemos darle una lección sin problemas. -Los tres le miraron incrédulos. Antes de aquel día, ninguno se habría esperado algo así de parte de Scorpius.

-¿Una lección?- Le espetó Candence -Desde cuando tú das lecciones…

-Desde que yo le he enseñado -dijo Albus mientras se levantaba. Sus ojos se habían iluminado totalmente -Vamos a darle una lección a ese imbécil. -Y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Todos le siguieron felices.

Cuando hubieron salido de la biblioteca observaron que Ewan se alejaba a paso lento. No se dirigía al exterior, pues había tomado las escaleras que ellos habrían tomado para volver a las mazmorras.

-Qué hacemos -preguntó Candence en voz baja -¿Le seguimos hasta encontrar un sitio oscuro? ¿O lo hacemos cuando pase cerca del comedor, para que todo el mundo lo vea?

-Comedor -dijo Jake sin pensárselo dos veces. Todo el mundo tenía que verlo. Todo el mundo tenía que entender que Ewan era un maldito cabrón, y de paso todo el mundo tenía que entender que Jake era el puto amo. Un amo muggle, sí, pero un amo al fin y al cabo.

-Lo del sitio oscuro parece más discreto… -sugirió Scorpius.

-Comedor -terminó de convencerse Jake.

No pudo ser en el comedor, porque Ewan se dio cuenta de que le estaban siguiendo y empezó a correr cogiendo bastante ventaja. Era diciembre y el castillo estaba bastante oscuro incluso de día, pero Ewan bajaba las escaleras con mucha maña, saltando aquellos escalones que de sobra sabían, realmente no existían. Ellos comenzaron a correr detrás de él. Recorrieron varios pisos y se encontraron con algunos grupitos de alumnos que volvían de jugar con la nieve. Unos alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff les preguntaron que qué hacían mientras se esmeraban por no perder el rastro de Ewan. Jake les dio un empujón como respuesta y siguió corriendo. Cuando llegaron al corredor que daba acceso a las mazmorras, Jake sintió como Scorpius se quedaba atrás respirando muy aceleradamente. Albus, Candence y él continuaron, aunque evidentemente estaban ya muy cansados. Ewan debía estarlo también.

-¿Piensa ir a la sala común? -preguntó Albus mientras tomaban las escaleras de bajada. Al fondo se oían los pasos de Ewan.

-No parece muy inteligente -decía Candence detrás.

-Si entra allí, le esperaremos en nuestra habitación, pero de hoy no pasa, os lo prome…-un grito seguido de un ruido estrepitoso hizo que se parasen en seco. Sonaba como si algo se hubiera caído. Tenía que ser Ewan. Los tres esperaron por si se repetía, pero sólo escucharon silencio. Respiraban agitadamente, y aquel ruido había conseguido asustarles. Había sonado como si a Ewan le hubiese pasado algo malo de verdad. Y el silencio, ese extraño silencio que había en ese momento…

Tras unos segundos, Jake comenzó a bajar las escaleras. No había nadie, ese idiota de Ewan había conseguido huir. Jake no podía creer que les hubiese engañado así.

-Haremos lo que dijo Candence, le esperaremos en nuestra habitación. Tendrá que dormir en algún momento. De hoy no pasa. -Candence pareció de acuerdo y los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala común. A medio camino les alcanzó Scorpius.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Consiguió escaparse? -Ya respiraba con más normalidad.

-Sí -Le respondió Albus. -Oímos un ruido, y también oímos como él gritaba. Debió de resbalarse y caerse, pero ahora ya no está. Se ha esfumado.

-No debió de hacerse mucho daño si pudo seguir corriendo -comentó Jake enfadadísimo.

-Chicos -dijo Scorpius en voz baja.

-Ese Ewan va a saber lo que es chivarse de un Green -seguía mascullando Jake sin poder quedarse quieto.

-Jake, cállate de una vez -Le dijo Scorpius en voz algo más alta -Todos sabemos que eres un cavernícola que sólo piensa en comer y en pegar. Ahora cállate.

-Qué pasa -Le preguntó Candence, ahora intrigada.

Scorpius se llevó la mano a la cara, como si quisiese secarse alguna gota de lluvia. -¿A cuántos pisos bajo tierra estamos? ¿Cómo es posible que haya goteras en las mazmorras?


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

Al día siguiente todos los terrenos de Hogwarts aparecieron nevados. Nada que ver con la fina capa de nieve del día anterior. Esto era nieve de verdad, de esa que te invita a jugar con ella todo el día y luego volver acalorado para sentarse enfrente de la chimenea. Por desgracia, el Expreso de Hogwarts salía a primera hora de la mañana hacia Londres y Jake no era uno de los afortunados que podían quedarse en el castillo. Sus padres le habían escrito muy seriamente diciéndole que ni se le pasase por la cabeza quedarse en Hogwarts, y en el fondo, Jake era un buen hijo.

La parte buena era que Albus pasaría los dos primeros días de las vacaciones en la casa de Jake, porque al parecer sus padres se encontraban fuera de Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo. Había costado días de insistencia, porque los señores Potter preferían que su hijo pasase esos días con sus hermanos en la casa de Rose. Pero lo habían acabado por conseguir, y Jake estaba exuberante por la perspectiva de poder pasar al menos unos pocos días con él. Y además la mansión de Scorpius no estaba lejos. Seguro que se verían casi todos los días. De hehco, Scorpius le había adelantado que quizás se veían para una ocasión especial. Candence, por su parte, se iba a Nueva York a celebrar el año nuevo con sus padres, así que no habría forma de verla. Jake sabía que eso apenaría a su más que enamorado amigo Albus.

-¿Nos escribirás todos los días? -le preguntaba Albus mientras caminaban hacia Hogsmeade para coger el Expreso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo ella riéndose sin maldad mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara -Albus, no te lo tomes a mal, pero… estaré en Nueva York, ¡tendré cosas mejores que hacer que escribir cartas todo el día! -Jake se preparó para dos días insufribles en compañía de su amigo.

-Entiendo… -dijo él algo cortado -Entonces nos veremos a la vuelta, supongo.

-Nos veremos a la vuelta, Albus Y procuraré escribirte un par de veces -También procuró sonreírle.

-Vale, genial… Mejor me voy con Scorpius -y se adelantó para hablar con Scorpius, que se encontraba un poco más adelante con Diana.

Candence y Jake se quedaron a solas. Aún quedaban varias horas en el Expreso, que seguramente compartiría con sus tres amigos, pero Candence era una de esas personas con las que había que hablar a solas para conocerlas realmente.

-¿Sigue siendo tan pesado? -preguntó él mientras procuraba pisar en aquellos lugares donde había caído más nieve y donde nadie había pisado antes.

-Como el primer día -dijo ella sin más- pero ya me he acostumbrado. Algún día entenderá que solo somos amigos, y le parecerá bien. -Jake notó como miraba al suelo mientras hablaba.

-Supongo…

-Por cierto, Jake. ¿Anoche conseguisteis pegar a Ewan? Ahora pienso que nos excedimos…Quizás se hizo daño de verdad. Y yo no soy así… Yo nunca ha pegado a nadie, ni siquiera sé cómo se pega a alguien. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo estar. -Parecía que le había dado varias vueltas.

-No deberías de pegar a alguien solo porque es lo que tus amigos quieren. No serías Candence si hicieras algo así. -Candence sonrió.

-No sé por qué todo el mundo dice que eres tan maleducado. Conmigo no lo eres.

-Eso es porque soy maleducado con todos menos contigo. Es una elección de vida. Y lo sabes, así que ni se te ocurra ir diciendo por ahí que no soy maleducado. -Y se vio en la obligación de añadir -Joder. -Ya quedaba poco para llegar al pueblo y Jake se fijó en que al fondo se podía distinguir la estación de tren, tan nevada como el resto de los terrenos. Estacionado en ella se encontraba el Expreso, tan reluciente como la primera vez que lo había visto.

Ella hizo una pausa y luego decidió volver al tema de conservación. -¿Entonces le pegasteis o no?

-No vino a dormir, el muy miedica. Debió de pasar la noche con Harmony. -Ella le miró extrañada -Aunque en mi opinión se equivoca. Yo preferiría dormir con tres personas que me quieren zurrar antes que en la misma habitación que Harriet Collingwood. Pero allá él. - Ella sonrió – En realidad estuvimos hablando de las goteras esas. Estuvimos hasta tarde, y Scorpius asegura que tiene que ser magia, porque es imposible que haya goteras en esa zona del castillo.

-Eso es porque piensa como un mago -le dijo ella poniendo esa voz que pone cuando quiere evidenciar que todos son una panda de inútiles menos ella. -Porque si pensase como un muggle, sabría que la mayoría de goteras no las causa la lluvia sino el aparato de tuberías. Y por supuesto, en Hogwarts hay tuberías. Y las tuberías transportan agua. Y teniendo en cuenta que Hogwarts tiene mil años, me creo que haya que repararlas de vez en cuando. -A Jake le pareció coherente.

-Tengo que contárselo a Scorpius -le dijo aligerando el paso. Ella le cogió del brazo y le obligó a retroceder.

-Jake. ¿De verdad lo de las tuberías te parece lo más raro que está pasando últimamente? -le preguntó algo divertida.

\- ¿Te refieres a los robos de profecías?

-A Albus y Scorpius -respondió con simplicidad y luego indicó hacia delante, donde encontraban los dos hablando tan tranquilamente -¿Te parece un comportamiento natural para dos personas que se odiaban tanto como ellos y que incluso han llegado a pelearse?

-Se habrán acostumbrado a pasar tiempo juntos.

-Ayer, cuando le pregunté a Scorpius que desde cuanto quería pegarse con alguien, Albus respondió que desde que él le había enseñado. -Jake recordaba vagamente esa conversación -Te apuesto lo que quieras a que pasan más tiempo juntos de lo que nos creemos.

Jake posó su mirada en sus dos amigos, que caminaban juntos, aunque guardando las distancias, y hablaban animadamente. De Quidditch, seguramente, supuso Jake por la forma en la que movían las manos. Hacía semanas que su relación era cordial, pero Jake no se había parado nunca a pensar que esos dos pudieran ser… ¿amigos? Sonaba extraño solo de pensarlo.

Candence no dijo nada más. Se limitó a hacer una de aquellas leves sonrisas capaces de animar a cualquiera. Al juntarse con sus tres amigos para entrar en el Expreso, Jake no pudo evitar pensar que esos primeros meses en Hogwarts habían sido sin duda alguna los mejores de su vida.

…

Cuatro meses después del golpe de estado propiciado por Aedus, aún seguían en guerra. Había sido, de hecho, un golpe de estado fallido, porque Brendan aún controlaba algunas de las instancias gubernamentales. Sin embargo, aquellas realmente importantes, habían caído en manos enemigas, y cada día había más desertores en el bando de Brendan y más apoyos al bando de Aedus.

Aquella guerra no era en absoluto como Edeline había imaginado que sería la guerra. No había ejércitos ni batallas. Era una guerra hecha de guerrillas, que se libraban a veces en la calle, de forma espontánea, y a veces en forma de pequeños asaltos, medianamente organizados. La poca comunicación existente entre los miembros del bando de Brendan, desperdigados y escondidos por toda América, no facilitaba las cosas.

-Necesitamos ganar adeptos a nuestra causa como sea -solía comentar Brendan cuando recibían las noticias de los últimos fallecidos. Edeline escuchaba sin intervenir. Ya nunca intervenía, sino que se solía sentar en un sillón apartado y escuchaba. Su familia nunca la había culpado por haberse enamorado de un traidor, y ni siquiera la había echado en cara que tras cuatro meses siguiese pensando en el tema. Tampoco su madre, quien siempre había sido la más dura con ella. Brendan, por su parte, mostraba una amabilidad en su trato con ella que Edeline no podía evitar pensar que escondía algo.

-Señor- el que hablaba era uno de los amigos más fieles de Brendan y un hombre temible de aspecto. Se llamaba Kunt, pero Edeline sospechaba que ese no era su verdadero nombre. Como todos aquellos que se había congregado entorno a Brendan esos últimos meses, o tenía mucho que perder con esa guerra, o mucho que ganar. No sabía bien qué tipo de persona podría ser más peligrosa, llegado el momento. Supuso que algún día lo averiguaría. -Necesitamos una acción grande. Una acción que recuerde a todos nuestros amigos que no nos hemos rendido, que seguimos aquí, luchando por la libertad y la pureza del pueblo mágico, y que al mismo tiempo recuerde a nuestros enemigos que si quieren vencernos van a tener que quemar todos los Estados Unidos, y antes que nosotros. -Edeline sabía por la expresión de Brendan que la idea le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo, su familia siempre se había sentido atraída por el fuego y las explosiones.

\- ¿Y qué propones? -le dijo un muchacho joven, antiguo compañero de Edeline en Ilvermorny. Se trataba de un chico rubio bien parecido aunque bastante falso. Él era sin duda de aquellos que estaban con Brendan porque tenían mucho que ganar.

-Propongo que busquemos la forma más sencilla de matarlos y que lo hagamos. Sin miramientos, sin humanidad. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos. Todo lo que hace lo hace bien. Simplemente les matar…

-Es suficiente -dijo Brendan con un hilo de voz – Cuando tengáis algo concreto que proponerme os recibiré. Mientras tanto dedicaos a seguir las ordenes que he dado. Que no se sientan seguros. -El puñado de hombres y mujeres que ocupaban la habitación salieron con expresión seria. Edeline se apresuró a seguirles, pues sabía lo que venía ahora, y no tenía ganas de ver como Brendan rompía en un ataque de ira todo lo que tenía delante.

-Edeline -la llamó su hermano cuando estaba cruzando la puerta hacia el recibidor -quédate un momento, por favor.

Ella cerró la puerta y se acercó ligeramente a él. Su hermano había cambiado mucho desde el golpe de estado. Antes era una persona segura de sí misma. Inteligente a su manera. No se precipitaba, y todo lo que hacía lo hacía bien. Ahora estaba cambiando. Había ira en sus ojos, ellos demandaban justicia, sin importar el precio. Edeline no pudo evitar pensar al verle tan desfavorecido que la traición de Aedus le había afectado más de lo que todo el resto creía. Más que a ella, quizás.

Él no se precipitó a hablar. Sirvió dos copitas de licor, como si esperase que después de veinte años su hermana se fuese a sentar a beber con él. Aceptó igualmente la copa; aquellos tiempos de rebeldía despreocupada habían pasado. Ahora estaban en guerra. No había tiempo para alocados pensamientos en los que ella acababa haciendo el bien para todos. No había tiempo para soñar con ella quemando su antigua mansión y liberando a los hijos de muggles de la tiranía de su hermano. Edeline había comprendido que su rebelión habría podido conllevar vidas humanas. Las de su madre y sus hermanos, por ejemplo. Había comprendido que detrás de sus sueños plagados de destrucción y justicia hay víctimas. Necesariamente hay víctimas. Y por fin había comprendido que ella no era nada más que una víctima.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó él en tono neutro.

-Me encuentro bien, Brendan. -dijo ella en el mismo tono. -¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

-Cansado -dijo mirándola a los ojos -Cansado y solo.

Edeline no supo cómo responder. Sin duda, su hermano estaba cansado y solo. No era ninguna sorpresa, aunque al oírle decirlo le pareció más real que nunca.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele de todo esto? -continuó él. Edeline siguió sin hablar. -Me duele no ser capaz de protegeros. Me duele pensar en qué diría padre si viese donde tenéis que vivir ahora.

-Brendan, esta villa es enorme… y es hermosa.- Habría querido decirle que era tan grande que habrían podido vivir cincuenta familias en ella cómodamente, pero decidió no decirlo, porque así su respuesta había quedado amable, y ser amable le costaba tanto…

\- Podríamos ser felices aquí. Cuando esto termine, quiero decir. -dijo él con una media sonrisa -No es muy grande, pero podríamos llenarla de lujos. Bueno, eso suponiendo que hayan destruido nuestra mansión, claro.

-Quizás no la hayan destruido, Brendan.

-¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo? Son todos tan incultos que no creo que sientan pena al destrozar semejante obra maestra de la arquitectura mágica. Quizás incluso sientan placer, Edeline. No sabes cómo son, créeme. - Edeline creía saberlo mejor que él, pero tampoco se atrevió a decirle eso.

-Brendan, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Querida hermana -dijo cogiéndole las manos – sé que hemos tenido diferencias, y las respeto. Respeto a las personas fuertes que luchan por lo que creen, y tú eres sin duda alguna una persona fuerte que lucha por lo que cree. Tú luchas por lo que crees correcto. -Hizo una pausa y aprovechó para recogerle con cariño un mechón de pelo -Admito que intenté confundirte. Admito que mi objetivo principal con tu matrimonio era intentar que te conformases. Era intentar que pensases que lo que yo te ofrecía era más que suficiente a cambio de abandonar tus convicciones. Debí de equivocarme porque lo único que he conseguido es prometerte con un traidor y ponernos a todos en peligro.

-Te he pedido que te quedases para hacerte una promesa y pedirte un favor. -Continuó hablando, visiblemente emocionado. -Empezaré por la promesa, si te parece. -Respiró hondo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -Querida hermana, te prometo que no soy la persona que crees conocer. Te prometo que no pienso ganar esta guerra a consta de miles de vidas humanas. Te prometo que si gano esta guerra será limpiamente y que antes de convertirme en un monstruo prefiero perderla. Te prometo que a diferencia de… Aedus, yo no soy ni seré nunca un asesino. Soy solo un hombre que quiere lo mejor para su familia. Y por último te prometo que cuando acabe la guerra, si perdemos haré todo lo posible por protegerte, como siempre he hecho, y si ganamos, renunciaré a ser el Primer Ministro. Me entregaré a los negocios familiares, como siempre hemos hecho. Y seremos felices aquí, si eso te place.

Edeline acogió esas palabras con cuidado. Por una vez, quizás por primera vez, su hermano había conseguido parecer sincero. Si tanto había tenido que esforzarse, es que necesitaba algo.

-Querido hermano -le dijo con la tranquilidad de quien sabe que poco puede hacer para cambiar el futuro – Supongo que ahora viene el favor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

Harry salió apesadumbrado de aquella casa. Caminó con premura, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre ese lugar y él. Por unos minutos se le olvidó que era un mago y que podía aparecerse en cualquier otro lugar. Incluso se le olvidó que tenía una varita, que le protegería de todos los males. De todos los males no, pensó para sus adentros. "De estas cosas no me protege, para estas cosas nunca se está totalmente preparado".

La noticia que había escuchado le había dejado trastocado. Desde que él era auror, desde que Voldemort y los mortífagos habían desaparecido, nunca había pasado nada igual. ¡Y en Hogwarts! No lograba comprenderlo. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lograba comprenderlo. Intuía que formaba parte de algo más grande, de algo que aún no conseguía vislumbrar.

Sin haberse dado cuenta había salido del barrio mago y se encontraba en el medio del Londres muggle, lleno de coches, autobuses y farolas. El ruido del tráfico muggle le devolvió a la realidad. Debía buscar un sitio tranquilo y aparecerse en la casa de los señores Green. Le habían invitado a cenar y además debía recoger a su hijo. Hacía mucho que no le veía… Ahora más que nunca necesitaba verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sin embargo, sus piernas le llevaron al metro muggle y de ahí a la estación de tren. Qué más daba, tardaría solo veinte minutos en llegar al barrio de los señores Green y quizás el paseo le sirviese para relajarse. Siempre había encontrado un extraño placer en viajar por el metro de Londres. Imaginarse cómo habría sido su vida si sus padres hubiesen muerto realmente en un accidente de coche.

Había tenido que volver del Congreso Internacional de Aurores dos días antes de lo previsto. Había intentado no tener que hacerlo, porque no se fiaba en que las personas a las que dejaba a cargo para representar a Inglaterra lo fuesen a hacer del todo bien. Además, había albergado la esperanza de que el caso se solucionase solo. No se había solucionado, y Harry suponía que era cuestión de días, quizás horas, que todo el mundo mágico se enterase y entrase en pánico.

Mientras el metro le alejaba del centro de Londres, Harry decidió sentarse e intentar tranquilizarse. Le vino a la cabeza la forma en la que los muggles solían investigar delitos de este tipo. Ponían una gran pizarra en blanco y empezaban a llenarla de fotografías y documentos unidos entre sí por chinchetas y cuerdas de colores. Quizás se podría comprar una de esas pizarras, unas chinchetas y cuerdas de colores. Necesitaba poner orden en su cabeza.

Siempre que llegaba a una zona residencial como aquella en la que residía la familia Green se acordaba de su infancia. Cómo no hacerlo, si las casas eran todas tan parecidas que cuando entraba en una de ellas le parecía oler los pudines de su tía y los puros de tío Vernon. No le habría hecho gracia tener que vivir en un lugar así, pero admitía que tenía más que ver con sus traumas de infancia: esas familias parecían todas muy felices.

Recibió el paseo de pocos minutos entre la estación de tren y la casa como una liberación, aunque el frío era intenso. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta respiró hondo, intentó olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado aquel día y procuró sonreír. Quizás en esa casa pudiese hallar más respuestas de las que imaginaba.

…

Albus se había llevado las cartas explosivas a casa de Jake. No se podía jugar entre dos, lo cual era una grandísima putada, pero Jake creía que era más fácil inventarse nuevas reglas para jugar con esas cartas que hacer que las cartas normales se volviesen explosivas. Así que allí se encontraban los dos, encerrados en su habitación desde la hora de comer apuntando en una libreta las nuevas reglas para poder jugar entre dos. Albus tenía tanto conocimiento de los juegos de mesa magos que no le resultaba nada difícil.

Sin embargo, cuando el timbre sonó, las cartas debieron de ser lo último en lo que pensó y Jake lo entendía. Había llegado su padre. Ambos bajaron las escaleras corriendo y adelantaron a la madre de Jake, que se había apresurado a abrirla desde el comedor. Albus abrió y recibió a su padre con un abrazo que fue correspondido.

\- ¿Y mamá? ¿No viene contigo? -Le preguntó Albus a su padre mientras miraba a través de la entrada por si venía ella detrás.

\- Ha ido a buscar a tus dos hermanos a casa de Ron. Cuando terminemos de cenar nos veremos en casa. -Le dijo su padre con cariño. Luego se dirigió a saludar a los padres de Jake y por último sonrió a Jake y le revolvió el pelo. Si ese hombre hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, no se lo habría permitido. Pero el señor Potter le había salvado la vida, más o menos, y si le quería revolver el pelo, que lo hiciese. No pudo evitar pensar, en todo caso, que el señor Malfoy siempre le había caído mejor y que ojalá estuviese allí con Scorpius.

-¿No vienen Scorpius y el señor Malfoy? -preguntó Jake a su madre mientras se acomodaban en el salón.

-Puedo invitarles otro día, si quieres -dijo ella con orgullo, pues había conseguido el número de teléfono del señor Malfoy en la última visita que les hizo -pero hoy ya hay suficientes invitados.

-Pero señora Green -le dijo Albus, quien había seguido silenciosamente la conversación -solo somos dos invitados…

-¡Oh! Bueno, era una sorpresa, pero supongo que ya estarán al caer… -dijo con una amplia sonrisa -Hemos invitado a la familia Hammill.

De hecho, Jake se martirizó por no haberlo descubierto antes. Había sitio para tres comensales más en la mesa. Para el señor Hammill, para la señora Hammill y para… Derek. ¡¿Es que su madre no podía haberse dado cuenta que Derek ya no era su amigo?!

Cuando la familia Hammill hubo llegado, sus padres le obligaron a salir a recibirlos. Derek también estaba algo tímido y se encogió más en sí mismo cuando vio que Albus y el señor Potter se encontraban también allí.

-¡Frank! -dijo el padre de Jake emocionado -Me alegro muchísimo de que al final hayáis cambiado de opinión y hayáis podido venir.

-Teníamos un compromiso- Comentó la señora Hammill sin darle importancia -Pero al final aquí estamos. Teníamos muchas ganas de veros.

-No volváis a dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre una reunión y otra, ¿queréis? -Continuó con cariño la madre de Jake. Él, por su parte, decidió abstraerse de las conversaciones de adultos y cogió del brazo a Albus para que volviesen al salón. Derek les siguió con timidez.

\- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-Estábamos jug -la patada que Jake le propinó impidió que Albus dejase al descubierto el alucinante juego de cartas explosivas para dos que se acababan de inventar.

-Jugando al futbol -Decidió terminar él.

-Pero si Albus no sabe…

-Tú que coño sabes de si Albus juega o no juega…-la colleja de su madre le impidió seguir gritando a Derek.

-Me da igual lo mal que te caiga ahora -le dijo enfadada en voz baja mientras los invitados se sentaban a la mesa. - Pero Frank y Gilly son buenos amigos nuestros, y está claro que están pasando por un mal momento, así que compórtate.

La cena fue tan aburrida como Jake se la había esperado. El señor Potter y el señor Hammill no dejaron de hablar del trabajo y los padres de Jake escuchaban felices, interesados en saber todo lo posible sobre un mundo, el de los magos, que desconocían al completo.

-¿Entonces podríamos tener también un portal de polvos flu en casa? -les preguntaba la madre de Jake interesadísima en las formas de comunicación mágica.

-Sólo lo podría usar vuestro hijo, me temo -les respondía con amabilidad el señor Potter mientras le servía el vino francés que él mismo había traído a la señora Hammill. -¿Le gusta este vino, señora Hammill?

-Es muy bueno. Me alegro de que lo haya traído.

-Y yo de que ustedes hayan venido -le respondió él con una sonrisa. Todos los adultos sonrieron con él.

-Si yo me vuelvo tan muermazo -le susurró Jake a Albus -por favor, mátame.

-Cuando seamos mayores -le respondió él en el mismo tono -y organicemos una cena, no nos llamaremos nunca por el apellido ni traeremos vino francéeess. -Terminó haciendo burla a su propio padre.

-Nuestras cenas serán la caña, señor Potter. -sentenció Jake.

-Y que lo diga usted, señor Green- Terminó Albus al borde de la risa.

-Tienes pinta de haber estado enfermo, Frank- continuaba el señor Potter, mientras le servía vino a él también.

-De hecho, Harry, lo he estado. Un catarro que se complicó, pero ya estoy bien.

-La próxima vez que te pase pídeme una poción para el catarro. Mi esposa hace las mejores pociones curativas.

-Por supuesto. Nunca he sido muy bueno en pociones, la verdad. -le respondió el señor Hammill con incomodidad y mirando hacia la ventana.

-Ginny ha heredado el libro de recetas para pociones caseras de su madre. Una antigua tradición familiar que heredan las mujeres de la familia. Supongo que algún día lo heredará mi hija…-el señor Potter no pudo terminar su extremadamente poco interesante comentario porque de repente se oyó una gran explosión y la casa completa tembló durante unos segundos.

Todo el mundo se levantó asustado de la mesa y el señor Potter y los señores Hammill sacaron con rapidez su varita.

-¿Ha explotado algo en la cocina? -preguntó alterada la madre de Jake.

-No parece que provenga de dentro de la casa, pero voy a subir para comprobar que todo está bien. -anunció el padre de Jake.

Jake, por su parte, se sintió aterrorizado y necesitó volverse a sentar. No sabía bien por qué, pero tenía una sensación extraña. No, era una certeza, una terrible certeza.

-Albus -le dijo procurando que nadie más le oyese.

-Tranquilo, mi padre dice que no ha sido aquí.

-Sea donde sea… esa explosión ha sido producida con magia.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? -le preguntó fascinado.

-Simplemente lo sé. Ha sido magia. -Albus le hizo señas para que dejase de hablar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando Jake se giró vio que el señor Potter estaba detrás y había escuchado su último comentario.

-Ha sido la casa de los Hammill -les anunció de forma impersonal. -Ha habido una explosión y está prácticamente en ruinas. Menos mal que su hija pequeña se encontraba en casa de sus tíos. -Luego le dedicó una mirada intensa a Jake, pero no dijo nada más. Tenía la expresión seria que tuvo aquél ya lejano día en el Callejón Diagon, en el que dos hombres habían intentado asesinarle.

Unos minutos más tarde, el salón se volvió a llenar de gente. La familia Hammill se encontraba conmocionada y Derek había echado a llorar desconsoladamente. Los padres de Jake estaban también nerviosísimos y se movían de un lado a otro de la casa sin saber muy bien cómo ayudarles.

-¡No sé que ha podido pasar! -decía el señor Hammill -Quizás nos dejamos el gas encendido…

Finalmente, el padre de Jake se les acercó con tazas de té caliente. -Deberíais de quedaros aquí esta noche. ¿Tenéis a donde ir después?

El señor Hammill respondió con celeridad -Lo cierto es que no tenemos a donde ir, pero no os preocupéis. Iremos a un hotel y buscaremos una casa en alquiler.

-¡De forma alguna! Os quedáis aquí mientras lo necesitéis. -decidió entonces la madre de Jake, muy afligida - Además, sin los niños en casa será como una aventura. -Intentó sonreír.

-De acuerdo, Maia, muchísimas gracias. De verdad -aceptó la señora Hammill -Además, Frank viaja mucho por trabajo, así que no os molestará demasiado…

El señor Potter observaba la escena desde una esquina de la estancia, todavía muy serio. No parecía preocupado, ni nervioso, sino únicamente serio. Cuando Jake le miró, le pareció que ese hombre no era el padre de Albus. Era, más bien, el Jefe de Aurores analizando la escena producida tras una gravísima explosión.

Albus y él también permanecieron en silencio mientras los padres de Jake y los señores Hammill continuaban hablando. Finalmente, tras veinte minutos de cortesías y abrazos, su padre acompañó a la familia Hammill al piso de arriba para enseñarles la habitación de invitados.

-Papá -le dijo Albus a su padre cuando los Hammill terminaron de salir de la habitación - ¿no deberíamos irnos?

-Todavía no, Albus. Espera unos minutos. -Le dijo mirando la puerta por la que habían salido.

-¿Por qué? -Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues el señor Potter había empezado a caminar hacia la madre de Jake, que estaba recogiendo las tazas de té.

-Es muy amable por su parte invitarles a quedarse -le dijo mientras la ayudaba a recoger.

-Son buenos amigos nuestros. Desde la infancia. - Contestó ella visiblemente emocionada.

-¿Desde la infancia? ¿Ha nacido usted en Estados Unidos?

-No, ¿por qué lo pregunta? -Respondió ella extrañada.

-Disculpe, me he debido de confundir. En todo caso es una suerte que se encontrasen cenando aquí con nosotros y que su hija pequeña tampoco estuviese en casa.

-Ha sido toda una suerte, sí. Y pensar que ayer mismo nos dijeron que no vendrían… Menos mal que a última hora cambiaron de opinión.

-¿Cambiaron de opinión? ¿Por qué? ¿Frank se encontraba mal? -Preguntó el señor Potter muy interesado.

\- No… que va. Los dos se encontraban bien. Dijeron que tenían un compromiso… Recuerdo que les dije que era una pena, porque iban a venir usted y su hijo y seguramente tendrían mucho de que hablar. El caso es que un par de horas después llamaron para decirnos que finalmente se había cancelado ese compromiso. Toda una suerte, como usted ha dicho -cogió las tazas que había recogido el señor Potter de sus manos y se dirigió a la cocina con ellas.

El señor Potter se quedó unos segundos callado y luego subió el registro de voz para que ella la escuchase desde la cocina.

-Señora Green. Creo que Albus y yo deberíamos irnos ya.

-Lo comprendo. Espero que al menos la primera parte de la cena haya sido agradable -dijo ella volviendo al salón.

-Lo ha sido, gracias. Por favor, dígales a los señores Hammill que si me necesitan…

-Claro, se lo diré -dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Albus y Jake no tuvieron apenas tiempo para despedirse.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

La cena de Navidad, para la familia Malfoy, era un evento muy especial y privado. Scorpius le había explicado a Jake que los magos no celebran la Navidad como tal sino más bien el solsticio de invierno. Se trata, en palabras de Scorpius, de la noche más mágica del año, en la que los hombres entran en íntimo contacto con la magia. Por eso, que Jake recibiese una invitación por parte del señor Malfoy para pasar la noche de Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy, era algo completamente alucinante.

Sus padres le dejaron ir después de que prometiese que iba a pasar el resto del día con su familia y los Hammill y Jake, lo jura, hizo todo lo posible para estar presente todo el día. Al menos en cuerpo, porque sus pensamientos volaban a cien por hora. ¿Cómo sería la Mansión Malfoy en Navidad? ¿Estaría decorada como lo estaba la suya? Aunque en realidad, lo que con diferencia más quería hacer era ver a Scorpius. Llevaba cinco días sin verle y eso _no era normal_.

Cuando el señor Malfoy llamó a la puerta de su casa para recogerle, Jake llevaba ya varias horas comiéndose la cabeza. Había llegado a pensar que ese momento no llegaría nunca. Saltó del sofá y se encargó de ser el primero en llegar a la puerta. Tras ella, un sonriente señor Malfoy le esperaba y detrás suyo, con la misma sonrisa, Scorpius. Les abrazó a los dos y además se encargó de que Derek lo viera. De acuerdo que hubiese explotado su casa y todo lo demás, pero Jake necesitaba vivir de esos pequeños detalles.

Cuando los tres se encaminaron hacia las afueras del pueblo, Jake no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a lo que quedaba de la casa de los Hammill.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -Le preguntó Scorpius extrañado.

-Ayer explotó. Es la casa de Derek Hammill. Ahora están viviendo con nosotros hasta que la vuelvan a construir. -Jake pudo notar como la atención del señor Malfoy se había centrado completamente en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo ha podido explotar? Esas cosas no suelen pasar en las casas de los magos.

-Estarían haciendo una poción o algo así -comentó el señor Malfoy.

-Precisamente ese mismo día el señor Hammill comentó que no se le da bien hacer pociones -coincidió Jake.

-Sin duda es un asunto curioso… -dijo el señor Malfoy, más para sus adentros que otra cosa.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Jake al no ver ningún coche aparcado en las inmediaciones.

-No esperarás que me ponga al volante de uno de esos cacharros, ¿verdad? -La expresión del señor Malfoy dejaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo al ver a Jake tan perdido- Ponerme vaqueros es lo máximo que quiero tener en común con el mundo muggle. Es posible que algún día me comprendas.

-¿Entonces cómo…? -Fue Scorpius quien no le dejó acabar.

-Nos vamos a aparecer. Todos los magos lo hacen. Es muy divertido. -Jake tenía una vaga idea de cómo se trasladaban los magos de un sitio a otro al instante. Imaginaría que algún día descubriría que eso, como todo, también iba a ser un problema para él. No esperaba descubrirlo tan pronto.

-No te preocupes -le tranquilizó el señor Malfoy al ver la expresión de horror que puso -no es nada que no vayas a poder hacer.

Y por suerte tuvo razón. El señor Malfoy hizo todo el trabajo y Scorpius y Jake solo tuvieron que agarrarse a su brazo. Además, Scorpius también tuvo razón: resultó ser muy divertido.

Cuando la Mansión Malfoy apareció ante ellos, Jake se quedó sorprendido. Él sabía por comentarios que había escuchado que aquella mansión provocaba incluso horror en muchas de las familias de magos. Algo que ver con ese tal Señor Oscuro. Pero Jake era incapaz de imaginar en semejantes términos a la mansión. Aquél era, de alguna forma, el lugar donde había comprendido que la magia existía, que él mismo era un mago, aunque bastante defectuoso. Allí habían pasado cosas alucinantes, como el momento en el que voló por primera vez en una escoba, y seguirían pasando. Y además, verla con tanta nieve… parecía un lugar mágico.

Por dentro, toda la mansión había sido decorada para la ocasión, aunque no con los típicos adornos de Navidad. Aquél lugar relucía más que el mejor día de verano, pues estaba lleno de velas voladoras, similares a las que adornaban el Gran Comedor. Las más finas decoraciones a base de elegantes jarrones de flores y discretas guirlandas vestían sus paredes. Jake no pudo evitar pensar en que si existía el buen gusto, sin duda la definición debería nombrar en algún momento aquél lugar.

Todos los miembros de la familia Malfoy se sintieron gratamente complacidos al comprobar la admiración de Jake.

-Espero que disfrutes mucho de la velada -le dio la bienvenida Astoria Malfoy, con una amplia sonrisa. Vestía un elegante vestido azul marino que conjuntaba con la túnica que llevaba su marido. Narcissa Malfoy, por su parte, vestía un largo vestido negro y mantenía la expresión seria, de circunstancias, que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Querido Jake -le dijo ella amablemente -ya sabes que esta es tu familia. - Mientras aquella extraña mujer se acercaba para besarle la mejilla, Jake no pudo evitar fijarse en todos los diamantes que llevaba puestos.

-Jake -le dijo el señor Malfoy a sus espaldas cuando Narcissa se hubo girado para saludar a su nieto -Aún falta un rato para la cena… ¿Te apetece venir conmigo un momento? -Su expresión de emoción lo dijo todo. Él sonrió como solía hacer y le indicó que le siguiese. La familia al completo les observó alejarse, pero solo Scorpius pareció sorprendido.

-Me ha dicho Scorpius que en Hogwarts sois prácticamente inseparables. -le comentó mientras le conducía hacia las escaleras principales de la mansión. Jake no pudo dejar de observar cómo absolutamente todos los rincones de la mansión seguían estando perfectamente decorados.

-Si, es verdad.

-Y también me ha dicho que el hijo de Potter "no está tan mal". -dijo con falsa indiferencia.

-Albus es super majo. Y va a Slytherin, así que… -Jake imaginó que, si para Scorpius era duro tener que convivir con un Potter, para el señor Malfoy debía de ser algo impensable, poco menos que una locura.

Cuando hubieron llegado a las escaleras comenzaron a bajar, y siguieron bajando por otras escaleras más pequeñas cuando las principales su hubieron acabado. Jake no pudo evitar pensar que él solo no sería capaz de volver.

Las decoraciones festivas y las velas voladoras fueron desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta que llegaron a un corredor muy similar al de las Mazmorras de Hogwarts. La oscuridad era prácticamente absoluta, pues solo había unos pocos candelabros que iluminaban levemente el camino. Aquello debía ser, sin duda alguna, fruto de la magia porque la mansión, por muy grande que fuese, no podía serlo tanto.

Jake pensó que debería sentir miedo, pero luego se acordó de lo extremadamente guay que es el señor Malfoy y de aquellas extrañas palabras que le acababa de decir Narcissa Malfoy "Ya sabes que esta es tu familia". No daba la sensación de que el padre de su amigo quisiera intimidarle, sino más bien quería mostrarle algo. Algo íntimo, familiar…algo secreto. Al fin y al cabo, en palabras de Scorpius, la celebración del solsticio era para la familia Malfoy el festejo más sagrado de todos.

…

Dos horas más tarde, Jake encontró a Scorpius en uno de los salones de la Mansión. Miraba por un amplio ventanal el paisaje de invierno y parecía más taciturno de lo normal.

-Por fin te has dignado a aparecer -le dijo sin girarse.

-Tu padre me ha enseñado algunos lugares secretos de la Mansión -comentó Jake sonriente.

-La mansión no es tan grande. Yo solo tardaría media hora en enseñártela. ¿Qué has hecho el resto del tiempo?

-Creo que la mansión es más grande de lo que quieres que crea, Scorp. -Consiguió que se girase y le sonriese. Cuando le observó, vestido con una túnica elegantísima, perfectamente peinado y en aquél majestuoso salón, lleno de grandes ventanales donde se podía ver caer la nieve, le pareció comprender muchas cosas sobre él.

-Mi madre quiere cenar más tarde porque necesitamos acabar justo antes de medianoche. Es lo que manda la tradición. -Se sentó en un gran sofá gris, colocado a propósito para poder ver desde allí las maravillosas vistas que ofrecían los ventanales. Jake se sentó con él, consciente de que su amigo no se encontraba demasiado bien.

-En invierno, este es mi lugar favorito -comentó con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Te ha molestado mucho? -le preguntó en voz baja -Que te haya dejado solo, este rato…

-Que va. Conozco a mi padre. No es eso…-juntó los labios con fuerza y procuró mirar a otro lado.

-¿Y entonces qué?

-No he sido capaz de decirle a mi padre que me he peleado con Ewan. -Comentó mirando al suelo -Le he dicho lo bien que me llevo contigo. Le he dicho que hemos conocido a una chica de Gryffindor ¡GRYFFINDOR! que es genial… Incluso le he dicho que Albus es una buena persona, aunque sea un Potter. Y creo que le parece bien, porque no quiere que cometa los mismos errores que cometió él. -Hizo una larga pausa -Creo que si mi padre hubiese hecho otro tipo de amistades en su infancia, no habría sido tan miserable después.

-A mi no me parece que tu padre sea tan…

-Eso no importa, Jake. Lo que intento decir es que me he hecho amigo de un hijo de muggles, una Gryffindor que también es hija de muggles y un Potter, pero no he sido capaz de mantener la única amistad que tenía de antes. Ewan era mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y tengo parte de culpa en lo que ha pasado.

-Ewan es un capullo integral, Scorpius. Tú mismo lo has admitido. Incluso nos diste permiso para zurrarle… -Jake imaginó, mientras decía aquellas palabras, que quizás esas paredes nunca habían oído nada igual antes. Se habría reído a carcajadas, pero la expresión hundida de su amigo le obligó a comportarse. -¿Qué es lo que te dijo? ¿Con qué te amenazó?

-Eso de igual. Lo único que digo es que cuando volvamos a Hogwarts voy a intentar volver a ser su amigo. Voy a disculparme por cómo le he tratado. ¿Tú no querrías hacer lo mismo con Derek?

-Creo que es distinto, Scorp. -Jake no sabía bien como explicárselo, pero desde luego era distinto.

-¿En qué sentido puede ser distinto? Era tu amigo de toda la vida. Habéis crecido juntos, prácticamente como hermanos. En el colegio muggle erais inseparables. ¡Era prácticamente enfermizo!

-No consigo volver a fiarme de él. Al principio solo estaba dolido porque no me había hablado del mundo mágico. Si éramos hermanos, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Luego todos me dijisteis que no era su culpa y te juro que le perdoné, joder… Pero sigo sin fiarme. Hay algo en él que me dice que no es trigo limpio.

\- ¿Es mala persona?

-Es posible… ¿Y quién no? Pero es algo distinto, más profundo. -Scorpius no respondió, sino que le instó a seguir explicándolo -Es simplemente… ¿Tú conoces a Ewan?

-Desde luego. -respondió como si no hubiese nada que pensar.

\- ¿Pero le conoces de verdad? ¿Como me conoces a mí y yo a ti?

-Creo que sí. Estoy convencido -Jake comprendió por qué Scorpius quería arreglar las cosas con Ewan. Decidió que no se interpondría. Pero lo de Derek…

-Pues la verdad, yo no tengo ni puta idea de quien es Derek.

Scorpius no respondió, únicamente levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar cómo la nieve se posaba en el balcón que tenían enfrente.

-Hogwarts debe estar precioso -comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

…

-Pronto descubrirás que la comida que hacen nuestros elfos domésticos es mucho mejor que la que hacen los de Hogwarts -le comentó Astoria Malfoy mientras le indicaba dónde sentarse para la cena.

-No podría imaginarme algo mejor que la comida de Hogwarts -respondió él ilusionado. Jake recordaba la vez que había comido en casa de los Malfoy, antes de empezar en Hogwarts. La comida había sido estupenda, pero… ¿mejor que la de Hogwarts?

-Te queda mucho por aprender, entonces. -le respondió Narcissa, quien se había sentado a su lado. -Cuéntanos algo sobre ti, Jake. La verdad es que siento curiosidad.

-Soy la persona más normal del mundo… me gustan los Pokémon, el fútbol y ahora el Quidditch. -dijo con sinceridad.

-Menos mal que al menos conozco lo que es el Quidditch…-comentó Narcissa Malfoy mientras se servía vino. Todo el mundo se rió, incluido Scorpius, que se sentaba también a su lado.

La familia Malfoy le había conducido a un comedor que ya conocía, pero que no por eso dejaba de ser impresionante.

-¿Ustedes se conocen todas las habitaciones de la mansión? -preguntó mientras procuraba recordar por donde habían entrado.

-Eso es imposible, Jake. -Le dijo Astoria -Yo todavía tengo que ubicarme con un mapa que he implantado en mi varita…

\- Cuando piensas que te las sabes todas y que de ninguna forma podrías perderte, ¡resulta que existía un pasadizo que todavía no habías explorado! -continuó divertido el señor Malfoy. -Pero después de todos los lugares que has visto hoy, deberías ser un experto.

La cena comenzó enseguida, y a diferencia de aquella ya lejana comida de verano, esta vez eran los elfos domésticos los que traían la comida y recogían los platos. Sin embargo, nada más hubieron empezado, otro elfo domestico interrumpió la cena y anunció que había otro invitado.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó el señor Malfoy mientras se levantaba para hablar en privado con el elfo doméstico.

Al cabo de un minuto un hombre entró en el comedor. Llevaba un abrigo de piel y una túnica verde que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Todavía llevaba puesta la capucha.

-Disculpe, señor-gritó con voz aguda el elfo domestico -le pedí que esperase mientras le comunicaba su llegada al amo Draco.

-¡Esto es ridículo! -dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha. Se trataba de un hombre de color de la edad del señor Malfoy. Parecía muy preocupado -¡He venido aquí cientos de veces! ¡Soy un amigo de la familia!

-Blaise, comprende que la pobre Ykla no esperaba más visitas por hoy. -le dijo Narcissa en tono de reproche.

-Narcissa…Eso da igual. Ha pasado algo. -Luego se tomó una pausa y con nerviosismo aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. Se fijó en Scorpius con algo de alivio y luego posó su mirada en Jake.

-Es el joven Green. También va a Slytherin. Con tu hija…-Le explicó Astoria mientras se levantaba para cogerle el abrigo.

-Siento interrumpir la cena… Parece delicioso. -Cada vez parecía más nervioso. -Ha pasado algo. Algo malo.

-Al menos dinos lo que ha sucedido -la voz del señor Malfoy era prácticamente inexistente. -¿Harmony está bien? ¿Pansy?

-No son ellas… Hablé con Theo… Potter lo ha confirmado… Quizás es mejor que no estén los niños delante, Draco.

Veinte segundos después, todos los adultos habían dejado la habitación y Jake y Scorpius se encontraron sentados solos frente a una enorme mesa repleta de los más exquisitos manjares.

-¿Es el padre de Harmony? ¿Harmony Zabini? -Le preguntó en un susurro.

-Él y mi padre eran muy buenos amigos en el colegio.

-Ya entiendo lo que querías decir antes con eso de las mala compañías. -Scorpius, por una vez, no le rio la gracia. De hecho, parecía que ni siquiera se había molestado en escucharle.

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado?

-Dijo algo de que Potter lo había confirmado. Quizás tiene que ver con la explosión en casa de los Hammill…

-¡Y a quien le importa la casa de los Hammill! -dijo Scorpius cada vez más alterado. Iba a seguir hablando, pero el señor Malfoy acababa de entrar.

-Tenemos que salir un momento, Scorpius. Os quedáis solos. -Por la forma en la que se retorcía las manos se notaba que estaba nervioso - Jake, he llamado a tus padres y dicen que puedes quedarte hoy a dormir aquí. -luego se giró agobiado hacia Scorpius -Ni se os ocurra salir de la Mansión, o te juro que no vuelves a Hogwarts. -Y sin perder un instante cruzó el comedor y salió por la puerta contraria a la que había entrado.

-Sea lo que sea ha tenido que ser gordo -dijo Scorpius para sus adentros. Jake sabía que en ese momento la cabeza de su amigo debía de ir a cien por hora y subiendo. Dos minutos después añadió: -Si el señor Potter lo sabe, Albus también.

-No le suele contar nada… -Comentó Jake recordando la actitud del señor Potter la noche anterior.

-Intentémoslo al menos. Con Polvos flu… Diremos que queremos felicitarle las navidades. Bueno, lo dirás tú, porque no quiero ni imaginarme la cara de Potter cuando vea que un Malfoy quiere hablar con su hijo.

-Pues vamos, ¿dónde podemos usar los polvos flu? -Jake se levantó, decidido a descubrir todo lo que estaba pasando.

-El despacho de mi padre -Y comenzó a caminar a paso muy ligero.

Salieron de la habitación y Scorpius empezó a pasar de salón en salón hasta que llegó a las escaleras principales. Jake oyó un ligero ruido atrás y cuando se giró vio a una figura pequeñita tras ellos.

-Amito -Le llamó a Scorpius tímidamente Ykla, la elfa doméstica.

-Ahora no. -Le respondió sin dejar de caminar.

-Pequeño amo -le volvió a llamar más insistentemente mientras les seguía a los dos por los pasillos de la mansión.

-¡QUÉ!

-Acaba de llegar correspondencia para usted, amito Malfoy.

Scorpius cogió la diminuta carta que la elfa domestica le entregó y se acercó a uno de los candelabros que iluminaban los pasillos para abrirla. Jake la leyó con él:

 _Mi padre no me deja concretar ni decir nombres. La persona que nos delató durante el partido de Quidditch ha desaparecido. Desde aquella noche… No volvió de Hogwarts._

 _-Albus_

A Scorpius se le resbaló la carta de las manos. -Ewan….


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

 _Estimado Señor Green. Me temo que tendremos que aplazar nuestras reuniones semanales durante algún tiempo. Te avisaré cuando me sea posible continuar con ellas._

 _-Atentamente, M. McGonagall_

Era la carta que había recibido esa misma mañana. Bueno, total esas lecciones no servían de nada. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía… Los pocos progresos que había conseguido se encontraban tan lejos de los que alcanzaban sus compañeros que solo pensar en ellos resultaba doloroso. Quizás era mejor así. Lo intentaría por su cuenta.

Londres se encontraba atascada. Había caído tanta nieve en los últimos días, que se había restringido el tráfico casi por completo. Suerte que el señor Malfoy se ofreció a llevar a Jake hasta King's Cross. Desaparecerse con los baúles y las maletas no había sido fácil, pero a las diez y media consiguieron llegar a la estación.

-Gracias por todo, señor Malfoy. -Le agradeció Jake a modo de despedida -Y gracias por la túnica. -La familia Malfoy le había regalado por Navidad una túnica de mago verde igual de elegante que las que se solía poner Scorpius para las grandes ocasiones. La llevaba en la maleta, y esperaba poder ponérsela pronto. Comparado con eso, la colección de comics de la Guerra de las Galaxias que Jake le había regalado a Scorpius, parecía muy poca cosa.

-De nada… Y recuerda lo que hablamos el día de Navidad.

-¿Qué hablasteis? -le preguntó Scorpius cuando su padre ya se hubo alejado y ellos se empezaban a dirigir hacia el andén 9 ¾.

-Tío, qué más da eso. Tu intenta ver si encuentras a Albus por aquí -El andén estaba a rebosar, como la anterior vez. Sin embargo, no todos eran alumnos y padres.

-Son aurores… Si Potter también está aquí es que lo que está pasando es grave de verdad. -comentó Scorpius con cierto pesimismo. Jake sabía que no había dejado de pensar en Ewan desde la noche de Navidad. -Por cierto, Jake. Nuestra conversación de aquel día… sobre Ewan y Derek… me hizo recordar…

-Tú nunca te quedas sin palabras. -le animó Jake.

-Bueno, pensé que nunca te había devuelto… ya sabes.

-Ni puta idea, tío.

-Supongo que es estúpido, pero en fin. -Sacó lentamente algo de su bolsillo. -Es el famoso cromo. El Latios que te robé. Gracias a él ahora eres un mago y estudias en Hogwarts y somos amigos… -Jake lo cogió de sus manos como si se tratase de un tesoro.

-Gracias por haberlo guardado -le agradeció con sinceridad.

-¡Os he estado llamando desde hace una eternidad! -la voz de Candence les sobresaltó a los dos. Nada más se hubieron girado hacia ella, su amiga les abrazó a los dos. -Jake, ¡has crecido! Y Scorpius… -Jake notó como su amigo miraba al suelo avergonzado.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca, Scorpius… El mejor. -dijo visiblemente emocionada.

-¿Qué regalo? -Preguntó Jake. En vez de responderle, le enseñó un paquete alargado que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Sin duda ahí dentro había una escoba.

-Sé que McGonagall no nos deja tener escobas a los de primero, pero me arriesgaré. Tengo unas ganas enormes de probarla. -Los ojos de Candence relucían como nunca.

-¿¡A ella le regalas una escoba voladora y a mí una jodida túnica!? ¿¡EN SERIO!? -Jake estaba seriamente ofendido. No, ofendido se quedaba corto -Ultrajado, tío, estoy seriamente ultrajado.

-Creo que esa palabra no se usa así…

-Me da exactamente igual, ¡ultrajadamente quiero de vuelta mis cómics de la Guerra de las Galaxias!

-Jake, te he visto sonreír mientras decías lo de ultrajadamente -le recordó Candence.

-Vale, de acuerdo…-suspiró Jake -vamos a buscar sitio de una maldita vez. -Mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse al tren, encontró por fin con la mirada a Albus. Se encontraba junto a su hermano y su madre y los tres tenían una expresión muy seria. Ni rastro de su padre.

Cuando hubieron encontrado un compartimento para estar solos, Scorpius se encargó de cerrar la puerta todo lo bien que pudo y Candence intentó realizar un hechizo para que no les pudiesen escuchar desde fuera. Al tercer intento lo consiguió. Jake no podía creerse que esa chica supiese hacer tantos hechizos. -Odio a los cotillas.

-Estoy prácticamente seguro de que ese hechizo no te lo sabías antes de las Navidades. -le dijo Jake con algo de escepticismo -¿Seguro que no has estado practicando?

-Los menores de edad tenemos prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Son las normas. -Respondió con simplicidad mientras subía con otro hechizo su baúl a los compartimentos superiores para el equipaje.

\- ¿Y desde cuando tú cumples las normas?

\- ¿Normas? -le contestó tomándole el pelo -¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre cumplir normas? -le guiño un ojo. Dios, cómo la había echado de menos. Candence miró a su alrededor para buscar la complicidad de Scorpius y Albus, pero se encontró con los semblantes más serios de la historia.

-¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó con preocupación.

-Ha pasado algo. -comenzó Albus – Mi padre me dejó escribirles a ellos porque estaban cerca pero no pude mandarte ninguna carta a ti porque estabas… ya sabes, en Estados Unidos.

-Ya… ¿Qué ha pasado? -Todos se sentaron lo más juntos que pudieron, como si de repente no se acordasen de que gracias al hechizo de Candence, nadie podía oírles. Cuando Albus explicó que Ewan no había vuelto de Hogwarts, todos estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Creéis que el ruido que escuchamos… el día antes de volver para las vacaciones… -comenzó con miedo Candence.

-Oímos como alguien gritaba. Un ruido y luego un grito.

-No. Primero fue el grito y luego el ruido. -Le corrigió Candence a Albus- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y el grito era de Ewan.

-¿Y el ruido? -Jake recordó el lugar donde aquello sucedió. Se trataba de las escaleras de entrada a las mazmorras -Cuando lo oímos lo primero que hice fue inspeccionar el lugar y allí no había nada que pudiese haber producido semejante ruido.

-Sonaba como si se hubiese caído, en realidad. Se tropieza, se cae, se hace daño en la rodilla y grita de dolor. -Explicó Albus.

-Eso tendría todo el sentido, Albus, pero recuerda que el grito se oyó antes que el ruido. -Candence no dejaba de retorcerse las manos de nerviosismo.

-¿Y qué importa el orden? -le respondió Albus alterándose.

-El orden nos indica que primero gritó y luego se cayó, osea que no gritó por la caída. Algo le hizo gritar, y luego se cayó.

-Me estáis rayando muchísimo. -sentenció Jake. -Así no hay quien piense.

-Antes de hacer suposiciones extrañas, deberíamos cerciorarnos…asegurarnos, Albus, asegurarnos, de que fue entonces cuando desapareció. -decidió Scorpius. Incluso hizo ademán de levantarse - Quizás durmió esa noche con Harmony, como creíamos. -La mano de Jake le obligó a volver a sentarse. Por fin lo había comprendido.

-Pregúntale si quieres, Scorp, pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que desapareció exactamente allí. Desapareció en las escaleras de acceso a las mazmorras ese mismo día.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de la sombra que encontramos espiándome a principio de curso? Fue el día que nos hicimos amigos de Candence… ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

-Espera, ¿qué sombra? -preguntó perdido Albus.

-No os dijimos nada, porque entonces entre vosotros no os llevabais demasiado bien…-intentó disculparse Jake.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó Candence con un hilo de voz. Scorpius comenzó a narrar también en voz baja.

-Salimos de la clase de pociones y nos paramos un momento para hablar. Debía ser medianoche. Entonces una persona vestida de negro salió de la misma habitación de la que habíamos salido y al vernos comenzó a correr. ¡Nos había estado espiando todo ese rato! Corría tan rápido que no parecía humano.

-¡Pero lo era! ¡Era completamente humano! -le interrumpió Jake -No corría tan rápido como pensamos.

-En todo caso corrimos detrás de él y luego le perdimos la pista. Luego nos encontramos contigo volando, Candence.

-¡No le perdimos la pista!

-Vale, mejor lo cuentas tú, Jake. -decidió Scorpius algo molesto.

-¿No lo entendéis? Cuando hubimos subido aquellas escaleras, el hombre ya no estaba. No corría súper rápido, como pensamos, simplemente le habíamos dejado atrás, joder.

-Tiene que haber un escondite en las escaleras de acceso a las mazmorras. -comprendió Candence.

-La diferencia era que aquella sombra, sea quien fuese, se dirigía a ese escondite, pero Ewan…

-Se debió de meter sin querer. Por eso gritó. -dijo Albus.

-O alguien le obligó a meterse. -Le corrigió Candence -Por eso primero oímos el grito, y luego el ruido.

…

 _Querida hermana, te prometo que no soy la persona que crees conocer. Te prometo que no pienso ganar esta guerra a consta de miles de vidas humanas. Te prometo que si gano esta guerra será limpiamente y que antes de convertirme en un monstruo prefiero perderla. Te prometo que a diferencia de Aedus, yo no soy ni seré nunca un asesino._

Las palabras de Brendan todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Edeline. Había sucedido algo extraño después de oírlas. Al principio había estado completamente segura de que eran mentira. Una mentira sofisticada y bien planeada, pues a quien tenía que mentir era a su propia hermana, simpatizante del bando contrario en aquella guerra civil. Pero luego…cuanto más recordaba aquél momento más se le pasaba por la cabeza que quizás… quizás había algo de verdad en ellas. Su hermano no siempre había sido una mala persona, Edeline estaba convencida. El problema era que no había forma de saber hasta dónde llegaba la verdad, y donde empezaba la mentira.

 _Y por último te prometo que cuando acabe la guerra, si perdemos haré todo lo posible por protegerte, como siempre he hecho, y si ganamos, renunciaré a ser el Primer Ministro._

Era una promesa real… ¿renunciaría a ser Primer Ministro? Esa era la parte que menos se creía. Decididamente, alguien como Brendan no podría renunciar al poder, y más después de haberlo conseguido por la fuerza.

Era una mañana realmente fría. Edeline se había puesto el abrigo verde esmeralda que le había regalado Aedus en su último cumpleaños. Al igual que todos sus regalos, había pasado los últimos cuatro meses escondido en un armario de una habitación del ala opuesta a la que dormía ella. Cuando más lejos mejor. Pero Brendan le había pedido que se lo pusiese. Tenía que parecer real.

En opinión de Edeline, no había forma humana de que aquello pareciese real. Parecería tan obvio… ¿Cómo podría Aedus, el líder de una organización que acababa de conseguir controlar la mayoría de las instituciones mágicas mediante el engaño, creerse una tonta historia de amor como la que tenía que contarle? Lo más probable era que su amor también hubiese sido fingido, que la encerrasen en una sucia celda y que pidiesen un rescate tan caro que Brendan no se plantearía ni siquiera pagar.

 _Querida hermana, te prometo que no soy la persona que crees conocer._

Edeline había apuntado las palabras de su hermano en una libreta antes de irse. Lo había leído infinitud de veces desde que había cogido el tren muggle para ir al centro de la ciudad y ya se lo sabía de memoria. Seguiría leyéndolas hasta que decidiese cuánto debía fiarse de su hermano.

El barullo del centro de Nueva York la inundó nada más salió de la estación. Edeline se sorprendió al ver cómo el mundo muggle resplandecía de alegría, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía en el mundo mago, tan cercano y lejano al mismo tiempo. Sus piernas le llevaron sin problemas al lugar que Brendan le había indicado. Se trataba del Ministerio de Magia, la obra de ingeniería mágica más alucinante jamás creada. Había estado tantas veces, sin embargo, que no se paró a observar la grandeza de aquél lugar desde fuera y decidió entrar.

El lugar había cambiado muchísimo. Un montón de aurores patrullaban el enorme hall de entrada y Edeline pudo notar que absolutamente cada balcón estaba ocupado por guardias. Comprendió inmediatamente que aquella era una guerra que su hermano no podía ganar. Había demasiada gente, habrían traido gente de todas partes del país, posiblemente.

-Identifíquese, señorita –le dijo uno de los aurores nada más pisó el Hall.

-Vengo a hablar…Quiero ver a Aedus Marcus –Respondió mientras intentaba controlar el nerviosismo de su voz. El auror se rió desagradablemente.

-Quién cojones es… aquí no hay nadie con semejante apellido de imbécil.

-Entonces quiero ver al nuevo Ministro de Magia. –No tenía ni idea de si había o no un nuevo Ministro. Brendan no se lo había dicho, pero Edeline necesitaba parecer una mujer con recursos si quería encontrar a Aedus.

-Y yo a Harry Potter, no te jode… -le espetó en voz baja.

-Insisto en verle. Puedo esperar.

-El Ministro no le va a recibir. Vayase de una puta vez. –e hizo ademán de girarse.

-Señor… -Edeline levantó el tono para conseguir que se volviese a girar - Bueno, a aquién le importa su nombre. Vuelva a hablarme así y le aseguro que mañana veré como un dementor le vacía por dentro. Usted es solo un pobre auror al que han traído del algún lugar como Minnesota o Texas para echar una mano, cuya única misión en controlar quien entra y no entra en el Minsiterio. Por el contrario, yo soy la prometida de Aedus Mar…

-Edeline –la voz provenía de detrás de auror, pero Edeline no necesitó mirar hacia el lugar desde el que provenía para saber quien era. Era la voz que llevaba intentando olvidar cuatro meses.

Aedus estaba serio. Vestía igual de elegante que como lo había hecho en presencia de Brendan, cuando fingía controlar el comercio de varitas en Estados Unidos. Su seriedad, Edeline lo pudo notar, no era enfado, sino simplemente una forma de colocarse a la altura de la situación.

Procuró mirarle a los ojos mientras se acercaba y mantener la misma expresión seria que él. Demostrarle que ella no seguía siendo la pobre niña inocente con la que Brendan y él habían estado jugando tanto tiempo.

-Todo bien, gracias –dijo dirigiéndose al auror. Luego se giró nuevamente hacia Edeline. –Ven.

Ambos caminaron durante unos cinco minutos y finalmente llegaron a una estancia que posiblemente fuese el despacho de Aedus. Era un lugar luminoso y espacioso, aunque no tan bello como había llegado a ser el despacho de Brendan cuando era Ministro de Magia.

Cuando hubo entrado, Aedus cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego la besó. Fue desprevenido, pero Edeline le correspondió con gusto. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto le seguía queriendo hasta que le había oído llamarla minutos antes. No pudo evitar pensar, en los pocos segundos que tardó en hablar, que era extraño que la besase, cuando todo debía indicarle que era una trampa.

-Te manda Brendan– le dijo todavía muy cerca. Edeline tenía la respuesta en la boca. Tenía que decir que no. Brendan se lo había pedido mil veces. Simplemente decir que no.

-No –Le miró a los ojos mientras lo decía, para darle a entender que era cierto.

-Quiere que me espíes –continuó con tranquilidad.

-No.

-¿Que me mates?

-No.

-¿Serías capaz?

-¡No! –Edeline subió la voz sin darse cuenta. Aedus le volvió a hablar en un susurro.

-Te creo. En el fondo me dices la verdad, lo sé. –Edeline no pudo evitar preguntarse cuento sabía en realidad - ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?

-Eso ahora da igual. Hay una guerra que ganar. –Se separó de él con brusquedad. A Aedus no le importó.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Y…en qué bando lucharás?

-Aún no lo he decidido.

-Bueno, mientras te decides te acompañaré a nuestra nueva mansión.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

-De acuerdo. Es bastante viejo, la verdad. Lo debían de utilizar nuestros padres cuando eran pequeños. O más viejo aún. –Explicaba Jake a medianoche a sus tres amigos. Se encontraban en una de las torres del castillo, en uno de aquellos lugares donde una vez hubo aulas, o despachos, pero que ahora ya no son necesarios. La torre norte, de hecho, se había convertido en su lugar de reunión, pues se encontraba lejos de todas las salas comunes y los profesores y prefectos no solían llegar hasta allí en sus rondas nocturnas. Tenía algunos sofás bastante polvorientos que Scorpius había intentado limpiar en varias ocasiones, pero que siempre parecían igual de sucios y un pequeño balcón desde el que se podían ver todos los terrenos de Hogwarts desde las acturas.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay que hacer ningún hechizo para que funcione? –preguntó Albus, a quien todavía le costaba horrores entender las cosas provenientes del mundo muggle. Hacía ya dos semanas que habían comenzado las clases en Hogwarts tras las vacaciones de navidad. Como seguía sin haber rastro de Ewan, los cuatro amigos habían decidio tomar precauciones. Solo por si acaso, había repetido mil veces Candence.

-Nada de nada –respondió Candence, quien rebuscaba en sus bolsillos buscando las pilas –Bueno, quizás haga falta un poquito de magia, pero de esa que solo entendemos los muggles. –Añadió con picardía.

-Vale –murmuró Jake mientras colocaba las pilas. No estaba nada seguro de que fuese a funcionar. -Se llaman Walkie talkies, y sirven para que nos comuniquemos.

-¿No había nada más grande? –comentó Scorpius divertido –Es que quizás se me pierde en el bolsillo.

-No, idiota, no había nada más grande. Pero no podía traer móviles muggles, ¿vale?. Primero porque no tengo tanto dinero como para comprar cuatro y segundo porque aquí no hay ni un maldito enchufe y la batería de los móviles se tiene que cargar cada día. –Jake seguía intentando meter las pilas en los walkies. Había poca luz, solo la que desprendían Scorpius y Candence con sus varitas. Scorpius cogió el Walkie que ya tenía pilas y lo observó con cuidado.

-Quizás podríamos reducirlo con magia… Para que cupiese en las túnicas, quiero decir.

-¡Vale! Pero antes déjame ver si funcionan.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ellos? –preguntó aún confuso Albus.

-Pues comunicarnos. Mientras tengan pilas, podremos hablar a distancia entre nosotros –le explicó Candence, paciente.- ¿No es maravilloso?

-¿Los muggles se pueden comunicar a distancia? –Albus flipaba en colores. Candence sonrió.

-El mundo muggle es más mágico de lo que crees. A veces más mágico que el vuestro.

-También es el tuyo –añadió Scorpius. Candence le miró, pero no contestó.

-Tenemos mucho en qué pensar –comentó mientras miraba a la ventana que tenía enfrente.

-¿Puedes esperar a que acabe de poner estas malditas pilas? –gruñó Jake acalorado.

-Deberíamos de ir a investigar a las escaleras de acceso a las Mazmorras –continuó Scorpius sin hacer caso a Jake.

-Llevamos pasando como cuatro veces al día por allí desde que ha comenzado el curso y nunca hemos visto nada fuera de lo normal. –respondió Albus –¿Que sentido tiene volver?

-¡Pero sí que hemos visto cosas fuera de lo normal! –Candence había acabado por coger uno de los Walkies para poner las pilas ella. –¡Acordaos de las goteras!

-Dijiste que era normal. –Le recordó Jake –Que en un castillo como este era normal que una tubería se averiase.

-Claro que es normal. No es nada raro que haya goteras, pero sí nos puede dar información. Por ejemplo, que una tubería que hacía muchos años que no se usaba, ahora se está volviendo a usar.

-Alguien está viviendo allí o al menos… alguien pasa tiempo allí. –Terminó Albus.

-¿Quién podría ser? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Bueno, desde luego el hombre de negro que visteis tú y Jake. –respondió Albus pensativo.

-¿Estais seguros de que era un hombre? –Preguntó Candence mientras intentaba encender todos los Walkies.

-Yo diría que sí –Jake no recordaba bien a aquella persona. Estaba muy oscuro y todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Creeis que sigue en el castillo? –murmuró Scorpius.

-A no ser que haya conseguido aquello que buscaba… podemos suponer que sí. –Jake no recordaba bien la constitución de aquella persona, pero recordaba perfectamente la sensación que había tenido en aquella aula de pociones. Su cuerpo…quizás la magia… le habían avisado de que alguien le espiaba.

-En todo caso… ¿no era un alumno no? –Prosiguió Candence –Por su altura, quiero decir.

-Era alto.

-¡Qué bien! - Ironizó Albus –Ya podemos descartar a todas las personas bajitas del castillo.

-Yo empezaría por los profesores –Decidió Candence. Normalmente, cuando Candence decidía algo, se respetaba.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿empezarías por Hamsley? –le preguntó Jake.

-Bueno, él es probablemente quien robó la cajita que te regaló mi madre, Jake. ¿Por eso quisimos entrar en su despacho no?

-¡Bien! –gritó de repente Candence. Todos la miraron extrañados. –Por fin he conseguido que se enciendan los Walkies. Ahora solo falta sintonizar la antena… ¿Creeis que eso va a ser posible?

-Si me explicas lo que es quizás pueda ayudarte –se ofreció Albus.

-Y acordaos –interrumpió Scorpius obligándoles a volver al tema importante –de que un día Albus y yo estuvimos con Hamsley en el despacho de Slughorn mientras vosotros le veíais… ¿donde?

-En las escaleras de acceso a las mazmorras –recordaron de repente Candence y Jake.

…

El primer lunes de febrero prometía ser un día inquietante. Había clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Hamsley a segunda hora. La primera desde que habían decidido que él era el principal sospechoso de la desaparición de Ewan y en general de todas las cosas extrañas que habían estado pasando.

No había tiempo que perder. Era necesario idear una estrategia que les permitiese espiar de la forma más cautelosa al profesor.

-Los Walkies son la forma más inteligente de hacerlo –razonaba Scorpius mientras Albus, él y Jake se apresuraban para llegar al Gran Comedor temprano. –Está claro que no podemos espiarle los cuatro a la vez. Si nos separamos, con los Walkies podemos comunicarnos.

-Sigue habiendo muchos cabos sueltos –Scorpius siempre había sido el menos entusiasta con la idea –Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasa si nos registran y los encuentran? ¿O qué pasa si uno de nosotros intenta ponerse en contacto con el resto mientras Hamsley está cerca?

-He pensado en eso –les susurró Jake mientras esquivaban a un grupo de alumnos de Raverclaw –Primero tenemos que idear un código secreto, y luego unas normas muy estrictas de comunicación.

-Sigue sin convencerme.

-Ya Scorpius. Pero resulta que yo no sé ni mover una pluma de sitio y que vosotros no lleváis ni medio año estudiando magia. ¡¿Si no supisteis abrir la jodida puerta de Hamsley como coño esperas crear un método de comunicación mágico que sea más útil que esos enormes chismes?! –Scorpius no respondió. Nunca respondía cuando Jake le subía el tono.

Cuando hubieron llegado al Gran Comedor, Jake se dirigió sin miramientos a la mesa de Slytherin. Quería engullir todo lo que hubiese, y quizás después le pediría perdón a Scorpius. O no, que total estaba avisado cuando decidió ser su amigo. Albus le agarró del brazo y le impidió continuar.

-¿Qué hace ese cabrón hablando con Candence? –Se había puesto completamente pálido y sudoroso.

-¿Todavía sigues enamorado de ella? –dijo Scorpius con el tonito que ponía cuando quería herir a alguien.

-No esperaba que una fría serpiente como tú lo entendiese –le respondió Albus sin apartar la mirada de la esquina contraria a la que se encontraban ellos.

-Es posible… En todo caso deja que te de un consejo. –Scorpius sonreía con malicia. Malicia sana, pensó Jake. -Ese tío al que has llamado cabrón es tu hermano James. No es que no esté de acuerdo contigo en cuanto al calificativo que le has puesto, pero quizás deberías hacerte mirar la vista, solo por si aca…-Albus le dejó con la palabra en la boca y corrió hacia ellos.

-Más borde y no naces, tío. –le reprobó Jake mientras buscaba un sitio cómodo para ver la escenita entre los hermanos Potter.

-No. Borde eres tú. Yo soy Malfoy.

No hubo escenita. Albus volvió a los dos minutos algo triste pero no completamente hundido.

-Resulta que hablaban de Quidditch…¿Por qué no habla de Quidditch conmigo?

-¿Quizás porque son los dos de Gryffindor? –insinuó Jake con la boca llena. Vio que enfrente suyo Ada Crabbe parecía estar imitándolo y le dio tanto asco que decidió que a partir de ahora comería como un ser humano. Ada no dejaba de mirarles. Era perturbador, y más cuando ya no estaba Ewan para ayudarla.

-Qué coño quieres –le dijo todavía masticando bacon. Scorpius le dio una patada en la espinilla. No le gustaba que nadie le hablase mal a Ada. Decidió reformular la pregunta para que su amigo estuviese a gusto. –Quiero decir… que porqué nos miras de esa forma tan espeluznante, es decir… rara… ¡au! osea…¿buena? Tío, deja ya de pegarme.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ada?

\- Vosotros sabéis dónde está él, ¿verdad? Harmony dice que sabéis más de lo que contáis. Y Harriet que lo habéis matado.

-¿Qué? –Los tres se quedaron petrificados. –¡Nosotros no sabemos dónde está!

-Pero Harriet dice que la última vez que le vio estaba con vosotros. Dice que os habéis aliado con Harry Potter, que le tendisteis una trampa.

-Mirad, no tengo tiempo para esto. –Comunicó Albus levantándose y buscando a Candence con la mirada. Scorpius se volvió a girar hacia Ada.

-Ada, Harriet es una mala persona. ¿Por qué la escuchas?

-No es verdad, ella es buena.

-Podrías venir con nosotros en vez de con ella…

-Dirás contigo. Porque yo ya tengo suficiente con el loco enamorado y el…Malfoy como para tener que aguantar a la niña perturbada. A mí no me jodas. ¡Au! Deja ya de pegarme, joder. –Jake decidió levantarse de la mesa e irse con Candence y Albus, o a cualquier otro sitio donde no le agrediesen físicamente.

Candence seguía sentada en su mesa y desayunaba plácidamente con la compañía de los dos hermanos Potter y Rose Weasley.

-¿Y Scorp? –le preguntó en voz baja Albus cuando le vio.

-Se ha quedado hablando con Ada. No dejaba de pegarme… -Candence le hizo un sitio a su lado.

-Quienes se pelean se desean –canturreó Rose.

-Gracias por la agudeza de tu comentario, querida Rose –le respondió Jake con la mejor sonrisa que pudo encontrar. Candence se sonrió, y Jake supo que Albus también. Él siempre le reía las bromas, era la base de su amistad.

-Deberíamos irnos ya a clase –le dijo Rose a Candence –Vamos a llegar tarde, y además…aquí huele a Slytherin… -Candence miró a Jake y le habló en voz baja.

-No va a dar tiempo para sintonizar los Walkies. Lo hacemos después de cenar.

-Mejor… Hasta la hora de Hamsley, entonces.

-Hasta la hora de Hamsley –dijo dirigiéndose también a Albus.

-Hasta la hora de Hamsley –repitió él medio embobado, sin apartar a vista de cómo Rose y ella desaparecían.

-¿Creéis que son amigas? –les preguntó Jake a Albus y James. No sabía por qué, pero la idea no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Y qué si lo son. Es nuestra prima. –Ese fue el comentario de James, y Jake decidió que no merecía la pensa explicarle que mientras que Candence era la puta mejor persona con la que había tenido el honor de encontrarse, Rose ura una arpía disfrazada de ser humano.

-¿Que sean amigas me da puntos como novio no? –Preguntó Albus esperanzado- Las mejores amigas siempre sueñan con casarse con sus respectivos hermanos.

-Mayores. Hermanos mayores. Siempre sueñan con liarse con sus respectivos hermanos mayores. –Ese fue James. En ese momento Jake decidió que ya era demasiado. La mañana estaba siendo un puto desastre.

-Paso de esto. Me piro. – Y por primera vez en su vida llegó solo y pronto a una clase.

…

-Deberíamos aprovechar para quedarnos a solas –le dijo Scorpius cuando hubo acabado la clase de Encantamientos.

-¿Tú y yo? – Jake puso cara de niña ofendida -¿Es para que puedas pegarme mejor, Malfoy?

-Tú y yo solos no, imbécil. Con Hamsley.

-Es que no me gustan los tríos, Scorpius.

-Por Circe, hoy estás insoportable.

-Y tú. –Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco e hizo ademán de irse de su lado –Vale, vale. Pero no sé bien qué esperas conseguir con eso.

-Pues información, obviamente.

-¿Del asesino?

-¡Todavía no sabemos si Ewan está muerto! –Se indignó Scorpius, quizás un poco más alto de lo recomendable. Nadie parecía haberle escuchado.

-Vale… ¿pero qué hacemos? ¿Le decimos que no entendemos algo?

-Algo así…

-No lo veo, tío.

Hamsley entró en el aula y la conversació se acabó. Indicó la página por la que debían abrir el libro y anunció que ese día la clase sería eminentemente práctica "Porque en la vida real no hay teoría que valga cuando estás a punto de ser atacado o de morir. En la vida real solo hay dos opciones, o mueres, o matas primero". Tras una pequeña charla de las suyas, empezó a hacer las parejas.

-La verdad que suena mucho más espeluznante cuando sabes que…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Green –le advirtió Scorpius, todavía molesto.

-Puede haber matado a alguien de verdad –terminó en voz baja. Scorpius volvió a poner lo ojos en blanco y se levantó para ponerse con la pareja que le acaban de asignar, Bonnie Stone.

A los diez minutos, Jake ya había escrito una frase de la redacción que Hamsley le había mandado sobre el hechizo Fluctus. Estaba especialmente orgulloso de ella. "Si las fuerzas del mal se aproximan, conocer el hechizo Fluctus será imprescindible para no acabar muerto". Decidió comenzar la segunda frase diciendo que "En los tiempos que corren, es aún más imprescindible". Un sonido más alto de lo normal le alertó. Alguien se había caído al suelo tirando uno de los pupitres. Era Candence. Intentó levantarse como pudo, bastante patosamente, y a los cinco segundos todos los chicos de Gryffindor ya habían acudido para ayudarla. Se había puesto a llorar. ¿Quién podría haber conseguido hacer llorar a Candence?

Jake se levantó y se acercó a Scorpius. Albus estaba demasiado ocupado intentando consolar al amor de su vida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El hechizo de Ada le ha tirado al suelo. –Scorpius miraba la escena con cautela. Candence seguía llorando desconsoladamente y el profesor se había acercado para preguntar lo que había sucedido.

-¿De Ada? Imposible.

-Ha mejorado bastante desde las vacaciones.

-Imposible –repitió Jake, quien se negaba a aceptar que incluso Ada, ADA, supiese hacer un hechizo como ese y él no.

-No sé… no sé lo que ha pasado. –sollozaba Candence mientras todos la escuchaban. Intenté usar Protego pero…pero.

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Hamsley pacientemente.

-Desde que volví de las vacaciones… -sollozó fuertemente un par de veces –no consigo hacer ningún hechizo de los… de los que habíamos aprendido en clase.

-¿Ni siquiera para defenderte de Ada? –preguntó en voz alta Rose. Candence volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Tranquila, niña, tranquila. Por suerte solo era Ada y no las fuerzas del mal. - Hamsley la ayudó a incorporarse y la sentó en un pupitre. –Continuad con la lección –dijo dirigiéndose al resto. Ada, vete con el grupo de Harriet y Harmony. –Y comenzó a hablar en voz baja con Candence.

-Acéptalo –le dijo Jake a Scorpius.

-Lo acepto –admitió mientras Bonnie se acercaba a ellos para seguir practicando con Scorpius.

-Ella siempre va tres pasos por delante. –Se acercó sigilosamente a Candence y Hamsley hasta que pudo oir la conversación.

-Creo…-le decía todavía sollozando, pero ya más serena–creo que necesito clases particulares, profesor. –Le miró a los ojos y luego simuló que volvía a derrumbarse.

-Pues claro que sí, bonita, pues claro que sí. Todas las semanas, si es necesario. –Candence sonrió victoriosa y desde la distancia le guiñó un ojo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

Por fin había dejado de caer nieve en Hogwarts. Jake nunca pensó que se hartaría de verla, pero deseaba poder hacer más actividades de exterior de las que la nieve permitía. El último fin de semana de febrero, los cuatro decidieron salir a probar la nueva escoba de Candence, aquella que Scorpius le había regalado por navidades. El resto se las tendrían que apañar con las Barredoras 6 que meses atrás habían escondido a buen recaudo.

-¡Es una Saeta Relámpago! –chilló Albus emocionado cuando Candence abrió la funda donde la guardaba. Era una preciosa escoba plateada con finos hilos color azul.

-De segunda generación –informó Scorpius con una media sonrisa. Los cuatro se dirigían a la zona oeste de los terrenos, donde era más fácil pasar desapercibidos. Si les pillaban…menuda bronca.

-Es la escoba más bonita que he…-Candence estaba emocionada. Esta vez, Jake ya solo podía suponerlo, emocionada de verdad.

-Tampoco has visto muchas. –le cortó Scorpius. –Las de aquí son todas horrorosas, ya lo has comprobado. Y en general los equipos del colegio usan escobas maluchas. Vamos, ¡pruébala!

Cuando Candence comenzó a volar, seguirla con los ojos era prácticamente imposible. Todos aplaudieron felices.

-Con esa escoba ya no queda ninguna duda. –Albus sonreía de oreja a oreja - El año que viene entrará en el equipo.

-Sí… -susurró Scorpius –Slytherin se puede ir despidiendo de la copa.

-Bueno, a Slytherin no le hace falta una Candence para perder la copa. –comentó con parsimonia Jake. El finde semana pasado el equipo de Slytherin había perdido contra Raverclaw de forma estrepitosa. La poca ventaja con la que había ganado a Gryffindor en su primer partido les alejaba definitivamente de la copa. Ahora el ganador con prácticamente toda seguridad sería Raverclaw.

-Al menos, cuando ella esté, ganará Gryffindor, la casa de mis hermanos y mis primos –Albus siempre había ido secretamente con Gryffindor.

-No me lo recuerdes –le espetó Scorpius.

-¿Me habéis visto? ¿Me habéis visto? ¿Me habéis visto? –Candence acababa de aterrizar enfrente de ellos.

-¿El qué? –Albus no apartaba la vista de la escoba. Era, de hecho, la primera vez que estando Candence delante, ella no era el centro de su atención. –¿La puedo probar?

-¿Pero no lo habéis visto? ¿No estabais mirando? –estaba completamente acalorada y la sonrisa se le acababa de ir de la boca al comprender que nadie había visto su hazaña. –¡He hecho un doble mortal!

-Es genial, Candence…¿Puedo probarla ya? –Candence le tiró la escoba a los pies a Albus y se tumbó en el césped malhumorada.

-¿Qué os costaba haber mirado?

-Perdón, de verdad. Te miraremos la próxima vez.

-Sí, es que nos hemos distraído hablando de cómo ganarías tú la copa, si fueses la buscadora. –Eso hizo que sonriese sin querer.

-Bueno, si era por eso entonces os perdono.

Albus era algo más patoso que Candence, pero le cogió el tranquillo enseguida. Pasó como media hora en el aire y eso impacientó a Scorpius, que también quería probarla.

-No va a bajar hasta que anochezca, Scorp –le anunció Jake –y lo sabes. –Él se volvió a recostar en el césped y se relajó. Candence y él le imitaron. Hacía frío, pero a los cuatro les gustaba el frío. Jake nunca había oído a ninguno de sus amigos quejarse por el frío, y no pensaba ser el primero.

Con el silencio y la calma, Jake siempre acababa pensando en la magia. Era en momentos como ese en el que la magia le hablaba, aunque no la entendiese. Sabía que estaba allí, y le tranquilizaba. Le hacía pensar en que quizás algún día llegaría a comprenderla y entonces podría hacer magia como la hacían sus amigos. Mientras tanto, se conformaría con esos momentos.

…

Cando Harry vio la silueta de Hagrid acercándose para abrirle las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts sintió un cierto alivio. Ese que solo se siente cuando se tiene la seguridad de que el lugar en el que estás es tu casa, tu verdadero hogar. La gran preocupación que le inundaba desde hacía ya demasiadas semanas le impidió saludar a Hagrid tan calurosamente como solía hacer. Él lo entendió y se dedicó a mostrarle un camino que de sobra conocía.

-¿Cómo está Ginny? –intentó entablar conversación el guardabosques.

-Está bien Hagrid. Creo que cansada y preocupada, como yo.

-Todos estamos preocupados… ¿sabes algo más sobre el joven Nott? –Harry le habría contado cualquier cosa a Hagrid. Sabía que podía confiar en él. Pero en aquél momento no había nada que contar, ninguna pista nueva que seguir. El rastro del muchacho se acababa su el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones, y por más rastreos nocturnos que hubiesen hecho en el colegio, no había forma de encontrar nuevas pistas. -¿Crees que hay posibilidades? –continuó preguntando Hagrid.

-¿De que siga con vida? Han pasado demasiadas semanas… -mientras caminaban hacia el castillo Harry pudo ver a su derecha el inicio del bosque prohibido. La nieve se había derretido casi por completo y el paisaje era hermoso. Mientras observaba el paisaje vio como alguien volaba en escoba a lo lejos. Demasiado lejos como para saber quien era, pero por su tamaño parecía un alumno de primer o segundo curso. No pudo evitar pensar que era injunto que la vida en Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico en general siguiese como si nada, cuando un niño acababa de ser raptado o asesinado.

-Sea como sea, espero que lo averiguemos pronto. –Continuó Hagrid ajeno a las cavilaciones del jefe de aurores. -Nunca me cayó bien su padre, bien lo sabes… pero el pobre niño no era culpable de sus delitos.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la entrada al castillo, Harry se fijó en que alguien más se apresuraba a entrar. Reconoció a su hijo James, que caminaba cabizbajo sin percatarse de que su padre estaba enfrente.

-¿Eras tú el que volaba? –le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. La primera de muchos días. James se sobresaltó al oír su voz y corrió a abrazarle.

-Sólo estaba dando una vuelta… aprovechando que ya no hay nieve.

-Y haces muy bien –le dijo Hagrid mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-¿Estás bien? –James parecía…¿deprimido? Harry nunca había imaginado ver a su primogénito de ese estado de ánimo. Albus era más pensativo y Lily era como una montaña rusa en cuanto a emociones, pero James siempre había sido alegre y simple.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Es que se acerca el próximo partido de Quidditch, contra Hufflepuff, y tengo un poco de miedo de volver a perder.

-A veces se gana y a veces se pierde. James, mírame. Si no coges la snitch, no pasa nada.

-No es eso… da igual. Espero que encontréis pronto a Nott. Yo me voy a la cama. –Harry habría querido tener tiempo para hablar mejor con su hijo, preguntarle qué ocurría, pero había que comenzar por enésima noche seguida las investigaciones. Y luego estaba aquél otro asunto…

Se despidió cortésmente de Hagrid y decidió dirigirse al despacho de Minerva. Había llegado un rato antes a propósito para poder hablar con ella. Cuando todos los alumnos se hubiesen retirado a las salas comunes, comenzarían de nuevo la búsqueda en el castillo. Ella le recibió sin la parsimonia con la que le habría recibido algunos meses atrás, cuando apenas tenían ocasión de verse. No se sorprendió de lo cansada que parecía, pues imaginó que él tendría una expresión similar.

-He estado pensando en volver a hablar con el personal del colegio. Tiene que haber algo que se nos haya pasado.

-Si algún profesor escode algo, no creo que podamos descubrirlo volviendo a preguntarles.

-Pues entonces a los alumnos. No me creo que nadie en este colegio sepa nada sobre su desaparición, Harry. El ambiente es tenso, terriblemente tenso. A veces pienso que la única persona que no sabe donde está Ewan de este colegio soy yo. –Se sentó agotada en una butaca. –Si no le encontramos… o si le encontrásemos mue… No sé que pasaría con el colegio, la verdad.

-La gente vuelve a tener miedo. Lo noto en el ministerio, por la calle e incluso en casa. Pero Hogwarts ha resistido momentos muchísimo peores, Minerva. Sigue siendo el lugar más seguro del mund…

-No lo digas. No es justo para el pobre Ewan.

Harry se sentó junto a ella. Respiró hondo y se decidió a hablar. Ya era demasiado difícil soportar la idea de que llevaba varias semanas haciendo el idiota y sin avanzar en las investigaciones. Necesitaba quitarse al menos ese peso de encima.

-He cometido un error, Minerva. He cometido un terrible error. –Ella le escuchaba atentamente. Era una confesión difícil, ambos lo sabían. Harry volvió a respirar hondo.

-Nunca creí a Samuel. Creo que es una irresponsabilidad lo que hicimos con aquella mujer…cómo se llamaba… ¿Edeline? Y me da igual lo que él oyese. No le creí, y ahora que conozco al muchacho, definitivamente no le creo. Aquello fue de una irresponsabilidad y una hipocresía enormes y pagaremos por ello.

-Lo fue, Harry. Sabes que siempre te apoyé. –Minerva le miraba con cariño. Harry recordó aquellos días, sus primeros como Jefe de Aurores. El apoyo que Minerva le había proporcionado en aquél asunto había sido fundamental para que todo saliese lo mejor posible, para que él conservase un puesto que acababa de conseguir. –Y te sigo apoyando. No deberías culparte por lo que sucedió, no habrías podido evitarlo de ninguna manera.

-Debimos hacerlo mejor. –Esa era la terrible verdad. Harry no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte entonces, ni lo estaba siendo ahora.

-No te alteres ahora por eso, Harry. Tenemos otros asuntos entre manos. Asuntos más urgentes, más importantes, en definitiva. ¡Hay un muchacho desaparecido!

-Precisamente desde que Ewan desapareció…-Hizo una pausa. No sabía cómo explicarle. Cómo explicarle para que lo entendiera sin juzgarle –Verás, recuerdo cuando tenía diez años y todavía no sabía que existía la magia. Como no tenía amigos pasaba bastante tiempo estudiando, era un buen estudiante. Recuerdo una historia que nos contó la profesora en el colegio…era la historia de un griego, una tragedia, creo que la llaman. El caso es que ese griego estaba destinado a matar a su padre y casarse con su madre, un oráculo se lo dijo. Cuando lo supo, horrorizado por lo que iba a hacer, decidió poner tierra de por medio, alejarse todo lo que pudo de su familia, sin saber que haciendo eso estaba ayudando a que su destino se cumpliese, porque la gente que le había criado no eran sus verdaderos padres. Mató a su verdadero padre sin saberlo y se casó con su madre sin saberlo tampoco.

-Es la historia de Edipo. –le recordó amablemente Minerva.

-El caso es… Si Edipo no hubiese escuchado la profecía nunca habría decidido huír de los que creía que eran sus padres y nunca habría cumplido su destino. –Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Tengo miedo de que Jake conozca su destino. –prosiguió en voz baja.

-¿Por qué crees semejante cosa? Lo único que ese muchacho hace es ir de un lado a otro con sus amigos…tu hijo entre ellos, por cierto. No creo que le importe nada más. –Hizo una pausa- Además, no sabemos lo que dice la profecía, no sabemos si lo que dijo Samuel era cierto o no. Ni siquiera sabemos a ciencia cierta si existe una profecía, Harry.

-Minerva, yo le entregué la profecía. Creí que merecía saberlo. –Ella le miraba estupefacta, así que decidió apartar la mirada. –La busqué y se la entregué. Yo habría querido saberlo.

-Nadie habría podido sacar esa profecía salvo él. Conoces las normas. Cómo… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? No lo comprendo. ¿La conseguiste sacar de la Sala de las Profecías?

-Me fue comlicado encontrarla, la verdad. Ginny estuvo buscando varios días después de que yo me hubiese rendido y al final la encontró. Usé una de las cajas que utilizan en el Ministerio cuando hay que moverlas para guardarlas en otro sitio. La usó Ginny, en realidad. Solo Jake puede sacarla de la caja, evidentemente, pero puede ser transportada libremente.

-Minerva –decidió proseguir al ver que ella no conseguía articular palabra – Algo se cuece. Tú y yo lo sabemos. A mi al menos me recuerda demasiado a…ya sabes.

-A cuando Voldemort retomaba sus fuerzas. –Terminó ella con simplicidad.

-La gente desaparecía, y la violencia en las calles era cada vez mayor… Yo solo sé que hay un niño desaparecido, probablemente muerto en alguna parte de este castillo. Sólo sé que alguien le ha tenido que matar, y que todos nuestros hijos conviven con él. Y luego está Jake… que siga vivo es un milagro. A los pocos días de conocerle dos hombres encapuchados intentaron matarle. Sucedió cuando fue a hacer sus compras para Hogwarts al Callejón Diagón. Alguien busca desesperadamente matar a Jake.

-Nunca me lo habías contado…

-Lo recordé hace poco. ¿Te enteraste de la explosión que hubo en la casa de los Hammill? Yo me encontraba muy cerca cuando sucedió. La casa quedó destrozada… Evidentemente fue intencionado, mis aurores lo han investigado y hubo magia de por medio. Y luego están todas aquellas incursiones violentas a la Sala de las Profecías…Buscaban algo que yo ya había sacado. -Minerva se levantó, comenzaba a alterarse.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió otra cosa mejor que darle la profecía a Jake? ¡Decidimos meterle aquí porque estaría más seguro! ¡Quedamos en que nunca descubriría la verdad! Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, Harry. Si Edipo nunca hubiese escuchado la profecía…

-Y estoy arrepentido, no sabes bien cuánto. Por favor, Minerva, dime que la muerte de este chico no es mi culpa, que no la hemos causado Ginny y yo entregándole la profecía a Jake.

…

Jake abrió los ojos sobresaltado. No se lo había imaginado, la magia no miente. Había alguien a pocos metros de ellos. Se sorprendió de que hubiese oscurecido tanto en el poco tiempo que había estado con los ojos cerrados. Albus acababa de bajar con la escoba y Scorpius y Candence jugueteaban al lado de Jake y se reían por lo bajo.

Decidió levantarse y explorar de dónde había provenido aquél sonido. Había sido prácticamente inaudible. Una ramita rota al caminar, quizás. Aunque sus amigos no estaban completamente en silencio, ese era uno de aquellos momentos en los que el silencio impera. Caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban del nacimiento del bosque prohibido y se adentró entre los primeros árboles. Respiró hondo. Sabía que estaba allí. Solo había que buscar un poco mejor.

La magia le indicó el camino, avanzó con seguridad. Dejó de orír las risitas de sus amigos, que habían quedado ya muy atrás. Tras pocos minutos creyó encontrar lo que buscaba. Se podía percibir una luz, una pequeña lucecita, como aquella que sale de las varitas de sus amigos. Se trataba de un hombre que respiraba agitadamente. En una mano sujetaba la varita con la que intentaba iluminarse el camino. Jake necesitó acercarse aún más para poder descubir quién era.

-Profesor Hamsley –susurró al fin, a apenas dos metros de él. Se giró sobresaltado, tenía la cara roja de haber corrido mucho y la expresión desfigurada.

Jake sintió miedo. Aquél era el principal sospechoso de la desaparición de Ewan, posiblemente el hombre que le había espiado aquella noche en septiembre, el hombre que casi con toda seguridad había robado la cajita que le había dado la señora Potter antes de ir a Hogwarts. Se alejó instintivamente unos pasos de él pero Hamsley le alcanzó enseguida. Le agarró del hombro y acercó su rostro desfigurado al suyo.

-Las fuerzas del mal se aproximan –le dijo aceleradamente sin soltarle. Miró alrededor, como si tuviese miedo de que hubiese alguien más.

-Profesor… Me hace daño –Intentó soltarse, pero Hamsley se lo impidió.

-…Llegan tiempos oscuros… No estamos preparados. Estoy arrepentido, tremendamente arrepentido, lo juro. –Hizo otra pausa y aprovechó para volver a mirar alrededor. –Se está aproximando, ya casi está aquí.

\- ¿Quién? –preguntó Jake, ya muy alterado. –¿Profesor?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién… eres tú?

-Soy Jake Green, su alumno.

-Jake Green… Muchacho, ya casi ha llegado. Pero no me busca a mí, te busca a ti. –Abrió los ojos tanto que Jake sintió todavía más miedo. Aquél hombre estaba loco, pero su ansiedad era contagiosa.

-No comprendo, profesor. Por favor, suélteme. Me hace daño. –Y le soltó.

-No te vayas, no todavía. Tengo algo que te pertenece. –rebuscó en su bolsillo enérgicamente- Debí devolvértelo hace mucho tiempo. Todos merecemos conocer nuestro destino, anque sea…-tras un momento rebuscando sacó algo de su bolsillo. Jake no necesitó más de un segundo para saber que era la cajita, la famosa cajita que le habían robado. Aquella que nunca había llegado a abrir. Extendió su mano hacia ella instintivamente y la agarró como si se tratase de un tesoro.

\- ¿Me la robó usted?

-No fui yo. ¡No fui yo! –Se giró hacia atrás de forma paranoica y comenzó a temblar. Jake abrió la caja, necesitaba saber ya lo que había allí dentro. La poca luz que había le impidió ver bien el contenido. Parecía una bola de cristal. Tenía una cierta luz en su interior, de un ligero color azul.

–Ya esá aquí. –. Su voz era prácticamente un susurro. –Nos ha encontrado.

Jake no le escuchó. Cogió la bola con sumo cuidado. No sabía bien qué hacía, pero era un objeto realmente muy bello. Sintió cómo la magia fluía entre el cristal y su mano y en ese momento una voz empezó a hablar. Se trataba de una voz proveniente de la bola. No entendía bien qué decía, pues Hamsley no dejaba de decir cosas sin sentido y su voz se impuso a la de la bola. El miedo con el que pronunció las siguientes palabras hizo que Jake perdiese definitivamente la concentración en la bola de cristal.

–Acaba de llegar. -Anunció Hamsley. Jake quiso volver a preguntar quién, pero ya no pudo. Hamsley le miró a los ojos, luego una explosión proveniente de algún hechizo los sacudió a los dos. Cayó al suelo junto a Hamsley, que estaba completamente inherte, y dolorido intentó dislumbrar de dónde había provenido el hechizo, quién era la persona que les acababa de atacar.

-¿Jake? –la voz de Albus sonó a lo lejos. Demasiado lejos, pensó Jake, que oía como unos pasos se acercaban a donde él estaba.

\- ¡Noo! ¡La profecía! –oyó justo encima de él. Era una voz familiar. Jake cayó en la cuenta, pocos segundos antes de perder el conocimiento, de que la preciosa bola de cristal se había roto con la caída.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI**

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Le he encontrado! -La voz de Albus hizo que le doliese la cabeza. No ayudó que Scorpius y Candence empezasen a preguntarle si estaba bien, o qué había pasado. Cuando quiso incorporarse notó entre sus manos los diminutos trocitos de cristal de la que había sido una preciosa bola hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Dónde está? –se percató que él y sus amigos estaban solos. No era posible, Hamsley debía estar tumbado junto a él. -¿Visteis a Hamsley? Había alguien más…

-Oí cómo alguien huía, pero cuando llegué sólo estabas tú –susurró Albus. Ya era noche cerrada y los cuatro amigos no pudieron evitar mirar a su alrededor, temerosos de que quien quiera que hubiese atacado a Jake pudiese volver.

-Deberíamos irnos –propuso Candence. Jake se incorporó y se guardó discretamente algunos trocitos de cristal en su bolsillo. No podía creerse que se hubiese roto, justo cuando la acababa de recuperar.

…

-¿Entonces te dijo que estaba arrepentido? ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? –Los cuatro amigos se habían levantado una hora antes para que Jake les pudiese relatar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que sí, Scorp. –Pasaron por delante de un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor y tuvo que bajar la voz - Que estaba arrepentido y que las fuerzas del mal se aproximan.

-Él siempre dice eso… -comentó Albus.

-Sí, pero a nadie se le ocurrió preguntarle a qué fuerzas del mal se refería, ¿no? –Candence no había dejado de estrujarse el cerebro desde que Jake se lo había narrado todo -Quizás deberíamos haberle preguntado. Es decir, supusimos que era un concepto abstracto, incluso Jake lo supuso en el Bosque Prohibido, no le dio demasiada importancia. Pero literalmente se estaba acercando, las fuerzas del mal estaban allí.

-Te recuerdo que según tú, las fuerzas del mal eran básicamente él. Por eso no se nos ocurrió preguntarle.

-Se lo preguntaré la semana que viene, durante mi clase particular con él. -decidió Candence. –Es curioso, siempre pensamos que él era el malo de la historia. La verdad, ahora no sé si es malo o bueno…-Hizo ademán de entrar en el Gran Comedor, pero Scorpius se adelantó y le cortó el paso.

-Necesito que hablemos.

-Pero ya os lo he contado todo. –Protestó Jake, indignado- Y tengo hambre. Estoy conmocionado, Malfoy. Necesito recuperar fuerzas. –exageró un tono dramático para que entendiese la urgencia con la que necesitaba comida.

-Esto se nos está yendo de las manos. –La expresión de Scorpius era tremendamente seria, incluso para él.

-Que yo sepa es a mí a quien por poco matan. Empieza a ser una costumbre muy fea, por cierto.

-¡Baja la voz!

-Scorp, procura no volverte paranoico, ¿vale? –comenzó a decir Jake –Hay un momento para todo, y este es el momento de la comid…

-Potter tiene que saber todo lo que está sucediendo. Por el bien de Ewan hay que contárselo.

-¿A mí?- inquirió Albus, que se había perdido buena parte de la conversación.

-A tu padre, imbécil. Desde que mi amigo desapareció esto ha dejado de ser un juego de niños. No podría perdonármelo si le sucediese algo que se podría haber evitado.

-Por favor, Scorpius- le respondió Albus en tono irónico –¡Ese niño era un malcriado incluso para tus estándares! – Scorpius fue a responder, ofendido, pero Candence se lo impidió.

-Shhss

Candence les indicó a su derecha, pues Hamsley estaba a punto de pasar cerca suyo para entrar al Gran Comedor. No se percató de su presencia, o quiso simular que no se había percatado. En todo caso se encontró con una profesora cuyo nombre Jake desconocía y se dirigió con ella al estrado de profesores.

-Pues parece que está como una rosa –comentó Albus. –Nadie diría…

-¿Podemos entrar ya a comer? –preguntó insistentemente Jake. Scorpius suspiró y entró por su cuenta en el Gran Comedor, evidentemente enfadado. Jake quiso seguirle, pero Candence fue más rápida y agarró a Albus y Jake de un brazo cada uno.

-¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que lo está pasando mal? Su amigo ha desaparecido, y además justo después de haberse peleado con él. –Ahora que lo pensaba, ella también parecía ofendida –Jake, eres un puto insensible, y ya no sé cuantas veces te lo han dicho en lo que llevamos de curso. Insensible y maleducado. Y tú, Albus… ¿es que no puedes dejar ni por un rato vuestra estúpida rencilla Malfoy-Potter? Pensaba que lo habíais arreglado, que ya os llevabais bien.

-¡Y nos llevamos bien! ¡Te lo juro! –insisitió ante la mira de desconfianza de Candence. –Te juro que nos llevamos bien, osea bastante bien desde antes de las Navidades. Estuvimos hablándolo y decidimos llevarnos bien. Además… -se quedó callado.

-¿Además? –Preguntaron Jake y Candence súbitamente al unísono.

-Le estuve enseñando a pelear. Porque la verdad, pegaba fatal.

-¡¿Y por qué le has llamado malcriado?! –Jake notaba como Albus se ponía nervioso ante la perspectiva de tener una rencilla con Candence.

-¡No lo pretendía! Queria decirle… bueno, a mi manera, claro está… que es demasiado bueno para Ewan. –Miró a los ojos a Candence en un ejercicio de extrama heroicidad. –¿Sigues enfadada?

-ES demasiado bueno para Ewan. –Rebajó el tono de su voz –Solo intenta no insultarle la próxima vez que se lo quieras decir, ¿vale? –Jake creyó ver una cierta sonrisa en la expresión de Candence… ¿dirigida a Albus? –Y tú –continuó dirigiéndose a él- Si no sabes comportarte como un ser humano con sentimientos mejor cállate la próxima vez.

-¡Tengo sentimientos! –protestó Jake

-El hambre no es un sentimiento –Zanjó Candence. –Por cierto, esta tarde arreglaremos lo de los Walkies, para evitar que pasen cosas como la de anoche.

…

-Harry, no te esperaba tan pronto –Samuel Hootes le recibió con una cordial sonrisa que Harry no tuvo más remedio que imitar. No le gustaba ese hombre. Para empezar, siempre le llamaba por su nombre de pila, posiblemente acomplejado, ya que por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo se refería a él como "Samuel", en vez de como "Hootes" o "Ministro Hootes", que habría sido lo más apropiado.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, algo más joven que Harry y mucho más ambicioso. Había conseguido llegar a Ministro de Magia nueve años atrás, con menos de treintra años, y había conseguido ser reelegido en su cargo en los últimos comicios sin demasiado problema. Harry sabía que su disgusto hacia ese hombre tenía poco fundamento. Había ganado a Hermione en las dos elecciones a las que se habían presentado, y aunque había sido una victoria limpia, nada le habría gustado más al jefe de aurores que ver a su mejor amiga dirigiendo a la comunidad mágica.

Harry entró en su despacho, tan bien iluminado como siempre, y se sentó en la silla que Samuel le indicó. Suponía por qué le había mandado llamar. Era bastante normal que el Ministro de Magia y el Jefe de Aurores se reuniesen con regularidad, pero la evidente falta de aprecio entre ambos dificultaba las comunicaciones. Harry, al menos, siempre procuraba enviar a algún representante en su nombre, y había conseguido reducir aquellas incómodas reuniones al mínimo número posible.

-Tengo entendido que el muchacho, el joven Nott, sigue desaparecido. –Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, procurando hacer evidente su importancia como Ministro de Magia. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando se trataba de Harry.

-Así es. Hemos registrado el colegio innumerables veces pero no le hemos encontrado allí. Hemos ampliado el campo de búsqueda, como seguramente sepa. –Harry sentía que había repetido las mismas palabras cientos de veces, y cada vez que las repetía más inútil se sentía.

-Sí, Harry, he sido informado. Verás, tengo miedo de que la comunidad mágica esté dando demasiada importancia al asunto. Evidentemente Hogwarts es un lugar seguro y no tenemos razones para pensar que la seguridad de nuestros hijos está en peligro.

-Hogwarts es un lugar seguro. Pero mientras no se pueda esclarecer las causas de la desaparición del muchacho es normal que la gente tenga miedo. Se le da la importancia que debe tener.

-Por supuesto. El caso es que no puedo evitar pensar que sería conveniente intentar bajar el nivel de preocupación general. No sé si me comprendes… La gente está preocupada. No ha desaparecido cualquier muchacho. –Harry no comprendía por qué Samuel le hablaba precisamente de ello. ¿Bajar el nivel de preocupación? Había imaginado que la prioridad de un Ministro de Magia sería encontrar con vida a Ewan lo antes posible. Además, bien sabía que el nivel de procupación general no es algo que se pueda bajar fácilmente, y más cuando la causa de esa preocupación sigue vigente.

-Solo es un niño. No es justo culparle por…

-Nadie está culpando a nadie. Simplemente intento que comprendas… Yo no soy auror, evidentemente, y no tengo intención de decirte cómo debes gestionar este desafortunado incidente, pero… Harry, hay quien pueda pensar que quizás fuimos demasiado… permisivos con toda esta gente. Ya sabes, tras los juicios. La mayoría de antiguos mortífagos saldrán pronto de Azkaban si no lo han hecho ya y hay un buen número de ellos que consiguieron no pasar por la cárcel. Demasiado alto, si me permites opinar sobre el asunto. Bien sabes que todo lo que te comento es cierto. Y que ahora vivan aquí, en Inglaterra, sin duda es motivo de preocupación para el resto de gente. –Hizo una pausa, quizás intentando recordar cómo seguía un discurso que claramente había sido preparado de antemano.

-Creo, -continuó el Ministro -y en eso te soy completamente sincero, pues es solo una opinión propia, que la muerte, sí, Harry, la muerte de Ewan Nott nos indica que los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort empiezan a tener rencillas entre sí. Los Nott siempre han sido especialmente proclives a colaborar con nosotros, por eso consiguieron su permiso de residencia tan rápidamente, y creo que esa puede ser la causa última de la desgracia del pobre Ewan.

-¿Piensa que hay antiguos mortífagos que pueden querer vengarse de la familia Nott? ¿Es eso lo que intenta decirme? ¿Qué ha sido un asesinato? ¿Una forma de caldear el ambiente? –Harry no sabía qué pensar sobre eso. Evidentemente sucedía algo, y su última conversación con Minerva se lo confirmaba aún más. Pero…¿Los Mortífagos? ¿Era posible que ellos tuviesen algo que ver con todo esto?

-Es solo una opinión, evidentemente. –Respondió con tranquilidad Samuel.

-Evidenemente. Y si me premite expresar también la mia… Creo que no se equivoca al creer que la desaparición de Ewan es un indicativo de que hay algo que empieza a ir mal. No es solo eso… me preocupan sinceramente otros episodios de violencia ocurridos en los últimos meses. Desde el pasado verano, en realidad. Pero no sabría confirmar con seguridad que son ellos. Aunque las formas se parecen.

Samuel tenía expresión de circunstancias. Él siempre había temido una vuelta de los Mortífagos. Si había ganado las elecciones la primera vez, ya nueve años atrás, había sido porque había conseguido contagiar a la población mágica ese temor. Harry no le culpaba. Su situación durante la guerra había sido trágica, pues sus padres habían sido de los primeros en ser asesinados y él por entonces era un muchacho aún más joven que Harry. Que los juicios habían sido demasiado benevolentes era un hecho. Harry había estado entre aquellos que criticaron esa benevolencia, y desde luego Samuel también. Decidió dejarlo estar cuando Hermione le explicó que el objetivo de mandar a alguien en la cárcel no es el castigo, sino la reinserción. Y como la opinión de Hermione suele ser más acertada que la suya, decidió hacerla propia.

-Sea como sea, se sabrá. –Concluyó Samuel.

-Acabaré descubriéndolo, es mi trabajo.

-Y me consta que lo haces muy bien, Harry. Por eso espero que comprendas que yo aspire a realizar el mío con la máxima seriedad. Sabes que siempre he sido sincero con la comunidad mágica y que por supuesto lo he sido contigo. Por eso tomé la decisión de informarte de mis temores, tal y como acabo de hacer. –Samuel temía la vuelta de los mortífagos, eso era evidente.

-Comprendo. ¿Hay algún otro temor del que me quiera informar?

-Lo hay, querido Harry. Verás, los aurores siempre decís que para conseguir dar caza a un criminal antes es necesario aprender a pensar como uno. Yo no soy ningún experto, desde luego, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme… en fin, las razones que puede tener un mortífago para… no sé, matar al hijo de un traidor. No tanto las razones, en realidad, sino…¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? Han tenido tiempo de sobra en el pasado. Hubo momentos críticos, como cuando empezaron a salir de Azkaban y parte de la sociedad se empezó a radicalizar. Habría sido un buen momento, sin duda. Pero no se alzaron entonces. Se quedaron callados, esperando, esperando algo que ahora han encontrado. Porque tú y yo sabemos que lo han encontrado.

-Tampoco se han alzado ahora, Ministro.

-Oh, dales tiempo. Ya verás como tras esta desaparición vendrá otra, y otra, y antes de que nos podamos dar cuenta, Inglaterra volverá a estar sumida en el caos y el miedo de hace veinte años. Se alzarán Harry, porque ahora tienen una razón para alzarse. Ahora tienen la seguridad de que ganarán. Yo lo sé, y sé que tú, en el fondo, también lo sabes. Es necesario tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Y qué pretende hacer? –Harry nunca había pensado que Samuel fuese un mal hombre, pero desde luego era ambicioso. Temía que pudiese utilizar esa situación de alarma general para sus propios intereses.

-Como te dije cuando comenzamos nuestra reunión, pretendo bajar el nivel de preocupación de la ciudadanía. Darles a entender que ese horrible escenario sobre el que hemos teorizado aquí, nunca se dará. No en esta Inglaterra que tanto nos ha costado reconstruir. Tú y yo, Harry, lo hemos dado todo para que tuviese una nueva oportunidad. No lo permitiría nunca. De hecho, Harry, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para garantizar la seguridad de la comunidad mágica.

-Sabe que yo también, Ministro. Pero le pido cautela, señor. –Harry se levantó para despedirse e irse y se alegró de que Samuel se levantase para darle la mano. Pensó que no se dirían ninguna palabra más, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir de ese despacho oyó su voz por destrás.

-Harry, tengo la certeza de que son ellos los que han estado asaltando la Sala de las Profecías. No es una suposición, como crees: han vuelto.

Cuando Harry se hubo ido, Samuel comenzó a dar vueltas con nerviosismo. Había intentado ser sincero con el Jefe de Aurores, intentar que comprendiese sus temores. Y eso era algo complicado de hacer, porque todo el mundo sabía que él tenía demasiados temores. Era su debilidad. Una debilidad un tanto curiosa, porque era la que le había llevado a ser Ministro de Magia. Admiraba profundamente a Harry aunque sabía que él no le tenía aprecio, le admiraba por su constancia, por su cabeza fría, por su forma heroica de enfrentarse a los criminales, por su valentía al darlo todo por la causa en la que creía. Él debía intentar ser igual, estar a la altura.

Se sentó donde Harry había estado sentado minutos antes. Si ese hombre supiese la de miedos que circulaban por su cabeza… Pensó en lo paradójico que era que llevase más de nueve años augurando la vuelta de los Mortífagos, la vuelta de una época oscura y de terror, la necesidad de estar preparados, y que esto fuese a suceder bajo su gobierno. Sabía que Harry lo daría todo cuando llegase el momento, si es que llegaba la guerra, pero estaba convencido de que se estaba equivocando. La urgencia del asunto era mayor de la que el Jefe de Aurores creía, y si Harry no lo hacía, debía ser él, el Ministro de Magia, quien tomase cartas en el asunto.

La decisión estaba tomada. Le daría a Harry Potter algunas semanas más para encontrar al pobre muchacho y para certificar ante la comunidad mágica que habían sido los Mortifagos los causantes de semejante asesinato. Luego pondría en marcha el plan que había ideado para que algo así no pueda volver a ocurrir en Inglaterra.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII**

-¿No creéis que es injusto que ellos tengan tanta luz y nosotros solo una ventana que da al lago? –A Scorpius le gustaba mirar por las ventanas, sobre todo cuando estaba triste, Jake lo sabía.

Ellos dos y Albus se encontraban en el rellano que da acceso a la torre de Gryffindor. Esperaban a Candence, que posiblemente saldría en unos minutos de su primera clase particular con Hamsley. Durante toda la semana, Jake había intentado hablar con Hamsley, pero le había resultado imposible. Daba la sensación de que le rehuía. Ni siquiera le miraba en clase y se había olvidado incluso de darle tareas especiales mientras sus compañeros practicaban magia. Lo que Candence pudiese sonsacarle sería de vital importancia, y todos estaban nerviosos.

-En realidad, nuestra Sala Común es más grande que la de Gryffindor. –Comentó Albus, quien también se asomaba a la misma ventanita que Albus. –Así que no podemos quejarnos.

-¿Has estado allí?

-Rose me llevó una vez…

-¿Sin mí? –Preguntó ofendido Jake.

-Obviamente. Mi prima no te aguanta, Jake.

-El amor es mutuo. –Scorpius se rio. Y fue todo un logro, porque llevaba días sin reírse.

Jake se acercó a ellos. La verdad era que las vistas desde la torre eran espectaculares, mejores incluso que las del aula abandonada en la torre norte en la que solían esconderse por las noches para no ser descubiertos. Jake llevaba tiempo deseando, y se setía un poco culpable por desearlo, que Darragh desapareciese igual que lo había hecho Ewan. Así la habitación sería suya y Candence podría pasar allí todo el tiempo que quisiese. Incluso podría dormir allí, en la cama de Ewan.

-¿Creeis que sigue allí? –preguntó en voz baja Scorpius, cuando Jake se hubo acercado –¿En algún sitio de las escaleras que conducen a las Mazmorras?

Albus y Jake no sabían que responder. Habían intentado inspeccionar veinte veces ese lugar, y nunca habían encontrado nada extraño. Nada que pudiese abrir una puerta o un pasadizo. Absolutamente nada.

-¿Sucede algo interesante fuera? –Candence se encontraba detrás de ellos y todos sonrieron aliviados al verla. Jake no lo había querido decir en voz alta, pero le daba un poco de miedo que su amiga se hubiese quedado a solas con Hamsley.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –Scorpius lo preguntó con urgencia y Candence miró al suelo.

-¡No lo entiendo! No he podido sonsacarle nada…

-¿Nada? ¿Pero qué dijo cuando le preguntaste?

-No pude preguntarle nada… no surgió la ocasión. –Todos suspiraron agotados. La última semana había sido especialmente difícil, sobre todo porque la creencia de que Ewan estaba muerto imperaba ya en el colegio. Incluso los aurores habían dejado de buscar tan intensamente.

-A ver. En algún momento de las dos horas que has pasado en su despacho él habrá dicho: "Las fuerzas del mal se aproximan" o "En los tiempos que corren es necesario saber defenderse" o "Mata antes de que te maten" o alguna gilipollez de esas. –razonó Albus.

-No lo ha hecho. –Candence parecía agotada -Me intentó enseñar algunos hechizos. Eso fue todo. Y además, no es su despacho.

-¿No?

-No, Albus. Por si no lo recuerdas, intentamos entrar en su despacho durante el primer partido de Quidditch y no lo conseguimos. ¡Estuvimos un mes castigados! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? –Candence subió la voz instintivamente. Le molestaba que la gente no fuese tan lista como ella.

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo, es solo que no recordaba dónde estaba el despacho, ¿vale? No es para tanto. –Se hizo un silencio de varios segundos.

-Perdona, es que estoy frustrada. No hay nada que me enfade tanto como no entender lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

-No te preocupes, todos estamos frustrados. –Jake se sentó en el suelo y Candence hizo lo propio a su lado. Jake no pudo evitar pensar que si Candence se había quedado sin ideas, iba a a ser imposible resolver ese misterio.

A los pocos minutos oyeron que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Era ya un poco tarde y no era normal que hubiese alumnos merodeando.

-¿Será Hamsley? –susurró Candence.

-Bueno, tendrá que volver a su despacho –comentó Albus con ironía.

-¿Nos escondemos? –sugirió Jake. Candence se levantó para buscar un sitio donde esconderse, pero no les dio tiempo. Por suerte no era Hamsley.

-¡James! –Albus sonrió instintivamente al ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué haceis tan tarde aquí? –James parecía tan agotado como ellos y arrastraba los pies al caminar.

-¿Qué haces tú tan tarde aquí? –Le repsondió Albus.

-Necesitaba dar un paseo. Nada más.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –James suspiró. Evidentemente algo le tormentaba. Hablaba más despacio que normalmente.

-Candence… ¿podríamos hablar? –Albus se puso inmediatamente nervioso.

-¿Por qué? –respondió él impidiendo que Candence contestara -A solas no… ¿eh?

-No me la voy a comer, Albus.

-Da igual. –intercedió Candence, cansada - Puedes hablar delante de ellos. No me importa. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Mañana es mi partido de Quidditch…Solo quería que supieras que la semana pasada te vi volar… en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por cierto, ¡menudo doble mortal! Eres increíble…-A Candence se le iluminó la sonrisa al comprender que alguien había visto su gran pericia - Al día siguiente fui a ver a McGonagall y le pedí que te dejase jugar en mi lugar. No me merezco jugar yo. Mi equipo va a perder y es por mi culpa. Pero me dijo que era imposible. Que si las normas y no sé qué más. Lo siento.

-James -La voz de Candence era muy dulce -estoy segura que mañana cogerás la snitch. Nada me haría más feliz. Además, somos un equipo. Aunque yo no pueda jugar, somos un equipo. –James sonrió.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Necesito despejarme para mañana. Intentad no meteros en muchos líos, ¿vale? –Empezó a caminar, pero la voz de Scorpius, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento, le hizo parar.

-James, un momento. –James le miró por primera vez en su vida sin malicia. Jake supuso que sería porque estaba cansado, incluso para meterse con un Malfoy. –¿Nos estuviste espiando? ¿El día que Candence hizo el doble mortal? ¿Cerca del Bosque Prohibido? ¿La semana pasada?

-No lo hice a propósito, lo juro. Salí con mis amigos y mis primos y cuando ellos dijeron de volver hacia el castillo ví como Candence volaba un poco más allá. Decidí acercarme a verla, solo eso. Me gusta verte volar, Candence.

-No… pasa nada. –Candence miraba al suelo toda ruborizada.

-Todo bien, ¿Scorpius? ¿Estás enfadado? –James se acercó a ellos otra vez. A Jake le pareció que aquél muchacho, que en realidad solo les llevaba un año, era en realidad mucho mayor.

-No. No es eso… solo me preguntaba si viste algo extraño. Ese día, mientras la mirabas volar.

-Nada extraño. ¿Qué tendría que haber visto?

-No sé… a alguien más.

-A la vuelta me encontré con mi padre y con Hagrid. Mi padre iba a hacer la ronda nocturna, para buscar a Nott. ¿Te refieres a ellos?

-No… pero da igual. Suerte mañana.

-Gracias, Scorpius.

…

La lluvia había dado un respiro. Justo a tiempo para el partido. Jake no tenía muy claro si era cosa de la meteorología o había algo de magia de por medio. En todo caso se alegraba de que no lloviese. Después del encuentro con James, los cuatro amigos habían decidido ir a verle desde la tribuna de Gryffindor. Total, a quién le importa Hufflepuff. Era importante que James ganara. Era importante para Albus y también para Candence.

Llevaba semanas notando cómo James y ella pasaban más tiempo juntos que de costumbre. Sobretodo en la hora de las comidas, cuando Candence no podía sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. En vez de sentarse con Boonie y Rose se sentaba con James y hablaban de Quidditch. Jake sabía también lo complicada que era la situación para Albus, quien había decidido que James pasaba a ser, desde la noche anterior y de por vida, su rival en la consecución del amor de Candence. "¡Mi propio hermano!" les había dicho al irse a la cama la noche anterior.

Cuando apareció la profesora Kurden para dar comienzo al partido todas las gradas se quedaron inmediatamente en silencio. Si Gryffindor ganaba, la copa sería prácticamente seguro para Raverclaw, mientras que si ganaba Hufflepuff, la final entre ellos dos estaría reñida. Todo el mundo deseaba que ganase Hufflepuff, pues su victoria habría hecho más interesante la temporada de Quidditch, pero no contaron con James.

James Potter apareció en el campo de juego con fuerzas renovadas. Nada que ver con el James que habían visto la noche anterior, y su entusiasmo se contagió rápidamente al equipo.

-Es imposible que haya cambiado tanto de anoche a hoy –comentó Scorpius, impresionado.

-Anoche hablé con él otra vez. –Explicó Candence, para tormento de Albus -Me dijo que lo que más le preocupaba era pensar que yo merecía ser buscadora antes que él. Y que ahora que sabe que a mi me parece bien, ya está contento.

-Me alegro por él –Scorpius parecía contento de verdad –al menos alguien de nosotros soluciona sus problemas.

El buscador del Hufflepuff y también capitán era un chico enorme de sexto curso que se llamaba Magnus Siddall. Se solía comentar que era especialmente violento jugando pero que a pesar de ello era muy buen buscador.

Fue él quien vio la snitch primero. Se lanzó en su dirección más rápido de lo que ninguno de los expectadores habría imaginado para alguien de su tamaño. James, sin embargo, apareció en dirección contraria como un rayo y cogió la snitch pocas centésimas de segundo antes de estrellarse con Magnus. Ambos estaban a pocos metros del suelo y cayeron ruidosamente. A ningún profesor le dio tiempo a amortizar la caída.

-¿Ya? –protestó Rose, quien se había sentado con Boonie y Faith en las gradas de delante- -Solo llevamos cinco minutos de partido…

-Joder Rose –le gritó Albus enfadado –¿No ves que se ha roto un brazo?

Todos bajaron corriendo al campo de Quidditch y pudieron comprobar que en efecto, James se había llevado la peor parte de la caída y se había roto un brazo otra vez.

-Encima es el mismo brazo que se rompió la otra vez –dijo Candence triste, cuando le vio. Algunso profesores estaban a punto de llevarselo a la enfermería. Danae Gillmor, la tonta profesora de transformaciones, parecía especialmente preocupada.

-Scorpius –pudo decir James antes de que le obligasen a caminar hacia el castillo. Todos se acercaron –Venid a verme. Más tarde –dijo en voz baja. Luego se alejó con expresión dolorida.

…

Los cuatro amigos le hicieron caso y esperaron varias horas a que la enfermería se vaciase para ir a ver a James.

-Si os ven os castigarán –dijo al verles. La enfermera ya se había ido a la cama y no había nadie más ingresado en la enfermería salvo James.

-No te preocupes –le aseguró Jake –hacemos esto cada noche.

-Ya… -evidentemente James estaba pensando en su encuentro de la noche anterior. –Estuve pensando en lo que me preguntaste ayer, Scorpius. Quizás es una tontería, pero sí que vi a alguien más.

-¿A quien? –le preguntaron los cuatro juntos.

-Cuando volvía hacia el castillo me crucé con alguien que corría, más o menos hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente vi que era Hamsley. Le dije hola y me respondió diciendo no sé que parida sobre las fuerzas del mal y siguió corriendo.

-¿Y no viste a nadie más? ¿Alguien que fuese detrás de Hamsley?

-Eso es lo más extraño. Tras cruzarme con Hamsley vi al fondo las figuras de Hagrid y mi padre. Reconocí a mi padre por la túnica de jefe de aurores, pero estaban todavía bastante lejos. Total, quise ir a saludarle y apresuré el paso. A medio camino, más o menos, me volví a cruzar con Hamsley.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, estaba caminando a paso rápido, pero no corría como antes. Lo curioso es que iba en la misma dirección. Es decir, me pareció extraño no haberle visto volver.

-No comprendo… ¿primero viste a Hamsley correr hacia el Bosque Prohibido y luego viste a Hamsley caminar hacia el Bosque Prohibido?

-Exactamente. Luego me crucé con mi padre y se me fue de la cabeza, la verdad.

-Dos Hamsleys…

-Evidentemente dio una vuelta y no le vi –James no entendía la cara de susto que habían puesto su hermano y sus amigos de repente.

-Gracias, James. Nos…tenemos que ir ya.

-Sí, mejor iros ya, que os van a castigar.

-De acuerdo –Dijo Scorpius cuando hubieron salido de la enfermería. El castillo estaba completamente vacío y el trayecto que tenían que recorrer era bastante peligroso. Decidieron salir de los pasillos más grandes, que era donde los prefectos solían hacer sus rondas nocturnas. –Os cuento una historia, y a ver qué pensáis.

-Hay una persona, llamémosla Hamsley falso, que lleva todo el curso viviendo en Hogwarts bajo la apariencia del Hamsley verdadero.

-Eso no es posible… -Comenzó a protestar Candence.

-Déjame acabar, Candence. Sí que es posible, porque tú robaste poción multijugos del despacho de Hamsley, ¿recuerdas? Para poder presentarte a las pruebas de Quidditch. Evidentemente Hamsley estaba metido en el ajo, por eso dijo que estaba arrepentido. –Los pasillos seguían desiertos y los cuatro amigos caminaban con paso acelerado. Scorpius hablaba en voz muy baja.

-Eso suponiendo que la persona con la que me encontré en el Bosque Prohibido fuese Hamsley, y no el Hamsley falso. –Razonó Jake.

-Sabemos que el hombre con el que te encontraste en el Bosque era el verdadero Hamsley porque no dejaba de repetir las chorradas sobre los tiempos oscuros que lleva repitiendo toda la vida a sus alumnos. Y dijo que estaba arrepentido. Es decir, estaba arrepentido de haber permitido que esta otra persona se pasease por Hogwarts con su aspecto. Total, que está el verdaderon Hamsley y el Hamsley falso, y ambos estaban compinchados, porque la poción multijugos salía del despacho de Hamsley. –Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.

-El Hamsley falso buscaba algo, y creo que lo encontró rápidamente, cuando decidió registrar nuestra habitación. Encontró la cajita con la profecía dentro, pero se encontró también con un problema con el que no había contado: sólo Jake podía sacar la profecía de la caja, puesto que es sobre Jake sobre quien habla. Era necesario raptar a Jake para que pudiese sacarla de la caja y él pudiese escucharla, por lo que decidió quedarse en el castillo. A partir de entonces hemos visto en algunas ocasiones al Hamsley falso. Como por ejemplo cuando Albus y yo estábamos con el verdadero en la reunión de Slughorn y Candence y Jake vieron al falso merodeando por la entrada a las mazmorras.

-Era el Hamsley falso –confirmó Candence - Recuerdo que pensé que me echaría la bronca por haber robado la poción multijugos de su despacho, pero dio la sensación de que ni me conocía.

-El día que Ewan desapareció, el falso Hamsley estaba merodeando por las mazmorras cuando oyó la voz de Jake gritando algo así como: Hay que zurrarle, o hay que darle una buena paliza. Total, pensó que Ewan era Jake y lo raptó. Por eso Ewan desaparecó de repente, sin dejar rastro y sin ninguna razón que lo justificase. No era a él a quien buscaba, Jake, era a ti.

-El caso es –continuó Scorpius -que posiblemente el verdadero Hamsley habrá quedado horrorizado con lo que le sucedió a Ewan… posiblemente le haya matado… Y por eso se arrepintió. Pensó que todavía podía hacer algo bien y cogió la cajita, que evidentemente guardaba bajo llave en su despacho, y decidió huir con ella. Llegó a las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero Hagrid no estaba allí para abrirlas porque justo en ese momento estaba acompañando al señor Potter hacia el castillo. Total, que sin saber muy bien qué hacer decidió correr hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Debía de saber que el falso Hamsley le perseguía.

-Tras su encuentro con Jake el falso Hamsley, las fuerzas del mal, como él las llamaba, le consiguió dar caza. Os lanzó un Avada Kedabra que le dio al verdadero Hamsley, porque tú estabas situado detrás de él. Caísteis los dos al suelo, aunque él ya estaba muerto. Cuando Albus estaba a punto de encontraros solo le dio tiempo a recoger el cadáver del verdadero Hamsley y correr echando leches. Lo necesitaba para seguir haciendo poción multijugos y para poder ocupar su puesto mientras lo necesitase.

-¿Entonces crees que está muerto? –preguntó Albus -¿El verdadero Hamsley ha muerto?

-¿Y tú no? –Scorpius estaba cada vez más nervioso, porque se daba cuenta de que su historia cuadraba, y que prácticamente certificaba la muerte de su amigo.

-Yo sí lo estoy. –Comentó Candence -El hombre con el que estuve ayer no era Hamsley. Simplemente no era él. Y hay algo más… el falso Hamsley no ha conseguido entrar en el despacho de Hamsley todavía. Por eso dimos clase en otro aula.

Tras decir eso se paró en seco. Ninguno de los cuatro había caído hasta ese momento de que estaban precisamente en las escaleras de acceso a las Mazmorras. Jake y Scorpius se pararon con ella pero Albus se tropezó y cayó al suelo entre maldiciones.

-¡Joder! ¡El puto escalón! ¡Me he tropezado con él desde el primer día! –Scorpius y Candence encendieron sus varitas, pues esa solía ser una zona muy poco iluminada. Albus se levantó torpemente dejando ver, por fin, lo que llevaban tanto tiempo buscando. La parte superior del escalón que siempre había estado suelta se había caído y había dejado un espacio en el suelo, suficientemente grande como para que cupiese una persona.

-Es aquí –susurró Candence –Es aquí donde desapareció Ewan.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXXIII**

Narcissa abrió la puerta de su despacho sin llamar. Astoria nunca lo habría hecho, pero su madre tenía la necesidad imperiosa de seguir sintiéndose la persona más importante de la mansión, aun cuando hacía años que había delegado en su hijo todo lo referente a la gestión de las propiedades de la familia.

-Draco, ha venido un hombre del Ministerio. Dice que necesita hablar con los tres. -Narcissa siempre había sido buena ocultando sus pensamientos y temores, pero Draco la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba preocupada.

-No hemos hecho nada –dijo levantándose y acercándose a un espejo para ver si estaba presentable.

-¿Y desde cuando importa eso? –La voz autoritaria de su madre corría el riesgo de volver a quebrarse, como sucedió con la muerte de su padre. –Estás muy guapo. Pero suéltate el pelo, impones más así.

Draco no le hizo caso. No quería imponer, solo que les dejasen en paz. Quería que su hijo pudiese vivir en Inglaterra sin sufrir las consecuencias de una guerra que ni siquiera había vivido.

Cuando hubieron llegado al salón más cercano al recibidor, Draco encontró a su mujer más tensa y seria de lo normal. La acompañaba un hombre algo desaliñado de unos cuarenta años con aspecto cansado.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo con alivio cuando les vio llegar.

-Señor… -Malfoy no conocía a ese hombre de nada, aunque no le sorprendía. Prácticamente le habían prohibido el acceso al Ministerio, así que no tenía demasiado contacto con la gente que trabajaba allí.

-Como le estaba diciendo a su esposa, soy un enviado del Ministerio. –Contestó el hombre evitando decir su nombre.

-Comprendo.

-Verán, hablo en nombre de la Antiquísima y Respetabilísima Junta Directiva del Gobierno Mágico. Esta misma mañana se ha aprobado por mayoría una ley según la cual se decide revisar todos aquellos casos de indulto relativos a personas portantes de la llamada Marca Tenebrosa. –Hizo una pausa –Y sus familias. –El hombre hizo caso omiso del ambiente tenso que se estaba viviendo en aquella sala. Draco sabía que Astoria se mantenía en pie porque su educación aristocrática le impedía sentarse en un momento así. Sabía que Narcisa se estaba haciendo sangre en la lengua porque, aunque deseaba lanzarle un maleficio a ese hombre sin nombre, seguía pensando en el bienestar de su nieto. Por su parte, ya no sabía de donde sacar las fuerzas para seguir luchando, así que simplemente decidió escuchar.

-Le hago entrega a usted, puesto que es usted quien porta la Marca Tenebrosa, de la resolución tomada esta misma mañana para que puedan consultarla con detenimiento. Como podrán comprobar, tienen ustedes cita el mes que viene para realizar dicha revisión.

Draco cogió la resolución sin decir nada y miró al elfo domestico que se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación para que acompañase a aquél hombre a la salida. El hombre lo entendió y se dirigió sin mayor problema hacia la salida, pero tras dar algunos pasos se paró en seco y se dirigió a Narcissa.

-¡Menos mal que me he acordado! Señora Malfoy, debo hacerle entrega también a usted de un documento…-Empezó a rebuscar en su cartera hasta que lo encontró. Era un papel de las mismas características del que acababa de darle a él. – Desde la Antiquísima y Respetabilísima Junta Directiva del Gobierno Mágico se ha considerado necesario que se haga usted cargo de la defensa de este caso en particular. La vista se realizará a la misma hora que la que les afecta a usted y su familia. –Su madre cogió el papel mientras le fulminaba con la mirada y el hombre se debió de dar definitivamente por aludido porque no tardó ni dos segundos en desaparecer de la habitación.

Los tres esperaron un minuto sin decir nada hasta que su hubieron asegurado de que el hombre se había marchado definitivamente y luego Astoria comenzó a llorar.

-¿Has visto la hora de la vista? –Le dijo Narcisa señalándole el lugar donde se indicaba la fecha y la hora concreta de la supuesta "revisión del indulto" –De las 11:12 a las 11:19. Siete minutos… Parece una broma…

-No les hace falta más tiempo. La decisión está tomada. –Comprendió Draco.

-¿Te mandarán a la cárcel? –Sollozó Astoria.

-¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! –Gritó Draco, que no había oído la pregunta de su esposa. –¡No tiene sentido que lo hagan ahora!

-Pues claro que lo tiene. Tienen miedo. Están muertos de miedo. –Narcissa siempre conseguía mantener la cabeza fría en aquellas situaciones. Draco sabía que si no había pasado quince años en Azkaban era gracia a ella, a su completo dominio de la situación. –Debemos actuar rápido. Antes de que se den cuenta. –Dijo fríamente –Draco, tú y yo debemos salir de este país ahora mismo. En Francia siempre nos han defendido. Volveremos allí. Astoria, tú debes de ir a buscar a Scorpius en cuanto haya anochecido. Te digan lo que te digan, eres su madre y tienes todo el derecho de llevártelo.

-¡No puedo! –gritó Astoria, completamente de los nervios.

-¡Pues claro que puedes! –siseó Narcissa, enfadada por la debilidad de su nuera - Es tu hijo, así que lo harás. Dejarás de llorar e irás a buscarle, ahora mismo.

-No me entiendes, Narcissa. –Astoria consiguió levantarse para poder mirarla de frente- Esto no tiene que ver con él. Él no ha hecho nada malo.

-Esto tiene que ver con todos, cielo.- Le intentó explicar Draco.

-No. Mi hijo por fin tiene amigos. Se quedará en Hogwarts mientras pueda, que es donde debe estar. –Narcissa se dedicó a mirarla en vez de contestar – Tú misma lo has dicho. Tengo que hacer lo mejor para mi hijo, y Hogwarts es lo que más le conviene. Nos pueden hacer lo que quieran a nosotros, pero yo estoy tranquila sabiendo que cuando Scorpius se gradúe la sociedad ya no le verá como un peligro, sino como a uno más. ¡Es amigo del hijo de Potter! ¡E incluso de una muggle! A él ya le han perdonado, ¿entiendes?

-Es tu decisión –respondió simplemente Narcissa.

-Mamá, ¿qué pone en la sentencia que te han dado a ti? –le preguntó Draco, mientras leía detenidamente el papelito que le habían entregado a él. Apenas había datos de utilidad, que pudiesen indicar lo que tenían pensado hacerles.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Draco.

-Creo que merezco saberlo. –Su madre siempre hacía cosas de esas, para reclamar su importancia. Estaba acostumbrado. Pero esto era algo demasiado importante como para convertirlo en una simple rencilla de poder familiar.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso, si puede saberse? –Le respondió en voz muy baja. - Si tuviese que ver contigo, te la habrían dado a ti, no a mí.

Draco resopló y continuó leyendo el papel. Eran un montón de palabras sin contenido. Al final de la hoja aparecían las firmas de todos los componentes de la Junta Directiva de Gobierno. En total había seis firmas y entre ellas la del Ministro de Magia.

-La firma el Ministro…-Draco miró con detenimiento la firma de aquél hombre. Se notaba que la había firmado él mismo. No era una copia. Todos la habían firmado en persona… Tras varios minutos se dio cuenta de algo. -¿Dijo por mayoría? ¿O por unanimidad?

-¿Qué más da eso? –Narcissa llevaba un rato dando indicaciones a un elfo doméstico sobre qué cosas debía empaquetar primero.

-Pues que solo la firman seis personas y la Junta la componen siete… Hay alguien que no ha…¡Potter!

-No estarás pensando en…-la voz de Narcissa era tremendamente amenazante.

-No puedo huir sin más. Marchaos vosotras si queréis, pero yo no puedo volver a huir. –Comenzó a caminar, completamente decidido, hacia la puerta de salida de la Mansión. Oyó a su madre increparle por detrás pero no se paró. No se paró porque ahora no estaban solos su madre y él. Estaban también Astoria y Scorpius, y ellos no merecían pagar por sus crímenes.

…

Grimmauld Place, número 12. Era allí donde vivía desde hace un año el matrimonio Potter. Se habían trasladado al centro hace poco, por una razón que Draco desconocía, y que en realidad le daba igual. Sabía que ese tipo de viviendas, integradas en la ciudad muggles, solían estar protegidas por el encantamiento Fidelio, de modo que se sorprendió al comprobar que no había encantamiento alguno de protección. Era como si fuese otra casa muggle más. Seguro que hasta tenían electricidad.

Llamó a la puerta deseando que Potter estuviese en casa. Nunca había imaginado que llegaría a desear algo así. Tras varios interminables segundos, por fin alguien abrió la puerta.

-Malfoy…-la voz de Potter era inconfundible. En realidad, no parecía demasiado sorprendido de verle allí, ante su puerta, y algo mojado por la lluvia. Quizás hasta se lo esperaba.

-Potter. Por si no te has dado cuenta, está lloviendo.

-Me sorprende que no lleves paraguas…ni abrigo. –Dijo disfrutando de cada palabra -La verdad. No es propio de un señorito como tú.

-Vale…-Draco no estaba para bromas -¿Puedo pasar? –Potter le dejó pasar sin poner más pegas y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La casa que se abrió ante él era algo estrecha, pero muy señorial. Los techos eran muy altos y se notaba que en su momento lució los mejores materiales. Los Potter habían conseguido convertirla en un hogar muy decente.

-¿Está tu mujer? –Según las cuentas de Draco, Ginny Weasley y su hija pequeña, Lily, debían estar en casa.

-No…no tardará en llegar. –Le indicó el camino hasta el salón y allí tomaron asiento. No le ofreció bebida, pero no le sorprendió. Cabía esperarse poca educación por su parte.

-Supongo que os ha llegado ya la sentencia de la Junta Directiva. –Comenzó, sin andarse con rodeos. –No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Malfoy.

-Eso ya lo imagino. –Dijo algo distraído mientras admiraba aquél salón que en algún momento había pertenecido a alguno de sus antepasados.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido? No sueles hacerme visitas de cortesía… -Draco se volvió a centrar y le miró a los ojos. Conocía bien a Potter, y sabía qué hacer para manipularle.

-Potter. No es un buen momento para mí.

-Lo sé –dijo repentinamente serio.

-Imagino que no puedes hacer nada porque si fuese así, lo habrías hecho. No soy tonto, sé que tuviste mucho que ver con la concesión de los permisos de residencia, el año pasado. Y te lo agradezco.

-Te equivocas. –Dijo con una mueca- Nunca quise que volvieras. Habría apoyado al Ministro…pero Hermione no me dejó. Deberías agradecérselo a ella.

-Granger siempre ha sido mejor persona que tú… –No pudo evitar sonreír mientras hacía el comentario.

-Y que tú.

-Bueno, eso no era demasiado difícil. Hasta tú eras mejor persona que yo…-Potter se rio y Draco sonrió. No sentía ninguna nostalgia por el pasado, pero sabía que Potter sí. Si quería salir de aquella casa victorioso, necesitaba tranquilizar el ambiente antes.

-Potter, no quiero que hagas nada por mí. No lo espero, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero necesito comprender lo que está sucediendo para saber cómo reaccionar. Es decir… si no firmaste la sentencia significa que no estás de acuerdo con lo que oíste, con lo que se decidió. Solo te pido que me digas lo que se decidió. Si afecta a mi hijo además de a mí...

-Draco…-Draco se sorprendió al oír su nombre de pila –creo que no lo entiendes… No firmé porque no tuve ocasión. Las ordenes de revisión de indultos se firmaron en una sesión especial y nadie me comunicó que dicha sesión se iba a celebrar. Me enteré hace pocas horas porque hubo un disturbio en una de las casas de los afectados.

-Entonces…¿no somos solo nosotros? –Draco ya lo esperaba. De hecho, imaginaba que la gran mayoría de sus amigos, sino todos, habrían recibido una sentencia similar.

-Hasta donde yo sé… me temo que pueda afectar a muchísimas personas. A todos los que lleváis la Marca, desde luego. Pero yo me atrevería a augurar que va más allá.

-No entiendo…

-Es muy simple. –De repente pareció que Potter había envejecido diez años de golpe- El joven Nott no ha aparecido, y el Ministro tiene miedo. Y lo que es peor, ha conseguido contagiar ese miedo a la sociedad en general, y a la Junta en particular. –Se levantó con una sonrisa realmente triste y se sirvió una copa de…¿whisky? Draco nunca imaginó a Potter bebiendo whisky. Le sirvió otra a él. Llegaba algo tarde, pero la agradeció igualmente.

-Nunca pensé que nuestros destinos irían unidos, la verdad. –Continuó hablando –Pero ahora estoy seguro de ello. ¿Para qué día te han citado?

-El primer lunes de abril. A toda la familia, en realidad.

-No sé qué será de ti en abril, pero yo ya no seré Jefe de Aurores. Saben que no estoy de acuerdo con ellos. No creo que los Mortífagos sean la causa de todo lo que está sucediendo y aprovecharán el caso de Nott para pedir mi dimisión. –Bebió un sorbo y continuó –En realidad me alegro. Estoy cansado.

-¿Entonces no sabes nada más? ¿Me mandarán a Azkaban?

-¿Y quién se lo impide? Hiciste un gran trabajo desapareciendo la primera vez… yo que tú lo volvía a hacer.

-No es lo mismo. No pesaba una orden de búsqueda sobre mí. Mi familia y yo éramos libres de vivir en cualquier sitio menos en Inglaterra. No incumplíamos ninguna ley…

-¿Y dices que han citado también a Scorpius?

-Sí.

-El mundo se vuelve loco… Albus no deja de hablar de él, ¿sabes? De él y de sus otros amigos… y de que en realidad está muy cómodo en Slytherin.

-Scorpius también habla de Albus. Ellos y sus amigos me recuerdan a vosotros tres. Siempre juntos. –Harry sonrió, y por primera vez en su vida, Draco se sintió cerca de él. Solo un poquito más, y conseguiría lo que había ido a buscar. –Y no lo digo solo porque están siempre juntos… tienen un imán para los problemas, como vosotros.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-No me queda otra opción, Potter. Necesito recordártelo para que comprendas por qué he venido. –Potter le miraba atentamente, serio otra vez –No sé qué harán con mi madre y con Astoria, pero si me condenan a Azkaban no me quedará más remedio que cumplir la sentencia, por Scorpius. Él se quedaría solo.

-Comprendo.

-No te pido que intercedas por mí de ninguna forma, pero te suplico que protejas a mi hijo. Al menos…hazlo por Albus. No te lo pediría…pero todos mis amigos deben de estar en la misma situación.

-Scorpius tendrá aquí una casa, si la necesita. No debes preocuparte por eso. –Draco sonrió. Había sido demasiado fácil. Potter siempre había sentido debilidad por los débiles, y Draco, en ese momento, era tremendamente débil. Si alguien le preguntase, no lo admitiría, pero en ese momento sintió también cierto aprecio por Potter. Habían sido archienemigos tanto tiempo que ya se conocían bien.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Estás en casa? –la voz provenía de la chimenea. Potter se levantó enseguida y se acercó a la chimenea con premura. La cara que se reflejaba entre las cenizas era la de Minerva McGonagall.

-Minerva. Estoy con Malfoy. –Respondió corriendo Potter, posiblemente advirtiéndola de que no dijese nada inapropiado.

-Ya lo veo… Casi que mejor. Iba a tener que llamar a su mansión después. –Ante aquél comentario Draco se levantó también y se acercó a la chimenea. Quizás Scorpius se había metido en algún lío…

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Jake Green y Scorpius están en mi despacho. Parecen muy agobiados, la verdad, pero se niegan a contarme lo que les sucede. Dicen que solo hablarán contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –Preguntó Potter, extrañado. Tampoco Draco entendió las razones que podría tener Scorpius para querer hablar con el Jefe de Aurores en vez de con su padre.

-Solo hablarán con Potter. –Repitió Minerva -El joven Malfoy no deja de repetirlo.

-Voy enseguida, Minerva. –Respondió Potter, sin pedir más información.

-Gracias Harry.- Draco observó cómo Potter buscaba su abrigó en un montón de ropa que había tirada sobre una silla.

-Voy contigo. –Potter debió de pensarse si responder o no, pero al final no lo hizo –Es mi hijo.

Los dos se alejaron de la casa sin intercambiar más palabra que un "cierra la puerta, por favor", y se aparecieron en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se había hecho definitivamente de noche, y llovía más que antes, pero a Draco no le imporó demasiado. Cuando le había dicho a Potter que su hijo y sus amigos le recordaban a su grupito en Hogwarts lo había dicho en serio. Sabía que su hijo y Jake se meterían en muchísimos problemas, que sería inevitable, pero le daba miedo que hubiesen empezado tan pronto.

Mientras Hagrid les acompañaba al despacho de la directora, algo extrañado de que hubiesen ido juntos, miró a Potter. Caminaba también muy serio, posiblemente preocupado ante la perspectiva de tener que dimitir, que posicionarse en contra del Ministro de Magia, con la preocupación añadida de no haber hecho su trabajo en lo que respecta al joven Nott. Se preguntó si los dos estarían en el mismo bando, ahora que el Ministerio les daba la espalda al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, Draco se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente. La directora y el subdirector Hamsley hablaban en voz baja, bastante despreocupadamente y el profesor de pociones, Slughorn intentaba entablar conversación con Scorpius y Jake, que no le hacían demasiado caso. Bueno, en realidad solo estaba interesado en Scorpius. Ellos dos eran los más serios de la habitación, lo que hizo que Draco comprendiese que en realidad ni la directora ni ninguno de los profesores estaba preocupado.

Scorpius se alegró enormemente al verlos y corrió a abrazarle y Jake hizo lo mismo, aunque un poco más cortado.

-¿Todo bien? –Le preguntó Draco a su hijo, que estaba más pálido de lo normal. Él no respondió. Miró a Jake en busca de una respuesta más efusiva, pero Jake no atendía a la conversación, sino que miraba de reojo a McGonagall y Hamsley, con la misma expresión afectada que Scorpius. –¿Se puede saber que sucede?

-Que bien que ya habéis llegado –dijo McGonagall algo cansada mientras les indicaba sitio en uno de los sofás. –Espero que ahora podáis contarnos lo que os preocupa tanto…

-Como le dije, profesora, queremos hablar en privado con el Jefe de Aurores –dijo Scorpius, que en realidad miraba a Hamsley mientras hablaba. –McGonagall suspiró.

-Como queráis. –Dijo al fin, derrotada- Estoy demasiado mayor como para poner pegas… Podéis hablar en privado. Allí mismo hay una habitación vacía. – Terminó señalando a una discreta puerta que había al fondo de la estancia. Potter les acompañó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Draco se quedó solo e incómodo en una habitación llena de personas hostiles y con la seguridad de que algo muy malo había ocurrido, pero que estaba por llegar algo peor. Sintió alivio al comprender que, al menos, su hijo se encontraba a salvo en la habitación de al lado.

-Minerva…-Era la voz del subdirector. Draco le recordaba vagamente. Sabía que se llamaba Hamsley.-Se está haciendo un poco tarde y mañana tengo muchas clases. –El hombre miraba a la directora con algo de miedo.

-Mañana es domingo, querido. –Le respondió ella sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Clases de refuerzo, naturalmente. –Hamsley articuló una especie de sonrisa- Creo que me retiraré, si no les importa. –Y tras aquellas palabras prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de salida.

…

-¿Pueden escucharnos? –preguntó Scorpius nada más Harry hubo cerrado la puerta. Se encontraban en una pequeña sala de estar, posiblemente parte de las habitaciones privadas de la directora. Harry se sintió algo incómodo por estar en aquél lugar tan privado. Conocía muy bien a Minerva, y sin embargo nunca había visto aquél salón.

Sacó su varita y pronunció en voz muy baja un encantamiento silenciador. Normalmente no había hecho algo así, y menos cuando las únicas personas que podrían haberles oído eran profesores de Hogwarts y la propia directora del colegio, una de las personas en las que más confiaba. Ni siquiera Malfoy suponía un peligro en esos momentos. Pero había algo en la seriedad de ese muchacho, Scorpius Malfoy, que le ponía los pelos de punta. De hecho, el joven Malfoy le recordaba en ese momento más a él que sus propios hijos, pues ninguno de los dos había podido tener una infancia normal.

-Te aseguro que ahora ya nadie puede escucharnos. –le dijo a Scorpius con una ligera sonrisa, intentando que se tranquilizase. –Podéis decirme ya lo que os preocupa.

Scorpius abrió la boca para hablar, pero no consiguió articular palabra. Al final, Jake Green se decidió a hablar por su amigo.

-Creemos saber dónde está Ewan. O al menos dónde desapareció. –Las palabras del muchacho le pillaron desprevenido. Había imaginado que se trataría de algún tipo de rencilla entre alumnos. Algo grave, incluso, pero no _eso_ …

-Cómo…¿cómo es posible? ¿Dónde? –No era posible que pudiesen saberlo. Es decir, siempre supuso que alguien en Hogwarts escondía algo acerca del paradero del muchacho, pero no era justo que lo dijesen en ese momento. No era justo que se hubiesen decidido a hablar tantos meses después, cuando su dimisión era cosa de horas, cuando el mundo mágico iba a sufrir con dureza las consecuencias. Cuando la propia familia de ese muchacho que le miraba con ojos sinceros iba a sufrir con mayor dureza que nadie tales consecuencias…

-En las escaleras de acceso a las Mazmorras… había un hueco… -Jake se afanaba por seguir hablando, pero se acabó callando como lo había hecho Scorpius.

-Eso es imposible. He registrado mil veces el castillo…¿Por qué habéis decidido hablar ahora? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis? ¿Es que no comprendéis que la vida de ese chico…? –El joven Malfoy sollozó tras esas palabras y Harry decidió dejar de hablar. Necesitaba escuchar.

-Señor Potter- Fue Scorpius quien habló, con una voz endeble pero una determinación admirable- Ewan desapareció allí. Le podría contar porqué lo sabemos, pero tardaría mucho tiempo y no lo tenemos. –Miró alrededor y en especial a la puerta por la que habían entrado- Baste decir que hay un hueco en uno de los escalones que dan acceso a las Mazmorras. No le costará encontrarlo porque el escalón está suelto. Tiene que ir allí, pero por favor, por favor…no se fie de nadie. Sobre todo no se fie de Hamsley.

-Hamsley es profesor aquí…

-¡No hay tiempo! –Scorpius Malfoy gritó sin levantar la voz –Ese hombre, el que habla en estos momentos con la directora McGonagall en la habitación de al lado… no es el verdadero Hamsley. –Harry le miró a los ojos y luego miró los de Jake Green. Ambos seguían serios y les creyó. Les creyó porque cuando él tenía su edad nadie le creía y sin embargo solía tener razón.

-Está bien… os creo. No le diré nada a él. Iré a mirar. Pero tenéis que prometerme que volveréis a vuestros dormitorios y que no saldréis durante la noche. Y que por nada en el mundo se os ocurrirá entrar por aquél hueco, ¿de acuerdo? –Creyó necesario repetirlo una vez más, porque el Harry de once años habría entrado sin dudarlo dos veces –No entréis, quiero que lo prometáis.

Los dos niños se miraron entre ellos. Tras unos segundos sin decir nada, Jake se decidió a hablar nuevamente. No pudo decir palabras más desalentadoras que las que dijo.

-Señor Potter. Su hijo y Candence Bradley ya han entrado.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo XXXIV**

Candence encendió su varita e iluminó el hueco que se abría en uno de los escalones de las escaleras que daban acceso a las Mazmorras.

-No parece muy profundo –dijo tras unos segundos.

-¿No estarás pensando en entrar? –le preguntó Albus, algo asustado.

-¿Y por qué no? Ewan podría estar ahí…-Candence no esperaba convencer a Albus, Jake lo sabía, pero sí esperaba el apoyo de Scorpius y suyo. –Scorp… imagínate que sigue vivo…

-No sigue vivo, Candence. No entres, ¿vale? –Candence se giró hacia Jake, a la desesperada. No le gustaba decirle que no a Candence, pero no le quedó otro remedio.

-Creo que Scorp y Albus tienen razón, Candence. Es mejor que no entremos. Digámoselo a McGonagall.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que se lo cuente al falso Hamsley? –Candence estaba enfadada. –Sois todos unos gallinas…

-¡La última vez que alguien entró ahí desapareció! –A Albus no le había gustado nada que le llamasen gallina.

-¿Y si el falso Hamsley está ahí dentro? –Preguntó Jake.

-¿A estas horas?

-No sé…puede que duerma allí… Dijisteis que no podía abrir su despacho…Osea el de Hamsley.

-En ese caso ya nos habría oído discutir. –Scorpius se alejó unos pasos del hueco y bajó repentinamente la voz.

-¿Porqué no nos vamos? –preguntó Albus en el mismo tono de voz.

-Hay que decírselo a Potter. Candence tiene razón cuando dice que McGonagall no es la mejor opción. –Comentó dirigiéndose a Jake - Hay que contárselo a Potter.

-Sí, mi padre sabrá que hacer. Vamos a decírselo. –Albus y Scorpius miraron a Jake para pedir su consentimiento y Jake asintió, contento de no tener que entrar por ese horroroso hueco.

-Vamos, Canden…¿Dónde está?

-¡Estoy aquí abajo!-El sonido provenía, cómo no, del hueco del escalón. Se veía una pequeña luz al fondo. Albus se asomó preocupado.

-¿Estás loca? –Siseó, de los nervios.

-Supongo que un poco. Si no queréis entrar no pasa nada, pero yo voy a buscar a Ewan… Además, aquí no parece que haya nadie…

-¿Qué ves?-le preguntó Jake intentando asomarse junto a Albus.

-Por el momento unas escaleras que suben… ¡Voy a subir!

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Albus estaba alteradísimo. –Joder…se está alejando. –Miró a Scorpius y Jake suplicante. -¡Candence, Candence!

-¡Voy a subir lo quieras o no! –Su voz se oía bastante lejana- ¡Esperadme allí!

Scorpius cogió del brazo a Albus. –Tienes que ir al despacho de McGonagall y decirle que quieres ver a tu padre, que es importantísimo.

-No pienso dejarla sola… -Y sacando las fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido saltó él también y se metió por el hueco. –Id vosotros a avisar a mi padre… Si no voy con ella nunca se casará conmigo –terminó en voz aún más baja.

-Si vas con ella probablemente no puedas contarlo, tío –le intentó convencer Jake.

-¿Y desde cuándo nos ha importado eso? –Dijo ya completamente convencido- Voy con ella.

Jake miró a Scorpius. Sabía que a su amigo no le iba a gustar nada lo que pensaba hacer. –Yo también voy. –Y empezó a meterse por el hueco.

-¡No!-Scorpius le agarró del brazo y le obligó a salir.-Ya está bien. Tú ni siquiera sabes encender tu varita. Qué digo…¡Ni siquiera tienes varita! Candence se las apañaría mejor sola que con vosotros dos dándole la vara. Tú vienes conmigo.

…

-Debimos ir con ellos…-Jake y Scorpius se encontraban a solas en la Sala común de Slytherin. Hacía ya media hora que habían conseguido hablar con el señor Potter y todavía seguían esperando. El padre de Albus les había mandado corriendo a su habitación y no pudieron oír nada de lo que se habló después. Sólo sabían que para cuando hubieron salido del salón privado de la directora, el falso Hamsley ya no estaba con ellos. Intentaron avisar con la mirada al señor Potter, pero el pobre hombre estaba muy nervioso y quería que se fuesen cuanto antes para comenzar a buscar a su hijo.

-No debieron entrar –fue la única respuesta que consiguió de Scorpius. La Sala Común estaba completamente vacía. Debían de ser la una o las dos de mañana, tarde incluso para ellos. Pero irse a dormir no era una opción. No mientras Albus y Candence siguiesen en aquél lugar. Jake sujetaba en sus manos uno de los Walkies que llevaban tiempo llevando cosigo. Apenas habían tenido ocasión de usarlos, pero Candence les había obligado a todos a llevarlos encima durante las escapadas nocturnas. No sabían si Candence llevaba el suyo con ella pero habían registrado las cosas de Albus y sabían que al menos él sí lo llevaba. Sin embargo, en la media hora que llevaban esperando, todavía no había contestado nadie.

-Ya sé que no debieron entrar, pero nosotros debimos ir con ellos. –Jake no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de sus dos amigos. Scorpius no lo sabía, pero se había hecho una promesa. No volvería a dejarles solos nunca más. Daba igual lo loca que estuviese Candence, no habían obrado bien.

-Si alguien puede ayudarles es el Jefe de Aurores. –Scorpius miraba el fuego que acababan de encender en la chimenea. Hacía ya mucho frío y no había calefacción que calentase un espacio tan grande como aquella sala.

-Le admiras mucho… -Comentó Jake divertido –Quién lo habría dicho…

-¡Para nada! –Scorpius se ofendió de repente- ¡Sabes que no me gusta nada esa familia! Si supieses lo malos que han sido con la mía…

-¡Sí que te gusta! En el fondo quieres a Albus tanto como a mí.

-Yo no "quiero" a Albus. Solo le tolero porque no me queda más remedio.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Hasta os escribisteis en Navidades!

-¡No nos escribimos! ¡Me mandó una nota diciendo que el que había sido mi mejor amigo hasta el año pasado había desaparecido!

-Eso cuenta como correspondencia, imbécil. –Respondió Jake mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada al Walkie. -¿Albus? ¿Hola? ¿Estais bien?

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Los dos miraron cómo el fuego consumía la poca leña que le quedaba. Pronto se volvería a apagar. Habría sido más fácil si alguno de los dos supiese hacer fuego con la magia, pero solo Candence sabía.

-Quizás no sea tarde…-Intentó sugerir Jake.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Sentenció su amigo.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes? –Jake sabía que su amigo no lo hacía por miedo, sino por algunos extraños principios. Scorpius necesitaba seguir las normas y realmente estaba convencido de que ellos no podían hacer nada. Si alguien podía ayudar a sus amigos, si alguien podía encontrar a Ewan… era el Jefe de Aurores.

-¿Y tú no? Primero Ewan y luego el verdadero Hamsey…Fuiste tú quien le vio en sus últimos momentos. La persona de la que huye debe ser muy poderosa para que alguien como él le tenga tanto miedo.

-Ya lo sé… pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentado mientras Candence y Albus están en peligro, Scorp. No contestan al Walkie, ¿entiendes?

-Se lo prometimos a Potter.

-Lo hicieste tú, no yo. –Decidió Jake, mientras se levantaba. Había tomado una decisión.

-Fuimos los dos, Jake. –Scorpius se levantó también, suplicante -Por favor, no vayas, no quiero tener que añadirte a mi lista de preocupaciones…

Scorpius pretendía seguir hablando, pero no lo hizo, pues la chimenea se acababa de apagar y se había quedado todo prácticamente oscuro. Sólo les iluminaba una pequeña vela a punto de consumirse que algún estudiante se habría dejado encendida horas antes en el lugar donde ellos estaban. Jake notó cómo Scorpius buscaba su varita con nerviosismo, posiblemente para producir algo de luz, pero Jake le indicó que parase. Sabía que Scorpius no lo había notado, pero él sí. La magia no miente, y tampoco mentía en esa ocasión.

-Alguien está intentando entrar en la sala común.

-¿Será Potter? –A Jake le sorprendió que su amigo le tomase en serio desde el primero momento, cuando no había oído nada.

-No. No es él. –Dijo Jake mientras apagaba la vela y todo se quedaba a oscuras. No sabía por qué lo sabía, pero esa persona no era el señor Potter.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Preguntó Scorpius bastante alterado.

-Debemos escondernos. ¡Rápido!

-En la chimenea, por aquí. –Scorpius le cogió de la mano y los dos se metieron como pudieron por el hueco de la chimenea. No era mala idea, pues había más hueco en el interior que el que se mostraba desde el exterior, de forma que a simple vista no se les vería. Pasaron largos segundos hasta que un ruido no demasiado alto pero perfectamente audible les confirmó que en efecto, alguien acababa de forzar la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

La débil luz azulada que producía la varita de aquella persona se fue acercando poco a poco. Jake mantuvo la respiración e intentó pegarse aún más contra la pared de la chimenea. Apenas podía ver a Scorpius, pero pudo notar su nerviosismo perfectamente. Tras un tiempo indeterminado, oyeron cómo los pasos se alejaban y volvieron a quedarse a oscuras completamente.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Jake con un hilo de voz. Scorpius, desde su posición, lo había podido ver perfectamente.

-A las habitaciones de los chicos…Creo… Ha girado a la derecha.

-¿A la nuestra?

-Sí. Jake, creo que te está buscando.

-Sabe que no puedo andar muy lejos.

Un grito ahogado se oyó desde las habitaciones de los chicos. Jake imaginaba quién lo había producido y supo por la forma en la que Scorpius se tensaba que él también. Había sido Darragh, que seguramente domía plácidamente tal y como le habían encontrado media hora antes. No es que no se lo mereciese…

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Jake. En cuanto el falso Hamsley se diese cuenta de que la persona a la que había atacado no era él volvería a buscarle a la Sala Común. Era lo más razonable.

-Si ha venido es porque sabe que estás aquí. –La voz de su amigo apenas era audible. Scorpius sacó la cabeza fuera de la chimenea y volvió a meterla.- Está todo oscuro, vámonos.

Jake salió el primero intentando no hacer ruido y nada más lo hubo hecho supo que se había equivocado. Estaba cerca. Esperando a que saliese de su escondite. Scorpius mismo lo había dicho: sabía que estaban en alguna parte de la zona de Slytherin.

Con la pierna impidió que Scorpius pudiese salir de la chimenea. Si solo le buscaba a él no tenía sentido que pagasen los dos. Él debió de entenderlo, porque se quedó en su escondite, y Jake sintió un tremendo alivio.

-Sé que tus otros dos amigos no andan muy lejos, Jake. –Era la voz de Hamsley, solo que en realidad no sonaba como la del profesor. Cuando acabó de hablar encendió su varita. Estaba más cerca de lo que Jake había imaginado y rezó para que no hubiese notado la presencia de Scorpius en el hueco de la chimenea. –Debes saber que no deseo hacerles daño, a ninguno de ellos.

-Ya lo has hecho. –A Jake le resultó más fácil hablar una vez pudo observar el rostro de esa persona. Sabía que no era su verdadero rostro, que era todo fruto de un engaño y que el verdadero Hamsley estaba muerto, pero al menos eran los ojos de un ser humano los que miraba. Si conseguía concentrarse en la magia, el engaño desaparecía. Por supuesto que esa persona no era Hamsley. Era otra persona, alguien extrañamente familiar, solo que en ese momento no conseguía comprender quién. –Mataste a Ewan Nott.

El hombre levantó la mano y por un momento Jake pensó que le iba a atacar, pero solo se rascó la cabeza, sin importar que se le despeinase todo el pelo. Tras unos segundos siguió hablando.

-El muchacho se cayó y se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza. No fue culpa mía. En realidad, fue culpa tuya. –Respondió subiendo el tono de voz, como si necesitase que la verdad se supiese. Dejó de rascarse la cabeza. A Jake le pareció sincero, pero no le creyó.

-Mataste a Hamsley –Continuó Jake. Había notado cómo el hombre se acercaba poco a poco a él e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Sabía demasiado. –El falso Hamsley se acercó otro poco más.

-¿Sobre qué? –Intentó continuar Jake, con voz ahogada.

-Sobre ti, Jake. ¿O es que todavía no te has dado cuenta de que todo esto es por ti? –Otro paso más, y Jake comprobó con terror que ya no tenía espacio atrás para seguir retrocediendo. Si al menos supiese algún hechizo de defensa… si supiese defenderse de alguna forma… En ocasiones como esa la magia siempre le había hablado, advirtiéndole del peligro e indicándole el camino y en última instancia protegiéndole, pero en ese momento, ante un hombre al que había visto asesinar sin piedad al profesor Hamsley…, la magia le parecía completamente inútil.

-¿Qué es lo que sabía? –Preguntó a la desesperada, intentando ganar algo de tiempo. Prácticamente sentía su respiración encima.

-Siempre fue un visionario. Sabía que las fuerzas del mal acabarían llegando. Pero cuando llegaste no fue capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Te tenía en clase todos los días, pero nunca se atrevió a simular un accidente. Era cobarde. Era tan tremendamente cobarde que no me quedó otro remedio que matarle. – Jake tragó saliva. Ese hombre se acababa de referir a él como las fuerzas del mal. Jake solo podía pensar en que le conocía de algo. Absolutamente todo en él le resultaba familiar.

-Habría querido que esto hubiese acabado de otra forma, Jake, te lo prometo. –Continuó, mientras levantaba su varita y la posicionaba entre ellos dos. -Por el cariño que te profeso, te prometo que habría querido que esto acabase de una forma diferente. Pero no me queda otro remedio. Al mundo mágico no le queda otra salida. - Jake sabía que de un momento a otro aquella lucecita verde mortal saldría de la varita, igual que había sucedido días atrás en el Bosque Prohibido cuando Hamsley murió, igual que había sucedido en el Callejón Diagón, cuando logró salvarse de milagro. Sintió miedo al pensar que quizás esta vez no tendría tanta suerte.

-¡Desmaius! –La voz de Scorpius, más aguda de lo normal pero precisa como él solo era, se adelantó al hechizo del falso Hamsley. El hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo y por un momento pareció que realmente iba a perder el conocimiento. Jake aprovechó para propinarle una patada, pero Scorpius le detuvo antes de que llegase a tocarle.

-Con un poco de suerte estará confundido un minuto o dos, corre. – Y los dos salieron corriendo de la Sala Común. Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos de las Mazmorras en semioscuridad y no pasaron ni treinta segundos hasta que oyeron cómo se volvía a abrir la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-¿Para dónde? –susurró Scorpius, ya con flato de correr.

-Para cualquier sitio menos para las escaleras de acceso –Sentenció Jake –Allí están Candence y Albus. –Siguieron zigzagueando por los pasillos de las mazmorras, temiendo que aquél hombre corriese más rápido que ellos. No le oían acercarse, pero sabían que no andaba lejos.

Un pequeño tintineo de cadenas hizo que los dos se asustasen y corriesen aún más rápido.

-¡Mi señor, mi señor! –La voz que les hablaba no era la del falso Hamsley. Jake creía recordar quién era y le hizo un gesto a Scorpius para que no se asustase. –Permitidme que os ayude, mi señor. ¿Qué os trae tan tarde por estos lares?

\- ¡Sir Roderick! –Dijo Jake al comprobar que quien les había abordado por uno de los cruces de las mazmorras era aquél simpático fantasma que chorreaba sangre y arrastraba cadenas rotas que le había ayudado meses atrás. Scorpius y él aminoraron en paso, pero no dejaron de avanzar. –No es un buen momento…

-Estoy a vuetra disposición, mi muy señor mío. Para lo que os plazca, como ya sabéis…

-Podrías… ¿podrías ayudarnos a escondernos? –La expresión del fantasma se volvió seria y Jake juraría que miró hacia atrás.

-Desde luego. Corred, mi señor, este humilde servidor os mostrará el camino de la salvación.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo XXXV**

Sir Roderick de Diot cumplió su palabra y les llevó a un pequeño cobertizo abandonado al que se accedía por un pasadizo secreto que, como aseguró en varias ocasiones, solo él conocía, secreto que no le importaba compartir con "su señoría". Allí permanecieron varias horas, tapados con una manta que lograron encontrar y acurrucados para entrar en calor, pero sin dormir. El fantasma se había tomado su papel en serio y no se separaba de ellos. De tanto en tanto salía para comprobar que no aparecía nadie, aunque aseguraba que estaban tan bien escondidos que era imposible.

-¿Albus? ¿Hola? ¿Candence? –Otro intento desesperado por encontrar a sus amigos. –¡Joder! –Tiró el Walkie al suelo, pero no se rompió. Esos trastos parecían indestructibles, y Jake creía que Candence tenía algo que ver con eso. ¿Cómo conseguiría saber tantos hechizos? Jake solo esperaba que eso le hubiese ayudado a sobrevivir.

-Ya está amaneciendo –dijo Scorpius mientras miraba por una ventanita que había en la parte superior de una de las paredes. -En un rato los estudiantes empezarán a salir de las salas comunes para ir a desayunar. Saldremos entonces y buscaremos a McGonagall. Gracias por ayudarnos, por cierto, Barón Sanguinario. -Sir Roderick no le hizo caso.

-Sir Roderick –le llamó Jake –no has hablado con Scorpius en toda la noche. ¿Porqué?

-Odio a los niños, mi señor. Pero le contestaré si eso os place.

-Yo soy un niño…

-Mi señor puede ser lo que le plazca. –Jake no comprendió bien las palabras de su nuevo amigo.

-Oh, pues genial…-Su mirada volvió inmediatamente al Walkie. Algo le decía que esta vez sería diferente. –¿Albus? ¿Estás ahí? Por favor, responde…

-¿Jake? –Los dos amigos sintieron un alivio infinito al oír la voz de Albus. Era la suya, no había duda.

-¡Albus! –Scorpius y Jake lo gritaron al unísono. –¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Candence? ¿Dónde estáis?

-Jake –La voz que sonó no era más la de Albus, sino la de su padre. El señor Potter parecía serio y cansado. - ¿Dónde estáis? Iré a buscaros. –Jake sonrió con alivio, ya había amanecido.

…

El señor Potter tenía cara de no haber dormido toda la noche. Jake imaginó que su aspecto y el de Scorpius sería parecido. Se habían encontrado enfrente de la Sala Común de Sytherin, a pesar del temor que les había inundado a Scorpius y Jake al pensar que debían volver por allí. La compañía de Sir Roderick había servido de ayuda, aunque ambos sabían que un fantasma en materia de ataque y defensa es completamente inútil. Cuando se encontraron con el señor Potter, además, no habían visto a un solo alumno por los pasillos, y eso que ya había bastante luz. Debían de ser las siete de la mañana, o incluso un poco más tarde, si el día había amanecido nublado. Pero no había nadie. Ni siquiera Albus y Candence se encontraban con él.

-Os pedí que permanecieseis en la Sala Común –Les dijo completamente serio.

-¡Vino a buscarnos allí! –Saltó Jake, enfadado de que aquél adulto pareciese no comprender todavía nada.

-¿Quién?

-¡El falso Hamsley! –gritaron Scorpius y él. La expresión del señor Potter se volvió aún más seria.

-¿El falso Hamsley? Escuchad, ayer os hice caso sin preguntar nada, pero hoy necesito que hablemos y que me conteis todo lo que sabeis.

-¿Albus y Candence no le han contado nada? –Scorpius parecía extrañado.

-Pues…Estaban muy cansados. –Dijo sin más. –Iremos al despacho de McGonagall y nos lo contareis a los dos. Solo os pido este último esfuerzo.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el despacho de la directora sin decir nada más. Una sensación de vertigo les recorrió cuando subieron por las escaleras de acceso a las Mazmorras. El hueco seguía abierto y estaba completamente oscuro. Solo imaginar lo que tendrían que haber pasado sus dos amigos…

-Señor Potter-preguntó Scorpius cuando hubieron llegado al piso principal y la luz de la mañana les acogió amablemente –¿Encontrasteis a Ewan?

-Sí –Pensaron que diría algo más, pero pasaron los segundos y se fue haciendo evidente que no pensaba dar más detalles. Jake supuso que si le hubiesen encontrado vivo el señor Potter no tendría aquella expresión cansada y de culpabilidad que tenía en ese momento. Notó a su lado cómo Scorpius, que seguramente había llegado a la misma conclusión que él, lloraba silenciosamente, y se sintió culpable por no llorar también. Pero él nunca lloraba. Es cosa de chicas y punto. Y además, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era alivio por haber sobrevivido y por saber que sus amigos se encontraban bien. Solo quería poder ver a Albus y a Candence, abrazarles y pedirles perdón por no haber ido con ellos. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si hubiese ido con ellos quizás la cosa habría acabado peor. Al fin y al cabo era a él a quién buscaba.

La profesora McGonagall tenía la misma expresión cansada que el señor Potter. A diferencia de la noche anterior se encontraba sola y de pie. Jake pensó al verla que había envejecido diez años en una noche y al girarse hacia el señor Potter pensó exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? No se atrevía a preguntarlo en voz alta. Aquél hombre no era el amable señor que le había llevado de compras por el Callejón Diagon con su familia y le había invitado a un helado: era el Jefe de Aurores. Y si había conseguido encontrar ternura en la profesora McGonagall en alguna ocasión, seguro que esta no iba a ser una de ellas.

-¿Cómo encontrasteis aquella entrada? –Les preguntó como si se tratase de un interrogatorio. No siquiera les había permitido sentarse. Era una situación extraña, porque la profesora McGonagall siempre guardaba las formas y sin embargo no dejaba de mirar de un sitio a otros, caminando en círculos y contagiando su nerviosismo a todo el mundo.

-Sabíamos que Ewan había desaparecido cerca de las Mazmorras porque… le habíamos visto justo antes por esa zona. –Fue Scorpius quién se atrevió a hablar. -Además, Candence dijo que las goteras eran sinónimo de que algo extraño pasaba. –La profesora McGonagall se giró repentimanete hacia ellos al oir el nombre de Candence.

-Y Albus siempre se tropezaba con el escalón. –Añadió Jake.

-Sí, eso también.

-¿Goteras? –Fue el señor Potter quién hizo la pregunta.

-Sí, había goteras de vez en cuando…-Continuó Scorpius- Hagrid se ha pasado el curso llevando cubos allí.

-Dijisteis que tuviésemos cuidado con Hamsley…-Continuó la profesora McGonagall con un hilo de voz. Cada vez parecía más cansada.

-No es Hamsley, en realidad.

-Desde luego que no. –Dijo ella completamente hundida- Hemos encontrado su… ¿Cómo sabíais que no era él?

-Porque… Porque… -Jake sabía que le tocaba a él, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarlo. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro cómo había sucedido todo- Es complicado de explicar, profesora. Creo que vi cómo el falso Hamsley mataba al verdadero. ¡Pero estaba muy oscuro y no lo recodaba bien! Lo recordé ayer por la noche… Le juro que lo primero que pensábamos hacer hoy era hablarlo con usted y con el señor Potter, pero Candence dijo que quizás Ewan seguía con vida y quiso entrar por el agujero y buscarle… -Una vez más, la profesora McGonagall se giró repentinamente hacia él con aquella última frase.

-¿Hay algo más que queráis contarnos? –Dijo ya sin fuerzas.

-Solo que el falso Hamsley entró ayer en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-¿De verdad? ¿Os vio? –Jake estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero se fijó en la expresión que le puso Scorpius. Él solía tener mejor criterio que Jake en estas ocasiones.

-Nos escondimos en el agujero de la chimenea y salimos de la Sala Común en cuanto pudimos. No nos vio.

-Hicisteis bien –La profesora McGonagall sonrió por primera vez, pero su expresión se volvió a torcer enseguida. Acto seguido alguien llamó repentinamente a la puerta y povocando cierto estruendo entró Hagrid en la habitación.

-Profesora… El minsitro está aquí.

-Dígale que pase… qué remedio.

Un hombre joven y sonriente entró en la sala junto a Hagrid. Saludó cortésmente a McGonagall y al señor Potter pero en realidad sólo miraba a Jake.

–Tendréis hambre…-Dijo enseguida la profesora McGonagall, quien seguramente querría hablar en privado con aquél hombre- quizás todavía quede algo de desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

…

-¿Sabes quién era ese hombre? –le preguntó Jake a Scorpius mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Seguía sin haber nadie por los pasillos, lo cual era extrañísimo. La profesora McGonagall le había pedido a Hagrid que les acompañase al Gran Comedor y aunque Jake había protestado diciendo que ellos sabían llegar solitos, la expresión de la directora no admitía réplica. Al fin y al cabo, un asesino andaba suelto.

-Ni idea…-Respondió su amigo, que caminaba mirando al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Jake no tenía ni diea de cómo consolarle, sobretodo porque entendía que lo que Scorpius sentía no era solo tristeza por la pérdida de un amigo, sino rabia por sentirse en cierta manera culpable e impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada por él en todo este tiempo.

-Era el Ministro de Magia, Samuel Hootes –respondió Hagrid. Aquél nombre, Samuel… Jake recordaba cómo la profesora McGonagall lo había nombrado una vez durante sus clases particulares. –Lleva un montón de años gobernando, la verdad. Y eso que es jovencísimo. La gente le adora, aunque a Harry no le cae muy bien. Supongo que son personas muy distintas.

-No dejaba de mirarme…-dijo Jake, en realidad para sus adentros.

-¿A ti? Supuse que miraba al joven Malfoy, Jake.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor comprendieron dónde se encontraba todo el mundo. Las cuatro mesas estaban repletas de alumnos, igual que en el Banquete de Bienvenida del primer día o en la cena de Halloween. Todo el mundo estaba allí sentado. Jake miró corriendo a la mesa de profesores. Había algunos asientos libres. El de la profesora McGonagall, evidentemente, y el de Hagrid… También el de Hamsley. Jake respiró hondo. Ahora que la directora sabía que era un impostor, seguramente hubiese huído o quizás hubiese decidido utilizar otro aspecto para pasar desapercibido.

Hagrid les llevó directamente a la mesa de Slytherin y por un momento todo pareció que iba bien. Albus les miraba desde su asiento en la mesa y junto a él había dos asientos libres, que seguramente había estado reservando con mimo toda la mañana. Su amigo parecía serio y mientras se dirigían hacia él Jake pudo comprobar que era el único. Todo el mundo hablaba en voz alta y se reía como si fuese un día de fiesta cualquiera, y sin embargo la soledad que transmitía Albus era insoportable.

Nada más llegaron hasta él Albus le abrazó y luego, para sorpresa de Scorpius, también le abrazó a él.

-He pasado mucho miedo- les dijo en voz baja, y Jake pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos de llorar.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Os encontró? –preguntó Scorpius.

-No… No lo sé. –Miró al suelo.

-¿No lo sabes? –Albus iba a responder, pero se quedó callado al notar que todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor se había quedado en silencio. La profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar por la entrada de profesores y se había dirigido hacia el atril, posiblemente para dar un discurso. Scorpius y él se sentaron en sus sitios y nada más lo hicieron Jake se dio cuenta de otra cosa: enfrente suyo había otro asiento libre, el de Darragh.

-Buenos días a todos. –Empezó la profesora McGonagall. Todos los alumnos le miraban sonrientes, quizás esperando que podría darles algún día libre de clases, o algo así. Sin embargo, la seriedad de la directora hizo que poco a poco todo el mundo rebajase sus sonrisas y empezase a preocuparse. –Siento mucho que los Jefes de sus casas les hayan hecho levantar tan temprano y que hayan tenido que pasar una mañana tan estupenda aquí encerrados. Sin embargo, las circustancias así lo han requerido.

Se hizo una pausa en la que todo el undo comenzó a murmurar. Jake pudo escuchar el nombre de Ewan en varias ocasines dicho por sus compañeros de mesa.

-Debo comunicarles algunas terribles noticias. Las más duras que he tenido que comunicar desde que soy directora de este centro. Y no encuentro una forma fácil de decirlas, si les soy sincera. En primer lugar, todos ustedes deben saber que ayer por la noche fueron hayados dos cadáveres en este castillo. El primero correspondía al que fue su compañero, Ewan Nott. –Los susurros volvieron, esta vez más fuertes, pero duraron pocos segundos. Jake pensó con tristeza que la curiosidad por saber quién era el segundo cadáver era mayor que la trsiteza por la muerte de Ewan. –La segunda persona que fue hayada muerta fue el que ha sido durante muchos años profesor de esta casa y un gran amigo mío, el profesor Hamsley. Sin duda perdió la vida intentando ayudar al joven Nott.

Volvieron los murmullos. Todo el mundo se hacía preguntas. Todos menos ellos tres, que ya conocían las respuestas.

-Las causas de estas dos muertes todavía están por aclararse, pero deben saber que se baraja seriamente la hipótesis del asesinato. –Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar la voz de la directora tembló. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa –Además, anoche uno de los alumnos de este colegio fue atacado mientras dormía en las habitaciones de Slytherin. Actualmente se encuentra estabe en el hospital de San Mungo y con un poco de suerte le darán el alta en los próximos días.

Daba la sensación de que había acabado su discurso. Jake miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin en busca de comida. Aún quedaban algunas cosas, pero nada realmente rico. Se había acabado el bacon y los huevos revueltos y solo quedaba un poco cereales y zumo de piña. ¿Quién coño desayuna con zumo de piña? Vió un bollito cerca de Harmony, quien por cierto lloraba desconsoladamente, y extendió la mano para cogerlo. Sin embargo, la voz de McGonagall le interrumpió.

-Por último, hay otra terrible noticia que deben conocer. –La directora hizo una pausa y tragó saliva- Anoche desapareció otra alumna de este colegio. Actualmente los aurores están peniando el castillo buscándola, por lo que nosotros permaneceremos aquí para no entorpecer sus labores de búsqueda. Tras todos estos hechos no me queda otro remedio que aceptar que Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro para ustedes. A lo largo de la tarde, los padres de todos ustedes vendrán a buscarles al castillo para llevarles a sus hogares. Algunos padres se encargarán de acompañar también a aquellos alumnos cuyos padres sean muggles y no puedan venir a buscarles. El castillo permanecerá cerrado hasta que se pueda garantizar de nuevo su seguridad.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién ha desaparecido? –preguntó Jake. Una terrible sensación le carcomía por dentro y por más que mirase a la mesa de Gryffindor no conseguia encontrarla. Albus había vuelto a llorar.

-¿Tú quién crees, Jake?


End file.
